


Im Schatten des Universums - Machtergreifung

by UAZ469



Category: Star Fox Series, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character, Crossover, Deutsch, Fanfiction, Gen, Human, Minor Canonical Character(s), Original Character(s), Science Fiction
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAZ469/pseuds/UAZ469
Summary: Nach dem verlorenen Gefecht gegen das Star Fox-Team auf Venom wird Wolf O'Donnell schwer verletzt geborgen und zur Genesung in die Tiefen des mittlerweile von Kriegsherren zerrütteten Planeten gebracht. Mit letzter Kraft gelingt ihm die Flucht ins Unbekannte, doch er strandet auf einem von Piraten beherrschten Planeten - und trifft dort auf eine fremde Rasse, sowie neue Verbündete und Feinde. Sein bislang größter Überlebenskampf beginnt.





	1. Chapter 1

Derzeitiger Betaleser: Alice Island  
Gewählte Canon-Ausgangsbasis: Lylat Wars (Interessanterweise unterscheidet sich der Plot in einigen Punkten deutlich von Starwing. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht sonderlich, dass James in einer Paralleldimension gefangen ist und ab und zu als ... Weltraum-Wal rauskommt.)

Kritiken und Meinungen, positiv wie negativ, sind immer gern gesehen.  
________________________

Laut zog der Wind über die sandige und staubige Oberfläche des Planeten. Viele Geschichten hatten die Sandkörner zu erzählen, waren sie doch Zeuge schier unendlicher Schlachten und Kriege. So auch jetzt, in der Endphase des systemweiten Konflikts. Unter dem sternreichen Nachthimmel beobachteten sie einen persönlichen Feldzug einer vierköpfigen Gruppe gegen die grausame und unaufhaltsame Macht eines wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlers. Doch trotz der Gegnerwellen gelang es ihnen, sich bis zum Eingang des Planetenkerns vorzukämpfen – Eine Panik brach aus.

Da rief der Forscher seine fähigste Truppe zur Hilfe, passenderweise die ärgsten Rivalen der Angreifer, die bereits auf einer anderen Welt siegreich aus einem Duell hervorgegangen waren. Verständlicherweise wollten die Männer des Despoten diese Schmach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und gingen mit verbesserter Ausrüstung in den Kampf. Zwischen grotesken Monumenten, alten Steinsäulen und über dem Eingang fand ein Luftgefecht statt, an das sich alle Beteiligten noch lange erinnern sollten. Aber ... so überlegen die Technik der Verteidiger auch war, es nützte nichts.  
Unter Schreien im Funkverkehr stürzten nacheinander vier Jäger ab und gruben sich in den Sand der Wüste. Feuer züngelte aus den Schiffsrümpfen und schwarzer Rauch stieg in die Atmosphäre auf.  
So wieder über seinen Rivalen triumphiert, tauchte ein überlebender Jäger in den Zugangstunnel ein, während sich der Rest auf ihre mobile Basis zurückzog. Nur noch in einem einzigen der zerstörten Flieger regte sich etwas.  
Hier begann die Geschichte eines ehrgeizigen, berüchtigten und momentan sehr wütenden Kopfgeldjägers ...

„Argh! Das werdet ihr mir noch büßen, Star Fox! So leicht kommt ihr mir nicht davon!“ Er saß schief in seinem Wolfen II-Jäger, der zur Hälfte im Sand vergraben war und versuchte, herauszukommen. Hektisch tippte er auf verschiedene Knöpfe im Cockpit, um die Funktionalität des Schiffes zu testen. Wie erwartet, reagierte nichts mehr. Totalschaden.  
Als nächstes sah er zu, die Scheibe zu zerschlagen. Jedoch hinderte ihn der Schmerz daran, die Glieder schnell zu bewegen. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Bereich des Gesundheitswesens und medizinischen Fachgebieten, zumal er die Thesen vertrat, Schmerz sei Schwäche, die den Körper verlasse und solange seine Extremitäten nicht irgendwie beeinträchtigt wären, bestünde keine Notwendigkeit für einen Doktor – ausgenommen der Zahnarzt. Aber auch ohne fachkundiges Wissen konnte er sagen, wie es um ihm stand: zahlreiche Prellungen in den Armen, die Beine verstaucht und ein Glassplitter steckte im Ohr. Außerdem bemerkte er ein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld. Offenbar hatte das Sehgerät am linken Auge durch den Aufprall den Dienst quittiert. 

„Zum Glück können Sandkörner keine Geschichten erzählen“, meinte er angesichts seiner Verletzungen. „Wenn die jetzt jedem dahergelaufenen Penner zwitschern, was für'n Mist hier für uns abgelaufen ist, sollte ich mich besser nach einer ehrlichen Arbeit umsehen, die auch Idioten machen ... hm, Gabelstaplerfahrer Wolf ...“  
Da es nun nicht mit reiner Kraft klappte, griff er kurzerhand nach seinem Blaster und feuerte mehrmals auf die Scheibe. Nach und nach entfernte er sämtliches Glas, sodass er im Anschluss daran herausklettern konnte, nicht ohne zuvor den Glassplitter herauszuziehen.  
Kurz das Gesicht verzogen, hielt er daraufhin eine blutige Scherbe in der Hand. Ein Tropfen löste sich und fiel auf die Hose.

„Ach, nur eine Fleischwunde“, spielte er die Verletzung herunter und kletterte langsam unter Schmerzen aus dem Cockpit. Dann stand er auf wackeligen Beinen auf der Planetenoberfläche und sah sich um.  
Die Wracks seiner Kameraden lagen brennend auf dem Schlachtfeld verstreut, in ihren Cockpits waren keine Bewegungen zu erkennen. In einigen Kilometern Entfernung, hoch am Himmel, zog ein weißes Schiff mit vier Flügeln seine Kreise. Sofort wallte sein Blut in den Adern und Wolf fletschte die Zähne.  
„Grrr ... Star Fox! Irgendwann werde ich diese Ratten zerschmettern und auf ihren Gräbern tanzen!“ Danach wollte er die Schiffe auf Lebenszeichen hin untersuchen. Das erste hatte eine der Säulen durchbrochen und wurde unter den Steinen begraben. So schnell es ihm derzeit möglich war, lief er dahin, näherte sich den Flammen und fragte laut:  
„Hey! Alles in Ordnung? Hallooo!“ Doch als er sah, wie tief die Brocken eingedrungen waren, schwand seine Hoffnung auf einen Überlebenden. „Au Backe ..!“

Nun probierte er es beim nächsten Teammitglied, dessen Flieger kopfüber im Sand gelandet war. Auch hier standen die Chancen eher schlecht. Wie sollte Wolf ihn ohne Hilfe befreien können?  
Plötzlich hörte er einen gedämpften Blasterschuss. Erschrocken riss er das Auge auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und sagte:  
„Verdammt, warum hast du das gemacht? Ich hätte dich mit etwas Geduld da rausholen können ... aber ich kann deine Entscheidung nachvollziehen.“ Ihn erstaunte kurzzeitig sein fehlendes Mitgefühl, die emotionale Kälte dem armen Kerl gegenüber und er fragte sich, ob er denn nicht trauern sollte. So wie jeder andere, der einen guten Kamerad verlor. Aber was waren denn seine Flügelmänner für ihn? Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen stellte er fest, dass er zu dieser Frage keine eindeutige Antwort finden konnte und daher beschloss er, sie solange im Hinterkopf zu behalten, bis er ausreichend Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Denn im Augenblick gab es Wichtigeres zu tun, zumal Männer seines Erachtens nach nicht weinen durften.  
Zum Schluss inspizierte er das letzte Wrack. Genau wie sein eigenes lag es im Sand, darum musste der Pilot einen halbwegs sicheren Absturz gehabt haben. Darin erblickte er zu seiner Erleichterung sogar etwas Lebendiges.  
„Andrew! Endlich mal ein Überlebender!“ Die Scheibe wurde langsam aufgedrückt und ein verschmutzter Affe kam heraus.

„Ack, ich hoffe, Onkel Andross tritt ihre Hintern zurück nach Corneria!“ Wolf aber dachte eher an das Geld. Wer sollte sie bezahlen, falls Andross starb? Ihn interessierte es nicht, was mit dem Lylat-System passierte, solange er nur seine Belohnung erhielt. Zurzeit jedoch schien die Vergütung in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein ...  
Auf einmal schlugen kleine Blitze aus dem Schiffsrumpf. Der Anführer des Star Wolf-Teams konnte deren Bedeutung noch gerade rechtzeitig erkennen, um zu schreien, dass Andrew sich sofort vom Wrack entfernen sollte. Dieser drehte sich überrascht um.  
Bumm!

Wolf verdeckte sein Gesicht, als das Schiff in einem gleißenden Licht explodierte und Trümmerteile in allen Richtungen niedergingen. Von dem Neffen allerdings fehlte jede Spur. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er auch nicht herausfinden, wo die Überreste lagen und aufsammeln wollte er sie sowieso nicht. Er brauchte nur zu wissen, dass Andrew tot und somit seine gesamte Einheit, bis auf Wolf selbst, ausgelöscht war. „Toll, und schon liegt die gesamte Karriere brach ...“ Jetzt überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Sein Schiff war nicht mehr betriebsbereit, seine Crew tot und in seiner Brieftasche herrschte gähnende Leere. Heute würde er also kein Bierchen mehr trinken gehen und seine Rechnungen für das Haus blieben unbeglichen. „Ich will nach Hause ...“

Beben.  
Seine Beine konnten das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten und er fiel um. „Erst der Absturz und jetzt ein Erdbeben, kann noch etwas den Tag versüßen?“, fragte er verärgert, als aus der Öffnung zwei Arwings schossen, ein Inferno direkt hinterher. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Feuerwerk, aber warum waren da plötzlich zwei Flugzeuge?  
„FÜNF Arwings?!“, stellte er verblüfft fest, „Ich dachte, deren Gang besteht nur aus vier!“ Eines davon drehte ab und verschwand in den unendlichen Weiten des Weltraums. Während er noch dem Hauptquartier von Team Star Fox hinterher blickte, wie es sich von Venom zurückzog, fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes auf.  
Etwas graues und keilförmiges tauchte mitten in der Schwärze auf, raste ein Stück weit und hielt ruckartig an. Es war dem Augenschein nach sehr weit bis dahin, von daher mussten die Ausmaße gigantisch sein, wenn er es noch klar erkennen konnte.  
„Was um alles in der Welt ist DAS?“

Seine Sicht verschwamm plötzlich, seine Kraft schwand dahin. In der Herzgegend spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz.  
„Uff! Scheinbar ist noch mehr zu Bruch gegangen als ich dachte ..!“ Zum aufgetretenen Kopfweh gesellte sich Übelkeit, die ihn würgen ließ, doch ohne sich zu übergeben.  
„Fox du Arsch!“, schimpfte er noch ein letztes Mal auf seinen Rivalen, „Hast mich doch noch erwischt, dabei dachte ich, dir früher oder später das Fell über die Ohren ziehen zu können ... uaaaahaha ...“  
Dann kippte er zur Seite, wo er die Lider zufallen ließ und auf ein Wunder hoffte.

Noch bevor er einschlief, registrierten seine Ohren ein Triebwerkgeräusch.


	2. Chapter 2

„Guten Morgen, Herr O'Donnell!“  
Wolf wachte auf. Ihm brummte der Schädel und er konnte nicht klar sehen. Schwach und ermattet fühlte er sich, als ob er nach nur vier Stunden Schlaf aufstehen musste – und irgendwie missbraucht.   
„Na, gut geschlafen?“ Er lag in einem dieser unbequemen Krankenhausbetten und sein Blick fiel auf eine weiße, sterilisierte Raumdecke, ähnlich der einer Arztpraxis. Zwar nicht unbedingt der Ort, an dem er am liebsten aufgewacht wäre, aber oh Wunder, er lebte. Den Kopf vorsichtig nach rechts drehend, sah er eine Reihe leerer Betten, sowie einen Tropf. Der Schlauch daran verlief zu seiner rechten Hand, an der ein Katheter angebracht war.   
„Freut mich echt, Sie wohlauf zu sehen.“ Und wer sprach ihn ständig mit so einer nervig lässigen Stimme an? Als er danach die andere Seite begutachtete, durchfuhr ihn Entsetzen.  
Fox McCloud höchstpersönlich stand neben ihm, grinste blöd, zeigte ihm beide Mittelfinger und lachte.

„Meine Fresse, du bist echt scheiße, weißt du das? Sogar meine Oma kann besser fliegen als du und ich kenne sie nicht mal. Hast du ein Glück, dass Sandkörner keine Geschichten erzählen können, das wär' sonst echt peinlich. Wie wär's mit Kistenschleppen als seriösen Job für Idioten? Ha ha!“ Abermals pulsierten Wolfs Adern. Zornig brüllte er ihm ins Gesicht:  
„Fox!!! Du wagst es, hierher zu schleichen und dich vor meiner Nase über mich lustig zu machen?! Ich mach dich so was von platt, ich ... argh!“ Fox jedoch streckte nur die Zunge raus und lachte weiter. Damit war Wolfs Grenze erreicht: für einen Moment vergaß er die Qualen und die Müdigkeit, richtete sich auf, übertrug jegliche Kraft in den linken Arm und holte zum Hieb aus.  
Mit einem Volltreffer versenkte er seine Faust im Gesicht seines Feindes, sodass dieser den Halt verlor und auf den Rücken flog.  
Auf einmal löste sich Fox auf und jemand anderes lag an der Stelle.  
„Ups ...“

„Aua! Nnnngh, was sollte das denn werden?!“, beschwerte sich das Opfer, welches seine blutende Nase hielt. „Sehe ich etwa aus wie der Anführer des Star Fish-Teams?“ Wolf nahm den Kerl näher unter die Lupe: es handelte sich um einen männlichen Fuchs, der eine schwarze Mütze mit einem Hundeschädel und gekreuzten Säbeln trug, und zusätzlich eine braune Lederjacke, die die Soldatenuniform umschloss. Die Fellfarbe war hellrot und bis auf den fehlenden weißen Streifen, den Fox zwischen den Ohren hatte, sah er dem Söldner tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Das Alter schätzte Wolf anhand der Stimme auf höchstens siebzehn Jahre.

„Ähm, wenn ich betrunken wäre und einen Blaster hätte, wären Sie jetzt tot“, erwiderte der Kopfgeldjäger entschuldigend. „Ich muss echt sagen, Sie sehen dem Eumel verdammt ähnlich. Und es heißt Star Fox, nicht Star Fish ...“ Mit einem ungesunden Knackgeräusch rückte der Mann seine Nase zurecht, stand auf, wischte das restliche Blut vom Gesicht und sagte:  
„Also das ist das erste Mal, dass mich jemand mit ihm verwechselt hat ...“ Wolf aber wollte nun zum Wesentlichen kommen und fragte:  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich Ihnen einen verpasst habe, aber wer sind Sie?“

„Hermann, Mr. O'Donnell. Jan Hermann.“ Er stellte sich aufrecht hin, salutierte und sprach im Kasernenton: „Zweite Strafkompanie, unterstellt der achten Kompanie des Infanterieregiments von Venom!“ Daraufhin blickte Wolf genervt zur Seite und flüsterte kaum hörbar:  
„Ach, deswegen fühle ich mich so vergewaltigt ...“ Anschließend fuhr er fort: „Schön, äh, Jan. Warst du es zufällig, der mich aus dem Dreck gezogen hat?“ Stolz nickte der Soldat und erläuterte:  
„Yeah! Man hat den Luftkampf zwischen beiden Gruppen per Radar beobachtet und vorsorglich eine Einsatztruppe zusammengestellt, welche die Überreste nach der Schlacht aufsammeln soll. Ich habe Sie dabei gefunden und sofort ambulant behandeln lassen. Sie hatten ziemlich hässliche innere Blutungen ...“

Statt ihm zu danken und zu fragen, warum trotz der Beobachtung niemand in die Auseinandersetzung eingegriffen hatte, wollte Wolf aufgeregt erfahren:  
„Sag! Was ist mit den anderen? Wie lange liege ich schon hier?“ Beruhigend hob Jan die Hände und antwortete:  
„Ruhig, Ihnen geht es noch nicht so gut, Sie brauchen dringend Ruhe ...“  
„Sag es endlich!“ Von der lauten Stimme eingeschüchtert, rang sich der Soldat die gewünschten Informationen ab:  
„O-Okay, Sie haben es so gewollt! Ähm, Pigmas Schädel wurde von Steinen zerquetscht, Leon hat sich die Birne weggepustet und Andrew ... ich sage es mal so: wenn der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch nicht so unerträglich wäre, könnte man ihn als Modellbausatz verkaufen.“

Wolfs Miene verfinsterte sich, was Jan noch mehr ängstigte. „Wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe, tut es mir wirklich leid. Aber Sie wollten es ja hören.“  
„Schon gut, mir gefiel nur dieser absolut verabscheuungswürdige Witz über Andrew nicht. Wie lange bin ich denn nun hier?“ Jan dachte kurz nach und entgegnete:  
„Seit zwei Tagen ungefähr.“ Wolf unterbrach ihn nicht und hörte geduldig zu. „Vorgestern Abend habe ich Sie aufgelesen und bis jetzt wurden Sie regelmäßig Operationen unterzogen. Muss echt ein Haufen Arbeit gewesen sein, die ganzen Blutungen zu stoppen.“ Das Gesicht seines Zuhörers wurde wieder dunkel und Jan korrigierte seinen letzten Satz sofort: „I-Ich meinte natürlich, dass die Chirurgen stundenlang um Ihr Leben gekämpft haben! Vielleicht haben Sie sogar bemerkt, dass Ihr komisches Gerät am linken Auge fehlt.“ 

Auf diese Aussage hin legte Wolf eine Hand an die Stelle; Jan hatte Recht. Anstelle des Geräts fühlte er die leere Augenhöhle. „Man hat es sicherheitshalber entfernt und in den Müll geschmissen, es soll zu Kurzschlüssen geneigt haben. Die Chirurgen schlagen vor, Sie ziehen besser wieder die Augenklappe an.“ Über die Binde machte sich der Kopfgeldjäger weniger Sorgen. Zwei Tage waren eine lange Zeit und innerhalb ebendieser konnte jede Menge passiert sein. So hart ihn auch der Verlust seiner Männer traf, es brachte nichts, tagein, tagaus darüber zu trauern. Jetzt waren sie weg und das Leben ging trotzdem weiter.  
So wollte Wolf wissen:  
„Okay, was ist denn so alles in den beiden Tagen passiert? Ach ja, danke für die Hilfe.“

Fröhlich lächelnd ob des Dankes, erwiderte Jan:  
„Oh, ähm ...“ Er zögerte. Durfte er es nicht sagen? Erst auf Wolfs wütendes Gesicht hin, erzählte er: „Nun, eigentlich wurde ich dazu abgestellt, Sie zu unserem Boss zu führen, wenn Sie wach sind ...“ Nachdem der ehemalige Anführer anfing zu knurren, sonderte der Soldat einige Schweißperlen ab und sagte: „Ab-Aber es wird mir eine große Ehre sein, Sie begleiten zu dürfen! Ich bin Ihr größter Fan!“ Stirnrunzeln.  
„Bist du zufällig homosexuell?“ Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Jans Mundwinkeln ab, seine Wangen erröteten und die Augen erfüllte ein seltsamer Glanz. Langsam bekam Wolf Angst. „Also WURDE ich vergewaltigt?“ Als ob es das Normalste der Welt wäre, antwortete der Soldat schlicht:  
„Kann sein, wieso?“

Der Kopfgeldjäger dachte, er fiele vom Glauben ab. Sein einziger Kommentar dazu:  
„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du in der Strafkompanie bist.“ Während er auf diese Weise Jan vollkommen perplex stehen ließ, nahm Wolf den Katheter ab und stieg aus dem Bett. Er trug nur seine Hose und seine Brust war von Narben übersät.   
„Wo ist der Rest?“ Von dieser Aufforderung aufgeschreckt, setzte sich Jan in Bewegung. Hierzu verließ er den Raum durch eine automatische Eisentür und kehrte zwei Minuten später mit Kleidungsstücken in den Armen zurück. Diese Zeit nutzte Wolf sinnvoll für entspannende Stretchübungen. Angezogen, sprach er:   
„Danke. Und wenn du mich noch mal missbrauchst, wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Kapiert?“  
„Ich habe Sie aber nicht ..!“ Doch Wolf hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern stieß ihn von sich weg, sodass Jan nach hinten stürzte.  
„Jetzt führ' mich zu diesem Boss, sofort.“ Rasch aufgerappelt, leitete ihn der Soldat aus dem Krankenzimmer in einen Gang, der einen starken Kontrast zum vorherigen Raum darstellte.

Verdreckte und staubige Ziegel kleideten die Wände aus, der Boden dagegen bestand aus Fliesen, die jedoch nicht sauberer waren. Der Gang war breit und hoch genug, um einen Kampfpanzer unterzubringen. Die Beleuchtung wurde durch schwach leuchtende Deckenlampen und Fackeln gewährleistet. Alles in allem verfolgten die Architekten beim Bau scheinbar die Devise „Hauptsache funktional“. Daraus ergab sich allerdings ein anderes Problem, das vor allem Wolf betraf.  
„Bomben und Granaten, wie weit ist es denn noch?“, meckerte er, allmählich von der ganzen Lauferei erschöpft. Zwei Tage lang nicht auf den Beinen zu sein, wirkte sich enorm negativ auf die Kondition aus. Dabei waren erst zehn Minuten vergangen. Zuerst wollte Jan Wolfs körperliche Fitness kritisieren, aber weil er nicht noch mehr Ärger beabsichtigte, behielt er es für sich. Deshalb antwortete er lediglich:  
„Noch etwa einen halben Kilometer. Kommen Sie, Sie sind ja noch jung und frisch.“  
„Aber ich bin ein alter Mann!“  
Die umherstehenden Infanteristen, die die Gänge auf Patrouille abliefen, kicherten. Sie verstummten, als Wolf seinen bösen Blick rundgehen ließ.  
„Sicher? Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, Sie seien Achtzehn.“  
„Glaub mir, in meinem Geschäftsfeld ist das schon alt.“

Sie wanderten noch durch mehrere Flure, bis sie eine große und massive Stahltür erreichten, von einem breitschultrigen Löwen bewacht. Jan gab ihm ein Handzeichen, worauf er beiseite trat und freien Zugang gewährte.  
„Seid Ihr bereit? Der Boss hält viel von Ihnen, also enttäuschen Sie ihn bitte nicht, okay?“ Wolf nickte.  
„Bringen wir's hinter uns.“ Gesagt, getan. Nachdem Jan durch ein Tastenfeld rechts von der Tür einen Zahlencode eingab, schwang sie zu beiden Seiten auf und ermöglichte Einsicht in das dahinter liegende Zimmer.

„Ah, ich habe euch bereits erwartet“, sagte jemand mit einer tiefen Stimme, „Kommt ruhig herein.“ Drinnen sah Wolf das erstaunlich spartanische Gemach eines hochrangigen Tiers der Armee. Außer einem riesigen Schreibtisch, zwei Stühlen, einer Kaffeemaschine, einem Bett unglaublicher Größe und mehreren Aktenschränken fand er nichts, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde. Eventuell das dicke Nashorn in Generalsuniform hinter dem Tisch, beschützt von zwei Soldaten. „Setzt euch. Kaffee?“ Jan verneinte, dafür nahm Wolf das Angebot dankend an und hielt bald darauf eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees in den Händen.  
Nun setzte der militärische Führer zum Reden an:

„O'Donnell, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Kommen. An der Stelle möchte ich ein Lob an Hermann aussprechen, dass er Sie vor dem Tod bewahrt hat.“ Wolf schmunzelte und Jan salutierte lächelnd. „Mein Name ist General Rhino und ich muss sagen, es ist mir in gewisser Weise eine Ehre, Sie endlich persönlich anzutreffen.“ Bei „gewisser Weise“ jedoch merkte Wolf, dass es keineswegs positiv gemeint war. In den darauf folgenden Sätzen sah er sich in seiner Befürchtung, man würde auf seinen Niederlagen herumreiten, bestätigt.

„Man erzählt sich, Sie hätten den Ruf, ein skrupelloser Auftragsmörder zu sein, der bei einem entsprechenden Preis so ziemlich alles tun würde, richtig?“ Er bejahte dies und Rhino fügte hinzu: „Dabei sollen Sie recht effektiv sein, woraus sich eine hohe Erfolgsquote ergibt, ist dies korrekt?“ Auch das bestätigte er. „Nun denn ... außer beim Star Fox-Team, wie es scheint. Zweimal innerhalb kurzer Zeit verfrühstückt worden, einmal auf Fichina, und jetzt sogar auf Venom. Aus gesicherten Quellen weiß ich, dass Sie bisher jedes Mal von Fox und seinen Kumpanen besiegt wurden.“ 

Dann beugte er sich über den Tisch näher an Wolf heran, der Mundgeruch fast schon ätzend. „Und wissen Sie was? Ich glaube Ihren ach so tollkühnen Geschichten und Statistiken kein Wort und halte Sie für hochgradig inkompetent.“  
Erbost über Jans Lüge und der Behandlung, wollte Wolf schon einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, als Rhino sagte: „Und deswegen biete ich Ihnen die einmalige Chance, sich zu beweisen und mich umzustimmen ...“

Die Richtung, die das Gespräch nahm, gefiel Wolf ganz und gar nicht. Denn das bedeutete für ihn jede Menge unbezahlte Arbeit.  
„Wenn das heißt, dass ich Ihrer Mama als Sexsklave dienen soll, verzichte ich gerne darauf!“ Da wurde der General wütend und polterte:  
„Doch! Wenn ich will, dass Sie eben Sexsklave werden, dann tun Sie das! Wenn ich Ihnen befehle, meine Toilette nach einem Saufgelage zu putzen, führen Sie es aus! Und wenn ich sogar von Ihnen verlange, Jan umzubringen, dann kommen Sie dem ebenfalls unverzüglich nach!“ Wolf sah kurz seinen Begleiter, der dasselbe mit besorgter Miene tat, an und meinte:  
„Also das kann ich gerne machen, gegen eine Bezahlung, versteht sich ...“  
„Mann, warum wollen mich alle tot sehen?“

Rhino schlug fest mit der Faust auf den Tisch, der nun eine Kerbe hatte, und erwiderte:  
„Ich würde Sie nicht einmal bezahlen, wenn Sie eine Warze an meinem Arsch wären! Machen Sie einfach alles, was ich sage, und wir sollten uns prima verstehen.“  
„Und was, wenn ich es nicht mache?“ Plötzlich schoss einer der Wachen auf den Boden und Wolf verstand die Intention dahinter sofort. Da er wohl oder übel keine andere Wahl hatte, entschied er, zu kooperieren und bei einer geeigneten Gelegenheit die Fliege zu machen. Daher lenkte er die Konversation zu den wichtigen Dingen und fragte:  
„Was ist hier überhaupt los? Warum meinen Sie nun, mir Befehle erteilen zu müssen?“

Sein Gegenüber setzte sich wieder hin, faltete die Hände zusammen und antwortete:  
„Stimmt, Sie waren ja zwei Tage lang außer Gefecht. Also gut, ich mach's kurz: Andross wurde überraschend von Fox getötet und jetzt haben wir keinen Führer mehr. Vor dem Zusammenbruch war ich diversen Verbänden von Bodentruppen übergeordnet ...“ Der Kopfgeldjäger brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, welches Spiel hier betrieben wurde. Darum wagte er die Unverschämtheit, ihm ins Wort zu fallen.  
„Ja ja, hab schon kapiert. Jetzt meinen die Generäle, selber einen Anspruch auf Venom zu haben und verkloppen sich gegenseitig, obwohl es effektiver wäre, zusammenzuarbeiten. Und ich soll Ihnen bei Ihrem persönlichen Kleinkrieg helfen, stimmt's?“ Rhino kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte erstaunt:  
„Alle Achtung, woher wissen Sie denn das?“  
„Kein Wunder, dass Andross den Krieg verloren hat ...“, dachte Wolf und erkundigte sich: „Also gut, was soll ich tun?“  
Der General schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete:  
„Geduld, ich bin gewillt, Ihnen zunächst eine kleine Ruhepause zu gönnen ... auf Jans Quartier.“

Wolfs Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und Jan jubelte.  
„Aber General! Das können Sie mir doch nicht antun! Ich gehe doch nicht mit einem Vergewaltiger auf ein Zimmer! Wer weiß, was er mit mir im Schlaf anstellen wird!“  
Aber Rhino ließ nicht mit sich reden und schickte das ungleiche Duo heraus mit dem Befehl, morgen auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten.  
Während Jan ständig versuchte, Wolf zu erklären, dass er ihn nicht missbraucht habe, die Situation durch Widersprüche allerdings nur noch verschlimmerte, grübelte der Kopfgeldjäger darüber, wie er am besten von Venom fliehen könnte. Er wollte nicht länger als nötig bleiben und sich später wieder als Söldner verdingen. Aber wie denn ohne Ausrüstung und Crew?

Der Eingang zu Jans Quartier befand sich in einer langen Reihe von nah aneinander stehenden Türen, jedes mit einem Namensschild und einem Bedienpanel versehen. Den Raum nach Eingabe des Codes geöffnet, hieß der Soldat sein Vorbild in seinem „bescheidenen Reich“ willkommen. Dieses trieb ihm jedoch Tränen in die Augen.  
Es stank nach Alkohol und Schweiß und eine noch schäbigere „Behausung“ hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ein Bett mit kaputten Federn, ein von Motten zerfressener Sessel, ein durchlöchertes Regal mit Klamotten und ein notdürftig mit Kleber zusammengehaltener Fernseher. In einer oberen Ecke war ein Lüfter montiert, der leider nicht funktionierte. Neben dem Fernseher lag überdies ein Haufen alter Uniformen und davor zwei Kästen Bier.  
„Ich weiß, es ist kein Luxushotel, aber fühlen Sie sich trotzdem wie zu Hause!“

Doch Wolf vergrub sein Gesicht in die Hände und schluchzte.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient ...“


	3. Chapter 3

Die steinige Decke schien sich zu verbreitern. Oder zog sie sich doch zusammen? Nein, Moment, sie teilte sich auf und wanderte durch den Raum ... seltsam, wie dieses "Lebenselixier" die Denkzentrale durcheinanderbringen konnte. So oder so, das war alles zu viel für Wolfs Kopf.

„Autsch, das vermaledeite Licht blendet!" Mit unkoordinierten Armbewegungen versuchte er seine Augen vor der gefährlichen Strahlung zu schützen. Doch er bekam es nicht einmal fertig, seine Hände an die richtige Stelle zu dirigieren. Sofort ließ er die Lider zufallen und versuchte mehrmals, sich vom Bett zu erheben. Bei diesen Versuchen blieb es auch und er fiel zurück.   
„Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier überhaupt? Und was habe ich gemacht?“ Seine Linke hielt etwas Gläsernes, und als er es sich ansehen wollte, schlug er es sich unbeabsichtigt ins Gesicht. Dieser kurze Moment, in dem er die Grundform des Gegenstandes erkannte und der Schmerz allein genügten, um zu herauszufinden, was er da hatte: eine Bierflasche. 

„Habe ich mich besoffen ..? Echt jetzt? Aber warum denn?“ Der Alkohol strömte durch seine Blutbahnen und er fühlte sich wie ein Boot auf einer sturmgepeitschten See. Der Kater tat sein Übriges, um seine Laune auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt zu bringen; so elendig war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr gegangen.  
Es klopfte an der Tür.   
„Äh ... wer ist da?“, fragte er lallend, bewegte sich aber nicht. So kam es, dass er das leise Drücken von Tasten vernahm und der Eingang anschließend aufging.

„O'Donnell, der General lässt Sie ...“, meldete sich eine autoritäre Stimme, deren Sprecher er nicht sehen konnte, und stockte. Dann setzte sie neu an und Ekel schwang unüberhörbar mit: „Was ist DAS denn?! Was ist hier passiert?!“ Wolf war von dem Typen sofort genervt und wollte nur noch in Ruhe gelassen werden. Aus welchem Grund der Besucher hierher kam, hatte er bereits vergessen.  
„Ist mir doch, rülps, latte, und jetzt verpiss' dich gefälligst ..!“

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm die Flasche entrissen und ein harter Schlag auf den Schädel versetzt, wodurch er aus Reflex hochschnellte und saß. Das Glas war es nicht.   
„ARGH, AU!!! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Mach das nochmal, und ...“ Die aufgerissenen Augen sahen noch, wie eine schemenhafte Gestalt etwas mit hohem Tempo in seine Visage rammte und so ein unangenehmes Knackgeräusch verursachte. Dennoch empfand er diesen zugefügten Schmerz irgendwie als eine Art ... willkommene Abwechslung zum Kater, und ergötzte sich förmlich an ihr.  
Trotzdem schaltete sein benebeltes Hirn auf Alarmstufe Rot und Wolf brüllte: „Jetzt reicht's, du bist so was von tot, Kumpel! Komm her!“ Aber es half nichts. Das Gesöff ließ seine Arme erschlaffen und seinem Gegner war es ein Leichtes, ihn zu packen und hochzureißen. Dieser schleuderte ihn danach umgehend mit dem Rücken voraus gegen eine Wand und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Magengrube. Sofort setzte sich unter all den Qualen das Gefühl durch, brechen zu müssen. 

„Okay, okay“, kapitulierte Wolf. „Was willst du? Ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf eine weitere Abreibung ...“ Einen positiven Nebeneffekt bot die Schlägerei doch: seine Augen konnten die Informationen besser verarbeiten und ein schärferes Bild projizieren. So erkannte er endlich, wer ihn da gerade verprügelt hatte, und zwar ein Kater in Soldatenuniform mit Blastergewehr.  
„So so, der große Wolf O'Donnell, ja?“, spottete er angewidert. „Da komme ich daher, rieche schon eine grässliche Alkoholfahne 'nen Kilometer voraus und was muss ich hier sehen? Ein Stück Scheiße von einem Säufer! Dabei habe ich echt viel von Ihnen gehört und ich habe mich wirklich gefreut, Ihnen endlich zu begegnen. Aber wenn man mir erzählen würde, dass dieses Etwas hier vor mir tatsächlich der berühmte O'Donnell sei, würde ich ihn für verrückt erklären.“ 

So langsam dämmerte dem Kopfgeldjäger, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Um seinen Ruf aber nicht noch weiter zu beschmutzen, gab er keine Erklärung ab. Das wäre eine Schande sondergleichen gewesen.  
„Nein, ich bin Karl-Heinz. Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, warum Sie hier sind und einen armen Säufer zusammenschlagen, der sich im Selbstmitleid sudelt.“ Derweil erblickte er eine Lache von ... undefinierbarem Zeug vor dem Bett und das Regal zu seiner Linken lag mitsamt den Inhalten auf dem Boden, umringt von Glassplittern.

Sein Gegenüber rieb sich grummelnd über das Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf und schritt kommentarlos auf ihn zu. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er ihn hoch, schubste ihn zum Sessel und setzte sich daraufhin auf das Bett, einen möglichst hohen Abstand zur Lache haltend. Wolf wehrte sich in keinster Weise, war er doch zu beeinträchtigt vom Bier. Außerdem wusste der Soldat, was im Moment das Beste für ihn war.  
„So, jetzt reden wir mal Klartext. Sie werden mir nun auf der Stelle sagen, was in Sie gefahren ist, weswegen Sie sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinken. Wir mussten schon heute Morgen die Alkoholleichen von dem Idioten Jan und seiner zwielichtigen „Freunde“ aus dem Billardzimmer ziehen, da will ich nicht noch Sie in die Ausnüchterungszelle stecken. Ich dachte wirklich, dass Sie vernünftig genug wären, Anstand zu wahren.“ Sofort begann Wolfs Kopf zu rattern und die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht spielten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge ab ...

Während er sich über die Laune des Schicksals beklagte, zog sich sein Zimmerkollege ins Billardzimmer zurück, angeblich um ein paar Runden mit Kumpels zu spielen. Zu Wolfs Freude allerdings hatte Jan eine gänzlich andere Auffassung von „ein paar Runden", denn er kam nicht wieder.   
Dann aber entschied er sich dazu, in einem spontanen Anfall von Verzweiflung, Wut und Depression, im Zimmer zu randalieren und mithilfe des Alkohols einen leisen und schmerzlosen Abgang zu machen. Und wie er jetzt feststellte, hatte es nicht funktioniert.

Immer noch wünschte er sich, nie aufgewacht zu sein und er war versucht, sich das Gewehr des Soldaten zu schnappen um so seiner Notlage ein Ende zu bereiten. Zu verlieren hatte er sowieso nichts ... oder? Wenn er es sich so überlegte ...  
„Macht nichts, ich verstehe Sie schon.“ Wolf wurde jäh aus seinen Gedankengängen gerissen und starrte den Kater irritiert an, der fortfuhr: „Jepp, muss richtig mies sein, erst seine Leute zu verlieren und dann noch in einen Krieg zwischen Generälen zu schlittern, besonders wenn Sie damit bestimmt nichts zu tun haben wollen, stimmt's?“

Der Kopfgeldjäger kam sich vor wie beim Kummerkasten für böse Buben, was ihm außerordentlich missfiel. Erstens war er der Ansicht, keine „starke Schulter“ zu brauchen und zweitens gingen seine Probleme sowieso niemanden etwas an. Aus diesem Loch wollte er sich selbst herausziehen. So entgegnete er:  
„Vielen Dank für Ihr Mitgefühl, aber ich wäre nicht Wolf O'Donnell, wenn ich mir nicht selbst helfen könnte. Schauen Sie genau hin ...“ Der Besucher wurde just Zeuge von den bemitleidenswerten Versuchen einer weiterhin alkoholisierten Berühmtheit, aufzustehen. Nach sage und schreibe vier Versuchen klappte es endlich und Wolf stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Um nicht umzufallen, musste er sich gelegentlich an der Wand abstützen. „Sehen Sie? Ich komme ganz gut alleine klar.“   
Zur Antwort schlug sich sein Gesprächspartner mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Ich glaube, dieses Scheißzeug ist nicht Ihr größtes Problem ... Diese maßlose Selbstüberschätzung wird Sie irgendwann noch umbringen, ganz bestimmt. Wenn Sie eins noch lernen müssen, dann dass Sie nicht alles alleine bewältigen können, so mutig und stark Sie auch sind.“ Für solche Belehrungen hatte Wolf nur Verachtung übrig, schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr. So erwiderte er trotzig:  
„Ach ja? Für wen halten Sie sich? Meinen Vater?“  
„Nein, aber für jemanden, der im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, klar denken kann. Wenn Sie mir ernsthaft sagen wollen, Sie hätten das Star Fox-Team auch ohne Ihre Kollegen gepackt, begehen Sie den allerschlimmsten Verrat an ihnen, den man sich denken kann. Und dafür werden Sie alles ernten, nur keine Bewunderung und Respekt.“ 

Das wollte Wolf so keineswegs stehen lassen und er öffnete den Mund, um zu kontern. Doch seine Kehle schnürte sich augenblicklich zu. Gelähmt von dieser Erfahrung merkte er, dass er nicht wusste, was er zu diesen Vorwürfen sagen sollte. Hatte der Soldat etwa Recht?  
„Hmpf, dachte ich's mir ...“, murmelte dieser und sah auf seine Uhr. „So, Abmarsch. Das hat deutlich länger gedauert als gedacht und der General hasst es, länger zu warten als nötig.“ So nahm er den grübelnden O'Donnell an die Hand und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Sein unsicherer Gang zog viele Blicke auf sich, mal amüsiert, mal abgestoßen. Was die Gaffer wohl dachten? Kannten sie ihn überhaupt? Daran wagte Wolf nicht zu denken. Natürlich fand er es für seine Arbeit hinderlich, wenn ihn jeder Hanswurst bereits aus der Entfernung erkannte, aber unter vier Augen war es angenehm. Noch schöner fand er es, als Idol für potenzielle Nachwuchsjäger zu gelten und in diversen Kreisen Fans zu haben. Auf solche wie Jan konnte er allerdings getrost verzichten. Der Soldat war zwar kein Anhänger, aber seinen enttäuschten Schilderungen nach ein Sympathisant.  
In diesem Zustand sollte ihn jedoch niemand sehen. Spätestens jetzt bereute Wolf, den Kasten leer gemacht zu haben. Nun bekam er die Quittung in Form dieser Peinlichkeiten.

„Ich habe mitbekommen, wie Sie der General abgefertigt hat.“ Kaum gehört, brachte es das Blut des Kopfgeldjägers in Wallung. Nichts und niemand durfte ihn inkompetent nennen, aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass es nicht stimmte. Er musste zugeben, gegen seinen ewigen Rivalen lief es nicht gut, aber sonst? Der „Most Wanted“ des Lylat Systems, ein Vermögen auf seine Festnahme angesetzt - eine beachtliche Leistung, wie er meinte.   
„Wissen Sie, ich wollte auch mal in Ihr Gewerbe einsteigen, aber das war mir zu riskant. Da zog ich viel lieber ein geregeltes Einkommen und ein halbwegs sicheres Leben vor. Persönlich kann ich Sie nur dafür bewundern, wie Sie es geschafft haben, die Karriereleiter hochzuklettern.“ In Folge dessen spürte Wolf den Stolz in sich aufkeimen, der sofort wieder abflaute, als der Soldat ergänzte: „Aber dann dieser Absturz ...“ Von nun an hielt das Alkoholopfer den Rand. Nicht, dass er sich noch durch unbedachte Aussagen weiter ins Aus katapultierte.

Der nächste Satz des Katers aber erregte wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit:   
„Ich schätze, Sie benötigen nun eine ... „kleine“ Starthilfe. Nicht jetzt, erst wenn wir bei der Einsatzbesprechung waren.“ So sinnierte Wolf über die Bedeutung besagter Starthilfe und ließ sich wortlos vom ebenfalls ruhig bleibenden Soldaten geleiten, bis sie zum zweiten Mal am Tor zum Gemach des Generals standen.  
Daneben, ständig von der Wache genervt beobachtet, saß jemand ...

„Was macht Jan hier?!“, schimpfte die Begleitung, „Der sollte doch bis zum Rest des Tages zur Ausnüchterung in der Zelle hocken!“ Der Löwe zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete:  
„Na ja, der Kleine kam vorhin mit zwei Männern im Schlepptau an, die meinten, der General wolle ihn zusammen mit Wolf sehen. Dann haben sie ihn hier liegenlassen und seitdem pennt er hier ...“ Argwöhnisch betrachtete der Soldat den schlafenden Kerl am Boden: die Kappe schief, die Kleidung von seltsamen Flecken übersät und in ihre Nasen drang ein seltsamer Geruch, bestehend aus einem Gemisch von Ethanol und Tabak.  
„Ich sagte doch, er vergewaltigt Leute“, kommentierte Wolf die unansehnliche Gestalt, ohne beachtet zu werden.

Als nächstes trat der Kater einmal kräftig gegen den regungslosen Körper und weckte Jan auf. Jener war sofort wach, kurioserweise ohne den Tritt zu registrieren. Eine Folge des intensiven Alkoholkonsums?  
„Hä, was?“, fragte er in die Runde, stand aber schnell auf, als er Wolf erkannte. „Oh, guten Morgen! Sie sehen aber echt nicht gut aus, vielleicht legen Sie sich zurück ins Bett?“   
Zu mehr außer einem geknurrten „Hallo“ konnte sich der Kopfgeldjäger nicht abringen, zumal der Idiot seinen Geruchssinn im gröbsten Maße beleidigte. Wäre Jan bloß nicht aufgewacht ... Doch leider schienen seine kontrollierten Bewegungen auf eine lange Karriere als Trinker zu schließen.

Der Soldat hatte nun genug von der Zeitverschwendung und sagte:  
„Schluss jetzt, der General wartet. Benehmt euch gefälligst wenn ihr nicht vorzeitig erschossen werden wollt. Das gilt besonders für DICH, Jan!“  
„Aber ich habe doch nichts gemacht!“ Ungeachtet dessen stellte sich ihr Führer vor das Tastenfeld, gab den Code ein und öffnete die Tür.

Drinnen erwartete sie ein überaus verstörendes Bild: Rhino trug nicht seine Generalsuniform, nein, sondern einen babyblauen Morgenmantel mit Blümchenmuster. Diesen Anblick hätte sich Wolf am liebsten erspart, scheinbar teilten sogar beide Wachen hinter dem Nashorn dieselbe Meinung, da sie fortwährend die Wände anstarrten. Rhino fragte lediglich:  
„Was ist?“

Krampfhaft suchte der Soldat nach Worten, die seine Bitte, der General möge bitte die normale Uniform wieder anziehen, ohne seine gegenwärtig nicht zu leugnende Entrüstung einfließen zu lassen, möglichst höflich wiedergaben. Schnell jedoch gestand sich der Kater ein, dazu im Moment nicht imstande zu sein und beschränkte sich darum darauf, ihn mit einem freundlich klingenden   
„Guten Morgen, Sir!“ zu begrüßen. Seine Schützlinge taten es ihm gleich, auch wenn sich Wolf dazu erst überwinden musste. 

Zufrieden begann Rhino zu reden:  
„Gut. Freut mich, dass ihr es geschafft habt, euch ...“   
Er machte eine kurze Sprechpause und musterte Jan wie einen Verdächtigen, der sich daraufhin sofort kleiner machte. „... nicht von diesem Zeug umbringen zu lassen. Denn für diesen Auftrag benötige ich jeden einzelnen Mann.“ Der General schob sich auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück, betätigte einen, für seine Zuhörer nicht sichtbaren, Knopf, und auf der Stelle erschien über der Arbeitsfläche eine 3D-Projektion. Offenbar steckte in diesem Möbelstück einiges an Technik.  
„Wisst ihr, was das ist?“ Wolf nahm das Gezeigte genau unter die Lupe: eine keilförmige Form, vier Triebwerke am Heck, die Kommandobrücke hoch über dem hinteren Teil des Rumpfes, jede Menge Geschütze und zwei Torpedorohre der Längsachse folgend. Überdies zeigte die Konstruktion eine Art Landeplattform an der Oberseite.

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er sprach aufgeregt:  
„Hey, das habe ich doch vor drei Tagen am Himmel gesehen!“ Auf einmal sahen ihn alle fragend und erwartungsvoll zugleich an, was ihn ein wenig mulmig stimmte. So erklärte er: „Nachdem ich, wie mittlerweile jeder weiß, abgestürzt bin, habe ich die Great Fox beobachtet. Daneben tauchte plötzlich, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, dieses Raumschiff auf. Es raste ein Stück weiter, bis es zum Stehen kam. Und dann war ich auch schon weg vom Fenster.“

„Hm, interessant ...“, meinte Rhino dazu, „dann möchte ich euch mal sagen, was meine Scouts herausgefunden haben, bevor sie hinterrücks vom Feind abgeknallt wurden.“ Ein weiterer Knopfdruck fügte dem Hologramm noch technische Daten hinzu, die aber ausschließlich Ausmaße und die Anzahl der Waffen darlegten. Auffällig war das Fragezeichen hinter jeder Angabe. „Sie konnten aufgrund des Hinterhalts keine genauen Messungen vornehmen, aber die Länge des Schiffs wird auf knapp 800 Meter geschätzt, die Bewaffnung auf über 20 Geschütze von furchterregender Größe, die alles übertreffen, was wir je gesehen haben. Wir nehmen an, dass es mit diesen Waffen ein leichtes ist, einen Planeten zu zerstören.“ 

Interessiert stellte der Soldat die Frage, ob bereits probiert wurde, eine Kommunikation zur Besatzung herzustellen und ob eine Reaktion erfolgte.   
„Wir haben es mehrmals versucht, aber ohne Ergebnis. Aber noch viel seltsamer ist, dass sie scheinbar keinen Funk nutzen. Wir haben beim besten Willen keine Frequenz gefunden, in der wir die Crew erreichen können. Natürlich könnten sie tot sein und daher nicht antworten ... und genau deswegen müssen wir rasch handeln.“ Wolf wusste instinktiv, was jetzt kommen würde und er entschied sich dazu, es vorwegzunehmen.

„Alles klar, Herr General ... wir sollen da rein, weiter bis zur Brücke und die Steuerung übernehmen?“ Überraschenderweise schüttelte Rhino den Kopf und erwiderte:  
„Aber nein! Wo denken Sie denn hin? Ich habe einen viel besseren und sichereren Plan, der uns zuverlässig die Kontrolle über Venom verschaffen wird.“ Von da an sah der Kopfgeldjäger seine Überlebenschancen drastisch in den Keller stürzen. Immer, wenn ein machthungriger Befehlshaber, meist in Kombination mit Wahnsinn, von seinem eigenen Plan überzeugt war, stellte sich heraus, dass es im Grunde ein pures Himmelfahrtkommando war, das jeder drittklassige Offizier besser durchdenken konnte.  
Immer.

Sogar der Soldat war von dem Gehörten nicht gerade begeistert und er setzte eine besorgte Miene auf.  
„Also gut, Herr General. Was haben Sie denn vor?“  
„Ich werde es so sagen: Stellen Sie sich enorm wohlhabende, aber gierige Personen vor, die ihre Reichtümer wie ihren eigenen Augapfel hüten. Nun taucht in ihrer Mitte plötzlich eine Truhe auf, voller unbeschreiblich kostbarer Schätze ... und schon ist sie da, die Gier, und schlägt sie mit Blind- und Unachtsamkeit. Wie Raubtiere stürzen sie sich darauf und zerfleischen sich gegenseitig, aber ohne ein Auge auf ihren Besitz zu werfen. Und während sie darum kämpfen, schleicht sich ein Einzelner, der noch rational handeln kann, zu ihren Besitzen und nimmt alles. So ist dieser am Ende reicher als der, der sich um den Schatz prügelte.“

Jan verstand nur Bahnhof und sonderte ein „Hä?“ ab, der Kater sah ratlos zu Boden und Wolf langweilte sich. Abgesehen von seiner Beurteilung, dieses „Bildnis“ wäre hanebüchener Hirnschiss, fragte er sich, warum man so ausschweifen musste, wenn man es auch in nur einem, höchstens zwei Sätzen auf den Punkt bringen konnte. So freundlich, wie er ausnahmsweise Mal war, nahm er ihm diesen Teil ab und sagte:  
„Also kurz gesagt: Ihre Gegner schlagen sich mit allem, was sie haben, um das Raumschiff und Sie marschieren dann einfach in deren unbewachte Stützpunkte rein.“ Rhino nickte und sprach ein Lob aus.  
„In der Tat, die Gerüchte um Ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe entsprechen der Wahrheit.“  
„Wer hätte bei diesem Grundschulniveau auch etwas anderes erwartet?“, dachte Wolf genervt und überlegte, ob er seinem Vorgesetzten all die Haken in der Planung ins Gesicht schmettern sollte.  
Der Soldat stupste ihn plötzlich an und schüttelte den Kopf, weshalb er davon absah. Vermutlich würde er sich damit noch tiefer in die Bredouille reiten als ihm lieb wäre.

„Wenn sonst keine Fragen mehr sind, bitte ich Sie, sich bei Major Steinhauer in seinem Quartier zu melden. Er dürfte diesbezüglich einen einwandfreien Schlachtplan entworfen haben. Viel Glück und gute Jagd!“  
So abkommandiert, verabschiedete sich der Soldat stellvertretend für Wolf und Jan und das Trio verließ das Gemach. Draußen führte sie der Kater ein Stück von der Tür weg und blickte sorgsam zu allen Seiten, ehe er sich an die Wand lehnte, seufzte und rumorte:  
„Ich werde echt zu alt für diesen Drachenmist. Ich bin mir zu 100 Prozent sicher, nirgendwo auf dem Arbeitsvertrag gelesen zu haben, ich müsste irgendwann auf unsere eigenen Leute schießen.“ Da fragte Jan nach Namen und Alter, und man antwortete: „Nennt mich Moritz. Und mit 39 Lenzen stufe ich mich schon als alten Sack ein ...“ Wolfs Sorgen drehten sich derweil darum, wie er von Venom fliehen könnte. Dieses Selbstmordkommando wollte er um keinen Preis durchführen – na ja, außer er wäre danach ein Millionär, aber er sollte ja bekanntlich „ehrenamtlich“ mitarbeiten.

„Könnten Sie sich vorstellen, an Stelle des Generals zu sitzen?“  
„Hm? Was?“ Jan sah ihn lächelnd an und nickte.  
„Ja genau. Sie als Obermotz, den Oberbefehl über eine ganze Armee, die das gesamte System unterwerfen kann.“ Diese Vorstellung tat der Kopfgeldjäger sofort als Schwachfug ab. Er konnte nicht einmal richtig Schach spielen, bekanntermaßen der König der Strategiespiele. Wie sollte er da tausende Truppen befehligen, ohne sie sinnlos zu verheizen? Obwohl, reizend war der Gedanke schon ...  
„Gar nicht mal so uninteressante Idee, aber wie kommst du plötzlich da drauf?“ Jan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ach, nur so. Ein bisschen feuchte Träume und bla.“ Zum Glück schwieg er sich darüber aus, ansonsten drohte Wolf, eine geraume Zeit lang die schlimmsten Alpträume zu erleiden. Aber davor würde er ihn zur Rache umbringen.  
Nun war es Moritz, der sich in das Gespräch einmischte und ihr Augenmerk auf die derzeitige Situation lenkte.

„Also gut, Leute. Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, das wird total in die Hose gehen. Und außerdem scheint ihr beide so wie ich keine Lust darauf zu haben, richtig?“  
„Erzählen Sie mal was Neues“, meinte Wolf und Jan stimmte ihm zu. Er sprach weiter:  
„Ich hatte ja vorhin gesagt, Sie bräuchten eine kleine Starthilfe.“ Prompt spitzte der Gemeinte die Ohren und achtete genau darauf, was er sagte. Vielleicht wäre das sein Ticket in die Freiheit? „Nun, der Aufseher des Hangars ist ein alter Freund von mir und daher habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich Ihnen ein Fluchtfahrzeug zur Verfügung stelle ... wie klingt das?“  
Statt einer Antwort strahlte ihm ein breites Grinsen entgegen. Dies wertete Moritz folgerichtig als ein Ja.

„Alles klar ... aber nur unter einer Bedingung!“ Wolfs Begeisterung und seltene Dankbarkeit wurden jäh gebremst und von der Euphorie blieb nichts mehr übrig. Wäre sonst ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz wartete er ab, was der Soldat von ihm wollte. „Ich verlange nicht viel von Ihnen. Nur eins: nehmen Sie mich mit.“ Von dieser „Bescheidenheit“ überrumpelt, kratzte er sich am Kopf und erwiderte:  
„Na ja, ähm, Sie werden mir ja einen Flieger beschaffen und einen Neustart ermöglichen, von daher ... warum nicht? Aber wohin wollen Sie denn?“ Moritz sah einen Moment lang an die Decke und sagte:  
„Ich denke, ich versuche mich nach Aquas durchzuschlagen. Ich angle für mein Leben gern, von daher wäre es bestimmt nicht falsch, meinen Lebensabend auf einem Fischkutter zu verbringen. Aber ich schätze, als Flüchtiger überlebe ich eher, wenn ich mich an Sie halte.“  
Wolf konnte damit nichts anfangen. Ohnehin war es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, welche Berufswünsche die anderen hegten. Aber da hatten sie noch jemanden vergessen ...

„Und was ist mit mir?“ Zwei düstere Gesichter drehten sich zu Jan um; seine Augen leuchteten wie das eines Kindes, welches seine Mutter zum Kauf einer Tafel Schokolade bewegen wollte.  
„Damit ich deine Visage noch länger ertragen muss?“, schnaubte Moritz, „Vergiss es, du bleibst gefälligst hier!“  
„Aber mich hassen sowieso alle hier, was sollte mich schon hier halten?“  
„Ja und? Venom ist nicht die einzige Welt in Lylat, auf den anderen Planeten hassen dich noch viele mehr!“  
Da begann Jan lauthals zu quengeln und zu betteln, so sehr, sodass Wolf in Erwägung zog, ihn mit einem Handgriff ruhigzustellen – auf ewig.  
Der Widerstand brach jedoch rasch, weswegen der Kater am Ende seiner geistigen Kräfte war und letztlich zusagte. „Grr ..! Schön! Aber dafür tust du alles, was wir dir sagen, verstanden? Und wehe, du stehst uns einmal im Weg ...“ Die Stimmung kippte prompt um 180 Grad: überglücklich wollte man ihm um den Hals fallen, aber da war Moritz schon unterwegs Richtung Hangar und Jan stürzte daher gegen die Wand.

Nachdem diese Hürde überwunden war, kreisten Wolfs Gedanken nun darum, wo er sein Team wiederauferstehen lassen sollte. Ein konkretes Ziel hatte er nicht, es sei denn, „Ganz weit weg von Venom“ zählte dazu. Sollten sich die Kriegsherren doch ohne ihn um das Raumschiff schlagen!

Zielstrebig leitete sie Moritz durch die Gänge der Basis, vorbei an zahlreichen Kreuzungen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Wolfs Kondition Probleme machte. Zuvor wies der Soldat sein Gefolge dazu an, auf ihrem Weg still und unauffällig zu sein. Nichts wäre gefährlicher, als Verdacht zu erregen und aufzufliegen, was eine Hinrichtung nach sich ziehen würde. Zu einer solchen Begegnung kam es dann auch.

Ein Offizier in Begleitung kreuzte ihre Route, dem der „prominente“ Hintermann nicht ganz koscher war. Misstrauisch fragte er:  
„Private Moritz, was machen Wolf O'Donnell und der Trottel bei Ihnen? Sollten sie nicht beim Briefing sein?“ Um die Sache noch zu verkomplizieren, fing Jan an zu schwitzen. Wolf hingegen ließ sich nichts anmerken und sah dem Vorgesetzten gefasst ins Auge.  
„Sollten sie, ja“, bemühte sich der Kater um eine plausible Erklärung, „Aber der General befahl stattdessen, sie im Hangar wegen Inkompetenz exekutieren zu lassen. Dann müssen nicht so viele über ihr Hirngesplatter laufen.“  
„Was?!“, protestierte Jan, „Ich dachte, Sie ... unngh!“ Wolf würgte ihn mit eiserner Hand, aber es war zu spät. Zornig beäugte sie der Offizier und sogar Moritz setzte Sorgenfalten an.

„Gute Entscheidung“, würdigte der Truppführer plötzlich die Order Rhinos und der Soldat war baff, „Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, sich Jan und dieser Schande von Kopfgeldjäger zu entledigen. Warum habe ich das nicht schon viel früher bei den Sitzungen vorgeschlagen? Machen Sie weiter, Private.“ Moritz salutierte erfreut und zog die anderen beiden schleunigst mit, ehe Wolf vor Wut auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte. Die folgenden Schimpftiraden Jans, von wegen der Kater wäre ein verlogener Arsch und würde sie nachher wirklich über'n Haufen ballern, überhörten sie einfach.

Nach zwanzig Minuten Marsch war es so weit.  
Nur noch eine Schiebetür trennte sie von der frischen Luft und der Soldat schickte sich ohne Verzögerung an, sie zu öffnen. Bald darauf standen sie in einem kleinen, aber feinen Hangar, wie sie häufig auf Venom zu finden waren. Vereinzelte Jäger, dieselben Modelle wie bei der Verteidigung von Bolse, warteten hier auf ihren Einsatz.  
Weiter vorne erstreckte sich die Ödnis des Planeten, durchzogen von Tälern, Canyons und Ebenen. Der Himmel hatte sich seit Wolfs Absturz nicht verändert.  
„Och, Moritz, was verschlägt dich hierhin? Und wer sind diese komischen Figuren?“ Eine gebrechlich wirkende Schildkröte mit Brille saß an einem kleinen Tisch und sprach sie von der Seite an. Auf der Fläche lag ein portabler Computer, der über einen holografischen Bildschirm verfügte.  
„Hallo Torteus, ich ...“

Plötzlich ertönte eine ohrenbetäubende Sirene und Signalleuchten tauchten den Raum in regelmäßigen Abständen in ein dunkles rot. Gleichzeitig schallte aus den Lautsprechern eine bekannte Stimme, von der die Flüchtigen dachten, sie losgeworden zu sein.  
„Fluchtversuch in Hangar 38-C! Drei Verräter versuchen mit Jägern zu fliehen, darunter Wolf O'Donnell persönlich! Wiederhole, Fluchtversuch in Hangar 38-C! Wer mir ihre Köpfe bringt, kassiert eine Beförderung!“  
„Ack, der Offizier hat wohl Lunte gerochen!“, schrie Moritz gegen den Lärm und wendete sich erneut an Torteus, „Hör mal, wir müssen uns dringend drei Jäger schnappen und von hier abhauen! Kannst du dieses Mal ein Auge zudrücken? Sag denen bitte, dass du überwältigt wurdest, okay?“ Sein Freund starrte ihn irritiert an und gab schließlich, überfordert von der Ausnahmesituation, sein Einverständnis. „Du bist der Beste, du hast echt was gut bei mir!“ Dann rannte er, ohne ein letztes Abschiedswort an den Aufseher zu richten, zusammen mit seinen Partnern auf die Flugzeuge zu, welche sie in aller Eile bestiegen.  
Unterdessen drangen hinten die ersten Fußtruppen in den Hangar ein.

„Na los, kommt uns doch holen!“, provozierte sie Wolf ungehört im Cockpit, „Mit euch wische ich den Boden im Handumdrehen!“ Noch waren sie nicht gestartet und die Häscher suchten zuerst die Ecken ab. Genug Zeit also, um die Koordinaten für einen Zwischenstopp einzugeben. Hoffentlich war er inzwischen nüchtern genug zum Fliegen.

„Wohin geht es eigentlich?“, fragte Jan, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Seelenruhig inspizierte Wolf die Karte des Systems, die er nach außen liegenden Planeten absuchte. Zu seiner Enttäuschung fand er nur Dinosaur Planet, und dafür mussten sie an Area 6 vorbei - trotz des Massakers an Andross' Flotte immer noch ein heißes Pflaster. Sicherlich grasten cornerianische Einheiten zurzeit die umliegenden Gegenden ab und beseitigten Nachzügler, da sah der Kopfgeldjäger mit seiner drei Mann starken Truppe kein Land. Deshalb musste er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fliehen.  
Dahin, wo nur wenige bisher vorgestoßen waren.

„Wie lange noch, O'Donnell?!“  
Moritz' fast schon panischer Ausruf setzte Wolf unter Stress, wobei er sich dabei ertappte, schneller durch die anwählbaren Koordinaten zu scrollen. Aber so hektisch er auch suchte, jegliche Angaben lotsten ihn in die Fänge der Siegermacht. Beinahe wollte er es als sinnlos deklarieren und aufgeben, bis ...

... er einen mysteriösen Eintrag entdeckte.

Zufall? Nein, es stand wahrhaftig in der Liste. Der Cursor zeigte auf einen mit Fragezeichen markierten Punkt hinter Venom, der Weg dahin entsprach in etwa dem von Corneria bis nach Solar in einem Stück. Ob das der Warpantrieb durchhielt?  
Er musste es riskieren. Alles andere bedeutete den sicheren Tod, so selbstbewusst er auch war. So sendete er die Daten an seine Flügelmänner, die Reaktionen darauf von Unsicherheit und Angst geprägt.  
„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Sie dahin wollen?“, fragte Moritz ungläubig, „Keiner weiß, was dort ist. Wir könnten in einen Hinterhalt geraten oder auf eine lebensfeindliche Welt stoßen.“ Wolf bejahte dies. In solchen Begebenheiten, die schnelles Handeln erforderten, ließ er nicht mit sich reden.

Somit befahl er ihnen, den Flieger startklar zu machen und ihm zu folgen. Und zu beten, sie mögen jetzt nicht abgeschossen werden.  
Wenige Eingaben reichten und schon hob das Vehikel vom Boden ab. Nun hagelte es schweren Beschuss aus den Reihen der Verfolger. Sobald sie im Sperrfeuer die richtige Höhe erreichten, erteilte er die Anweisung:  
„Voller Schub!“  
Gemeinsam flogen sie durch die Öffnung aus dem Hangar, einige Projektile noch hinterher.

Über den Gebirgsketten fliegend und stetig steigend, hatten sie nach all den Strapazen endlich die Möglichkeit, tief durchzuatmen. Doch noch waren sie nicht in Sicherheit. In jedem Augenblick könnte aus einem der offenen Tore am Boden eine verfolgende Gruppe Jäger auftauchen.  
„Also Jungs“, bereitete er den nächsten und letzten Schritt vor, „Statusbericht.“  
„Ein paar Dellen und Brandflecken, sonst nichts“, meldete Moritz nüchtern, Jan konnte gar eine völlige Unversehrtheit bescheinigen. Dann prüfte Wolf seinen eigenen Zustand – und schluckte. Da prangte auf dem Schirm dick und fett das Wort „Motorschaden!“.  
„Verdammt, die haben das Triebwerk erwischt. Umdrehen werde ich aber ganz bestimmt nicht, das wird der Warpantrieb nun stemmen müssen. Formation einnehmen, wir springen!“

Nachdem seine Flügelmänner ihre Position neben ihm eingenommen hatten und das Team seine Richtung korrigiert hatte, gab er das Signal zum Sprung.

„Auf zur unbekannten Welt!“


	4. Chapter 4

„Irgendwie muss Kreuz doch gewinnen ... argh, nein! Schon wieder verloren!"  
Auch in den Turbulenzen der Warpgeschwindigkeit behielt Wolf soweit möglich einen kühlen Kopf. Überall rasten Sterne an ihm vorbei, sogar die permanent eingeblendete „Motorschaden!“ - Warnung auf dem Schirm vermochte ihn nicht zu beunruhigen, wusste er doch, dass der Warpantrieb unabhängig vom Triebwerk funktionierte. Oder es lag am gedanklichen Tic-Tac-Toe-Spiel, wo er seit zwei Stunden versuchte, sich selbst zu schlagen. Kartenspiele dagegen ödeten ihn an, denn da gewann er immer. Bestimmt deswegen, weil er stets „rein zufällig“ die richtigen Karten zog. Nur bei Ersterem klappte das Gewinnen nicht so ganz ...

Seine Kameraden hatten sich schon kurz nach der Abreise ausgeklinkt. Drei Stunden lang nur ins Schwarze zu blicken, gesäumt von weißen Streifen war denen doch zu langweilig. Nach einer anstrengenden und waghalsigen Flucht war es das Beste, den Kopf abzulegen und zu schlafen. Einer musste aber für den Fall ihrer Ankunft wach bleiben, und so meldete sich Wolf freiwillig dafür. Die Zeit konnte man sich ja auf vielerlei Weise vertreiben.

Zum Glück schienen sich auf ihrem Weg keine Hindernisse wie Asteroiden zu befinden. Nicht auszudenken, wie sie nach einem Zusammenstoß mit weit über Lichtgeschwindigkeit aussehen würden. Es gab keine „offizielle“ Warproute zum Reiseziel und auf keiner einzigen Systemkarte, die Wolf in seinem bisherigen Leben gesehen hatte, war der Planet, oder was sich auch immer hinter dem Fragezeichen verbarg, verzeichnet. Umso größer das Mysterium darüber, was der Eintrag in den venomianischen Datenbanken zu suchen hatte. Waren einst Andross' Späher in die unbekannten Regionen vorgedrungen oder registrierten sie schlicht die Existenz dieser Welt und verschoben die Erkundung auf später? Es konnte sich dabei natürlich auch um veraltete Daten handeln – Vielleicht hatte der Tyrann dort sogar einen geheimen Stützpunkt, über den niemand Genaueres wissen sollte.  
Und das Wenigste, was Wolf auf ihrer Flucht gebrauchen konnte, war ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Handlangern.

Jetzt war es allerdings sowieso zu spät und mit dem beschädigten Triebwerk käme er ohnehin nicht weit. Irgendwann machte auch der Warpantrieb schlapp und er würde wie ein übergroßes Stück Stein durchs All driften. Nicht gerade die Art des Todes, die er bevorzugte.  
Unterdessen informierte ihn der Bordcomputer über ihr baldiges Ankommen. Noch fünf Minuten, dann wären sie da. „Endlich, wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Diese Billigproduktionen sind ja auch echt unbequem“, murmelte er vor sich hin und teilte die Aussage per Funk seinen Flügelmännern mit. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, wurde er deutlich lauter und daraufhin erreichten ihn erschrockene Stimmen.  
„Wah! Schreien Sie nicht so, wir sind nicht taub!“ Aber er lachte nur.  
„... Wremja sakrytija ... dostatotschno ... segodnja ...“

„Hm? Was labert ihr denn da? Und warum ruiniert ihr den Funk?", fragte Wolf verärgert, nachdem er seltsam klingende Wortfetzen, begleitet von einem fiesen Rauschen, aus den Lautsprechern hörte. Er war überzeugt davon, dass einer von den beiden am Funk herumspielte und seine Fremdsprachenkenntnisse zum Besten gab.  
Doch sie stellten sich als ahnungslos hin und Jan erzählte:  
„Also keine Ahnung was das war, aber ich hatte mir mal zum Jux die Sprache der Dinos von Dinosaur Planet angehört und ich glaube, es war dasselbe ...“ Wenn diese Ausführungen tatsächlich stimmen sollten, was Wolf jedoch stark bezweifelte, müssten sich die Wissenschaftler fortan mit einem neuen Rätsel beschäftigen: Wie konnten Dinosaurier mit ihren eher klobigen und fürs Handwerk ungeeigneten „Händen“ Raumschiffe anfertigen und woher besaßen sie das Wissen dazu?  
„... besopasnoi? ... weschtschi ... Tanki ..?“  
Allmählich hatte er genug von diesen Späßen. So raunte Wolf:   
„Könnt ihr nicht mal endlich normal reden? Ich muss aufpassen, dass wir ankommen und nicht irgendeine pseudointelligente Sprache entziffern!"

„Aber wir sagen doch nichts!" Da wollte er sie wütend zurechtweisen, was von einem unterbrechenden Einwurf Moritz' vereitelt wurde.  
„Haltet ein. Ich glaube, ich weiß von wo das kommt ... Warten wir ab, bis wir angekommen sind.“ So ließ der Kopfgeldjäger einigermaßen besänftigt von seinem Vorhaben ab.

„Ankunft in: Fünf. Vier. Drei. Zwei. Eins.“  
Kurz darauf wurden sie durchgeschüttelt und abrupt abgebremst. Diesen Teil einer Warpreise hasste Wolf am meisten. Bei seinem Wolfen-Jäger verlief es viel komfortabler als bei diesem billigen Schrotthaufen. War aber auch kein Wunder, da er sein „Baby“, wie er es nannte, mit der besten Ausrüstung ausstattete, die man stehlen oder kaufen konnte. Welchen Weg er lieber wählte?   
„Den Kassiererinnen Geld rüber schieben kann jeder, aber unerkannt mit einem „Geschenk“ nach Hause zu kommen, können nur Profis!“, pflegte er immer zu sagen.

Auch wenn die Bremsung unbequem und schmerzhaft war: was sie da draußen vor ihren Augen sahen, wog ihren Aufwand mehr als auf.  
Ein idyllischer, scheinbar von der Zivilisation unberührter Planet wirkte mit seinen tiefblauen Meeren, großen Landmassen und geschwungenen Wolkenformationen äußerst verlockend und einladend für verlorene Seelen. Kein Zweifel, man erkannte auf den ersten Blick den perfekten Rückzugsort vom Stress des Alltags. Blieb nur zu hoffen, die Flora und Fauna mochten ebenso friedlich sein.

Pünktlich versagte das Triebwerk nun endgültig. Die gelbe Farbe wich dem Rot und ein penetranter Signalton ging ihm schnell auf die Nerven. Statt dem üblichen Text stand jetzt „Der Motor ist absolut hin. Rufen Sie bitte unter unserer Servicenummer auf der Homepage an, wenn Sie nicht gerade hilflos im Weltraum treiben.“ auf dem Schirm. Dasselbe geschah dem Warpantrieb. Doch beides benötigte er nicht mehr. Nur noch Richtung Boden schweben und er stünde auf festem Grund. Weil sie sich direkt im Orbit befanden, dürfte es nicht lange dauern.  
Was war nochmal mit diesen Stimmen?

„Es kommt von der Planetenoberfläche“, erläuterte Moritz, „Ich empfange Funksignale aus den Wäldern des Planeten. Aber es sind weder venomianische, noch cornerianische Frequenzen!“ Wolf hörte mühelos heraus, dass der Soldat ganz und gar nicht erfreut war. Auf derselben Schiene fuhr auch Jan, der prompt wilde Horrorgeschichten über Barbaren und Mutanten hinausposaunte. Doch der Kopfgeldjäger ignorierte ihn und achtete fortan darauf, ob sie nicht noch mehr fremde Nachrichten erhielten.

„Ljudi, my dolschny ...“, sprach wieder jemand, diesmal ganz ohne Störungen, hielt aber inne, als ob er etwas merkwürdiges bemerkt hätte. Dann lachte er vergnügt auf und fuhr fort: „Ach u nas jest possetitel! Podgotowleno no naschi priwetstwuija Komiteta, he he he ...“  
Wolf verstand kein einziges Wort, aber der Stimmlage zufolge wurden sie entdeckt. Und was ihm vor allem Sorgen bereitete: Der Sprecher klang nicht freundlich, sondern boshaft. So beschloss er seine Flügelmänner zu warnen:  
„Jungs, sieht so aus, als wären wir hier nicht willkommen. Wer von euch hat ... hey!“ Unterbrochen von einem plötzlichen Klappern verfinsterte sich seine Miene. „Also gut, wer pisst sich hier grade in die Hose?“ Erfahrungsgemäß konnte er diese Geräusche als Zähneklappern bestimmen. Natürlich wusste er sofort, wer es war und donnerte den Namen durch den Funk:   
„Jan!“

Augenblicklich hörte es auf. Entlarvt versuchte sich der Ängstliche daraufhin zu rechtfertigen:  
„I-Ich hab echt Schiss, okay?! Ich habe keinen Bock da unten von irgendwelchen Freaks aufgeschlitzt zu werden und meine Birne als Dekoration für ihr Kackdorf abgeben zu müssen!“ Der Soldat ließ danach seinen Abneigungen ihm gegenüber erneut freien Lauf und schon bald entwickelte sich daraus ein Wortgefecht, welches häufig unter die Gürtellinie ging.  
Lediglich Wolf hielt sich raus und verfolgte aufmerksam den Fortschritt ihrer Landung. Dennoch brachten ihn Jans Aussagen zum Nachdenken ...

Während sie in die Atmosphäre eintauchten und sein Jäger wegen der Erdanziehungskraft wie ein Stein fiel, hörte der Streit auf. Er wusste den Grund nicht, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten primär darum, wie sie im Falle eines Angriffs reagieren sollten. Selbstverständlich würden sie sich wehren, jedoch wartete das nächste Problem anschließend am Boden. Waren Flugabwehrgeschütze installiert? Vielleicht noch unterstützende Bodentruppen stationiert? Außerdem konnte Wolf ausschließlich manövrieren, bremsen und schweben. Unter diesen Umständen war ein Luftkampf aussichtslos.

„Äh, O'Donnell?“, sprach ihn Moritz auf einmal an.  
„Was ist? Ich versuche darüber nachzudenken, wie wir da unten überleben wollen!“  
„Schauen Sie mal auf dem Radar ...“ Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen tat er, wie ihm geraten und sah – einen Punkt. Das war zunächst nichts Ungewöhnliches, da ihre Schiffe selbst als Punkte angezeigt wurden. Dementsprechend waren drei zu sehen, zwei davon hinter ihm. Aber dieser eine Punkt war insofern alarmierend, als das Wolf eine vierte Markierung erkannte. Womöglich war dies der Auslöser für das Ende der verbalen Auseinandersetzung.  
Und der Punkt näherte sich schnell. Unsagbar schnell.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages flitzte etwas Großes an ihnen vorbei. Genauso kurz waren auch die extrem lauten Triebwerksgeräusche und die Erschütterung ihrer Jäger. Der Punkt war nach dieser Begegnung auf der anderen Seite des Radars.  
„Also der hatte ja richtig Feuer unterm Hintern ...“, beschrieb Jan die Begebenheit treffend, „Ich glaube, so schnelle Flugzeuge hat Andross' Armee nicht, oder?“ Wieder erfolgte eine Übertragung, diesmal aggressiver und fordernder:  
„Glupyje inostranzy: snuck w wosduschnoje prostranstwo piratow! Jebat pokinut nemedlenno ili sakantschiwajetsja wremja gorenija oblomkow!“ 

Logischerweise konnte niemand von den dreien etwas damit anfangen, nur eins deuteten sie richtig: Sie waren in großer Gefahr. Um das quasi zu verdeutlichen, platzierte sich das vierte Radarsignal ein Stück weit hinter ihren Hecks. Ein Schulterblick zeigte Wolf ein vergleichsweise riesiges und windschnittiges Kampfflugzeug in schwarzer Lackierung mit je zehn Raketen an jedem Flügel. Den Piloten konnte er jedoch aufgrund der Spiegelreflexionen nicht ausmachen. Trotz einer fehlenden Bordkanone verfügte ihr Verfolger über mehr als genug Feuerkraft, sie alle auf einen Streich herunterzuholen.

„Oh je ... O'Donnell, was sollen wir tun? Angreifen?“, schlug Moritz skeptisch vor. Selber war er nicht von seiner Idee überzeugt, eine Flucht schien angesichts des überragenden Tempos des Gegners aber unmöglich.  
Auf die Schnelle einen Plan zu entwerfen, der sie alle heile auf den Boden bringen sollte, war in solcher Bedrängnis eine Mammutaufgabe. Wolf war ein Vordenker, kein Mann der Spontanität. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie in jeder Sekunde zerlegt werden könnten. Er brauchte jetzt mehr Zeit, und die konnte er sich momentan auf lediglich eine einzige Art erkaufen.  
„Moritz! Labern Sie sie zu, egal wie. Hauptsache, Sie zögern es so lange wie möglich heraus, damit ich uns einen Plan zurechtlegen kann!“  
„Äh, ja Sir!“, bestätigte der Kater die Anweisung.   
Und so erzählte er den Fremden Witze, die vor circa 100 Jahren lustig gewesen wären.

Die dadurch entstandene Verwirrung nutzte Wolf für Brainstorming. Sie steuerten direkt auf die erste Wolkendecke zu, kämen allerdings nie rechtzeitig ohne einen feindlichen Angriff an. Er glaubte fest an eine Sprachbarriere, die den friedlichen Ausgang des Konflikts verhinderte, womöglich suchten sie schlicht nach Streit. Lange könnte sie Moritz nicht hinhalten und dann würden sie in Flammen vergehen. Ihre einzige Chance bestand aus diesen Gründen darin, das Flugzeug anzugreifen. Aber nicht der Zerstörung wegen, dazu war es zu schnell und zu schlagkräftig. Dabei durfte die Panzerung nicht vergessen werden, denn gemessen an der Größe des Vehikels sah sie nicht schwach aus.

Also ein unvermeidbarer Luftkampf. Somit wendete er sich an seine Flügelmänner:  
„Jungs, wenn ich euch ein Zeichen gebe, steigt ihr voll in die Eisen und greift den Kerl an. Das sollte ihn zumindest verscheuchen ... fürs Erste.“  
„Na gut, ganz wie Sie wollen“, entgegnete Jan, „Aber was machen Sie?“   
Gute Frage. Wie sollte er sie ohne arbeitende Triebwerke unterstützen? Er war alles andere als ein Feigling, doch gab es Situationen, in denen er nichts auszurichten vermochte. Etwa jetzt.  
„Tschuldigung wenn ich das jetzt so sagen muss, aber wer ernsthaft von mir erwartet, mit einem total kaputten Flieger einen überlegenen Feind zu attackieren, hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Ich ...“ Irgendwie musste er doch von Nutzen sein ...

Ein Einfall. Zwar nicht seine Lieblingsrolle, aber so könnte er sich im Nachhinein damit rühmen, auch in völliger Unterlegenheit seinen Dienst geleistet zu haben.   
„... werde die einfach zu schießende Zielscheibe sein. Während er mich attackiert, nehmt ihr ihn aufs Korn. Kapiert?“  
Ein entsetztes „Aber ..!“ wurde von ihm rasch durch ein „Tut es einfach!“ übertönt und als sie schwermütig zusagten, machte er sich bereit.  
„My moschem snimat nakonez wy tak tschto eto takoje?“  
„Haut rein!“

Schleunigst bremsten seine Kameraden ab und setzten sich an die Fersen des Kampfflugzeugs. Dessen Pilot war offensichtlich so irritiert von der Aktion, dass er zunächst nicht reagierte. Erst als Lasergeschosse seine Rückseite unter Beschuss nahmen, gab er Zunder und zog den Steuerknüppel nach oben. Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit begab er sich außer Reichweite und ließ seine Angreifer förmlich stehen.

„Ach du heiliger Schrotthaufen, seht euch das mal an ... Wie der abgeht.“  
„O'Donnell, ich möchte an der Stelle erwähnen, dass wir nicht mit diesem Tempo mithalten können. Er kommt garantiert wieder, passt gut auf.“ Es wäre falsch zu sagen, sie hätten ihn in die Flucht geschlagen. Doch hatten sie sich immerhin etwas Luft verschafft. Ihre Aggressoren waren davon, wie sollte es anders sein, weniger begeistert. Das wütende Geschrei aus dem Funk amüsierte das Trio aber nur. Ein tolles Gefühl, einem stärkeren Gegner ins Schnippchen zu schlagen!

Trotzdem war es noch zu früh für eine Siegesfeier. Jan und Moritz beschränkten sich darauf, die Bewegungen des Feindes zu beobachten und Wolf zu informieren. Gerade durchbrachen sie die zweite Wolkendecke, es blieben also sieben Kilometer bis zur Landung – oder zum Aufschlag.  
„Achtung, O'Donnell! Angriff auf sechs Uhr!“ Im Grunde genommen benötigte Wolf sie nicht mehr für die Verteidigung, außer sie wollten unbedingt eine Rakete ins Gesicht bekommen. Darum erteilte er ihnen die Order, mittels Nachbrenner in die Tiefe zu stoßen und ihm den Rest zu überlassen. Sie sollten ihn dann an einer Lichtung oder Ähnlichem treffen, falls er überlebte.   
Gesagt, getan, wenn auch unwillig.

Nachdem sie ihn allein ließen und er dem Abfangjäger als Einziger gegenüberstand, piepte das Warnsignal für die gegnerische Zielerfassung Sturm. Kein Problem mit Tauschkörpern, aber davon hatte Andross offenbar noch nie was gehört. Eine Fassrolle konnte er in diesem Zustand auch nicht vollbringen. Was nun?  
„Oh oh ... Ich weiß nicht, ob das in den Actionfilmen auch in der Realität funktioniert, aber physikalisch gesehen müsste es möglich sein ..!“ So begann er mit dem angedachten Kunststück und hoffte, es klappte.

Wolf riss den Steuerknüppel zur Seite, scherte sich nicht um abbrechende Flügel und drehte seinen Flieger im Fall um 180 Grad. Wie es kommen musste, entschieden sich die Tragflächen für ein selbstständiges Leben; sie lösten sich vom Rumpf und segelten davon. Das war nichtsdestotrotz seine geringste Sorge, viel problematischer waren die Raketen, die auf ihn zugerast kamen.  
Alles oder nichts.   
„Und los!“

Ein gedrückt gehaltener Knopf entfachte ein wahres Sperrfeuer an Lasern, ohne auf den Energieverbrauch zu achten. Schließlich ging es um sein Leben. Und sein Plan ging auf: die erste Rakete explodierte, als sie getroffen wurde und so fuhr Wolf mit den restlichen Geschossen fort. Wieder einmal bewunderte er sich voller Stolz für sein Einfallsreichtum und sein Können, mit scheinbar unmöglichen Gegebenheiten fertig zu werden. Zwanzig Raketen abzuwehren konnte eben nicht jeder.

„Eto perwy ras ja ne mogu sdelat kogo-to“, sprach der Pilot angesäuert, dann merkwürdig erheitert, „odnako, semlja moje proiswedenije moglo by sakantschiwat!“ Danach drehte das Flugzeug ab.  
„Har har, das wird ihm eine Lehre sein, sich mit Wolf O'Donnell anzulegen ...“ Inmitten seiner vorgeschobenen Siegesfeier merkte er allerdings nicht, wie er die dritte Wolkendecke passierte.  
Zwei Kilometer bis zum Aufschlag.

Erst ein weiterer Warnton riss ihn aus seiner Euphorie. Hektisch betätigte er den Knopf für den Schwebemodus, doch eine Texteinblendung auf dem Schirm meldete einen kritischen, technischen Fehler. Worum es sich dabei auch immer handelte, er musste etwas anderes versuchen. „Soweit ich weiß, haben diese Dinger sogar einen Schleudersitz ... das muss reichen.“ Der Höhenmesser zeigte nun knapp über einen Kilometer. Einen Schleudersitz hatte der Jäger in der Tat, Entkommen wäre an sich kein Problem gewesen. Aber was, wenn unten die Kollegen des Piloten warteten?  
„Das muss jetzt sein ... auch wenn ich schon wieder ein Wrack hinterlasse.“ Den Schalter betätigt, hoffte er auf das Beste.

In den nächsten Momenten passierte alles schnell hintereinander: zuerst sprang die Cockpitscheibe raus und anschließend wurde er zusammen mit dem Sitz aus seinem Flieger katapultiert. Unter sich fiel das Wrack herunter in den Wald, wo es wenig später zerschellte und in einer Explosion aufging. „Puh, nochmal Glück gehabt.“ Sorgfältige Rundumblicke vergewisserten ihm, dass der Kontrahent nicht mehr zu sehen war, ebenfalls entdeckte er keine Feinde am Boden. Der Feuerball dürfte sie aber anlocken ...

Die frische Luft genießend, segelte sein Sitz mit dem Rettungsfallschirm sachte dem Grund entgegen. Wie er jetzt zu Jan und Moritz aufschließen sollte, wusste er nicht. Aber Hauptsache überlebt, oder?  
Immer näher kamen die Geräusche von Vögeln, raschelnden Blättern und Insekten. Mental bereitete sich Wolf schon mal darauf vor, aus großer Höhe abzuspringen. Der Fallschirm würde sich definitiv in den Ästen verfangen und ihn baumeln lassen.  
So geschah es.

Ein kurzer Ruck und er hing vier Meter über dem Waldboden. „Och, na ja, hätte schlimmer werden können“, sagte er und arbeitete daran, sich abzuschnallen. Plötzlich jedoch schrie er erschrocken auf, als er mitsamt dem Sitz fiel und hart landete. Wohlgemerkt ohne den Fallschirm, von dem blieben lediglich einige Fetzen an der Rückenlehne übrig. „Aua! Blödes Schrottteil, wäre ja auch zu viel erwartet gewesen, etwas Haltbares zu konstruieren ...“ Dann aber wirklich abgeschnallt, stand er auf, reckte und streckte seinen Körper und sah sich um.

Man sah den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr. Vereinzelt drangen Sonnenstrahlen durch das Blattwerk, flugfähige Insekten zogen von Blume zu Blume und in der Ferne hörte er das Klopfen von Spechten. Sogar die Absturzstelle sah er von seiner Position aus. Dicker, schwarzer Rauch stieg aus dem verkohlten Wrack, empor in den Himmel, sichtbar für jeden. Kurzzeitig an das Desaster von vorgestern erinnert und seufzend an den Tod seines Teams gedacht, überlegte er, wie er weitermachen sollte. „Es werden doch hier wohl auch Leute sein, die nicht jeden Neuankömmling abknallen ...“

Motorgeräusche.  
Instinktiv hinter einem Baum versteckt, erspähte er unweit der Absturzstelle einen Panzerwagen auf vier Rädern und aktiven Scheinwerfern, schwarz lackiert und auf der Oberseite ein Maschinengewehr montiert. Dahinter saß niemand. „Zeit zu verduften, die suchen bestimmt das umliegende Gebiet ab!“   
Während er langsam den Rückzug antrat, beobachtete er sie um sicherzugehen, wo sie mit ihrer Suche anfingen. Praktischerweise stoppte das Fahrzeug am Wrack und zwei große Gestalten verließen den Wagen.

Sie sahen seiner Meinung nach ... seltsam aus. Humanoid und aufrecht gehend, aber etwas passte an ihnen nicht. Wolf wusste auf jeden Fall, er hatte solche Kreaturen noch nie gesehen.  
Was genau er an ihnen so befremdlich fand, interessierte ihn jedoch nicht, da es im Moment wichtigeres zu erledigen gab: Flüchten.

Allein dass sie den Ort untersuchten, reichte ihm vollkommen. Wolf machte sofort kehrt und lief, weiter in die Tiefe des Waldes hinein.

_________________________________________________________________  
Übersetzung der transkribierten Sprache in der Reihenfolge, wie sie vorkommt:

-... Feierabend... genug ... heute ...

-... sicher? ... Zeug ... Panzer ..?

-Leute, wir brauchen ... ah, wir haben Besuch! Bereitet doch unser Empfangskomitee vor, he he he ...

-Blöde Aliens: Ihr seid in den Luftraum der Piraten eingedrungen! Verpisst euch sofort oder Ihr endet als brennende Wracks!

-Also was ist, können wir euch endlich abknallen?

-Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich jemanden nicht erledigen kann ... aber der Boden dürfte mein Werk vollenden!


	5. Chapter 5

Trotz der kühlen und erfrischenden Temperaturen triefte der Schweiß von seinen Fellhaaren herunter. Über Stock und Stein, Ästen und Wurzeln rannte er, ohne an eine Pause zu denken. Er musste einen möglichst großen Vorsprung zu seinen Häschern erreichen. Nur so könnte er in Sicherheit gelangen – irgendwann.  
Sein Vorteil: er war zu Fuß unterwegs und bewältigte jedes Terrain problemlos. Dagegen fuhren die Gegner ein zwar schnelles Panzerfahrzeug, ein reibungsloses Vorankommen im Gelände war zu Wolfs Glück aber nicht drin. Wenn jetzt nur nicht die mangelnde Kondition wäre ...

Seine Glieder hatten ihre ganz eigene Art, ihn zur Pause zu zwingen. Nämlich, indem sie schlicht ihren Dienst verweigerten. 300 Meter mussten genügen, Wolf war ja bekanntlich kein Marathonläufer. Ganz egal, ob er paar Sekunden später gefunden wurde.  
So hielt er an, stützte sich mit den Armen an den Beinen ab, keuchte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Im Augenblick konnte er keinen einzigen Schritt nach Vorn tun, so ermattet war Wolf. Natürlich widersprach dies seinen Prinzipien, immer und überall einsatzbereit zu sein, doch manchmal brauchte auch er eine kleine Auszeit.

Darum lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Der Schmutz und die Feuchtigkeit waren ihm egal. Einfach nur sitzen und ein wenig entspannen. Sofern man mit verfolgenden Feinden überhaupt von Entspannung sprechen konnte. Um nicht der Versuchung des Schlafs zu erlegen, was tödlich wäre, fing er wieder da an, wo er bei Tic-Tac-Toe aufgehört hatte.

Nach fünf Minuten zweifelhaften Gehirnjoggings, vernahm er plötzlich erneut den Lärm von Motoren. Weiterhin sitzend blickte er sich gehetzt um. Kurz überlegte er, ob es sinnvoll wäre, aufzustehen, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder, da niedrige Silhouetten schwieriger auszumachen waren. Dafür konnte er bei Bedarf nicht schnell um den Stamm herumgehen. Stattdessen legte er sich flach auf den Bauch und spähte.  
Über den Grashalmen und unter einer vorbeiziehenden Libelle sah er einen Wagen. Nicht derselbe wie das von Vorhin, denn es war kleiner und rollte auf ebenso kleineren Rädern. Zusätzlich bestand das Dach aus Stoff. Entweder verfügten die Bewohner nicht über Antigrav-Fahrzeuge oder sie hinkten dem technologischen Fortschritt hoffnungslos hinterher. Wie üblich gingen diese beiden Gründe Hand in Hand.

In Beige lackiert und ohne sichtbare Bewaffnung, erweckte das Fahrzeug nicht den Eindruck eines Kampffahrzeugs. Im Vergleich dazu wirkte es uralt, aber zuverlässig. Lediglich der Fahrer am Steuer bereitete ihm Sorgen, der mit heruntergelassener Scheibe die Gegend sichtete – ebenfalls eines dieser fremden Lebensformen. Andererseits mutete er mit der dicken Mütze auf dem Kopf … väterlich an. Wie eine sanfte Seele, die keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnte. Doch wie sagte man so schön? Der Schein trügt.  
Umso schlimmer, als der Wagen auf einmal ohne Umwege direkt auf ihn zu fuhr.  
Obwohl von der Bodenbeschaffenheit hin und her geschaukelt, kümmerte es das Vehikel nicht. Souverän meisterte es das Terrain, ohne ausweichen zu müssen. Mit dieser Geländegängigkeit hatte Wolf nicht gerechnet und nun blieb er still in der Hoffnung liegen, von ihnen nicht entdeckt zu werden ...

„[Hey, Sie da!]“  
„Na toll ...“, grummelte er flüsternd, „Wenn schon nicht durch Alkohol, dann eben durchs Aufschlitzen.“ Er sah, wie das Fahrzeug vor ihm stoppte und zwei männliche Personen ausstiegen, nachdem sie den Motor abgeschaltet hatten. Der Linke trug ein, Wolfs Meinung nach, antikes Gewehr. Mit diesen sollte er es sich also nicht verscherzen, besonders weil dieser sofort auf ihn zielte.  
„[Sie können ruhig aufstehen, Ihre Kleiderfarben sieht man schon auf zwei Kilometern]“, sagte der rechte Mann in einem ruhigen Ton, was Wolf wieder Mal nicht verstand. Aus dem Kontext der derzeitigen Situation heraus hingegen vermutete er, sie wollten ihm sagen, dass er ruhig aufstehen könne. Darum stand er langsam auf und hielt die Hände hoch. Alles, um nicht vorzeitig eine Kugel einzufangen.

Jetzt hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit, diese Kreaturen näher zu betrachten:  
Zuallererst fiel ihm auf, dass beide je einen Kopf größer waren als er. Arme und Beine wiesen geringfügig mehr Masse auf, was ihn zu der Annahme verleitete, dass sie über eine höhere Körperkraft verfügten, ganz gleich ob der Fett- oder Muskelanteil größer war. Abgesehen davon trugen sie ganz gewöhnliche Klamotten, die Wolf dennoch antiquiert vorkamen. Sie hatten nichts von der Eleganz und Moderne dessen, was heutzutage in den Modegeschäften angeboten wurde. Würde man ihn fragen, wie er ihren Kleidungsstil beschreiben würde, so hätte er gesagt, sie sähen aus wie Landstreicher von vor hunderten von Jahren. Und das bedeutete: Straßenschuhe, Jeans, ein einfaches Hemd und eine dicke Jacke darüber.

Nur derjenige ohne Waffe trug eine Pelzmütze, sowie eine Brille.  
Weiter war ihre Haut nackt. Zumindest konnte er keine Fellhaare erkennen, bis auf den leichten Bartwuchs des Bewaffneten und die obligatorische Kopfbehaarung, die bei den Fremden recht kurz ausfiel.  
Abschließend dachte Wolf bei ihnen an Affen, ähnlich Andrew. Die einzigen Unterschiede waren das fehlende Fell und der Schweif, die kleineren Augen, der eher breite als hohe Kopf und die eigenartig geformte Nase. So ... dreieckig.

„[Nimm die Waffe runter]“, bat derjenige ohne Waffe seinen Kameraden, „[Ich glaube, er gehört nicht zu denen.]“ Dieser senkte daraufhin misstrauisch das Gewehr, musterte Wolf jedoch aufmerksam. Der Kopfgeldjäger gestand sich ein, nicht ganz seriös auszusehen ...  
Dann sprach man ihn an und sagte: „[Gut, dass wir Sie rechtzeitig gefunden haben.]“ Ungeachtet Wolfs zunehmender Ignoranz, weil er ihm nicht folgen konnte, zeigte der Mann auf sich selbst und redete: „[Ich bin Igor]“. Anschließend drehte er sich zum Nebenstehenden um und fuhr fort: „[Und das ist Sergej, unser Jäger.]“ Der lächelte kurz, hob eine Hand und grüßte im steigenden Ton:  
„[Hi. Ich hoffe, Sie wurden von denen nicht allzu stürmisch empfangen.]“ 

Wolf deutete die Gesten als simple Begrüßung, überdies hörte er inmitten der Sätze zwei Namen. Insofern musste der rechte Mann Igor und der Andere Sergej sein. Wahrscheinlich war er als nächstes mit der Vorstellung dran – die Comedy begann. Immerhin waren sie freundlich und schossen ihn nicht über den Haufen.  
Zuerst machte er es Igor nach. Er deutete auf sich und stellte sich mit „Ich, Wolf O'Donnell.“ vor. Die Arme verschränkt, nickte Igor, als ob er den Namen verstanden hätte. Eine Braue hochgezogen, wiederholte er den Namen und grinste, nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger die Richtigkeit bestätigte. Wie es aussah, bestanden keinerlei Schwierigkeiten in der Kommunikation seitens der Fremden.  
Nun fing Sergej an zu sprechen und damit wurde es problematisch:  
„[Was verschlägt Sie denn hierher, wenn man fragen darf?]“

Somit stand Wolf auf dem Schlauch. Bemüht suchte er nach der richtigen Art und Weise, mit ihnen verbal umzugehen, leider ohne Erfolg. Danach aber, nach der Devise „Fragen kostet nichts“, fragte er sie:  
„Versteht ihr eigentlich, was ich sage?“ Wie erwartet sahen sie sich schulterzuckend an. Ein wenig Gemurmel, später wendete sich Igor wieder an ihn.  
„Du ... äh ... Deutsch?“ Im ersten Augenblick froh darüber, sie in seiner Sprache reden zu hören, dann allerdings vor den Kopf gestoßen, als sie ihn als Deutsch bezeichneten, entgegnete er:  
„Ich nix kann Landeier-Sprache.“ Er hatte keine Ahnung was Deutsch bedeutete, aber es klang für ihn wie ein Schimpfwort. Wolf wusste auch jede Menge und jeder war gut beraten, ihn nicht dazu zu bringen, sie zu benutzen. Dies merkten die Männer, gequält lächelnd ob des Patzers. 

Eilig miteinander beraten, änderte Igor seine Strategie und setzte neu an. Diesmal zeigte er mit der offenen Hand auf ihn und sagte:  
„Du.“ Sein Arm wanderte nach hinten zum Wagen und der Kopfgeldjäger kam sich bloßgestellt vor. „Auto. Fahren. Dorf. Reden.“ Endlich ging Wolf ein Licht auf. Warum denn nicht gleich so?  
„Dankeschön!“, bedankte er sich lächelnd und die Männer atmeten erleichtert auf.  
Kaum in Bewegung gesetzt, ertönte ein wütender Schrei und sie wurden kreidebleich.  
„[SOFORT STEHENBLEIBEN!!!]“

Zwischen den Stämmen tauchte der schwarze Panzerwagen auf. Das Gelände vermochte es nicht auszubremsen und das Geschütz war bemannt. Kleinlaut fragte Wolf die Herren:  
„Äh, sollten wir uns nicht verpissen?“ Als Antwort darauf starrten ihn vor Angst verzerrte Gesichter an. „Okay, dann halt nicht ...“ So blieben sie stehen, bis es neben ihnen anhielt. Der Motor blubberte unterdessen weiter. Die Karosserie eckig, die Front hässlich und zweckdienlich von einem Kuhfänger mit Scheinwerfern geschützt, strahlte der Wagen die typische ... „Militäraura“ aus. Neben der Beifahrertür sah er zudem ein kleines Logo: Ein ihm unbekannter Totenschädel und darunter gekreuzte Säbel.

„[Erwischt, Alien]“, raunte der Mann am Maschinengewehr Wolf zu, „[Besten Dank an diese werten Herrschaften, die Sie so lange aufgehalten haben.]“  
„[Lasst ihn in Ruhe, ihr habt genug auf dem Gewissen!]“, rief ihnen Igor entschlossen entgegen, woraufhin ihre Gegner schmunzelten. Daraus entwickelte sich ein längeres Streitgespräch, in dem Wolf auf Durchzug schaltete und einen Plan zur Übernahme des Fahrzeugs schmiedete. Der Fahrer war soeben ausgestiegen und verfügte ebenfalls über ein Gewehr, dem enorm krummen Stangenmagazin zufolge eine Automatikwaffe. Doch Wolfs Erachtens nach trotzdem antik.

Die Feinde entstammten derselben Rasse wie seine Begleiter, waren jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihnen wilder gekleidet. So trug der Turmschütze statt eines Hemds lediglich eine Weste und darüber einen Patronengurt, die Kopfbehaarung von einem Tuch verdeckt. Die Brust war im Vergleich zum restlichen Körper stark behaart – Sollten das Fellhaare sein? Wolf würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, so auszusehen.  
„[Du, übergroßer Teppich!]“  
Intensiv nachdenkend, schreckte er auf. Gleichzeitig glaubte er, gerade beleidigt worden zu sein. „[Einsteigen!]“

Seine Mitstreiter machten ihm mit Gesten klar, dass er in den Panzerwagen steigen sollte. Das hatte er auch so in den Sinn – auf seine eigene Art.  
Mit erhobenen Händen ging er an dem Fahrer vorbei, der das Gewehr in den Händen hielt. Der Turmschütze wachte derweil sorgsam von seiner erhöhten Position über das Geschehen. Dennoch konnte er den Heckbereich nicht einsehen. Diesen Nachteil musste Wolf ausnutzen.  
Die netten Männer winkten ihm bereits traurig Lebewohl und der gegnerische Fahrer stieß ihm mehrmals mit dem Lauf in den Rücken. Die hätten sich gewundert ...

An der Rückseite angekommen, wo er einen großen Raum für Passagiere vorfand, blieb er plötzlich stehen und regte sich nicht. Ungehalten darüber forderte der Mann:  
„[Na los, rein da!]“  
„Showtime!“ Mit diesem Wort legte Wolf los. Geschwind tat er einen Schritt zurück und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in die Magengrube des Gegners. So erfolgreich vom Angriff überrascht worden, ließ er reflexartig das Gewehr fallen, sank schreiend vor Schmerz auf die Knie und fiel zur Seite, die Arme an die betroffene Stelle gepresst. Aber der Kopfgeldjäger war noch lange nicht fertig. Schnell griff er zur Waffe, merkte wie leicht sie im Vergleich zu den gebräuchlichen Blastergewehren war und schoss dem Wehrlosen ins Gesicht. Dabei flog ihm das Gewehr wegen des unerwartet hohen Rückstoßes beinahe um die Ohren. Außerdem bescherte ihm der extrem laute Knall einen vorübergehenden Tinnitus. Die Blutspritzer auf seinen Klamotten empfand er als Nichtigkeiten.

„[Oh Gott, Alex!]“, brüllte der Turmschütze, als er sich auf dem Dach abstützte und das Massaker mit eigenen Augen sah, „[Du Arsch!]“ Wutentbrannt zog er eine Pistole ...  
Peng!  
Eine Blutfontäne, ein Loch in der Stirn und ein entgeisterter Blick. Dann schlug er mit dem Schädel auf dem Stahl auf, wo nach einigen Sekunden das Blut an den Seiten hinab floss. Ein flüchtiger Blick zur Seite offenbarte Wolf Sergej als Mörder.  
Entsetzt standen die Männer nur da und Igor entfuhr ein leises „[Scheiße ...]“

Wolf konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie man dem Moment des Triumphs so abgeneigt sein konnte. Na gut, wer sich beim Anblick der roten Körperflüssigkeit übergeben musste, dem sei verziehen. Er aber kostete den Sieg voll aus. Lässig legte er Waffe über die Schulter und trat gegen die Leiche am Boden.  
„Erledigt!“  
Daraufhin begannen die Leute ein aufgewühltes Gespräch. Sie betrachteten sorgenvoll das Chaos, lehnten sich an den Panzerwagen und Igor vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Allmählich wurde Wolf klar, dass sie nicht das Blut erschreckte, sondern die Toten. Und er brauchte nicht lange, um zu ergründen, wo das Problem lag.  
Sogleich half er ihnen, die leblosen Körper in den Panzerwagen zu hieven. Wortlos, fast schon telepathisch arbeiteten sie zusammen: sie saßen von nun an im selben Boot.

Fortwährend schweigsam setzte sich Wolf nach getaner Arbeit zu Igor in das Zivilfahrzeug, während Sergej den Leichenwagen führte. Die Sitze, zu Wolfs heller Freude, komfortabel und der Innenraum nicht allzu dreckig, platzierte er das Gewehr unter seinem Sitz und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Die Ruhe hatte er sich nun redlich verdient, meinte er. 

Zuvor jedoch begutachtete er das Armaturenbrett:  
Links ein altmodisches Lenkrad, rechts davon diverse schlichte, aber zahlreiche Anzeigen, dessen Bedeutungen sich ihm nicht erschlossen. Überall waren mehrere Knöpfe angebracht und unter dem Lenker baumelten Schläuche herab. Am auffälligsten waren sage und schreibe vier Hebel, die zwischen den beiden vorderen Sitzen montiert waren. Selbst sein Jagdflugzeug hatte nicht so viele Bedienelemente.  
Allgemein dachte Wolf spontan an einen als Zivilwagen getarnten, militärischen Späher mit überaus komplizierter Bedienung. Aber solange es ihn von A nach B brachte, war es ihm egal.  
Nachdem Igor Wolf dabei half, sich anzuschnallen, startete er den Motor und fuhr auf einen Feldweg, Sergej folgte unmittelbar dahinter.

Die Fahrt verkürzte sich der ehemalige Starwolf-Anführer durch eine ganz natürliche Tätigkeit: Schlafen, oder es versuchen. Nebenbei benötigte er dringend eine Dusche. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, lag der letzte Waschgang drei Tage zurück und so langsam konnte er seine eigene Alkoholfahne nicht mehr ertragen. Welch ein Wunder, dass Igor davon nichts mitbekam, vielleicht war er selber ein Trinker.

Bei diesem Stichwort fragte er sich: Was war aus Jan und Moritz geworden? Diese musste er auch noch finden, wenn er in den Weiten des Systems überleben wollte. Wäre die Sprachbarriere nicht, hätte er Igor und Sergej über seine Flügelmänner ausgefragt. Das sie ausgerechnet in die Richtung der Rauchsäule unterwegs waren, war keineswegs Zufall. Sicherlich konnte man sie auch von weitem sehen und sie wollten nach Überlebenden suchen. Dummerweise erreichten die Feinde die Absturzstelle zuerst. 

Und überhaupt: wer waren sie? Dem Streit nach zu urteilen eine verfeindete Gruppe auf diesem Planeten, die schwer bewaffnet durchs Land zog und auf Außerirdische allergisch reagierte. Stellten sie ihre Ausrüstung mit eigenen Mitteln her oder plünderten sie alles, was ihnen nützlich erschien? Ihre Artgenossen ließen sie vermutlich in Ruhe – oder doch nicht? Fragen über Fragen, die ihm ausschließlich Igor und seine Leute beantworten konnten.  
Dies dürfte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen; die ersten Bauten, darunter ein hölzerner Wachturm, waren in Sichtweite. Dahinter jede Menge Wohnhäuser.

Der Fahrer lenkte den Wagen an dem Turm vorbei – ob er besetzt war, konnte Wolf von seinem Sitz aus nicht erkennen – in ein großes Dorf. Es beherbergte Gebäude in scheinbar allen Formen und Größen, mal klein, mal groß, mal gerade, mal schief. Einigen sah man an, dass sie alt waren. Beispielsweise an bröckelnden Steinwänden oder vermodertem Holz. Andere wiederum wirkten wie neu. Aber wie immer: Für Wolf kam es einer Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit gleich.  
Die breiten Straßen bestanden aus festem Erdboden, keine Spur von Asphalt oder anderweitig modernen Baumaterialien. Dafür ließ es sich prima befahren und -gehen. All das wurde allerdings von einem bestimmten Umstand überschattet, passend zum bewölkten Himmel.

Es war niemand draußen. Keine einzige Seele, kein Tier, kein denkendes Wesen, kein gar nichts. Vor ihnen überquerte ein Steppenroller die Straße. War der Ort verlassen oder hatten sich die Einwohner in ihren Heimen verbarrikadiert? Diese Theorie wurde dadurch bekräftigt, als das die Fenster geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen waren. Sogar die Vögel mieden das Dorf und den Kopfgeldjäger beschlich das Gefühl, in Gefahr zu schweben. Also nichts Besonderes.  
Igor brachte die kleine Truppe zu einem unscheinbaren Wohnhaus inmitten einer Reihe von Gebäuden, einstöckig und das Dach flach. Nur wenige Meter vor der Eingangstür hielten sie an und ließen die Motoren verstummen. Wer hier wohl lebte, weswegen sie hier stoppten?  
Jedenfalls verließ er den Wagen und folgte den Rettern zur Haustür. Daneben war ein Holzschild montiert, die Schrift für Wolf unlesbar. Außer der Name des Inhabers, der „Piotr Kowalski“ lautete. Auf eine Klingel gedrückt, warteten sie ab, dass man ihnen öffnete.

Sie ging auf.  
Ein Rentner in Latschen, einer kurzen Hose und einem ärmellosen Hemd stand vor ihnen. Die Haare ergraut, die Falten zahlreich und die Brille schwer; er wollte eindeutig seine Ruhe haben.  
„[Ach, da seid ihr ja wieder]“, begrüßte er sie freundlich und seine Augen drehten sich zu Wolf hin, „[Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr sogar einen Überlebenden gefunden. Kommt doch rein.]“ Der Anblick des Panzerwagens zog seine Mundwinkel jedoch nach unten, was zwar von den Außenstehenden bemerkt, aber nicht hinterfragt wurde. Im Anschluss daran traten Igor und Sergej ein, so auch der Kopfgeldjäger. Just drang der Geruch von Alkohol ins Freie und er hätte am liebsten kehrtgemacht. Sein eigener Exzess reichte ihm völlig.

Die fremden Wesen leiteten ihn in ein schick eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. An den Wänden hingen schöne Gemälde von Naturereignissen, kunstvoll verzierte Regale mit Blumen und Statuetten und eine Kuckucksuhr. In der Mitte standen zwei Sofas für je drei Personen, dazwischen ein Bärenteppich. Der Boden setzte sich aus weißen, rautenförmigen Fliesen mit goldenen Verläufen zusammen. Dieser alte Mann schien sehr wichtig und wohlhabend zu sein. Bei ihm wollte er eines Tages einbrechen.

Auf die höfliche Aufforderung Piotrs zum Setzen hin, ließ sich Wolf darauf fallen und war von Glück erfüllt. Nachdem es sich jeder bequem gemacht hatte, ergriff der Gastgeber das Wort und versetzte ihn ins Staunen:  
„Guten Abend, werter Außerirdischer.“ Wolf traute seinen Ohren nicht. Es musste eine Wahnvorstellung sein, ganz bestimmt. Sonst verlief der Tag gemessen an den vorangegangenen Katastrophen zu gut.  
„Äh, äh ...“, stammelte er, unfähig auch nur einen sinnvollen Satz zustande zu bringen. Piotr lachte.  
„Wundern Sie sich nicht, dass ich Deutsch kann. Ich war in der Regierung in der Außenpolitik beschäftigt, da musste ich zwangsläufig Deutsch lernen. Stammen Sie zufällig von einer unserer Erden?“

Das war alles zu viel Input für Wolf. Deutsch? Erde? Wovon redete sein Gegenüber überhaupt?  
„I-Ich muss zugeben, dass ich gerade von all den Geschehnissen erschlagen werde. Ich hoffe daher, Sie nehmen es mir nicht übel, wenn ich erstmal einfach nur Pause machen möchte.“ Zur Antwort seufzte Piotr und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann erwiderte er ernst:  
„Ich verstehe Sie. Aber ich fürchte, Sie werden das Dorf nicht mehr lebend verlassen.“ Völlig verwirrt und wütend von dieser Aussage stand Wolf vom Sofa auf und fragte:  
„Was?! Warum denn das?!“  
Irgendwo im Haus schallte eine Alarmglocke.

„Ustanak ist hier.“


	6. Chapter 6

Igor und Sergej standen auf und sahen Wolf an. Seine Sinne hatten ihn noch nie enttäuscht und wenn sie ihm Ärger im Verzug meldeten, glaubte er ihnen. Genau das passierte in diesen Moment wieder.

„Ich hasse es, es tun zu müssen", sagte Piotr traurig, „Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl.“ Nach diesen Worten stürzten sich die anderen Männer auf Wolf und packten ihn an den Armen. Was sie aber nicht wussten: Er war nicht nur im Luftkampf, sondern auch am Boden sehr bewandert. Zugleich fand er es schade, dass er so mit Verbündeten umgehen musste. Sobald er aufrecht stand, ging es auch schon los.

Zuerst vollführte er einen rückwärtigen Salto und löste sich so aus den Griffen. Das daraus folgende Durcheinander nutzte er, um zuallererst Igor wegzuschubsen. Dann nahm er sich Sergej vor, indem er an seinem linken Arm zum Hebel ansetzte. Lange ist es her, dass er einem Angreifer derartige Schmerzen zufügte und er fühlte sich sehr gut dabei. Insofern klangen Sergejs Schreie wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Einen Schritt weiter“, drohte er, mit dem hilflosen Mann auf Abstand gehend, „Und ich bereite ihm solche Höllenqualen, dass ihm der Tod wie das beste Wellnesscenter aller Zeiten vorkommen wird!“ Igor sah ratlos zu Piotr herüber, der jedoch paralysiert war. Ihnen war klar, dass ihre Karten mehr als schlecht waren. Und doch zeigte Igors gespannte Haltung; er war bereit, gebrochene Knochen zu riskieren, wenn der alte Knacker sein Einverständnis gab. Warum bloß?  
„Bitte, O'Donnell ...“ Wolf drückte einmal fest zu und ein grausiger Schrei hallte durch das Zimmer, woraufhin seine Kontrahenten zusammenzuckten.

„Ich glaube, da hat jemand gerade die Hose voll, he he ...“ Piotr zitterte.   
Gelegentlich blickte er aus dem Fenster, als würde er auf Hilfe warten – die nicht kam. Nachdem Sergej sogar versuchte, mit dem anderen Arm seinen Peiniger anzugreifen, fügte ihm der Kopfgeldjäger noch eine ganze Packung Schmerz zu.  
„Ich flehe Sie an, das müssen Sie verstehen!“ Noch ein Schrei und er probierte einen anderen Weg zur Deeskalation: „Okay, okay, Sie haben gewonnen. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären, wenn Sie zuerst Sergej loslassen. Abgemacht?“ Doch Wolf ließ sich nicht lumpen ... Er zog durch.

Ein lauter Bruch und der Mann brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Im Anschluss daran stieß ihn der Kämpfer von sich weg und überließ ihn lachend seinem Leid.  
Dieser Anblick allerdings versetzte Igor derart in Rage, sodass er blindlings auf ihn zustürmte. Der aber blieb ganz ruhig, rollte sich auf den Rücken, trat ihn in den Bauch und bescherte ihm einen kurzen Flug an die Wand. Dann war Ruhe. Genau genommen erst dann, als der Kopfgeldjäger Sergej mit einem Tritt gegen seinen Schädel kaltstellte.

Entsetzt fasste sich Piotr an den Kopf, riss die Augen auf und rief: „Was haben Sie getan?! Ich habe Ihnen doch eine friedliche Lö...“  
„Friedliche Lösung, ja ja“, schnitt ihm Wolf das Wort ab und ergänzte: „Glauben Sie echt, ich falle darauf rein? Am Ende wollen Sie mich sowieso umbringen, so wie diese verschissenen Kerle auch. Und da verstehe ich absolut keinen Spaß.“ Nun schritt er langsam auf ihn zu, die Handknochen knackend und sagte in einem bedrohlich entspannten Ton: „Nennen Sie mir also einen Grund ...“ Der alte Mann ging rückwärts, wendete ab und an den Kopf nach hinten und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „... warum ich Sie ...“ Jetzt stieß Piotr auf eine Wand. Seine Finger suchten einen Halt im Beton und die Atmung beschleunigte sich deutlich.  
„NICHT TÖTEN SOLL!!!“ Wolfs Pfote schnellte heran, griff den Hals und drehte dem Wesen die Luft ab. Die eher klägliche Abwehr führte nur zu einem früheren Erstickungstod.  
„Ich ... ich ...“

Plötzlich wurde er von hinten attackiert. Igor war wieder aufgewacht, packte ihn von hinten und zog ihn weg. Auch dafür hatte Wolf die passende Technik parat: mit einem Schlag auf die Fingergelenke löste er sich und brach ihm anschließend einige Knochen, wodurch sich Igor schreiend bückte. Diese Wehrlosigkeit nutzte Wolf für seinen finalen Angriff – der Bogen war nun endgültig überspannt.  
Sein Knie in die Nase des Aggressors geschmettert, fiel dieser blutend und mit weißen Augen auf dem Rücken. Nichts regte sich mehr.

Piotr war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt, ausreichend Sauerstoff einzuatmen. So konnte er nur hilflos zusehen, wie vor seinen Augen ein Kamerad umgebracht und von dem Außenseiter belächelt wurde. Resignierend stammelte er:   
„Oh Gott! Ich ... ergebe mich. Macht, was Ihr wollt. Aber bitte ... keine Gewalt und kein Töten mehr. Wir ... haben schon genug Tote.“ Davon wollte Wolf jedoch nichts wissen. Sogleich hielt er ihn aufs Neue im Würgegriff und sprach wütend:  
„Wissen Sie, wie egal mir das ist?! SIE wollen mich erledigen und fordern dann, nachdem ich mich verteidigt habe, ICH solle bitte aufhören?! Haben Sie überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich Ihnen jetzt Ihr Rückgrat rausreißen und daraus eine Halskette basteln möchte?! Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass noch Sergej stirbt, sagen Sie mir besser sofort, was hier los ist!“ Der Senior schaute kurz durch das Fenster.  
„I-Ich ... glaube, das ... krrrk! Wird nicht ... mehr ... nnnngh! Nötig sein ..!“ Jetzt wagte auch der Jäger einen Blick nach draußen – und ließ Piotr los.  
„Oh ... scheiße.“

Vor dem Fenster stand ein Panzer. Kleiner, hässlicher und rustikaler als ein Landmaster.  
Der Rumpf war flach, die Front in der Mitte abgeschrägt und die Panzerketten standen hervor. Im Gegensatz zum Landmaster verfügte das Fahrzeug über einen drehbaren und runden Turm mit einem langen Rohr. Neben der seitlich liegenden Kommandantenkuppel war es mit einem schweren Maschinengewehr ausgerüstet.  
Im Großen und Ganzen ein Kampfpanzer durch und durch, aber es war das Erscheinungsbild an sich, was die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Das Fahrzeug sah aus, als hätte es sein Dasein eine Weile auf einem Schrottplatz gefristet, wäre dann notdürftig repariert und wieder in Dienst gestellt worden. Das zweifarbige Waldtarnmuster, das der Panzer stolz wie ein altgedienter, patriotischer Soldat trug, wurde an einigen Stellen von den Folgen fehlender Pflege und harter Kämpfe durchbrochen: Vereinzelte Stellen rostigen Stahls muteten wie Leberflecken an, von Geschossen geschlagene Löcher waren ohne nachträgliche Lackierung zugeschweißt worden und die Dellen, die sich überall auf der Panzerung zeigten, bewiesen eindrucksvoll, wie viele Gefechte er ohne eine anschließende, umfassende Wartung bestritten hatte.   
Am auffälligsten waren jedoch die Speere, die an der Unterseite der Wanne und am Heck, zwischen zwei Treibstofffässern angebracht waren. An allen Spitzen steckten aufgespießte, tierische Schädel, teilweise mit Soldatenhelmen von Venom bedeckt.

„Das ist also aus den Spähern geworden!“, erkannte er. Natürlich wollte er nun flüchten, aber wohin? Und womit? Die Wagen vor der Tür konnte er nicht bedienen und selbst wenn, wie sollte er es rechtzeitig wegschaffen? Eine Panzergranate hinterher und er verging in einem Feuerball.  
Das Kanonenrohr auf seine Stirn fixiert, ertönte die unheimlichste Roboterstimme, die er je gehört hatte:  
„[Du da! Komm sofort heraus! Und denk erst gar nicht an eine Flucht!]“ Wie immer hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, was das Ding von ihm wollte. Saß jemand überhaupt drin?

Das Sprachproblem schien von dem Panzer bemerkt worden zu sein, der daraufhin eine andere wählte. „Ich sagte, komm raus! Und haust du ab, bist du tot! Du auch, Piotr!“ So verließen beide das Haus, wie Schweine, die zu ihrem Schlächter geführt wurden.  
„Das ist alles Ihre Schuld, O'Donnell ..!“, flüsterte der Mann hasserfüllt Wolf zu.  
„Halt's Maul ..!“, entgegnete er schlicht.

Kurz darauf standen sie vor dem Panzer und es drehte den Turm abwechselnd hin und her. So nah davor kam dem Kopfgeldjäger das Fahrzeug viel größer vor, als es eigentlich war. Oder es lag an seiner eigenen Größe. Just fiel ihm auf, wie sie von mehreren Personen aus den Fenstern der anderen Häuser beobachtet wurden.  
„Also gut, dann fangen wir mal an“, begann es mit ihnen zu reden, „Piotr, ich denke, du kannst dir denken, weshalb ich hier bin, oder?“   
Er nickte und seine Beine wurden weich. Durch das Wörtchen „ich“ erlangte Wolf die Gewissheit, dass der Panzer von einer KI gesteuert wurde. Sie schien zudem wesentlich intelligenter als die Fehlkonstruktion bei Sektor Y zu sein. „Dann weißt du sicherlich auch, was nun passiert, oder?“ Dann zielte es auf Wolf und er sah in unendliche Leere. Als wäre die Granate entweder weit entfernt oder direkt vor seiner Nase. Kein schönes Gefühl. 

„Mir wurde berichtet, dass zwei unserer Männer erschossen wurden. Und das verlangt nach Rache.“  
„Aber warum guckst du dann mich an?“  
„Zur Einschüchterung.“  
„Okay, das macht Sinn ... Und wie soll diese Rache aussehen?“ Eine situationsbedingt banale Frage, aber er dachte sich, Fragen kostet nichts und vielleicht fände er so einen Weg, heil aus der Sache herauszukommen. Das Gefährt antwortete:  
„Ganz einfach. Wie du mir, so ich dir. Also jage ich dir UND Piotr eine Kugel durch den Kopf und ...“ Und was war mit Igor? Zählte er nicht? Das wollte Wolf nun klarstellen und unterbrach es.  
„Hey hey hey! Ich habe vorhin noch einen Schläger von diesem Penner neben mir umgelegt, als sie mich dir opfern wollten!“ Letzteres war seine persönliche Interpretation des Gebarens, was seine „Retter“ an den Tag legten. Und wie die Reaktion Piotrs zeigte, war sie sogar richtig.

„Äh ... ja, so ungefähr ...“ Das Rohr wanderte zum Mann.  
„Aha? So einer bist du also ... Möchtest uns ein Alien im Austausch gegen zwei Leben geben?“ Folgend geriet Piotr in äußerste Erklärungsnot. Dieses Verhalten war wohl selbst dem Panzer nicht ganz geheuer.  
„A-Aber ihr sucht doch die Aliens und wollt sie alle auslöschen! Und daher habe ich mir gedacht ...“ Als Wolf das hörte, musste er sehr an sich halten, ihm nicht sofort an die Gurgel zu gehen. So etwas Hinterhältiges hätte er sich nicht einmal im Traum einfallen lassen.

„Hör mal gut zu, alter Mann“, erwiderte das Gefährt, „Ja, meine Befehlshaber sind alienfeindlich, aber das, was du hier beabsichtigst zu tun, würde sogar sie anwidern. Den Außerirdischen müsste ich sowieso erschießen, und weil er bereits alleine einen von dir getötet hat, wären wir EIGENTLICH quitt.“ Bei dieser Betonung fing Wolf an zu grinsen und Piotr schwitzte. Als nächstes drehte der Turm zurück zum Starwolf-Anführer und es fuhr fort: „Von daher gewähre ich dir die Entscheidung, wen ich töten soll. Entweder du oder er, es liegt ganz bei dir.“ 

Langsam wendete er sich an den Herrn, eine selbstgefällige Miene aufgesetzt und die Fingerkuppen aneinander gehalten. Jetzt hatte Piotr ein ernstes Problem.  
„Oh nein! O'Donnell, bitte nicht! Es tut mir Leid, wirklich! Ich wollte es nicht, ich habe im Sinne der Gemeinschaft gehandelt! Ich flehe Sie an, ich bin zu alt zum sterben!“ Dumm nur, dass für Wolf die Begriffe „Verständnis“ und „Mitleid“ zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht existierten. Von daher prallten die Worte wirkungslos an ihm ab. Wer nach seinem Leben trachtete, durfte keine Gnade erwarten. Ganz egal, ob es „wohltätigen Zwecken“ diente.  
Er nahm eine lässige Pose ein, deutete mit den Zeigefingern auf ihn und rief ein einziges Wort:  
„Peace!“  
Schließlich bohrte sich eine Kugel durch Piotrs Gehirn und er sackte leblos zusammen.  
Von überall her hörte Wolf gedämpfte Schreie.

Ein paar Sekunden das auslaufende Blut mit Genugtuung betrachtet, sah er das Fahrzeug an und fragte, nachdem er sich zuerst dankend verbeugte: „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wie ich gehört habe, seid ihr Kerle hinter mir her. Wer seid ihr Leute überhaupt?“  
„Wie gesagt, normalerweise müsstest du jetzt sterben, weil du ein Alien bist. Aber ich habe noch einprogrammierte Werte für Gerechtigkeit, die dieser Mann und meine Herren nicht haben. Denn sie würden dich trotzdem töten. Von daher kommst du diesmal noch lebend davon und ich werde dich als flüchtig melden. Aber sieh dich vor – Wenn sich unsere Wege das nächste Mal kreuzen, wird DEIN Blut fließen. Wenn du jetzt bitte beiseite treten würdest ...“ Unter Wolfs Protest, er solle gefälligst hier bleiben und seine restlichen Fragen beantworten, setzte es zurück und fuhr rumpelnd an ihm vorbei aus dem Ort raus, die Abgase mitten in sein Gesicht geblasen.  
Er war allein.

„Toll, und was soll ich jetzt in einer Stadt machen, die mich garantiert lynchen will?“  
Die ersten Türen öffneten sich. Zögerlich traten verängstigte und verunsicherte Personen aus ihren Häusern und observierten die betreffende Stelle genau. Die Kinder wurden umgehend wieder hineingeschickt. „Was ist, ich beiße nicht! Solange mich keiner umnieten will!“ Zu seiner Linken verließ auch Sergej mit bandagiertem Arm das Gebäude, blieb allerdings erschrocken an der Schwelle stehen. Danach ging er sofort zurück und schloss die Tür.  
Dennoch konnte man hören, wie er sich übergab.

Warum Wolf nicht die Chance nutzte und einen Rückzieher machte? Er verstand es selber nicht. War es, weil ansonsten hunderte Dorfbewohner mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln hinter ihn her rannten? Oder vielleicht, weil er nicht wusste, wohin er mit seiner Suche nach den verschollenen Kameraden beginnen sollte? Diese Leute würden es ihm jetzt bestimmt sagen.

Ehe er sich versah, wurde er von einer Masse umringt, die Augen auf den toten Piotr und ihn geheftet. Das folgende, chaotische Gebrabbel interessierte ihn nicht mehr und er hoffte, es würde bald vorüber sein.  
„[Heilige Mutter Gottes, was ist hier passiert?]“  
„[Arbeitet der Außerirdische mit den Banditen zusammen?]“  
„[Der Flickenteppich hat unseren Bürgermeister getötet! Ich habe es genau gesehen!]“  
„[Vielleicht sollte ich weniger Wodka trinken ...]“  
„[Verbrennen wir das Alien dafür, was er Piotr angetan hat!]“ Einige Mistgabeln ragten in die Höhe.

Aus der Menge drängte sich ein hagerer Ruheständler mit Schlitzaugen, Spitzbart und Bauernkleidung hervor. Wolf brauchte ihn nur kurz anzusehen, schon fühlte er sich von einem durchdringenden Blick getroffen und er bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wie konnte er sich von einem gebrechlichen Senioren so sehr einschüchtern lassen? Als einziger der Menge traute er sich zur Leiche und untersuchte sie.  
Auf einmal starrte er den Kopfgeldjäger an. Wie Wolf das hasste.

„Kommen Sie, bevor Sie von der Menge zerrissen werden.“ Da der Kopfgeldjäger zurzeit keinen besseren Plan hatte, kam er der Aufforderung nach und folgte ihm. Für das Alter war sein Führer überraschend agil und kräftig, so drückte er die Wesen problemlos beiseite und schuf auf diese Art einen Weg. Wolfs geringe Körpergröße eignete sich zudem vorzüglich dafür, unterzutauchen.  
Der Masse entkommend, lief der Mann schneller. Sogar so schnell, dass sein Schützling nicht hinterherkam, ohne seine Kondition überbeanspruchen zu müssen. Der Lauf durch den Wald nagte immer noch an den Muskeln und er sehnte sich nach einer erfrischenden Dusche.

„W-Warten Sie ... ich kann nicht mehr ...“ Erneut hielt er an, stützte sich an den Oberschenkeln und keuchte. Der Senior schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für eine Rast. Wenn Sie nicht jeden Moment ein Opfer der Selbstjustiz werden wollen, sollten Sie sich beeilen.“ Aus der Menge schallten bereits mehrere Flüche und Gruppen machten Jagd auf ihn.  
„Sie haben leicht reden, wenn Sie wüssten, was ich durchgemacht habe ...“ Letztendlich nahm er seine übrigen Kräfte zusammen und schleppte sich zu einem kleinen Holzhäuschen zwischen zwei Steinbauten. Die Eingangstür von dem Herrn aufgeschlossen, betrat Wolf die Behausung, während der Rentner die Wutbürger davon abhielt, seine Unterkunft in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

Das Interieur unterschied sich maßgeblich von dem, was er vorhin gesehen hatte. Hier war alles in einem einzigen Raum untergebracht. Vorne lag die Feuerstelle, davor zwei Schaukelstühle und ein Bärenfell. An den Seiten ein spartanisches Bett, ein Regal mit fremdsprachigen Büchern, eine Toilette und eine Kollektion von Krummschwertern. Außerdem entdeckte er zu seiner hellen Freude eine Dusche.  
Was ihm sofort auffiel, war ein Plakat voller Schriftzeichen, die für ihn keinen Sinn ergaben und ein Bild.  
Es zeigte den KI-gesteuerten Panzer nebst vier Personen in Offiziersuniformen, davon trug einer eine Sonnenbrille.  
Nochmals alarmierten ihn seine Sinne, die ihm mitteilten, der Mann musste etwas mit dem Fahrzeug zu tun haben und daher höchste Vorsicht geboten wäre. Möglicherweise steckte er mit den Feinden unter einer Decke.

„Ich hoffe, der alte Piotr hat Sie nicht allzu mies behandelt.“ Wolf wirbelte herum – der Senior sah ihm lächelnd in die Augen, die Hände hinter den Rücken verschränkt. Dieser Blick ... beängstigend.  
Darum bemüht, die Angst nicht hervortreten zu lassen, entgegnete man:  
„Erstmal danke, dass Sie mich da rausgezogen haben. Ich hoffe nur, Sie werden nicht auch noch auf Idee kommen, mich irgendwie opfern zu wollen ... sonst haben Sie ab sofort ein KLEINES Problem ...“ Harter Tobak, was da aus seinem Mund kam. Aber er hatte es satt, von einer Todesfalle in die nächste zu rutschen. Er würde von nun an jeden aus dem Weg räumen, der ihn angreifen wollte. Sein Gegenüber machte hierbei keine Ausnahme.  
„Nein nein!“, erwiderte er, „Bei mir seid Ihr in Sicherheit. Hier wird Ihnen keiner das Haar krümmen, das verspreche ich. Ehrlich gesagt vertrete ich die Ansicht, dass Sie eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen haben, so verhasst sie auch ist.“  
Von diesem „Geständnis“ war Wolf wirklich verblüfft. Hieß er den Tod Piotrs tatsächlich gut?

„Aber erlauben Sie mir zuerst, mich vorzustellen.“  
Er faltete die Hände zusammen, hielt sie vor seiner Brust und beugte den Oberkörper nach vorne. „Masaru-Ito heißt Sie im Namen der Kolonisten in Nowaja Moskwa willkommen. In Ihrer Sprache wäre das entsprechend Neu Moskau. Verzeihen Sie bitte unsere weniger netten Nachbarn aus den Wäldern." Von dieser unüblichen Begrüßung beeindruckt, machte Wolf es ihm nach und stellte sich ebenso vor. „Freut mich, einen Außerirdischen kennenzulernen", redete Masaru, „Nur wenige von uns sind bisher einem Vertreter Ihrer Rasse begegnet. Lange Zeit dachten die Menschen, die einzig intelligenten Lebewesen des Universums zu sein.“ Sie nannten sich also Menschen? Gut zu wissen, fand der Kopfgeldjäger. Aber so spannend er die Konversation auch fand, zunächst stand etwas Wichtigeres an.  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Aber hätten Sie was dagegen, wenn ich Ihre Dusche benutzen dürfte?“ Der alte Herr nickte.

„Nur zu. Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen nicht zeigen, wo sie ist und wie man sie bedient, oder? Ha ha!“ Nach einer weiteren Verbeugung gab sich Wolf den Verlockungen des frischen Wassers hin, die Kleidung neben der Kabine abgelegt. Eine Erholung bot zwar nur eine ordentliche Mütze Schlaf, aber die Dusche reichte fürs Erste.  
„Ich versuche derweil die tosende Menge zu beruhigen“, rief Masaru an der Haustür, „Ich habe Ihnen frische Klamotten bereitgestellt. Bis gleich, mein Freund!“ Zehn Minuten lang genoss er die entspannende Wirkung, seifte sich mehrmals ein, wusch Haare, Fell, die leere Augenhöhle und sang ein Lied aus seiner Kindheit. Jedoch auf grausame Weise abgeändert. Eltern sollten es nicht zu hören bekommen ...

Die nächste Überraschung wartete außerhalb der Kabine in Form der neuen Kleidung. Neben den obligatorischen Unter- und Jeanshosen bestand sie hauptsächlich aus militärischen Anziehsachen. Für den Oberkörper erhielt er eine Soldatenjacke in Wüstentarnfarben, ein grünes Shirt samt Unterhemd und als Kopfbedeckung eine Bauernmütze. Schwarze Schuhe rundeten das Erscheinungsbild eines Veteranen außer Dienst schließlich ab.  
An das Loch in den Hosen für den Schweif hatte Masaru auch gedacht.  
„Hm, ich glaube, hier bin ich wirklich sicher ...“, meinte er zufrieden und zog sich um. Die verbrauchten Kleidungsstücke ließ er einfach liegen und vor sich hin müffeln.

Kaum fertig, kehrte der Senior zurück.  
„Also O'Donnell, mir ist es vorerst gelungen, die Menschen zu beruhigen und davon zu überzeugen, dass Sie Asyl benötigen. Wahrscheinlich gibt es aber nach wie vor Bürger, die Piotr rächen wollen. Ich empfehle Ihnen, sich nicht ohne Begleitung nach draußen zu wagen.“  
„Keine Sorge, ich bleibe für heute hier. Aber eine Frage hätte ich, und zwar zu diesem Bild da.“ Er zeigte auf die Fotografie mit dem Panzer und Masaru antwortete lediglich mit einer Handbewegung, die Wolf zum Näher kommen bat. 

Danach redete er:  
„Ist er nicht schön?“ Von dieser Aussage verwirrt, fragte der Kopfgeldjäger, wen er damit meinte. Die Antwort machte es für ihn aber nur noch skurriler. „Ustanak, natürlich. Ein technischer Meilenstein in der Geschichte der Menschheit.“ Der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig, sodass Wolf seinen ersten Gedanken äußerte:  
„Also war dieser Panzer vorhin, der Piotr erschossen hat, Ustanak? Aber woher wissen Sie das?“ Masaru blickte ihn lächelnd an.

„Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Ich war maßgeblich an seiner Entwicklung beteiligt, als ich noch in der russischen Armee diente. Piotr war übrigens mein Vorgesetzter. Das Bild entstand vor zwölf Jahren, vielleicht erkennen Sie mich noch darauf in meinen besten Zeiten.“ Daraufhin sah Wolf die Gesichter genauer an – In der Tat war darauf ein geringfügig kleinerer Mann mit Schlitzaugen und Spitzbart abgebildet.

„Der Name kommt übrigens aus dem Kroatischen und bedeutet „Aufstand“. Der Projektleiter war ein Kroate und der erste Einsatz bestand darin, einen Aufstand niederzuschlagen. Aber all das ist jetzt leider Schall und Rauch, und mitanzusehen, wie Ustanak seine Landsleute auf Befehl des Piratenanführers massakriert, tut mir im Herzen weh.“ Diese Geschichtenerzählungen bereiteten Wolf mangels Hintergrundwissens ziemliche Kopfschmerzen und darum sagte er:  
„Okay okay, coole Sache. Können Sie nun endlich Klartext reden, was hier los ist?“ Masaru schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Verzeihung, ich vergaß ja, Sie sind ja kein Mensch. Nehmen Sie bitte Platz, ich möchte Ihnen die Kurzform der Ereignisse schildern. Natürlich so verständlich wie möglich.“ Das ließ sich Wolf nicht zweimal sagen. Freudig niedergelassen, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und die Hände hinter den Kopf gelegt, lauschte er den Worten des alten Mannes.

„Im 15. Jahrhundert, im feudalen Japan ...“  
„Entschuldigung, aber ...“, mischte man sich ungeniert ein, „Ich möchte wissen, was HIER abgeht, in der GEGENWART und nicht, was Jahrhunderte zurückliegt und mir somit am Allerwertesten vorbeigeht, um es mal freundlich auszudrücken. Sie verstehen?“ Masaru wurde ganz rot und fühlte sich vermutlich ertappt. Neigte er etwa dazu, die Geschichte seiner Familie aufzusagen?  
„Oh, tut mir wirklich leid, O'Donnell. Es ist nur ... noch nie konnte ich jemanden meine Familiengeschichte offenlegen. Ich verstehe es auch nicht, wieso ich nicht einfach auf den Punkt kommen kann und daher ...“ Seinen Arm an der Stuhllehne abgestützt und seinen Kinn auf die Handfläche gelegt, war er von dem belanglosen Gelaber zutiefst genervt. Der Geduldsfaden gerissen, forderte er ihn ungehalten dazu auf, doch endlich zum Wichtigen zu kommen. 

Obwohl der Mann von dem Tonfall sichtlich beleidigt war, was Wolf aber nicht sonderlich juckte, fing er von neuem an:  
„Es fing vor zehn Jahren, 1996 nach menschlicher Zeitrechnung, an. Damals, noch bevor wir hier waren, diente ich als Einwanderer in der Armee des Asyllandes und forschte an neuer Waffentechnik. Jahrelang arbeitete ich mit Piotr an einer künstlichen Intelligenz für Kampfmaschinen und bekamen einen ausrangierten T-72-Panzer zur Verfügung gestellt. Unsere Arbeit trug Früchte und nach einem Notfalleinsatz, in dem sich der Panzer bewährte, tauften wir die KI Ustanak. Aber um die Forschungsergebnisse nicht in die Hände von Terroristen und Spionen fallen zu lassen, beschlossen wir, das Labor zu verlegen.  
Bla, bla, bla, bla, blubb ...“

Wolf hatte ganz vergessen, wie müde und kaputt er von den heutigen Anstrengungen war und sich nichts mehr wünschte, als eine weiche, kuschelige Matratze und ein Kissen. Wenn ihn dann jemand noch mit Informationen zumüllte, die zwar wichtig, aber eben zu zahlreich waren, gab seine Denkzentrale rasch auf und übersetzte die eingehenden Worte mit „bla“ und „blubb“. In so einem Fall konnte nur noch der Schlaf helfen – oder zehn Tassen Latte.

„Äh, Marvin?“, fragte er und hob den Zeigefinger wie ein artiger Schüler.  
„Ja, O'Donnell?“ Er schien den falschen Namen nicht registriert zu haben.  
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Verständnis dafür, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt sage, dass ich dringend ein Bett brauche und erstmal ordentlich durchpennen will. Vielleicht träume ich ja von Ihnen und verarb...“  
„Sind Sie zufällig homosexuell?“ Diese urplötzliche Frage brachte Wolf ins Stocken. Die kannte er doch von irgendwoher ...  
„Nein! Wo denken Sie hin?!“, antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Masaru atmete erleichtert auf.

„Gut. Denn ich finde Homosexualität ein Unding und in Gottes Augen eine schwere Sünde. Hätten Sie sich als Schwuler bekannt, hätte ich Sie Sechskant aus dem Haus geworfen.“ Während sich der Kopfgeldjäger seinen Teil dazu dachte, richtete sich der Mann vom Stuhl auf und sagte: „Natürlich können Sie das Bett benutzen. Aber ziehen Sie sich bitte vorher die Schuhe aus. Außerdem entsorgen Sie bitte Ihre muffige Kleidung, Sie sind ja schließlich schon erwachsen. Ein paar Häuserblocks weiter ist ein Waschsalon, da werde ich Sie nachher hinbringen. Jetzt ruhen Sie sich aus, ich mache derweil meinen meditativen Spaziergang im Wald.“ An der Haustür verabschiedet, verließ er das Gebäude und schloss die Tür ab.

„Intoleranter Sack. Was ist so schlimm daran, jemanden des eigenen Geschlechts zu lieben?“  
„Das habe ich gehört!“  
Aber egal. Mit der Erlaubnis von Masaru wendete er sich dem Bett zu – und stutzte. Darunter lag ein großer, schwarzer Gegenstand, in Form eines Gewehrs.  
Neugierig wie er war, besonders ohne die Anwesenheit anderer, ging er in die Hocke und zog es heraus.

Ganz klar, eine Automatikwaffe. Auf den ersten Blick dasselbe wie das, womit ihn einer der unangenehmen Zeitgenossen in den Panzerwagen zwingen wollte. Jedoch war sie erstens komplett schwarz lackiert, ebenso die hölzernen Bestandteile. Zweitens war das komplette Gewehr, einschließlich dem Stangenmagazin, größer dimensioniert, nur der Lauf war zu all dem zusätzlich länger. Ausnahmen bildeten hierbei die Schulterstütze, der Abzug und der Frontgriff.   
Im Endeffekt resultierten die Modifikationen in einem erhöhten Gewicht, dennoch war es angenehm zu handeln. Außerdem war rechts am Gehäuse ein Tragegurt angebracht.

Woher das Objekt stammte, beantwortete eine Gravur links oberhalb des Griffs: Ein, wahrscheinlich menschlicher, Totenschädel mit gekreuzten Säbeln.  
Was hatte Masaru mit diesen Leuten am Hut? Kooperierte er insgeheim mit ihnen und war die Sicherheit der Behausung nur eine eingefädelte Täuschung? Würde man ihn früher oder später ausliefern?  
Zu seinem Schutz versteckte er die Waffe unter dem Kissen. Er kannte niemanden, der schnell genug war, einem Kugelhagel auszuweichen.

Die Schuhe ausgezogen und das Bett beschlagnahmt, schlief er friedlich ein ...


	7. Chapter 7

„Kaffee?“   
Eine venomianische Wache hielt ihm eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees hin, ohne vorher darum gebeten worden zu sein. Diese Soldaten wussten, wonach es Wolf gelüstete.  
„Dankeschön. Wegtreten!“ Der Mann salutierte mit harter Miene und verließ das Gemach des Oberbefehlshabers. Dann war Wolf allein. „Hm, der Obermacker zu sein ist echt nicht übel! Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen. Vor allem an diesen coolen Tisch mit all den versteckten Gadgets!“ Ein kurzer Knopfdruck und über der Fläche erschien die Projektion einer Gummiente mit Kettensäge, die gegen eine mit einem Nunchaku bewaffneten Toilette kämpfte. „Geil!“

Danach ging wieder die Tür auf und General Rhino trat gesenkten Hauptes ein. Diesem verpasste Wolf sogleich einen Kopfschuss aus der seltsamen Waffe, die er unter Masarus Bett gefunden hatte. Doch statt blutüberströmt umzufallen, zersprang der übergewichtige General in einen Haufen von Plüschtieren. Ein würdiger Abgang, fand der Kopfgeldjäger.  
Nachdem sich das Spielzeug aus irgendeinem Grund in Luft aufgelöst hatte, öffnete sich der Zugang abermals. Diesmal war es, er konnte es kaum glauben, Jan persönlich. Dazu in schicker Offiziersuniform, in schwarzer Farbe und auf der Schirmmütze prangte das Erkennungszeichen der menschlichen Banditen.

„Sir!“, grüßte er Wolf und salutierte, „Es scheint, dass die Männer Ihr Haustier gefunden haben!“ Dem frischgebackenen General fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, wer oder was sein Haustier war, aber es machte ihn glücklich, eins zu haben und es in Sicherheit zu wissen. Lächelnd antwortete er:   
„Sehr gut. Bringt es mir, ich kann ohne es nicht schlafen.“  
„Sofort, Sir!“ Erneut allein, legte er seine Füße auf den Tisch, stützte den Hinterkopf mit den Händen und wippte mit dem Stuhl.  
„Yep, daran kann ich mich echt gewöhnen.“

„[Blödes Alien!]“  
Ein paar harte Schläge gegen die Tür und sein Gemach fiel in sich zusammen. Bald darauf fand er sich nicht mehr auf Venom, sondern in einer kleinen Holzhütte wieder, von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Und sofort stellte er fest, dass er keinen High-Tech-Tisch, kein unbekanntes Haustier und keinen Offizier in der Gestalt von Jan besaß. Im Grunde war er ziemlich mittellos und arm und mit gebrauchter Kleidung konnte er nichts kaufen. Umso schwerer wog das Reißen aus dem Traum und bewirkte nur eines: Rage.

„Ihr Säcke!“, brüllte er der aggressiven Meute vor der Hüttentür entgegen, „Findet Ihr es lustig, eine arme Sau aus feuchten Träumen zu reißen?“ Nochmals schlugen welche gegen den Zugang und schrien:  
„[Wir zeigen dir gleich, was wir mit laufenden Fußmatten machen, die Piotr umgebracht haben!]“ Die Behausung verfügte nur über zwei Fenster, je eines neben der Tür und war von schlichten Gardinen verdeckt. So konnte er nicht sehen, wie groß die Gruppe war und ob seine Schlagfertigkeit ausreichte. Aber wozu seine Gesundheit im Nahkampf riskieren, wenn er eine gruselige Knarre unterm Kissen hatte? Sollten sie ruhig kommen!

Vom Bett aufgerichtet und die Schuhe angezogen, zog er das Gewehr heraus und schüttelte es durch – im Magazin rumpelte es.   
„Hehehehe ...“ Danach imitierte er eine Frauenstimme und rief: „Ooooh, holt mich, holt mich! Für diese Nacht bin ich frei! Kostenlos und eine Bleipediküre gibt es noch gratis dazu!“  
Jetzt fiel die Tür aus den Angeln und eine kleine Truppe von alten und jungen Menschen, ausgerüstet mit allem, was annähernd als Waffe verwendet werden konnte, stürmte herein.  
Ein ergrauter Herr, offenbar der Anführer, hob drohend ein Nudelholz und blaffte ihn an:  
„[Haben wir dich, Mistvieh! Jetzt hauen wir d...“ Er stockte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er das schwarz glitzernde Gewehr in Wolfs Händen an. „[Moment, dieses Sturmgewehr ...]“  
Plötzlich rief er hysterisch: „[Eine dunkle Waffe! LAUFT!]“ So schnell wie sich die Hütte leerte, konnte Wolf gar nicht „Aber was ist mit 'nem Date?!“ sagen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Geschrei der Flüchtenden ausklang.

Verblüfft sah er das Schießeisen im Anschluss daran an und meinte:  
„Bei Andross' Gummiente, dieses Baby muss wirklich eine enorm verstörende Wirkung haben. Ich glaube, das Ding lasse ich mal auffällig unauffällig mitgehen.“  
„WOLF!“ Der unerwartete Aufschrei ließ ihn zusammenzucken und die Waffe rasch hinterm Rücken verstecken. Denn bald darauf tauchte ein sehr erzürnter Masaru auf, die Gesichtsfarbe tiefrot. Als er das Gewehr erblickte, bildete sich der Kopfgeldjäger ein, Dampf aus den Ohren steigen zu sehen. Was war bloß sein Problem?

„Was denn, ich habe nur ...“  
„Sie Idiot! Wissen Sie, was Sie da getan haben?!“ Wolf allerdings war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und er erwiderte:  
„Ich habe mich vor einer angepissten Meute von Bauern verteidigt, was dagegen?“ Nun zischte es wie bei einem zu erhitzten Dampfkessel.  
„Nein, aber WIE Sie es gemacht haben, DA habe ich was gegen! Ich könnte gleich mein Katana nehmen und ... nnngh!“ Auf einmal fasste er sich an die Brust, sank auf die Knie und keuchte, nun weiß statt rot. Aber Wolf sah nur zu. Ihm war klar, dass Masaru soeben sein Herz überbeansprucht hatte und er ihm helfen sollte, jedoch nicht einfach so. Er konnte es schlicht nicht ab, angebrüllt zu werden.

„Herz...tabletten!“, brachte der Mann röchelnd hervor, „Unten im ... Regal!“ Als er merkte, dass der Außerirdische nichts tat, fügte er noch angestrengt ein „Bitte!“ hinzu. Erst dann setzte sich Wolf in Bewegung und suchte das Bücherregal ab. Zwischen zwei dicken Wälzern fand er eine Packung, für ihn unleserlich beschriftet.  
„Das ist es! Schnell!“ Das Behältnis überreicht, nahm Masaru nach einiger Fingerakrobatik mit den Blistern eine herzförmige Tablette ein. „Vielen Dank“, lobte er ihn, während die Farbe zurückkehrte, „Ich muss echt vermehrt auf meinen Blutdruck achten und vor allem daran denken, sie immer mitzunehmen. Ich wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken, was passiert wäre, hätte i...“  
„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Krankenhausgeschichten“, redete Wolf dazwischen, „Wollen Sie mich nun wegen dieser Sache erledigen oder nicht? Wenn ja, wird das ein sehr unschönes Ende für Sie nehmen. Und wenn es sein muss, auch für den Rest des Dorfes, das mich auch tot sehen will.“

Masaru verzog das Gesicht, angewidert von dieser Gewaltbereitschaft, die über das „normale“ Maß hinausging. Er selbst bemerkte nicht die Ironie, die in seiner Reaktion lag – war er doch selbst an der Entwicklung einer vollautomatischen und intelligenten Killermaschine beteiligt.  
„Und mit dieser Drohung machen Sie es sich nicht gerade einfacher“, meinte er ungehalten und kam rasch zum Punkt seiner Frustration zurück, „Sehr weise von Ihnen übrigens, mit einem Sturmgewehr der Räuber auf Bauern zu zielen, die sogar Angst haben, wenn man ihnen vom Rumpelstilzchen erzählt. Jetzt stehen Sie nicht nur selbst als Bandit da, sondern auch ich. Die Leute werden sich definitiv fragen, wo ich diese Waffe her habe und mich vielleicht aus dem Dorf werfen. Dank Ihnen werden die nächsten Tage nun sehr hässlich für uns.“

Das einzige, worüber sich Wolf derzeit Sorgen machte, war ein Angriff zahlenmäßig überlegener Feinde, für die die Munition nicht reichte. Natürlich brauchte ihm niemand zu erläutern, es wäre unter diesen Umständen keine gute Idee, länger im Dorf zu bleiben. Aber der alte Mann hatte es trotzdem getan, mit zusätzlichem Bezug zu seiner eigenen Lage.  
Doch Wolf war dies herzlich egal. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe vor allem und jedem. Seitdem das Star Fox-Team seine eigene Truppe vom Himmel geholt hatte, ging alles den Bach runter. Seine Rache würde fürchterlich sein ...

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu.“ Wolf warf das Gewehr auf das Bett, verschränkte die Armee und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich bin sehr schlecht drauf und würde es schade finden, Ihnen den Hals umzudrehen, weil Sie mir mit Ihren persönlichen Problemen so sehr auf den Sack gehen. Ich möchte nur noch weg von dem Planeten, also seien Sie so frei und sagen Sie mir, wo ich hier das nächste Raumschiff finde.“

Zunächst traf Wolf ein wütender Blick und Masaru antwortete nicht. Nach wenigen Sekunden aber schien er diese Respektlosigkeit verdaut zu haben und sprach:  
„Da müssen Sie bei den Banditen nachsehen. Wir haben ein einziges Kampfflugzeug, und das wurde von ihnen gestohlen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob der Treibstoff reicht und da ist kein Hyperraumantrieb verbaut.“ Bei dem Wort „Hyperraumantrieb“ zog Wolf interessiert die Augenbrauen hoch, vergaß es aber schnell wieder und hörte weiter zu. „Es könnte jedoch sein, dass sie einige Raumschiffe von Angehörigen Ihrer Spezies erbeutet haben. Verabschieden Sie sich allerdings schnell von dem Gedanken, das Lager ausräuchern zu wollen – dafür sind sie zu schwer bewaffnet.“

Wer sagte denn, dass man unbedingt mit Gewalt vorpreschen und alles in Schutt und Asche legen muss? Mit gutem und altem Stealth klappte es schließlich auch. Das teilte er Masaru mit, worauf dieser jedoch erwiderte: „Nach allem, was Sie so vom Stapel gelassen haben, sehe ich nicht, warum ich Ihnen helfen sollte. Ihnen ist ohnehin jeder andere gleichgültig, also was gibt mir die Sicherheit, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, der nicht auf seine Kameraden achtet?“

Die Nerven und die Geduld am Ende, drohte Wolf auszurasten und die Hütte auseinander zunehmen – einschließlich Masaru. Kurz bevor er jedoch seiner Wut nachgab, atmete er einmal tief durch, schloss die Augen und lächelte. Jetzt konnte er wieder klar denken und sagte mit entspannter Stimme:  
„Wissen Sie ... Sie haben Recht.“ Eine überraschte Miene, gefolgt von einem „Hm?“ „Sie haben in der Tat keinen Grund, mir zu helfen.“  
„Ähm, das sagte ich bereits ...“, meinte der Mann zu dieser „Erkenntnis“, doch Wolf war noch nicht fertig. Er fuhr fort:  
„Aber jetzt, wo ich Sie in die Sache mit reingezogen habe und es in der Siedlung vor durchgeknallten Dorftrotteln nur so wimmelt, die uns beide zerfleischen wollen, haben Sie keine andere Wahl, als mit mir zu kommen.“

Masaru stand regungslos da und seine Augen sahen zu Boden. Nach kurzer Zeit schüttelte er grummelnd den Kopf und blickte zur Seite.  
„Gehen Sie.“ Mit so einer Reaktion hatte Wolf wiederum nicht gerechnet und jetzt war er es, der regungslos da stand und zu Boden sah. Er dachte felsenfest, dass ihm der Mann zustimmte und sein Gefolge antrat. Wollte dieser wirklich hier bleiben und darauf warten, der Selbstjustiz zum Opfer zu fallen?

Wie auch immer, nachdem sich auch dieses Häuschen als unsicher entpuppt hatte und er nirgendwo im Dorf Schutz suchen konnte, wurde es allerhöchste Zeit, von hier wegzukommen. Dazu praktischerweise im Dunkel der Nacht.  
„Und nehmen Sie die D'AK mit. Sie werden die Feuerkraft ganz sicher brauchen.“ D'AK? Meinte er damit das Gewehr auf dem Bett? „Und falls Sie sich fragen, was ich damit meine: das Gewehr auf dem Bett.“ Wusste Wolf es doch.

„Äh, danke, aber was ist mit Ihnen?“, fragte er, zu seiner Verwunderung ganz und gar nicht mit geheuchelter Sorge. Masaru blockte jedoch ab und sagte wirsch:  
„Machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen. Sofort! Zum Banditenlager kommen Sie, wenn Sie die Kolonie in nördlicher Richtung verlassen und dem Feldweg folgen.“ Zum Schluss kramte er im Regal und händigte Wolf zwei Gegenstände aus: einen Kompass und eine Taschenlampe. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds forderte Masaru den Kopfgeldjäger dazu auf, sein Haus auf der Stelle zu verlassen und nie wieder zu kommen. Eine Forderung, der Wolf nur zu gern nachkam.

Das Gewehr hastig umgelegt und den Rest in den Westentaschen verstaut, ging er zur nicht mehr vorhandenen Haustür und verließ es, ohne sich zum letzten Mal umzudrehen. Aber er spürte wieder den durchdringenden Blick des Mannes im Rücken und nochmals fragte er sich, wie ihn ein alter Herr derart einschüchtern konnte. Überdies fiel ihm ein, dass er es versäumt hatte, Masaru näher über seine Beziehungen zu den Banditen auszufragen. Vielleicht hätte Wolf daraufhin einen Grund gehabt, ihn ins Nirwana zu schicken? Irgendwie musste das Gewehr ja in dessen Besitz gelangt sein. Und was bedeutete der Buchstabe D in der Modellbezeichnung?

Draußen beobachtete er zuerst den Himmel. Unzählige, leuchtende Punkte klebten wie Sticker an einer finsteren Decke und brachten jeden Hobbyastronomen zur Ekstase. Eindrucksvoll dagegen war ein unförmiger, grünlicher Nebel im Weltraum, der einen Großteil des sichtbaren Alls einnahm. Die Taschenlampe brauchte er deswegen noch nicht, sorgte der grüne Schein doch für ausreichende – und atmosphärisch unheimliche - Sichtverhältnisse. Erst in den Wäldern würde es ohne das elektrische Licht kritisch werden.

An der äußeren Hauswand entdeckte er ein Fahrrad. Ein Damenrad, um genau zu sein. Diese uralten Drahtesel kannte Wolf ausschließlich von Museumsbesuchen und aus historischen Büchern. Dies war nun das erste Mal, dass er ein Stück Geschichte fahren würde.  
Warum fahren? Weil er in einem Anflug von Schadenfreude und Genugtuung entschied, das Gefährt zu entwenden und seine Reise damit beträchtlich zu verkürzen. Das tat er dann auch.

Das Fahrrad auf die Straße geschoben und auf den Sitz geschwungen, trat er kräftig in die Pedale und radelte den Weg entlang.  
Sämtliche Bedenken, ob es peinlich wäre, als Mann ein Damenrad zu fahren, verflogen in dem Augenblick, als Wolf feststellte, wie leicht und angenehm es zu treten war. Er brauchte sich kaum anzustrengen, schon erreichte das Fahrrad ein hohes Tempo. Und das Beste daran war, niemand konnte ihn einholen oder etwas hinterher schmeißen. Wer sich ihm in den Weg stellte, wurde einfach platt gemacht. So gut und so frei hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Eindeutig: Den Drahtesel würde er mitgehen lassen, in den Städten ausfahren und jedem, der eines dieser neumodischen Dinger hatte, den Mittelfinger zeigen und unter die Nase reiben, wie umweltbewusst Wolf doch sei. Wäre das denn nicht eine sensationelle Geschäftsidee? Eine Retro-Ladenkette?

Piotrs Haus, an dem er vorbei raste, nahm er lediglich am Rande wahr, ebenso wie die beiden ... Falsch, von den zwei Fahrzeugen war jetzt nur noch der kleine Geländewagen übrig geblieben. Was war mit dem Panzerwagen passiert? Waren die fiesen Kerle in der Zwischenzeit im Dorf und hatten es abgeholt? Wenn Wolf bloß wüsste, wie man das Fahrzeug bediente ...

„[Hey, Sie da! Können Sie mir vielleicht helfen?“] Weiter vorne am Straßenrand winkte ihm eine gedrungene, schemenhafte Gestalt. Bald kam Wolf nah genug heran, um diese Person als alte Dame mit Kopftuch, Brille und Gehstock zu identifizieren. Und einer Seniorin konnte er schließlich keinen Gefallen abschlagen, oder? Zwar verstand er ihren Ruf nicht, aber egal.  
So bremste er ab und hielt neben ihr an. Das freundliche Gesicht durfte selbstverständlich nicht fehlen.

„Guten Abend, werte Dame! Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“ Entweder erkannte sie nicht, dass sie das verhasste Alien vor sich hatte oder es war für sie ohne Bedeutung. Sehr wohl aber irritierte sie die fremde Sprache, weshalb sie eine Zeit lang grübelte, bevor sie einen sinnvollen Satz zustande bringen konnte.   
„Ich vermissen Oskar, Kater. Können gehen Wald und suchen Oskar? Ich einsame Frau, brauchen Gesellschaft, nachdem Mann Oskar sterben von Unfall.“ 

Alles klar, sie vermisste ihr Haustier. Aber wie sollte er den Kater in einem Wald finden, der sich über den kompletten Planeten erstreckte? Allerdings brachte er es nicht übers Herz, knallhart nein zu sagen und sagte zu. Wohl wissend, dass er gar nicht erst anfangen würde zu suchen. „Vielen Dank, junger Mann. Kater sein weiß und lange Haare. Ich wünschen viel Glück und beten, Sie finden Oskar und kommen gesund.“  
„Gern geschehen! Wenn Sie nun nichts dagegen haben, mache ich mich mal auf die Suche.“

Allerdings wollte ihn die Dame immer noch nicht gehen lassen. Ehe er losfahren konnte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und sagte:  
„Ich noch vergessen, das geben.“ Sie langte kurz in ihre Jackentasche und zog etwas heraus, das sie ihm anschließend gab. „Böser Mann kommen vor Stunden und mir gesagt, ich soll geben Foto Außerirdischen. Gedroht töten Oskar.“ Mit skeptischer Miene nahm er seine Taschenlampe, schaltete sie ein und sah die Fotografie an. Seine düstere Vorahnung, was ihn darauf erwarten könnte, bestätigte sich und sein Blut kochte.

Es war ein Bild von Ustanak am Tag, dem Betrachter zugewandt. Links von ihm war Moritz an einem Baum gefesselt, der Körper voller Blut. Das Makabere daran war der fehlende Kopf. Diesen trug Ustanak wie eine Trophäe auf einem der hinteren Speere. Ein vor Angst schrecklich verzerrtes Gesicht, ein großes blutendes Loch in der Stirn und obwohl die Pupillen nicht zu sehen waren, schienen die Augen Wolf anzustarren. Sofort lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und er malte sich aus, was aus ihm werden würde, falls Ustanak ihn zu fassen bekäme.  
Wolf drehte das Foto um und fand einen maschinell erstellten Text, der dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzte.

„Ich glaube, du vermisst da zufällig jemanden, kann das sein? Er ist irgendwie kopflos, aber den Körper kannst du haben. Der passt nämlich nicht in meine Trophäengarage. Und keine Sorge, beim nächsten Mal wird dein Kopf diesem armen Kerl Gesellschaft leisten.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Ustanak“

„Diesmal bist du zu weit gegangen, Blechkumpel ..!“  
„Ihnen geht gut? Vielleicht rufen Arzt?“ Für diesen Moment gelang es ihm, seine Emotionen unter Verschluss zu halten und er antwortete ihr freundlich:  
„Ja, alles okay. Es ist nur ... etwas persönliches, verstehen Sie?“ Sie nickte.  
„Ich verstehen. Wut wie als böser Mann droht töten Oskar. Auch sein persönliches. Was Sie machen?“  
„Na was wohl? Ich werde diesen Leuten eine gehörige Lektion darin erteilen, dass man sich nicht an wehrlose Menschen vergreift! Und ich bringe Ihnen Oskar zurück.“  
„Dann ich auch beten, Sie kommen unverletzt. Nun fahren, bevor böse Männer angreifen in Dunkelheit.“ Nach kurzen Abschiedsworten setzte sich Wolf erneut in Bewegung und ließ die Gefühle wieder hochkommen. Die Lenker hart umklammert, als würde er sie zerdrücken wollen und die Pedale mit aller Kraft getreten, folgte er den verlassenen Straßen mithilfe des Kompasses. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Stadtrand erreichte und den Wachturm passierte. Oben strahlte eine Standlampe ihr Licht ins grüne Dunkel hinaus und ein Mann behielt die Umgebung mehr oder weniger sorgsam im Auge. Er hörte die Fahrtgeräusche zu spät und wusste sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als Wolf aufgebracht etwas hinterher zu brüllen. Die Fahrt bremste es freilich nicht.  
Wie bereits erwartet, wurde es im Dickicht äußerst dunkel. Das Fahrrad verfügte zwar über einen kleinen Scheinwerfer, allerdings hatte Wolf keine Ahnung, wie er es einschalten sollte. Aber solange sich der Feldweg erkennbar vom Rand abhob, war die Lampe nicht nötig. 

Trotzdem kam es zu einem Missgeschick, infolge er aufgrund der Finsternis eine dicke Wurzel übersah und stürzte. Autsch!  
„Aua, das wäre mir mit einem dieser Hoverbikes nicht passiert“, murmelte er, während er sich am Boden liegend vom Unfall erholte, „Aber das hält mich nicht auf. Weiter!“ So richtete er sich und das Fahrrad geschwind auf, stieg auf den Sattel und fuhr weiter.

Diverse Hindernisse wie Steine und Wurzeln, gefolgt mit gelegentlichen Stürzen später hörte er einen gellenden Schrei. Es klang wie das eines wehrlosen Opfers, das dumm genug war, nachts in zwielichtige Gassen zu gehen und dann von nicht so netten Leuten verfolgt wurde. Mit solchen Idioten hatte Wolf kein Mitleid, dafür erwiesen sie sich nach ihrer Rettung als treue, wenn auch weniger intelligente Verbündete.  
Aber sobald ihm bei diesem Gedanken ein gewisser Jemand vor sein geistiges Auge sprang, dachte er darüber nach, einfach weiterzufahren und so zu tun, als hätte er nichts gehört. Noch ein Schrei.

Nein, er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Diese Nerverei musste aufhören! Und außerdem tat ein wenig Gesellschaft zur dunkelsten Stunde immer gut. Na ja, darüber konnte man streiten.  
Nichtsdestotrotz verließ er den Feldweg mit dem Rad und schlug sich durch den Wald, immer der Stimme nach. Insekten mit Leuchtorganen schwirrten in einiger Entfernung umher und erweckten den Eindruck von Augen. Oder sich im Unterholz versteckende Raubtiere. Zum Glück saß das Sturmgewehr sicher und griffbereit am Rücken, sonst sähe er angesichts einer hungrigen Bestie alt aus. Was wohl für Tiere auf diesem Planeten leben mögen?

Drei Schreie hörte er noch, danach nichts mehr. Hoffentlich gab der Arme gerade nicht auf und blickte gefasst ins Auge des Todes ...  
„Hallo?! Ist da wer?!“ Und schon verspürte Wolf den dringenden Wunsch, kehrtzumachen. Diese Stimme, kein Zweifel.  
Es war Jan.

Wolf zufolge ein unerklärliches Wunder, wie es Jan geschafft hatte, heile die Planetenoberfläche zu erreichen, ohne von den Piraten umgelegt zu werden. Doch so stark seine Abneigung gegen ihn auch war, er beschloss umgehend Hilfe zu leisten. Allein um Masaru zu beweisen, dass er nicht so egoistisch und rücksichtslos war, wie der Mann dachte. Darum rief er in Jans Richtung:  
„Ja, ich bin's. Hast es also doch noch geschafft.“  
„O'Donnell?!“, antwortete der Soldat und seine Stimmung besserte sich, „Was für ein Glück! Ich dachte schon, ich würde elendig in der Wildnis verenden!“ Durchaus eine verlockende Vorstellung ...

„Hör mal, ich mache die Taschenlampe an. Wenn du mich siehst, sag mir, wo ich hin muss, okay?“  
„Ja Sir! Aber seien Sie vorsichtig! Hier unten hockt ein gruseliges Vieh und es will mich fressen! Ich würde ohne Knarre nicht näher kommen!“ Also saß er auf einem Baum? Nicht gerade der bequemste Ort, aber es bot Schutz vor den meisten Ungeheuern. Auch wenn Wolf noch nie richtig Angst hatte – zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern – wurde ihm etwas mulmig zumute. Eine fremde Welt beherbergte unbekannte Kreaturen und jede hatte das Potenzial, tödlich zu sein. Also stieg er vom Fahrrad, rüstete das Gewehr aus und schaltete die Lampe ein.

„Sir, ich sehe Sie! Äääh ... links von Ihnen!“ Kaum nach links gedreht, meinte Jan laut: „Das andere links!“  
„Und mit solchen Trotteln wollte Andross den Krieg gewinnen? Ernsthaft?“, sagte Wolf leise in die Stille hinein.  
Alles in allem dauerte die Suche nicht lange und es gelang dem Kopfgeldjäger, Sichtkontakt herzustellen. Da oben saß er, auf dem dicken Ast einer Eiche und mit wedelnden Armen. Und wo war das angesprochene Monster?

„Ach, da bist du ja. Ich komme jetzt, okay?“ Aber Jan erwiderte verängstigt:  
„Nein! Das Monster ist direkt da unten!“ Doch Wolf sah außer Jan nichts. Daher ging er fortwährend auf den Baum zu, geduckt und aufmerksam. Jegliche Zurufe, mittlerweile verzweifelt, bremsten ihn nicht. So kam es, dass er am Ende vor dem mächtigen Stamm der Eiche stand und schulterzuckend die Abwesenheit einer Bestie verkündete. „Aber da ist es doch! Ich sehe es genau!“  
„Ja WO denn?! Rede endlich Klartext!“  
„Na direkt vor Ihnen, zu Ihren Füßen!“ Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute er nach unten – und grinste.

Ein possierliches, kleines Tierchen mit weißen, langen Haaren guckte ihn aus gelben Augen an und machte einen Laut.   
„Miau!“  
„Oooooooh, wie knuffig ist das denn? Du musst Oskar sein, stimmt's?“ Danach streifte sie um seine Beine und rieb ihren Körper an ihnen. Jan indes war fassungslos darüber, was er da sah.

„Was! Mich jagd's auf den Baum und Euch umgarnt es! Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?!“  
„Tja, vielleicht weiß Oskar, dass du nicht grade der Hellste bist und ärgert dich deshalb? Mal in Ernst, das ist ein harmloses und niedliches Haustier. Jetzt komm runter, ich habe einen Plan, wie wir von hier wegkommen.“ Den Kater schickte er nach einer kleinen Streicheleinheit mit dem Vermerk auf Frauchen ins Dorf zurück. Die Oma dürfte überglücklich sein, ihren Oskar zu sehen.  
„Also gut Jan, wie ist es dir ergangen? Hat dich das Feindflugzeug aufgespürt?“  
„Na ja, es war so ... als wir uns von Ihnen trennten ...“

Plötzlich raschelte es. Und ehe sich Wolf versah, war Jan zurück auf seinem Ast und schlotterte. Zurecht über die Feigheit des Soldaten verärgert, schimpfte er:  
„Feige Sau! Und du schimpfst dich einen venomianischen Soldaten?“ Jan schüttelte den Kopf und verteidigte sich:  
„Ich habe den Arbeitsvertrag nicht unterschrieben, um an Ende von irgendwelchen Monstern gefressen zu werden! Besonders nicht für diesen Hungerlohn, ohne Gefahrenzulage!“ Bei näherer Betrachtung war da was dran. Leider änderte dies nichts an dem Problem, dass Wolf dem unbekannten Etwas allein gegenüberstand. Schlimmer, es kam von mehreren Seiten.  
„Zugriff, Zugriff!“

Auf einmal schnellte eine schneeweiße Gestalt, das Gesicht eine garstige Fratze, aus einem Busch hervor. Vor Schreck presste Wolf seinen Finger an den Abzug und feuerte wild drauflos. Auch nachdem der Angreifer theatralisch von einer Vielzahl Kugeln getroffen umfiel, hörte der Kopfgeldjäger nicht auf zu schießen. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, was er da tat, feuerte er ohne Sinn und Zweck in alle Richtungen, bis das Gewehr klickte und die letzten Patronenhülsen zu Boden fielen.  
„Heilige Scheiße!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Waffe fallen und ergriff die Flucht.  
Weit kam er jedoch nicht ...

Es fielen ein paar Schüsse, er stolperte wie ein schlaffer Sack und blieb im Dreck liegen.  
Nur pure Dunkelheit und ein einziger Gedanke, bevor ihm die Sinne abhanden kamen:

„Jetzt haben sie mich doch noch lebend gekriegt ...“


	8. Chapter 8

Eines musste man Wolf lassen: immer wenn jemand oder etwas sein Bewusstsein abschaltete, besaß er das lustige Talent, an den unmöglichsten Orten aufzuwachen. Nicht zu vergessen, in welcher Verfassung er aufwachte. Üblicherweise nicht zu seinem Vorteil und vor allem tat er dies stets in einer ... nun, missmutig wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Wie auch immer, er kehrte in die Welt der Lebenden zurück und sah schwarz. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn eine Binde gestaltete das Öffnen der Augen als schwierig und selbst als er es letztlich schaffte, drückte sie gegen die Augäpfel und er schloss sie umgehend wieder. Dann wollte sich Wolf darüber lautstark echauffieren, wie mies die Behandlung sei und er ihnen schließlich nichts getan hatte - außer die eine Sache mit dem Unglücklichen, der aus einem Busch stürmte und im Kugelhagel unterging, aber das war natürlich ein Unfall. Und für solche Missgeschicke konnte er nichts, stimmt's?

Aber sogar das Sprechen war ihm verwehrt und mehr als ein wütendes „MMMPH!" brachte er nicht zustande. Sein Mund war nicht nur mit einem Streifen zugeklebt, sondern wurde auch von einer, dem Gefühl und Schmerz nach überdimensionalen Wäscheklammer festgehalten.

Als nächstes wollte er aufstehen und die Schurken zusammenschlagen, obwohl er nichts sehen konnte. Wie erwartet funktionierte das ebenfalls nicht, „dank" den mittels Seilen zugebundenen Füßen und die Hüfte war durch Tapes an etwas befestigt, dessen harte Sitzfläche und die quietschenden Geräusche beim Bewegen nur auf einen Stuhl schließen konnten. Hätte er wenigstens um sich schlagen können, aber - Überraschung! - seine Hände steckten hinter der Rückenlehne in Handschellen. Kein billiges Material, bombenfest.  
Diese Kerle waren offenbar nicht so dumm wie er es sich wünschte.  
„Die haben wohl zu viele Filme geguckt und dazugelernt ... Gibt es etwas, was sie NICHT zugeklebt haben?"

Das war zum einen die Nase, mit der er die Gerüche von Schweiß, Plastik und Metall wahrnahm. Oder war es Blut? Wolf hoffte, es war wirklich nur Metall und nicht das Zeug, was den Boden nach einer intensiven Folter benetzte.  
Dann waren die Ohren frei. Mit denen konnte er sich jedoch nicht befreien und im Moment hörte er gedämpfte Geräusche, die alles hätten sein können. Wind, Bäume, Ustanak, Fürze, vielleicht auch Geschrei. Auch den Schwanz ließen die Angreifer unberührt, was Wolf leider nicht half. Irgendwas musste er doch tun!

„Egal wie, egal was, wenn sie sich entscheiden mich loszumachen, poliere ich ihnen die Fresse!", legte er sich einen, ähm, Plan zurecht, ohne in seinem Zorn die Konsequenzen zu überdenken. Bestimmt würde er es dennoch schaffen, in einem Filmreifen Akt einem Gegner die Waffe zu entwenden und damit das ganze Lager auszuräuchern.

„Vorsichtig nähern und die Waffen bereithalten, der Fellhaufen ist extrem gefährlich." Und aus der Traum. Diese Stimmen gehörten eindeutig zu den Feinden und sie besaßen wahrscheinlich einen juckenden Abzugsfinger. Immerhin verwendeten sie die gleiche Sprache wie er.

Wolf hörte nur wie eine Art Vorhang aufgezogen wurde und mehrere Personen eintraten. Die Schritte hörten sich eindeutig wie klapperndes Plastik an.  
„Wer zur Hölle zieht sich Plastikzeugs als Rüstung an?", überlegte er und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht schützte wie eine vernünftige kugelsichere Weste, sondern einfach nur Furcht einflößend aussah.

Bald darauf endeten die Schritte und er spürte, wie sie direkt vor ihm standen.  
„Nun denn, Sie wandelnder Bettvorleger", sprach man ihn streng an, „Bevor wir Ihre Augen und Ihren Mund freimachen, möchten wir Sie darauf hinweisen, dass bei einer falschen Bewegung sofort geschossen wird. Denkt also gar nicht erst daran, irgendwelche Faxen oder faulen Tricks abzuziehen. Wir sind keine dahergelaufenen Amateure wie diese Banditen aus den Wäldern und lassen uns nicht überrumpeln! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Wolf verdrehte nur die Augen und dachte sich:  
„Uuuuh, die ganz Harten, na das kann ja was werden ..." Anschließend nickte er.

Zuerst entfernte man ihm die Binde. Der Mund wäre ihm persönlich lieber gewesen, weil dieses Ding anfing richtig schmerzhaft zu werden, doch egal. Was er zuerst sah, gefiel ihm selbstverständlich ganz und gar nicht.   
Vor ihm fünf Männer, allesamt Menschen, davon vier mit futuristischen Gewehren bewaffnet und in einer schneeweißen Rüstung, der Helm ein grimmiges Gesicht. Dieselbe Ausrüstung hatte ebenso das arme Schwein getragen und er war sich sicher, dass sie sich deswegen an ihm rächen wollten. Wer würde das nicht?  
Der einzige Mann ohne Infanterierüstung trug eine Offiziersuniform ähnlich der cornerianischen Armee, allerdings in Schwarz- und Grautönen und stand stramm, was eine einschüchternde Wirkung hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu General Rhino, dessen Kleidung einfach nicht zu seiner enormen Körpermasse passen wollte.

Der „Raum" war nichts anderes als ein einfaches Zelt der oberen Größenordnung, das bis zu acht Personen fasste. Das erklärte jedoch nicht den Metallgeruch, denn der Ursprung lag tatsächlich in jenem Gegenstand, der den Mund fixierte: eine Schraubzwinge. Als wären die mehrere Lagen starke Klebebänder nicht genug gewesen, nahm man zusätzlich mechanische Hilfe hinzu. Zum Glück erbarmte sich ein Soldat alsbald, das Werkzeug wegzunehmen.

Beunruhigend fand Wolf, dass die Soldaten ihre Waffen permanent auf ihn gerichtet hielten. Die Jungs wussten, wie sie mit Gefangenen seines Schlages umzugehen hatten.  
Trotzdem war es besser als in den Händen der Piraten zu sein. Wenn sie sich schon so abfällig gegenüber den Banditen äußerten, bedeutete dies etwa, dass sie mit ihnen verfeindet waren? Zählte hier nun der Satz „Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund"?

Danach machte man sich am Mundbereich zu schaffen. Während des Prozederes blieb er ruhig und versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken. Klebestreifen vom Fell zu reißen war ... keine schöne Erfahrung.

Neben Masaru reihten sich die restlichen Herren in die Riege der unheimlichen Leute ein. Wie Statuen standen sie da und guckten ihn an, der Offizier mittig und die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Da es im Zelt nichts Besonderes zu sehen gab, entschied er sich schlicht dazu, ein Starrduell auszufechten. Bis der Soldat fertig war, dauerte es sicherlich eine Weile.

Zwischendurch kam ein Anderer hinein und suchte das Gespräch mit dem Offizier. Der entgegnete nur, ohne den Blick von Wolf abzuwenden, er werde später auf ihn zukommen. Daraufhin verließ der Soldat das Zelt wieder.

Während die Arbeit voranschritt, redete der Befehlshaber, ohne die Stimme oder überhaupt die Miene zu verstellen:  
„Wir wissen sehr wohl, was Sie mit Corporal Ed gemacht haben. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass diese Frechheit nicht geduldet wird. Nachdem wir Ihren Freund ... „befragt" haben, seid Ihr als Nächstes dran." Wirklich sehr aufbauend, kurz nach dem Aufwachen gesagt zu bekommen, dass es für ihn hässlich ausgehen wird. Was sie wohl gerade mit Jan machten? „Bedauerlich, dass wir keinen Verhördroiden zur Verfügung haben. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, wir werden Sie auch so zum Reden bringen. Für den Ruhm des Imperiums!"

Was der Erfolg einer Folter mit Ruhm zu tun hatte, war Wolf schleierhaft. Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber Soldaten eines Imperiums nahm er aus Prinzip ernst.  
Nach einigen schmerzlichen Versuchen, das Tape abzureißen, blieben diverse hautfarbene Stellen übrig. Zu allem Überfluss brannte es auch noch ziemlich. So sehr Wolf dem Mann dafür den Kiefer brechen wollte, ihm war klar, dass er nach dieser Aktion die Radieschen von unten sehen würde. Deswegen zwang er sich Ruhe zu bewahren und ausschließlich Fragen zu beantworten.

„Mich wundert", sprach der Offizier wieder, langte in seine Hosentasche und zog eine dunkel lackierte Gewehrpatronenhülse heraus, „wie es einer derart primitiven Projektilwaffe gelingt, die Sturmtruppenrüstung zu durchschlagen. Immer wieder." Wolf begriff sofort, dass sie von diesem schwarzen Sturmgewehr stammte und wunderte sich dabei über die Größe. So groß hatte er sie nicht eingeschätzt. 

Obwohl er nichts ohne Aufforderung sagen wollte, nahm er auf den angefügten Satz Bezug der ihn aufhorchen ließ und fragte:  
„Herr Offizier, Sie ..." Könnten Blicke physische Veränderungen verursachen, wäre er durch den Befehlshaber zu einer Eisskulptur geworden. Allmählich glaubte er, die Menschheit bestehe nur aus Freaks und mordlustigen Vollhonks.  
„Captain Stalos."  
„... Captain Stalos, Sie sagten ja, Sie würden sich immer wieder wundern, wie es die Geschosse schaffen, die Rüstungen der Sturmtruppen zu durchdringen. Heißt das, dass Sie schon mal von den Piraten angegriffen wurden?" 

Stalos grummelte zunächst, sodass Wolf dachte, bereits zu weit gegangen zu sein. Dann aber entgegnete er:  
„Ja, das stimmt. Schlimm genug, dass wir hohe Verluste hatten und uns zurückziehen mussten. Sogar den AT-AT haben wir ... Moment mal." Plötzlich zeigte er mit dem Finger auf ihn und sagte: „Ihr gehört doch nicht zu ihnen, oder?" Jetzt hatte Wolf den Salat. Egal, was er darauf antwortete, sie würden ihn als Bandit brandmarken und jegliche Information aus ihm rausprügeln - die er nicht hatte, aber was kümmerte sie das?

„Was erwarten Sie als Antwort darauf?", erwiderte er schulterzuckend.  
„Ich WUSSTE es!" Auf einmal schnellte Stalos nach vorn und warf den Stuhl zur Seite um. Zum Glück war Wolf schlau genug, den Oberkörper in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu neigen um einen angeschlagenen Kopf zu verhindern. Gegen den folgenden Tritt in den Bauch konnte er jedoch nichts machen.  
„AHUUA!!! War das wirklich ..."  
„Ruhe, Banditenabschaum!", brüllte Stalos, „Mal sehen, wie Sie singen werden, wenn wir Ihren Komplizen reinbringen!" Mit diesen Worten ging er mitsamt dem Gefolge aus dem Zelt.

Jan war ihm vollkommen gleichgültig, doch das durfte er nicht sagen. Wolf wollte sich nicht vorstellen, welche Foltermethoden sie ansonsten anwenden würden. Darum musste er schauspielern. Aber wie sollte das bei jemandem funktionieren, den er nicht leiden konnte? Schwierig schwierig ...  
Draußen kündigte sich schon Jan durch seine Jammereien an. Unter anderem sei er zu alt zum Sterben und er hätte noch nicht in die Rentenkasse eingezahlt. Wenn er bloß wüsste.

Der Vorhang ging auf und die Truppe kam herein, Jan voran in Handschellen abgeführt. Abgesehen von einem blauen Auge und dem komplett durchnässten Gesicht fiel der Schwanz auf. Irgendwie verdreht und deplatziert, als hätte man ihn ausgerissen und verkehrt herum angesteckt. In seiner Haut wollte Wolf definitiv nicht stecken.

„O'Donnell!", rief er, fast flehend, „Tun Sie was bevor s... argh!" Ein Sturmtruppler trat ihm daraufhin in den Rücken und Jan stürzte. Mit der Nase aufgeschlagen, ertönte ein ungesundes Knacken und Blut floss aus den Öffnungen. Anschließend zogen sie ihn gewaltsam hoch und setzten ihn auf einen zweiten Stuhl neben Wolf.  
Das war das erste Mal, in dem er Mitleid hatte.

„O'Donnell, hm?", fragte Stalos und der Kopfgeldjäger nickte, „Schön, Wolf O'Donnell. Wir bekamen leider nichts Brauchbares aus ihm heraus, stattdessen heulte er die ganze Zeit wie ein kleines Kind und sprach davon, wie der große Wolf O'Donnell uns alle töten würde. Lächerlich."

Da wendete er ihnen den Rücken zu und sagte: „Ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, ich gewähre euch daher eine kleine Auszeit. Santana wird euch währenddessen beaufsichtigen." Abermals ließ er die beiden allein, diesmal von einem Sturmtruppler bewacht. Das hinderte Wolf jedoch keineswegs daran, mit Jan eine Konversation anzufangen.

„Autsch, Jan, was haben sie mit dir angestellt? Vor allem mit deinem Ruder?" Zuerst schaute Jan verängstigt zum Soldaten rüber, der die gegenüberliegende Wand anstarrte und den Blick nicht zu erwidern schien. Oder registrierte er es sogar und man sah es ihm schlicht nicht an? Durch die Visiere waren die Augen jedenfalls nicht sichtbar. Jan konnte problemlos stehen und gehen, dachte aus guten Grund aber nicht mal im Traum daran.

„Den haben die Kerle abgehackt und falsch herum zusammengeklebt ... Und das alles nur, weil ich denen nicht glaubwürdig darlegen konnte, nicht von den Piraten zu sein." Wolf stellte sich den Schmerz vor und schluckte.  
„Au weia ... Und das blaue Auge?"  
„Dann hab ich geheult und sie wollten mich zum Aufhören bewegen, in dem sie mir eine verpasst haben. Das hat nicht funktioniert und dann hielten sie meinen Kopf unter Wasser ... Ich will nach Hause."  
„Ich auch ..."  
Was ihm aber noch niemand erklärt hatte, war, was passiert war, nachdem ihm in den Rücken geschossen wurde. Und was waren das für Schüsse, die ihn nicht töteten? Zumindest ging es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Nun wagte er ein riskantes Unterfangen ...

„Santana, wenn Sie so freundlich wären?" Der Soldat reagierte nicht. Das reichte Wolf als Antwort, weswegen er sich stattdessen an Jan wandte: „Grrmpf, okay, der will nicht reden. Sag an, wie ist es dir und Moritz so ergangen?" Bei diesem Thema hatte Jan keine Hemmungen zu sprechen und legte aufgeheitert los:  
„Ach ja, das. Als wir uns auf Euren Befehl hin aus dem Staub machten, tauchte das Flugzeug wieder auf und rammte uns. Zuerst Moritz, dann mich und so wurden wir voneinander getrennt. Ich bin den ganzen Tag durch den Wald gewandert und als es dunkel wurde, kam dieses blöde Vieh an und jagte mich auf den Baum. Von da an habe ich lange nach Hilfe geschrieen und in der Nacht kamt Ihr schließlich. Und na ja, dann eben der Hinterhalt ... Halt vom Baum runtergeklettert und umgeballert worden."

Sämtliches Mitleid entwich für einen Augenblick aus Wolfs Gesicht und er entgegnete angesäuert:  
„Und du hast nicht bemerkt, wie diese Kerle den Baum umstellt haben? Bestimmt war dein Schreien meilenweit zu hören."  
„Das kann ich nur bestätigen", warf plötzlich Santana ein und drehte den Kopf zu ihnen, „Er war so laut wie ein antiker Auralblaster. Beim Imperator, wir lachen uns immer noch darüber kaputt, wie er uns nicht entdeckt hat. Wenn wir nach Coruscant zurückkehren, erhalten wir garantiert eine Beförderung!" Wolf und Jan verstanden beileibe nicht alles, aber genug sodass Wolf eine fragende Miene aufsetzte und die Aussage interpretierte:  
„Ahaaaa? Heißt das ... Sie sind nicht von dieser Welt?" Santana zuckte zusammen.

„Argh, ich rede wieder zu viel. Klappe halten ihr zwei! Der Captain sollte jeden Moment da sein, dann kann es losgehen." So schnell war er doch nicht da, so brachte Jan das Thema Moritz auf den Tisch. Etwas, worüber Wolf eigentlich nicht reden wollte, denn ihm lag der Tod des zuverlässigen Kameraden immer noch schwer im Herzen. Folglich spürte er wieder die Wut in sich hochkochen.  
„O'Donnell? Ist etwas?"  
„Moritz ... Er hat es leider nicht geschafft."  
„Oh ..." Das klang für Wolf wenig überzeugend, beinahe geheuchelt. Besonders weil Jan von Moritz eher schlecht als recht behandelt wurde. Insgesamt wunderte ihn der Ton nicht.

„Er wurde von Ustanak erwischt. Kopf abgehackt und auf einen Speer gespießt. Der hatte sogar die Nerven dazu, mir ein Foto seiner Leiche zuzuschicken und sich darüber lustig zu machen! Wenn ich die Blechdose irgendwann in die Finger kriege, mache ich Thunfischdosen aus ihm!"  
„Äh, ja. Und wer ist Ustanak?" Ehe Wolf brüllen konnte, schaltete sich Santana dazwischen.  
„Ruhig jetzt, Stalos ist da."  
Der Zugang wurde geöffnet.

„Gentlemen. Ich darf euch allen einen ... Überraschungsgast vorstellen. Seht her!" Der Captain trat ein und ging zur Seite. In der Tat zeigte sich Wolf von dem „Gast" äußerst überrascht.  
„Aber, aber ..! Masaru?!"  
Der alte Mann, seine Augen durchdringend wie immer und mit angelegten Handschellen, wurde von den Sturmtruppen in das Zelt getrieben und zwischen Wolf und Jan an die Wand gestellt. Glücklich von der Zusammenkunft war er nicht gerade.

„Heiliger Bimbam, was machen Sie denn hier? Werden Sie heute den Tag retten?"  
„Kommen Sie nicht auf falsche Gedanken, O'Donnell", erwiderte Masaru gereizt, „Ich wollte nur das Fahrrad zurückholen, das Sie gestohlen haben. Dass ich von imperialen Patrouillen aufgegriffen wurde, ist ... Wenn jemand alles auf den Kopf stellen kann, dann Sie."  
Wolf erwartete praktisch einen nachträglich angehängten Kommentar. Und da kam er auch schon: „Und das meine ich nicht im positiven Sinn."  
„Ich sehe, es war ein ausgezeichneter Plan, auch nach der Ergreifung weitere Beobachtungsposten zu stationieren", lobte Stalos seine strategischen Qualitäten, „Fast wie gerufen erschien dieser Bandit ..."  
„Zum letzten Mal, ich bin kein Bandit!" 

Für diesen Zwischenruf fing sich Masaru einen gepfefferten Kolbenschlag ein. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm nicht umzufallen und er strich mit der Schulter über die getroffene Stelle - Blut.  
„Ja ja, das sagen sie alle", meinte Stalos emotionslos und setzte neu an: „Wie auf Bestellung erschien der Bandit mit einem Fahrzeug, stieg bewaffnet aus und begab sich in den Wald. Leichtes Spiel für die Spürtruppen."

Masaru hatte sich mit der Situation abgefunden. Ruhig ertrug er die unmenschliche Behandlung und tat es Wolf gleich; was Stalos jedoch als Bestätigung der Ereignisse auffasste. „Hm? Keine Widerrede, alter Mann? Also gestehen Sie, zu diesem Abschaum zu gehören, das es wagt, das galaktische Imperium anzugreifen?" Er gab keine Antwort.

Stalos schmunzelte. „Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Dann wollen wir die gemeinsame Zeit nun sinnvoll nutzen, meint ihr nicht auch?"  
Jetzt fragte sich Wolf ernsthaft, wer letzten Endes schlimmer war: die Banditen oder dieses mysteriöse Imperium.

„Wir müssen unsere ... „Befragungsinstrumente" vorbereiten", sagte der Captain, „Sie haben darum fünf bis zehn Minuten Pause, Santana wird euch wieder beaufsichtigen. Nutzt sie weise ..." Bald darauf waren die vier unter sich. Masaru wusste nicht, was er in dieser Zeit tun sollte und Jan war zu ängstlich zum sprechen. Bis auf Wolf, der einen, seines Erachtens nach genialen Einfall hatte.

„Masaru, Jan, vielleicht ist das unsere Chance, das Blatt zu wenden." Er scherte sich nicht um Santana, der jedes Wort mithörte. Vielleicht sollte er das sogar?  
„Ha ha ha, O'Donnell. Ich glaube Ihr wisst nicht, mit wem Sie es hier zu tun haben." Masarus Einwand machte den Söldner stutzig. Es klang für ihn, als würde der Herr das Imperium kennen. Doch bislang hatte er eine dritte Partei noch nie erwähnt.  
„Mit dem Plastikjungen-Imperium, wieso?" Santana behielt seine Meinung für sich und schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Kurz bildete sich Wolf ein, ein Kichern gehört zu haben.

„Wie ich schon sagte, damit machen Sie es sich nicht einfacher", kommentierte Masaru, „Mit dem Galaktischen Imperium ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Die sind nicht gerade dafür bekannt, mit Gefangenen zimperlich umzugehen." Daraufhin entschied Wolf, tiefer zu graben.  
„So so. Komisch nur, dass Sie nie ein Sterbenswörtchen davon gesagt haben, in den Wäldern treibe sich eine dritte Gruppe herum, die jedem fremden Hintern aufs Grundeis gehen wollen."  
„In der Tat, das interessiert mich nun auch, Pirat." Selbst Santana wollte von dem Rentner erfahren, woher er sie kannte. Masaru lehnte sich an die Wand, senkte den Kopf und tippte schnell mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Anschließend guckte er abwechselnd zu Wolf und dem Soldaten.

„Ähm, ich glaube nicht das es eine gute Idee ist, das jetzt ausführlich darzulegen. Ich sage nur so viel: es ist dasselbe wie die philosophischen Frage, ob es einen Gott gibt und wo er her kommt. Und je mehr man darüber nachdenkt, umso bekloppter wird man und endet früher oder später in der Gummizelle. Das versteht ihr doch sicherlich, oder?" Nach kurzem Grübeln nickten die Zuhörer und beschlossen, es einfach zu vergessen. Ohnehin kehrte im nächsten Augenblick Stalos zurück, einige Untergebenen voll gepackt mit üblichen Haushaltswaren. Damit sollten den Gefangenen Geständnisse entlockt werden?

„Es ist an der Zeit. Wollen wir beginnen?" Ein Sturmtruppler hielt Nudelhölzer, ein anderer eine Kiste Wasser und wiederum ein dritter mehrere Radios. Bis auf die Kiste ernteten die restlichen „Foltergeräte" nur schiefe Blicke.  
„Warum die unentschlossenen Gesichter, die Herren? Ihr ahnt nicht, welche Ideen mir gerade im Kopf umher schwirren, euch zum Singen zu bringen. Jaaa, Not macht erfinderisch. Normalerweise erledigt ein Verhördroide die unangenehme Arbeit, aber wo wir nun improvisieren müssen, werden es auch diese Küchengeräte aus den hintersten Ecken unserer Walker tun." 

Eine Nachfrage, was Nudelhölzer und Kisten in Kampffahrzeugen zu suchen hatten, ließ Wolf mal außen vor. Eine Kiste voll Bier? Unangenehme Erinnerungen ...  
„Aber zuerst richten wir O'Donnell wieder auf, so kann nun wirklich keiner liegen. Santana!"  
„Sofort Sir!"  
Gesagt, getan. Mit einem Ruck stand der Stuhl fest auf allen Beinen und das unglückliche Dreiergespann war fertig zur Folter. Stalos hielt bereits ein Nudelholz und klopfte boshaft lächelnd auf die andere Handfläche. Dazu erläuterte er:  
„Stellt euch nun vor, was wir damit anstellen werden. Beim nächsten Mal müsst ihr eine andere Möglichkeit finden, um ... Verflucht Santana, stören Sie mich nicht während ich den Abschaum mental vorbereite!" 

Der Sturmtruppler hatte sich mit einem lauten „Captain Stalos Sir" eingemischt. Weswegen er ihn wohl unterbrach?  
„Ich möchte anmerken, ob es nicht doch sein könnte, dass diese Banditen ebenso Opfer wie wir sind. Sie müssen wissen, ich habe sie in den Wartezeiten belauscht und interessante Informationen erhalten. Wenn Sie ihnen eventuell die Gelegenheit geben könnten, sich der Gnade des Imperators als würdig zu erweisen?" Das kahle Gesicht des Captains formte den Ausdruck eines Henkers, der im letzten Moment davon abgehalten wurde, das Todesurteil zu vollstrecken.

„Höre ich richtig? Sie haben die Stirn, mir zu sagen, dass diese hassenswerten Gestalten für das Imperium nützlich sein könnten, anhand Gesprächen, deren Wahrheitsgehalt höchst zweifelhaft ist?" Und plötzlich schrie er wie von Sinnen: „Sympathisieren Sie mit Ihnen?!" Der Soldat blieb bemerkenswerterweise ruhig und wich keinen Millimeter zurück. Dann antwortete er:  
„Ja, Sir. Ich schlage vor, wir hören uns ihre Version der Ereignisse an und entscheiden dann, wie sie unseren Interessen dienlich sein könnten. Ansonsten wird sie der Zorn des Imperators treffen." Innerlich war Wolf erleichtert, denn nun musste er nicht mehr so tun, als wäre ihm Jan wichtig. Weniger gefiel ihm allerdings der Gedanke, für diese Wahnsinnigen Aufträge zu erledigen. General Rhino gefällig?

„Nun gut." Die rote Farbe ging in ein gesundes Weiß über. Wie konnte man bloß zwischen Emotionen hin und her schalten und der Körper kam mit dem Tempo mühelos nach? „Meine Herren, dank der Intervention Santanas, habe ich ausnahmsweise einen wohlwollenden Tag. Überzeugt uns und ich entscheide anschließend, wie ich mit euch verfahren werde. Und betet, dass es schlüssig ist ..!" Kaum hörbar spottete Jan:  
„Sagt der, der von mir dasselbe verlangt und mich dafür verprügelt hat …"

Wolf erzählte eine stark verkürzte Version des Erlebten auf Venom, wie er mit Jan und Moritz flüchten konnte und über dem Planeten von den Piraten angegriffen wurde, gefolgt von seinen bisherigen Abenteuern am Boden und der Begegnung mit Ustanak. Er bat die Imperialen zusätzlich darum sich das Foto anzusehen, das sie ihm bei der Gefangennahme abgenommen hatten. Zu lesen, wie sich Ustanak über Moritz' Tod lustig machte und Wolf dasselbe androhte, löste unter den Männern ein kollektives Kopfnicken aus.  
Zum Schluss fügte Masaru seine persönlichen Erlebnisse seit der Ankunft Wolfs hinzu und Letzterer entschuldigte sich für den unbeabsichtigten Tod Eds.

„Und darum finde ich, dass es die Überlegung wert wäre, wenn wir gegen die Banditen gemeinsam vorgehen würden. Ich nehme an, ihr vermisst euer Schlachtschiff?" Stalos guckte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an.  
„Woher wisst Ihr, dass es dem galaktischen Imperium gehört?"  
„Santana hat sich verplappert und ich habe eins und eins zusammengezählt. Ganz einfach." Daraufhin musterte der Captain den Verantwortlichen und sagte leise:  
„Euch nehme ich mir später vor ..."  
„Tut mir leid, Sir."  
„Das wird Euch vor dem Nudelholz auch nicht mehr schützen. Also dann, O'Donnell, ich fürchte, Ihr habt recht. Wenn diese hinterlistigen Rebellen und dieser Unfall nicht gewesen wären ..!" 

Wolf horchte unauffällig auffällig und wurde prompt bemerkt. „Aber das geht euch drei Idioten nichts an. Überhaupt ist es eine Dreistigkeit zu behaupten, die imperiale Armee würde sich einfach so mit Bauerntölpeln verbünden. Wer sagt denn, dass die Geschichte nicht lediglich ausgedacht ist?" Die Gefangenen stöhnten enttäuscht auf, aber der Captain redete weiter: „Nein, ich werde euch einer Loyalitätsprüfung unterziehen."  
Auf einen Schlag war es still im Zelt.  
Also bewahrheitete sich Wolfs Befürchtung doch. Das würde ein mieser Tag für ihn werden ...

„Und wie soll das aussehen?", fragte er, „Sollen wir im Alleingang einen schwer bewachten Banditenstützpunkt ausräuchern und dann noch Ihr Raumschiff zurückholen? Was springt für uns dabei raus?" Wütend stapfte Stalos auf ihn zu, presste seinen Zeigefinger auf Wolfs Stirn und drückte sie mit zunehmender Stärke zurück.

„Ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie sich NICHT in der Position befinden, Forderungen zu stellen. Entweder kooperieren Sie oder Sie sterben mitsamt Ihren zwielichtigen Kameraden. Sie haben die Wahl."  
Hilfesuchend schaute der Kopfgeldjäger zu seinen Kumpanen rüber. Jan war wie sonst auch zuversichtlich und zeigte ihm zwei Daumen nach oben, wogegen Masaru eine skeptische Miene aufsetzte, die nur allzu deutlich sagte, er mache sich schon mal mit dem Ableben vertraut.

„Aber das mit der Stützpunkt-Eroberung ... Keine schlechte Idee."  
„Hätte ich bloß mein Maul gehalten ..." Stalos lachte.  
„Keine Sorge, das werden Sie nicht schaffen. Ich gebe Ihnen einen anderen Auftrag, der zwar genauso selbstmörderisch ist, aber es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass Sie zurückkehren werden." Das klang nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.  
„Was soll das heißen, es wäre wahrscheinlicher? Und warum ich?"  
„Weil Sie die lautesten Töne spucken, Corporal Ed erschossen haben und wir Ihre beiden Banditenfreunde hier töten werden, wenn Sie vor Sonnenuntergang nicht hier aufkreuzen. Das ist doch DER perfekte Ansporn, mein lieber Scholli!" 

Auf Jans Fangehabe gab Wolf nicht viel, jedoch versetzte Masarus Ablehnung seiner Stimmung einen erheblichen Dämpfer. Der Rentner meinte:  
„Darauf können Sie lange warten, Captain. Der sucht sich auf Kosten seiner Kameraden seine eigenen Vorteile, auch wenn das heißt, dass er sie zum Sterben zurücklässt."

Stalos gab sich verblüfft über diese Aussage und stachelte Wolf noch ein wenig auf.  
„Ohoooooo! Was höre ich denn da? Ich schätze, wir erschießen die zwei besser sofort und Sie gleich mit, denn Sie werden ja sowieso nicht zurückkehren, richtig? Also versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst!" 

Wolf musste sich selber eingestehen, es mit dem Gerede über seine Rücksichtslosigkeit den Problemen anderer gegenüber übertrieben zu haben und nun hatte er Masaru als Verbündeten verloren. Aber war das denn nicht die perfekte Gelegenheit, die Wogen zu glätten? An einem Tag der Held zu sein hatte noch nie jemandem geschadet, oder? Wenn ihm das zur Flucht verhalf, dann musste es sein. Außerdem hatte er mit den Piraten noch eine Rechnung offen.  
„Ich mache es. Ich werde zurückkehren, das verspreche ich. Das schulde ich Moritz, der für uns gestorben ist." Der Captain lächelte, als hätte er so eine Antwort erwartet und applaudierte.

„Bravo! Das ist die richtige Einstellung, O'Donnell. Santana, befreien Sie ihn von seinen Fesseln. Ich werde den Auftrag draußen mit ihm besprechen. Und Blanka, organisieren Sie ein Komlink, ein Fernglas und dieses antike Gefährt auf zwei Rädern."

In der Zwischenzeit, als die beauftragten Soldaten ihren Befehlen nachgingen, wendete er sich an die anderen Gefangenen und fragte sie: „Irgendwelche letzten Wünsche, bevor ihr erschossen werdet?" Der alte Mann meldete sich als Erster.  
„Darf ich meine Familiengeschichte erzählen?"  
„Nein." Masaru schmollte.  
„Und Sie da mit der gebrochenen Nase?"  
„Ein Sanitäter wäre echt nett."  
„Aus Mangel an medizinischen Vorräten abgelehnt." Daraufhin schwieg Jan und starrte vor sich hin. Dies kam dem Captain im Grunde sehr gelegen. „O'Donnell, dann wollen wir mal. Folgen Sie mir." Kaum war Wolf wieder voll bewegungsfähig, ging er mit Stalos aus dem Zelt.

Die ihn plötzlich umgebene Düsternis stellte sich als schwach beleuchtete Höhle heraus, deren einzige Lichtquelle das Tageslicht war. Selbst das reichte nicht aus, was vermutlich das zweibeinige Ungetüm in der Höhle erklärte. Ein großer kantiger Kopf mit zwei Sichtfenstern, vorne und an den Seiten montierte Waffen und ein Scheinwerfer. Die dünnen Beine erweckten bei Wolf allerdings den Eindruck, dass ein schlecht geworfener Kieselstein ausreichte um sie zu Fall zu bringen. Und wie stieg man ohne eine Leiter ein? Da saß er lieber in einem Panzer mit festen Bodenkontakt.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen erläuterte Stalos dem gezwungenen Helfer seine Befehle:  
„Zuallererst: es wird eine Aufklärungsmission." Natürlich wunderte sich Wolf, wo das Problem lag und warum es hieß, es wäre ein Himmelfahrtskommando, bis das berühmte „Aber" kam. „Aber ich verlange von Ihnen, dass Sie zu unserer alten Landungsstelle gehen und alle Piraten neutralisieren, die Sie finden. Warum es ein blutiges Gemetzel wird, sage ich Ihnen kurz bevor Sie vor Ort eintreffen werden. Wenn alle Ziele erledigt sind, geben Sie eine kurze Meldung, dann werden unsere Scouts ausrücken und sämtliche Ausrüstung bergen. Anschließend rücken Sie zum Piratenstützpunkt vor und geben uns die Positionen von Gebäuden, Patrouillen, Fahrzeugen, sowie Angaben über die ungefähre Mannstärke durch. Wir benötigen jede erdenkliche Information, damit wir einen Angriffsplan erstellen können. Sie wissen doch hoffentlich wo sich ihre Basis befindet, oder?" Wolf bejahte dies. 

„Ausgezeichnet. Und denken Sie daran: Sie haben nur bis Sonnenuntergang Zeit." Unterwegs sahen sie noch mehr Zelte und als Lampen missbrauchte Roboter. Stalos informierte Wolf, es seien Lager und Unterkünfte zugleich, die meisten würden jedoch rein als Behausungen genutzt werden. Insgesamt seien in der Höhle knapp fünf Dutzend Sturmtruppen stationiert.  
Am Ende der Höhle stand der Wagen, mit dem Masaru in den Wald gefahren sein musste. Gegenwärtig versuchte Blanka das Damenrad aus dem Kofferraum zu ziehen.

„Beim Imperator, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!", schimpfte Stalos, „Lassen Sie den Profi ran und erklären Sie Herrn O'Donnell die Bedienung des Komlinks." So tat Blanka wie ihm geheißen und ließ den Captain am Kofferraum ackern.  
„Nehmen Sie dies. Mit dem Komlink können wir stets in Verbindung bleiben. Verlieren Sie es nicht; ich muss Ihnen hoffentlich nicht sagen, wie wir reagieren, wenn Verdacht auf eine Kooperation mit den Piraten besteht." Er überreichte Wolf ein Gerät, das äußerlich starke Ähnlichkeiten mit Rasierapparaten besaß. Zumindest hätte er es ohne das Mikrofon am oberen Ende für eines gehalten. 

„Ich habe bereits alles eingestellt, Sie brauchen nur zu sprechen." Anschließend gab er ihm ein elektronisches Fernglas. „Das werden Sie für die Aufklärung brauchen. Wie Sie zurechtkommen falls Sie es verlieren, ist allein Ihr Problem. Verstanden?" Wolf salutierte und antwortete motiviert, insgeheim aber unwillig:  
„Ja, Sir! Von mir aus kann es losgehen." Der Sturmtruppler nickte und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit zu Stalos. Dieser hatte es zwar geschafft, angesichts der Schweißperlen und Schmutzflecken schien es jedoch eine äußerst schwierige Arbeit gewesen zu sein.

„Genau deswegen lässt man die Drecksarbeit auch von Droiden erledigen", sagte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, „Und bevor ich es vergesse ..." Er öffnete die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite, nahm etwas heraus und drückte es Wolf in die Hand.  
Es war das Gewehr, das er im Wagen liegengelassen hatte. Nicht das Sondermodell der Piraten.  
„Wenn Sie die Banditen ausschalten, können Sie sich deren Magazinen bemächtigen. Mit einem leeren Blaster sind Sie in den Weiten dieses gottverlassenen Planeten verloren. Einleuchtend, oder? Jetzt schwingen Sie sich gefälligst auf den Sattel und machen sich auf dem Weg. Sie gelangen zu den Wäldern, wenn Sie direkt links abbiegen. Die Zeit läuft!"

Rasch die Geräte verstaut und die Waffe am Rücken befestigt, setzte er sich auf das Fahrrad und radelte ohne ein Wort des Abschieds los.

„Ich weiß, ich schaffe es. Ich werde allen beweisen, dass auf mir Verlass ist!"


	9. Chapter 9

Die vereinzelten Strahlen der Sonne hatten zuvor noch einladend gewirkt, bildeten sie doch eine Art Vorhang vor dem Höhlenausgang, als Schwelle zwischen Schatten- und Lichtwelt. Nachdem Wolf jedoch aus der Finsternis geradelt war, wollte er wieder zurück. Sie trafen sein Auge und brannten, nicht einmal den blauen Himmel konnte er anschauen, ohne es zuzukneifen. Er hasste das Licht so früh nach dem Aufwachen und wehe jemand hatte den Nerv dazu, ihn damit aus dem Bett zu scheuchen!

Natürlich konnte er, so weit vermochte sein noch von der Betäubung lahmgelegtes Gehirn zu denken, nicht wieder umdrehen. Welchen Eindruck hätte er damit bei den Imperialen und Masaru erweckt? Wegen Lappalien wie der blendenden Sonne bei Stalos antanzen und wie ein Waschlappen nach einer Sonnenbrille zu fragen? Nein, so tief war er nicht gesunken. Lieber würde er seinen verbliebenen Augapfel herausreißen, damit Billard spielen und als Clown in einem Kindergarten auftreten. Alles Dinge die er nie machen würde, denn Cyborgs fand er widerlich und Clowns, sowie Kinder, mochte er nicht besonders, wobei er die Entertainer zudem noch gruselig fand. Zwei plus zwei sind … zehn … Essen.

„Hä, was?“, sagte Wolf, als er merkte, wie seine Gedanken auf Abwege gingen, „Muss wieder brutales Zeugs denken … Muss Leute metzeln und Stalos sein Nudelholz in den Hintern rammen ...“  
„Ich höre Sie ganz deutlich, O'Donnell! Warten Sie nur ab, so leicht kommen Sie mir nicht davon!“ Die unerwartete Stimme des Captains machte ihn mehr oder weniger wach und bewahrte ihn davor, aufs Neue mit einem Stein zu kollidieren. Das Komlink steckte in der Jackentasche und ungeachtet dessen hörte man ihn deutlich? Dagegen wagte er aber nichts zu sagen, sonst ermordete man seine Kameraden noch im Voraus. Mit Jan durften sie von ihm aus machen was sie wollten, aber wenigstens vor dem weisen Mann wollte er sich profilieren.  
Was Stalos mit „Den Wald erreichen Sie, wenn Sie links abbiegen“ meinte, sah er sofort als sich sein Auge an die Helligkeit gewöhnte und er den Kopf ein wenig heben konnte.

Die Höhle lag am Ufer eines kreisrunden Sees, vom Durchmesser zwar nicht mit den zahlreichen Gewässern Cornerias vergleichbar, aber immerhin klares und hoffentlich sauberes Wasser. Bei dem Gedanken, was die Industrie dort teilweise für Chemikalien auskippte und die Bevölkerung darin auch noch badete, wurde ihm übel. Aber da er schon mal hier war …  
Er stellte das Damenrad am Rand ab, ging nah ran und beugte sich zum Wasser herunter. Trotzdem konnte er nicht bis auf den Grund sehen. Wie tief musste er sein? War es wegen der beinahe perfekten Form nicht sogar ein inaktiver Vulkan? Doch für geologische Forschungen war er nicht gekommen.  
So trank er aus den Handflächen und wusch sich das Gesicht. Es schmeckte genauso nach nichts wie billiges Mineralwasser aus Supermärkten, dafür linderte es seinen Durst. Besser als aus der Leitung war es allemal.  
Auf einmal hörte er Gelächter.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Ist es denn sooo lustig, mir beim Trinken zuzugucken?“ Der Captain hatte einige Mühe, normal zu sprechen und konnte weitere Lacher kaum unterdrücken.  
„Nein, aber wenn Sie wüssten, was wir im See entsorgen … ah ha ha!“ Nun nahm seine Zunge den ätzenden Geschmack von Reinigungsmitteln und anderen, undefinierbaren „Aromen“ wahr und er spuckte und hustete. Hätte er kürzlich etwas gegessen, wäre das postwendend im Wasser gelandet.  
Stalos ließ keine Sekunde aus, ihn an seiner Schadenfreude teilhaben zu lassen. „Das ist dafür, dass Sie mir das Nudelholz hintenrum einführen wollen. Sonst hätte ich Sie davon abgehalten, das Wasser zu trinken. Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, wir w...“  
„Nein!“  
Sofort herrschte Funkstille.

Ohne Worte schwang er sich wieder auf den Sattel und radelte links in die Wälder. Ob der Captain ihn für die laute Unterbrechung maßregeln wollte, war ihm in dem Moment egal. Seinen Frust und Ärger würden nachher die Piraten abbekommen, sofern sie ihn nicht vorher bemerkten und mit ihrer Übermacht erdrückten. Sollte es am Landungsplatz von ihnen wimmeln, war guter Rat teuer. Eine Waffe mit einem ungewohnt hohen Rückstoß, dazu Disco-Lautstärke beim Feuern und auf Distanz zu allem Übel bestimmt unpräzise. Damit sollte er eine kleine Streitmacht erledigen?  
„Fahren Sie weiter geradeaus“, wies ihn diesmal ein Soldat an, „Sie sollten dann wieder auf den Feldweg treffen.“ Im Hintergrund konnte er Gemurmel von zwei Personen vernehmen, möglicherweise seine Kumpanen. Zumindest die eine Stimme war eindeutig die vom trotteligen Flügelmann.  
„Wie weit ist es denn bis dahin?“, fragte Wolf.  
„Etwa fünf Kilometer. Wir hatten zum Glück Düsenschlitten, so dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein geeigneter Unterschlupf gefunden werden konnte.“

Ihn wunderte es, dass sie bisher nicht in so einem kleinen Umkreis entdeckt wurden. Diese Roboter sahen nicht so schnell aus, Ustanak hätte kein Problem gehabt, sie einzuholen. Andererseits wusste er nicht, wie die Schlacht am besagten Ort abgelaufen war.  
„Okay. Können Sie mal etwas Interessantes erzählen, um die Fahrzeit zu verkürzen?“ Auf diese fast schon unverschämte Aufforderung erwiderte der Sturmtruppler zornig:  
„Sind wir hier beim WunschAUA!“ Wolf hatte keine Ahnung was soeben passiert war, aber kurz darauf schepperte Plastik und eine Stimme sprach:  
„Machen Sie Platz, jetzt komme ich!“ Als er sie mit Masaru in Verbindung brachte, konnte er seine Freude nicht mehr verbergen. Nur der Soldat war davon nicht begeistert, wie sein empörtes „Wer hat diesen alten Sack hier reingelassen?!“ verdeutlichte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, wollte Masaru vom Söldner erfahren.  
„So weit ja, aber erzählen Sie mir doch, woher dieser Sinneswandel?“ Die folgende Antwort war dann leider nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.  
„Welcher Sinneswandel? Ich möchte nicht einfach tatenlos rumsitzen und zusehen, wie die Piratenarmee den Planeten übernimmt. Der gute Gott muss einen Sinn für Humor haben, ansonsten würden all unsere Hoffnungen nicht auf Ihnen lasten ...“  
„Danke, ich liebe Sie auch. Was wollen Sie denn dann?“  
„Da Sie leider, wie erwähnt, unsere einzige Chance auf den Sieg sind, sehe ich mich dazu verpflichtet, Sie zu unterstützen. Wie ich dem Gespräch entnehmen konnte, wollen Sie etwas Interessantes hören, um die Zeit zu vertreiben?“ Just dachte Wolf mit Abneigung an Masarus dringenden Wunsch, seine Familiengeschichte zu erzählen. Oder, noch schlimmer, Gute-Nacht-Geschichten, bei denen der Vorleser fortgeschrittenen Alters selber einschlief. Entsprechend skeptisch fiel seine Antwort aus:  
„Oh Grundgütiger, was plaudern Sie denn aus dem Nähkästchen? Stories aus dem Altersheim?“  
„Meine Familiengeschichte, was denn sonst?“ Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger seine Meinung mit einem Knurren untermauerte, überlegte es sich Masaru anders und er entschied sich dazu, dort fortzusetzen wo er wegen Wolfs Müdigkeit hatte aufhören müssen: Die Schilderung der vergangenen Ereignisse.

„Wo war ich gestern stehengeblieben? Ach ja, ähem! Wie gesagt, wir beschlossen das Labor zu verlegen. Parallel zur Entwicklung arbeitete die Regierung an einem Raumfahrtprogramm zur Kolonisierung fremder Planeten. Was lag also ferner, als das gesamte Team auf eine lange Reise zu schicken? Dabei wurde ein erdähnlicher Planet, mehrere Sonnensysteme entfernt, zur Besiedelung auserkoren. Man muss bedenken, dass die gesamte Planung hinfällig gewesen wäre, wenn unser Team keinen funktionsfähigen Nachbau des Hyperraumantriebs konstruiert hätte.“  
Masaru ignorierte fragendes Gemurmel seitens des Imperialen und fuhr fort: „Trotzdem sollten noch drei Jahre vergehen, bis ein geeignetes Raumschiff konzeptioniert und gebaut wurde – eine Zeit, die wir mit der Weiterentwicklung der künstlichen Intelligenz überbrückten. Im Jahre 2000 schließlich war es so weit.  
Das Raumschiff wurde mit genau 500 Personen beladen, davon 400 Zivilisten, 75 Soldaten und den Rest bildeten die Wissenschaftler. Hinzu kamen Baumaterialien für eine Siedlung in der Größe einer Kleinstadt inklusive Landwirtschaft und Industrie, medizinische Verpflegung, Nahrungsmittel für zwei Jahre und zum Schluss militärische Ausrüstung mitsamt Fahrzeugen. Die Reise dauerte dank des revolutionären Antriebs lediglich einen Monat und wir fanden eine friedliche und lebensfreundliche Welt vor, die wir schneller besiedelten als eine Oma die Straße überqueren konnte. Man versprach uns eine Nachlieferung diverser Vorräte in spätestens einem Quartal und ließ uns auf dem Planeten allein.  
Und wir warteten … und warteten … und warteten ...“

Plötzlich mischte sich Stalos ein und polterte, was die Banditen im Kommandozelt zu suchen hatten. Was folgte, waren Drohungen mit dem Nudelholz und Jans Gekreische. Zum Schluss einigen Krach, umgeworfene Gegenstände und fluchende Imperiale. Anscheinend hatten sie versucht, Masaru aus dem Zelt zu werfen und waren auf heftigen Widerstand getroffen.  
Daran zu denken, wie ein ganzer Trupp von einem Rentner fertiggemacht wurde, brachte ihn zuerst zum Schmunzeln und letztlich zum Lachen. Leider gab es nun keine Zeitbeschleunigung mehr. Was blieb ihm von da an anderes übrig, als Tic-Tac-Toe gegen sich selbst zu spielen?  
„Diesmal gewinnt Kreuz! Argh, verdammt noch eins! Kreis pfuscht!“  
Während Wolf also vor sich hin radelte und manchmal riesige Fußabdrücke fand, die zweifellos von den Robotern stammen mussten und einen ähnlichen Effekt auf das Vorderrad hatten wie Steine, überlegte er, wie er Kreis schlagen konnte. Selbstverständlich auch, wie er die Piraten ungesehen aus dem Weg räumen sollte. Was, wenn Ustanak persönlich anwesend war? Mit massig Raketen wäre er kein Hindernis, aber die hatte der Söldner nicht. Sogar die hochtechnisierten Imperialen wurden von den ach so primitiven Banditen besiegt. Wenn das kein Beweis ihrer Überlegenheit war, was dann?

Wie eine Warnung tauchten umgestürzte und verbrannte Bäume am Wegesrand auf, als hätte ein Tornado eine Schneise durch den Wald geschlagen. Hinzu drangen die Geräusche von Baumaschinen zwischen den Stämmen hindurch. Er musste ganz in der Nähe sein.  
„Sie müssten gleich da sein“, meldete ein Sturmtruppler, „Dem Lärm zu urteilen, versuchen sie sich Zutritt zum Kampfläufer zu verschaffen.“ Hatte das Imperium einen noch größeren Roboter, für den die Banditen schweres Gerät benötigten? Das wollte er mit eigenen Augen sehen.  
„Mal schauen, was die Menschen anzubieten haben, was Andross nicht hat.“ Auf Befehl des Soldaten hin verließ er die Straße und bog rechts ab, inmitten eines Feldes von kahlen Baumstümpfen.

Trotz der großen Entfernung konnte er bereits ein gigantisches, stahlgraues Monstrum erkennen. Ustanak war winzig dagegen. Besagter Kampfläufer oder eine unbekannte Waffe der Piraten? Wolf hoffte Ersteres. „Ich sehe einen grauen Giganten, was ist das?“  
„Die schrecklichste Waffe des Imperators neben der Kampfstation. Steigen Sie ab, sonst hört man noch das Quietschen. Achten Sie auf Scharfschützen.“ Der Anweisung Folge geleistet, versteckte er sich mitsamt dem Rad hinter einem gefällten Baum und sondierte die Lage mit dem Fernglas.  
Das Ungetüm war in der Tat so groß wie ein Hochhaus und flößte sogar Wolf gehörigen Respekt ein. Das war dennoch nur eine Schätzung, weil es mit ausgestreckten Beinen da lag wie ein schlafender Hund. Der kantige Kopf „sah“ ihn aus einem rechteckigen, schwarzen Sichtfenster an und trug vier gewaltige Geschütze. Es wäre mitnichten übertrieben zu sagen, die Kampfmaschine konnte eine ganze Armee im Alleingang vernichten.

Die fast ironische Niederlage warf er den Plastikjungen sogleich an den Kopf: „Ihr habt eine astreine Terrormaschine, bei der sich der Kriegsherr auf Venom vor Freude eingenässt hätte und wurdet trotzdem in den Hintern getreten? Ist das nicht ein bisschen … peinlich?“ Flüsternd entgegnete man ihm:  
„Ja. Aber sagen Sie das nicht dem dunklen Lord, sonst wird er uns alle wegen Inkompetenz exekutieren.“ Er legte eine Sprechpause ein und redete weiter: „Und so ganz unter uns: Der Captain hat seine Position nur durch Vitamin B erlangt. Sonst wäre er heute den Straflegionen zugeteilt … Ich bin übrigens nicht der Einzige der denkt, er sei eine größere Katastrophe als Ozzel.“ Das erklärte vieles. Wolf wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, hätte er Stalos auf Andross' Gehaltsliste vorgefunden.  
„Mmmh, na gut. Aber wie haben die Banditen das Ding nun umgeschmissen?“  
„Als sie merkten, dass sie die Panzerung nicht durchschlagen konnten, haben sie die Laufpylone mit allen Fahrzeugen, die sie hatten gerammt und den AT-AT zu Fall gebracht. Wir mussten uns unter schweren Verlusten zurückziehen, doch haben sie uns aus bisher unbekannten Gründen nicht verfolgt.“

Jemand anderes trat ins Zelt und seine Tonlage wechselte rasch zu besorgt.  
„Oh oh, der durchgeknallte Alte ist wieder da, ich gebe besser an ihm ab ...“ Jetzt fragte sich Wolf, warum sie Masarus freche Verhaltensweisen einfach so in Kauf nahmen. Brauchten sie ihn vielleicht als Druckmittel?  
„Hier bin ich wieder, O'Donnell. Solange Stalos nicht da ist, nutze ich die Gelegenheit um Ihnen aus der Ferne zu helfen. Ich kann zwar nicht in den bevorstehenden Kampf eingreifen, dafür aber Tipps zur Vorgehensweise geben.“ Nach einem schlichten „Danke“ fragte er: „Was sehen Sie?“  
Wolf schwenkte das Gerät zunächst nach links, dort wo der Rücken des AT-ATs lag. Da saßen einige bewaffnete Männer mit dem Rücken zur „Wand“, lachten und tranken aus Flaschen. Zu ihren Füßen standen mit gelben Aufklebern markierte Kästen. Dank des Zooms konnte Wolf sogar die Schrift erkennen, obwohl er sie erwartungsgemäß nicht lesen konnte. Nur der Totenkopf und eine groß aufgedruckte Zahl sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache: 60%.

„Ich sehe, ähm, äh … drei, nein vier Personen.“ Masaru hakte nach:  
„Was tragen sie?“  
„Was meinen Sie genau? Waffen? Ich sehe Gewehre, der ein oder andere trägt eine Pistole und Messer.“  
„Nein, die Kleidung. Das ist sehr wichtig.“ Wolf nahm das Fernglas herunter, starrte vor sich hin und blinzelte mehrmals, ehe er antwortete:  
„Stehen Sie auf nackte Haut oder warum diese mehr als zweideutige Frage?“ Er konnte wahrlich von Glück reden, dass Masaru mit aller gebotenen Fassung reagierte, anstatt ihm beleidigt eine Abfuhr zu erteilen.  
„Nein, aber sie geben Aufschluss über ihren Ausbildungsgrad und ihrem Rang.“ Das Schweigen deutete der alte Mann korrekt als Ungläubigkeit und er erläuterte: „Sie sehen aus und benehmen sich wie ruchlose Banditen, doch sind sie organisiert, gebildet und gerüstet wie eine professionelle Berufsarmee, wenn auch vereinfacht. Abgesehen davon sind sie das, was sie sind: Räuber, Mörder, Vergewaltiger.“ Immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, schilderte ihm Wolf schließlich die Kleidungsstile der Trinker:  
„Drei von ihnen eher unscheinbar, quasi Freizeitklamotten und der Vierte eine militärische Uniform in schwarz, also Helm, Gasmaske und Kampfstiefel und so.“

Dem Gebrüll im Zelt zufolge war Stalos wieder da, doch ließ sich Masaru nicht stören und erklärte:  
„Vor denen die aussehen wie Zivilisten, brauchen Sie sich nicht zu fürchten. Das sind einfache Rekruten, die für die höherrangigen Truppen die Drecksarbeit erledigen und gerade erst gelernt haben, sich nicht selbst zu erschießen. Leider sind das alles ausschließlich zu den Banditen übergelaufene Bewohner ...“ Bei all dem geballten Wissen keimte in Wolf eine wichtige Frage auf: Woher wusste Masaru das alles?  
„Die uniformierten Männer schließlich sind … na ja, Berufssoldaten mit technisch aufgerüsteten Waffen. Sie können sich sicherlich denken, dass sie mit Ihnen locker den Boden aufwischen können. Was sehen Sie noch?“  
Hinter den Vorderbeinen erspähte Wolf einen umgebauten Lastwagen, von Rekruten und Soldaten flankiert. An der Front war ein improvisierter Bohrer montiert, dessen Gewicht von einem Container auf der Ladefläche ausgeglichen werden musste. Gerade drehte der Bohrer an, der Laster fuhr vor und machte sich an die Arbeit. Die Männer indes suchten vor dem Funkenregen Schutz hinter dem Fahrzeug und hielten die Ohren zu.

Und zack, war eine Taktik entwickelt.  
„Ich sehe eine klapprige Bohrmaschine und ein paar Leute drum rum, aber ich weiß, wie ich die alle um die Ecke bringen kann. Ich werde den Lärm ausnutzen, mich an sie heranschleichen und dann im Kugelhagel umhauen. Mann, bin ich gut heute!“ Sein Gesprächspartner teilte diese Begeisterung, und wer konnte es ihm verdenken, nicht.  
„Ja, wirklich, ganz toll … Sonst noch was?“ Der Kopfgeldjäger schaute noch einmal und suchte die Gegend rudimentär ab. Kaum wollte er eine negative Meldung abgeben und mit dem Angriff beginnen, bis ihm etwas ins Auge fiel.  
Ein verwester Kopf eines Katers mit einem Loch in der Stirn, das Gesicht zu einem Schrei deformiert, an der Spitze eines Speers. Sofort fletschte Wolf die Zähne und dachte daran, welche Grausamkeiten er den Piraten antun könnte. Aber eines stand fest.  
Ustanak war hier.

„Leute, wir haben ein Problem.“, sagte er und am anderen Ende tönte genervtes Stöhnen.  
„Mit Ihnen gibt es immer Probleme, O'Donnell. Was ist es denn diesmal?“  
„Ustanak ist hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Mission fortführen kann, ohne draufzugehen.“ Etwas schlug auf den Tisch und Masaru rief:  
„Verflucht! Kann denn mal nicht eine einzige Mission reibungslos verlaufen? Ziehen Sie sich zurück, wir m...“  
„Ziehen Sie sich zurück und ich erwürge die beiden Banditen hier eigenhändig!“, brüllte Stalos ohne Vorwarnung dazwischen, „Sie werden den Ort nicht eher verlassen bis er feindfrei ist, so wahr ich hier stehe! IST DAS KLAR?!“ Nicht nur drohte das Geschrei Wolfs Trommelfell zu zerreißen, jetzt war sein Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen. Er gab keine Widerworte, aber er wusste von da an, der Captain würde nicht mehr lange leben. Genauso wie sich die Lebensdauer des fetten Generals drastisch reduzierte.

„Gut, wie Sie wünschen. Masaru, haben Sie eine Idee, wie ich Ustanak zerstören kann?“  
Stille.  
„Grrr, fein! Ich lasse mir was einfallen.“ Er beobachtete den Panzer weiter durch das Fernglas. Derzeitig guckte, oder zielte sie etwa, die Maschine auf den Lastwagen und schwenkte auf einen torkelnden Rekruten um, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte und aus einer Flasche zu trinken versuchte, wobei er sich mit dem Gesöff überschüttete. Ein Schlag mit dem Kanonenrohr auf dessen Rücken und der Mann blieb im Dreck liegen.   
„Richtig so, so werden faule Arbeiter diszipliniert!“  
Da guckte Ustanak den Söldner an.

Im nächsten Augenblick sah er etwas aufblitzen.

„OH SCH...“  
Plonk! Das Fernglas flog aus den Händen und traf seine Stirn mit so einer Wucht, dass es ihn nach hinten warf. Es tat höllisch weh und dem brennenden Schmerz nach, musste der Aufschlag eine blutende Wunde verursacht haben. Trotzdem regte er sich nicht, allein aus der Sorge heraus, gefunden zu werden. Überhaupt konnte er seinem Schutzengel, sofern er einen hatte, danken, keinen direkten Treffer erlitten zu haben.  
„Das war die letzte Warnung, O'Donnell.“   
Ustanaks robotische Stimme, und sie kannte seinen Namen. Wie hatte er es geschafft, sich in den Kanal einzuklinken? Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum die gesamte Zeltbelegung von ein auf dem anderen Moment schwieg.  
„Fliehe solange du noch kannst, oder ich richte dich noch übler zugrunde als dieses Katzenalien.“   
Nach diesen Worten begann das Komlink kurz zu rauschen, und als es aufhörte, empfing er einen überaus beunruhigten Rentner.  
„O'Donnell! Hören Sie mich?! So sagen Sie doch etwas! Nein Captain, er ist ganz bestimmt nicht übergelaufen!“

Ohne sich zu bewegen, antwortete Wolf:  
„Ja, ich lebe noch und bin haarscharf verfehlt worden. Wenn ich Ihnen ein Kompliment machen darf, Ustanak zielt verdammt gut.“   
Ein leiser Jubel entfuhr dem Mann und er entgegnete:  
„Sehr gut! Die Verbindung brach ab und die Irren wollten Jan und mich schon töten. Wie ist die Lage?“   
Statt dieser Bitte Folge zu leisten, berichtete Wolf den Zuhörern was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war und Ustanak offenbar mithören konnte. Das rief sogleich Stalos auf den Plan, der umgehend befahl, Funkstille zu bewahren und nur zu sprechen, wenn es wichtig war. Allerdings dachte er gar nicht erst daran, Verstärkung zu schicken.  
„Hey! Und wer soll mir sagen, wie ich mit Ustanak fertig werde?“   
Klick!  
„Von wegen ,nur wenn es wichtig ist´ ...“

Aufs Neue allein gestellt, blieb er zur Sicherheit einige Minuten lang liegen. Sobald er genug hatte und ihm das Sturmgewehr Rückenschmerzen bereitete, rollte er sich auf den Bauch und suchte zuvor nach dem Fernglas. Es lag mehrere Meter von ihm neben einer großen Patrone entfernt und Wolf brauchte nur kurz hinzusehen um zu erkennen, dass es zerstört war: Die Kugel hatte das Visier in sämtliche Einzelteile zerlegt.  
„Tja … sauberer Schuss, Blechdose. Na dann, an die Arbeit. Oder?“  
Schnell hinter dem Stamm hervorgelugt und gehofft, Ustanak habe sich von ihm abgewendet, tauchte er unter und arbeitete sich kriechend vor. Die Tarnfarben seiner eigenen Kleidung mochten den Panzer vielleicht nicht hinters Licht führen, aber dafür eventuell die Fußtruppen. Die hohen Gräser und Wurzeln, natürlich ebenso die Bäume, ob gefällt oder nicht, dienten ihm dabei als Deckung, nicht zu vergessen die massiven Beine des Kampfläufers. Ab und an die Lage geprüft, sollte er bald den Rücken erreichen.  
Den Turm des KI-Fahrzeugs sah er zwar nicht, jedoch war Moritz' Kopf sichtbar, der in eine andere Richtung blickte.

Nach einer Weile war er bereits nah genug, um die Bohrmaschine als ohrenbetäubend zu empfinden und die betrunkenen Soldaten lallen zu hören. Gemäß seinen eigenen, weiterhin unangenehmen Erfahrungen mit Alkohol, durften die Männer betrunken genug sein, um ihn weder als Feind zu identifizieren, geschweige denn zu bemerken.  
Einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Gestalten erhascht und seine Lippen formten ein Lächeln.   
„Sie werden nicht wissen, was sie getroffen hat!“   
Kurz vergewissert, dass ihn die Gegner nicht sehen konnten, ging er aus der Deckung auf die Vierergruppe zu.

„[Lasst uns den, öh, Birkensemmel biegen, den Knüp-rülps-pel der lockigen Bohne biegen! Aida, da ah da! Ah ja, au aua! Den Knüppelsche der lockigen Beine biegen! Yo ho, ich hab den Text vergessen!]"   
Im nüchternen Zustand wäre es ein schönes Lied geworden, denn die Melodie an sich gefiel ihm. Doch nicht mit reihenweise falsch getroffenen Noten mittendrin! Zu schade, dass sie es nicht mehr richtig singen werden.  
Die Männer saßen mit halb geöffneten Augen auf der Erde, streckten Flaschen in die Luft und standen kurz vorm Einschlafen. Der Soldat war in diesem Fall den Rekruten keineswegs ein Vorbild, war er doch der einzige, der im eigenen Erbrochenen hockte, die lose hängende Maske davon beschmutzt. Das war ein professioneller Infanterist?  
Wie auch immer, er näherte sich dem erstbesten Rekruten von der Seite und wartete ab, bis die Piraten erneut anfingen zu bohren. Bei dem Krawall sollten Schreie nicht auffallen, falls sie den Schmerz noch spürten.

Sein erstes Opfer trug ein Kampfmesser an der Brust.   
„Perfekt!“, dachte er und machte sich bereit.  
Kaum hatte der Bohrer die Arbeit aufgenommen, entwendete er dem Mann die Klinge, was dieser nicht registrierte und versenkte sie in dessen Hals. Der Todeskampf war nur von kurzer Dauer: Der arme Kerl erstarrte und riss die Augen auf, aber vielmehr aus Reflex als aus Erkenntnis. Wolf hatte nicht mal das Messer rausgezogen, schon rollten die Augäpfel nach hinten und der Rekrut sackte zusammen.  
Das war für ihn kein Neuland mehr; in seinen jungen Jahren hatte er bereits mehr als einen Erwachsenen erstochen, die meinten, ihn ausrauben oder verprügeln zu können. Ihn beeindruckte bis heute die Emotionslosigkeit die er beim Töten verspürte, als wäre es etwas Alltägliches wie der morgendliche Gang ins Badezimmer. Die Körperflüssigkeiten waren Nebensache und nichts, woran er sich labte.

Zu Wolfs Amüsement merkten die Säufer den Tod ihres Kameraden nicht, sondern lallten ihr Lied fröhlich in die Welt hinaus. Diese Gelegenheit ließ er selbstredend nicht ungenutzt.  
Die Klinge genommen und seine Hose ein wenig vom Blut benetzt, ging er zum nächsten Rekruten und tötete ihn durch einen präzisen Stich. Wolf wartete gar nicht erst auf das Ableben des Opfers, sondern machte zügig beim Nächsten weiter.  
Derjenige drehte den Kopf zu ihm hin und schaute ihn müde an, aber es bewahrte seinen Nacken nicht davor, durchstochen zu werden. Erst der Soldat begriff was Sache war, nachdem plötzlich immer mehr seiner Kumpanen verstummten und versuchte aufzustehen. Dazu ließ es Wolf nicht kommen ...  
Damit den Rücken freigeräumt, bemächtigte er sich den Waffen und Magazinen der Toten. Wolf stellte fest, dass der Soldat im Gegensatz zu den Rekruten das schwarze, größere Gewehr trug, das Gleiche womit er gestern Nacht von den Sturmtruppen erwischt wurde. Also musste es leistungsfähiger sein, richtig?  
Somit die Ausrüstung gewechselt und eine dunkle Pistole samt Munition erbeutet, setzte er den nächsten Teil seiner Planung um.

Zuallererst streckte er seinen Kopf hinter der Rückseite der Bestie heraus. Die Beine boten guten Sichtschutz und er konnte Ustanak anhand der Speere problemlos erkennen. Umso merkwürdiger, dass er nicht da war.   
„Heute ist mein Glückstag“, murmelte er zufrieden und war erst recht glücklich, als die Bohrmaschine den Betrieb einstellte. Länger wollte er den Lärm nicht ertragen und je schneller der Fiesling am Steuer über den Jordan ging, desto besser.   
„Dann mal los!“  
Auf einmal tippte ihn jemand von hinten an.  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der Tag bislang zu gut verlief.“

Wolf schloss die Augen und drehte sich um. Dann, nach verstrichenen Sekunden, öffnete er sie wieder, und wurde rot. Rot wie eine Tomate traf es am besten.  
Er blickte in einen dunklen Lauf und sah am Ende ein Geschoss glitzern.  
„Ich habe dich gewarnt, O'Donnell ...“ Der Kopfgeldjäger vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und lachte. Nicht zum Spaß, wohlgemerkt.  
„Gott, ich wurde von einem Panzer überlistet, einem PANZER! Wie peinlich ist DAS denn, bitteschön? Da komme ich mir vor wie ein Genie, indem ich den Krach ausnutze und merke nicht, wie sich eine übergroße Thunfischdose an mich heranschleicht! Mann, ist das witzig!“ Danach wandelte sich sein Gelächter schrittweise zum Schluchzen.  
„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich falle darauf rein? Ich vereine die Weisheit und Erfahrung eines altehrwürdigen Kriegers in mir. Mit diesem kindischen Hinterhalt täuschst du höchstens unerfahrene Soldaten. Und jetzt ab!“   
Wie, keine Kugel durchs Hirn? Könnte das doch sein Glückstag sein?  
„Öhm, ich dachte, du w...“  
„Ab habe ich gesagt! Husch husch, der Kapitän kommt. Wird's bald!“ Wolf kam dem Befehl unverzüglich nach und Ustanak führte ihn ab. Aber Kapitän? Die Sache mit den Piraten nahmen sie wohl … ein BISSCHEN zu ernst.

Gleich würde er also dem gefürchteten Anführer begegnen. Was das für eine Person sein mochte? Grausam, brutal und bösartig? Oder streng, hart, aber fair? Oder auch freundlich und väterlich, aber konsequent? Nichtsdestotrotz war es für ihn irrelevant, auf wen der Söldner letztendlich traf. Wenn schon sterben, dann nicht ohne einen guten Kampf. Er wollte schon immer mal einem hochrangigen Tier „die Fresse polieren“, wie er es zumindest ausdrückte.  
Der Panzer leitete ihn an den Hinterbeinen vorbei, um die Füße herum und bis zum Heck des Lasters. Dort standen Rekruten und Soldaten gleichermaßen zu beiden Seiten in Reihenformation, die Körperhaltung stramm und die Gewehre über den Rücken getragen. Die Piraten machten dem Begriff „Armee“ in der Tat alle Ehre.

„Nimm das Sturmgewehr, still gestanden und die Waffe über den Rücken“, wies ihn Ustanak an, „Der Kapitän erwartet äußerste Disziplin, dann wird er dich gut behandeln – natürlich wenn er in der Stimmung dazu ist.“ Anschließend setzte der Panzer zurück und postierte sich neben den Soldaten.  
Sobald die Sicht auf die dahinter liegende Ebene frei war, sah Wolf einen Greis komplett in Schwarz gekleidet auf sich zukommen. Dementsprechend tat der Kopfgeldjäger wie ihm geheißen und imitierte die anderen, aber nur, weil er Ustanak ausnahmsweise vertraute – sofern man von Vertrauen sprechen konnte.

Der Mann mit dem ergrauten Vollbart trug einen schweren, geschlossenen Offiziersmantel samt Schirmmütze und musste einen Gehstock als Hilfe verwenden. Statt Rangabzeichen waren an den Oberarmen und der Mütze grimmige Totenschädel mit gekreuzten Säbeln gestickt.  
Moment, den hatte er doch gestern gesehen … diese Sonnenbrille …  
Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das Foto! Er musste zu den Forschern gehört haben, die an der KI arbeiteten! Allerdings, was sollte ihm das Wissen darum in dieser Situation bringen?  
Trotz seiner gebrechlichen Statur hatte Wolf aufgrund der düsteren Ausstrahlung mehr Respekt vor ihm als Stalos und Rhino zusammen. Oder es lag daran, dass, na ja, der Herr eben alt war und die Manieren des Söldners geboten, ältere Herrschaften mit Würde zu behandeln.  
Jede Einheit, an der der General vorbeischritt, salutierte und selbst Ustanak tat es auf seine eigene Art, in dem er das Rohr und das Maschinengewehr gen Himmel richtete. Zum Schluss war Wolf dran, als er direkt vor ihm stand.

„Hi! Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich das mache, aber Ustanak hat es gesagt, also mache ich das auch.“  
Die Mundwinkel des Alten regten sich nicht. Ehe Wolf wusste was vor sich ging, verpasste man ihm mit dem Stock einen Schlag auf den Kopf.  
„Falsche Antwort, Jungspund!“, krächzte der Herr, „Es heißt „Sir“ und nicht „Hi“. Hat man euch denn nicht beigebracht, wie man mit Vorgesetzten zu reden hat?“ Wolf rieb sich die wunde Stelle, geriet jedoch daraufhin in Rage und brüllte:  
„Es reicht! Ich hab genug von euch hochrangigen Idioten!“ Nach diesem Aufreger schlug er mit der Faust zu.

Die Umstehenden griffen vor Schreck zu ihren Waffen, hielten aber inne als ihr Anführer einen unverständlichen Befehl erteilte. Wolf staunte nicht schlecht: Er hatte gedacht, der Kerl würde von seinem Treffer mit gebrochenem Kiefer am Boden liegen und um Gnade winseln. Und was musste er in Wirklichkeit sehen?  
Sein Kontrahent hielt die Faust mit der Hand fest.  
Der General schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sagte in einem gelangweilten Ton:  
„Netter Versuch, Kleiner.“ Unmittelbar danach lag Wolf selbst am Boden, die linke Wange am brennen.  
„Erbärmlich, einfach erbärmlich. Nun Männer, was meint ihr?“ Die Menge begann zu lachen und zu spotten; für Wolf eine Schmach sondergleichen. Was ging hier vor? War er aus Versehen in einer verkehrten Welt gelandet? Er konnte unmöglich gegen einen alten Sack verlieren!  
Oder etwa … doch?

„Wie, haben Sie schon genug? Das war doch nur ein einfacher Klatscher, so wie Eltern ihre ungehorsamen Kinder bestrafen. Geben Sie jetzt schon auf?“ Mit einem Ruck stand Wolf wieder auf den Beinen und stürmte ohne nachzudenken auf ihn los. Eine Dreier-Schlagkombination wehrte der General zum Entsetzen des Söldners mühelos mit den Handgelenken ab und konterte mit einem geraden Hieb ins Gesicht. Wolf wurde zurückgestoßen und wäre gestürzt, hätte er sich nicht umgedreht und auf die Knie fallen lassen. Er hustete ein paar Mal und strich mit dem Arm über die getroffene Stelle.  
Ein flüssiger, roter Streifen.  
„Wirklich, Sie enttäuschen mich. Von jemandem, der ...“  
„Halt die Fresse, Faltengesicht!“ Mit diesen Worten griff er zur Pistole …

PENG!  
„AAAARGH!“  
Ein bestialischer Schmerz durchfuhr seine rechte Hand. Er hatte schon viele Arten des Schmerzes erlebt, aber nichts war mit dem zu vergleichen, was ihn soeben verletzt hatte. Allerhöchstens schwere Verbrennungen, aber das war kein Feuer.  
Vorsichtig hielt er die Pfote vor sein tränendes Auge – und erschrak.  
Mittig klaffte ein rundes Loch und blutete endlos. Die Patrone? Steckte vor seinen Füßen in der Erde. Beim Anblick der zerfetzten Gewebe wurde ihm übel, und er behauptete von sich, hart genug zu sein. Aber wie immer sah die Realität anders aus.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Alien. Als ich in jungen Jahren für mein Land in den Krieg ziehen musste, wurde ich von acht Kugeln aus MGs und Sturmgewehren und Schrapnell getroffen. Und ich habe nicht geheult wie ein Schlosshund. Wissen Sie warum?“ Wolf achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern versuchte den Schmerz durch schnelle und hektische Atmung erträglicher zu machen. So merkte er nicht, wie der General vor ihm stand und ihn gewaltsam aufstellte.  
Die Sonnenbrille war vollkommen undurchsichtig. Sah sie nur so aus oder war sie wirklich so schwarz, dass man nicht durch die Gläser gucken konnte?  
Nun vollendete sein Gegner die eigens gestellte Frage und sprach:   
„Weil ich ein echter Mann bin.“

Klatsch!  
Seine Brille segelte wild drehend durch die Luft und wurde von einem aufmerksamen Rekruten aufgefangen. Von der Ohrfeige zeigte sich der Herr jedoch unbeeindruckt und setzte eine verärgerte Miene auf.  
Zwar nicht ganz das beabsichtigte Ergebnis, aber wenigstens konnte Wolf seinem Feind endlich in die Augen sehen. Hätte er es seinem Selbstbewusstsein zuliebe doch besser gelassen …  
„Sie sind ... BLIND?!“  
„Hm!“  
Die milchigen Augen ließen nicht von ihm ab, während der Mann einen Schritt nach hinten trat und den freien Arm zurückzog. Der Kopfgeldjäger war zu geschockt um sich zu wehren und suchte nach der Antwort auf die Frage, wie er gegen einen Blinden verlieren konnte.  
„Das muss ein Alptraum sein! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!“

Somit hatte der General leichtes Spiel. Er sammelte seine Kraft und schnellte danach mit offener Hand Richtung Wolfs Brust. Was für Otto-Normal-Verbraucher wie ein schneller Schubser aussah, war in Wirklichkeit ein unglaublich kraftvoller Stoß, wodurch der Söldner abhob, gegen den Container prallte und zu Boden glitt. Nur ein einziger Stoß, nichts weiter. Kein großer Kraftaufwand und dennoch … der berüchtigte Anführer des Star Wolf-Teams konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Gleichzeitig fiel er in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Psyche.

„Mit Bedauern muss ich feststellen, dass der Außerirdische, der uns so viel Ärger bereitet hat, hinter dem großen Mundwerk nichts anderes als ein kleiner Fisch mit zu viel Glück ist. Ich kann leider keinen Gegner ernst nehmen, der nach einer Schussverletzung in der Hand meint, er würde sterben. Was denkt ihr, Männer?“ Die Menge redete durcheinander, als ob sie sich beraten würde und kam zu keinem gemeinsamen Konsens. Mittendrin schaltete sich Ustanak ein, der seinen Herrn in fremder Sprache fragte:  
„[Sir, dürfte ich ihn übernehmen? Es wäre mir eine Ehre, ihn als Trophäe zu tragen.]“  
„[Nein, Ustanak. O'Donnell hat im Gegensatz zu seinem Alien-Freund versucht, mir die Stirn zu bieten. Aber dein Engagement ist wohlwollend vermerkt.]“  
„[Ich danke Ihnen, Kapitän. Was gedenken Sie zu tun?]“  
„[Ich werde ihm den Gnadenschuss geben. Dann soll sein toten Körper im Dorf beerdigt werden. Gleichzeitig soll es eine Warnung an alle sein, die es wagen, sich gegen die Piratenarmee aufzulehnen.]“

Wolf lauschte dem Gerede nur am Rande. Stattdessen versank er im Selbstmitleid und jammerte zum zweiten Male, womit er das alles verdient hätte. Sollte so sein viel zu kurzes Leben enden? Nun, in einem Punkt hatte er recht: 18 Jahre waren für einen Kopfgeldjäger schon alt. Aber es gab doch noch so viel in der Welt zu sehen, so viele Dinge die er noch machen wollte ...  
„O'Donnell! Schauen Sie mich an!“  
Er reagierte nicht. Daher packte ihn der Alte am Mund, drehte den Kopf und stützte ihn am Trittbrett des Lasters ab. Alle Personen und Objekte, mit Ausnahme des Kapitäns, nahm er als Schemen mit dunklen Konturen wahr, ähnlich wie Gespenster. Sah so der Übergang zwischen Leben und Tod aus?

Sein Gegenüber ging ein Stück zurück, schaute je einmal zu beiden Seiten und redete mit lauter Stimme:  
„Mister O'Donnell, ich möchte Ihnen an der Stelle ein Lob aussprechen. Sie waren bisher der einzige, der den Kampf mit der Piratenarmee aufnahm und mich aufzuhalten versuchte. Alle anderen, einschließlich Ihres haarigen Kumpanen auf dem Speer, leisteten keinerlei Gegenwehr und flohen. Deswegen, verehrter Herr, möchte ich Sie nicht länger leiden lassen. Bestellen Sie Ihrem anderen Freund und meinem langjährigen Kollegen Masaru-Ito schöne Grüße im Jenseits, sobald ich sie in die Finger bekomme.“  
Er zückte die Pistole, spannte den Hahn und zielte auf den Kopf.  
„Ich versuche nur unser Volk gegen extraterrestrische Invasoren zu beschützen, es ist nichts gegen Sie persönlich. Obwohl, es war von Anfang an russisch Roulette mit allen sechs Kammern geladen.“

Dann betätigte er den Abzug.


	10. Chapter 10

„Aua, das tut höllisch weh!“  
Wolf plagten fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und er fasste sich mit der linken Pfote an die Stirn. Als er dabei auf etwas Löchriges stieß, wurde er plötzlich von einem weitaus extremeren Schmerz durchgeschüttelt. Er schrie und nahm die Hand umgehend wieder von der Wunde.  
Seine Rechte war weiterhin von der Kugel übel zugerichtet und er traute sich nicht, sie zu bewegen. „Ein Blaster ist ja ein Wattestäbchen dagegen ...“  
Dann strich er sich über das Gesicht. Der Söldner war von den pulverartigen Rückständen an der Handfläche überrascht, hatte er doch richtige Schmierereien erwartet. Die blutgetränkte Kleidung war fast getrocknet. Wie lange hatte er hier gelegen? Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn die Piraten zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatten.  
Aber das Sturmgewehr saß fest an seinem Rücken; scheinbar hatten sie nicht daran gedacht, ihm seine Waffe abzunehmen.

„Wie auch immer, ich brauche dringend Verbandszeug, und zwar fix. Vielleicht über den Komlink ...“  
Wolf streckte die intakte Hand nach dem Rasierer und zog nach einigem Rütteln ein Gerät aus der Jackentasche. So sprach er hinein: „Masaru? Nudelholz? Santana? Wolf hier, benötige einen Sanitäter, und zwar sofort! Sonst kann ich mir die Radieschen bald von unten anschauen!“  
Statt einer Antwort entwich dem Lautsprecher ein widerlicher Gestank. Als hätte jemand vergessen, sich morgens die Zähne zu putzen, danach Knoblauch gegessen und dann übergeben. Umso seltsamer, da er glaubte, diesen Geruch letztens erst gerochen zu haben.  
„Ich weiß, ihr mögt mich nicht und ich Nudelholz nicht, aber das ist doch lange kein Gr...“  
Auf einmal hörte er jemanden reden. Zwar in der Fremdsprache, aber Hauptsache ein Lebenszeichen am anderen Ende. Auch wenn er anhand der Stimme nicht die Person identifizieren konnte.  
„Hallo? Hallo! Könnt ihr mich hören? Hallooooo!“  
Aber niemand reagierte.

Wütend rief er: „Ach, ich brauche euch nicht! Ich komme auch ohne euch zurecht!“  
„Und wissen Sie was?“  
Da hielt er inne. Für den Moment hielt er es für einen üblen Scherz, bedachte man den plötzlichen Sprachwechsel. Seinen Unmut darüber kundgetan, fuhr der Unbekannte fort und allmählich schrillten bei Wolf die Alarmglocken.  
„Ich glaube Ihren ach so tollkühnen Geschichten und Statistiken kein Wort und halte Sie für hochgradig inkompetent.“ Wer hatte nochmal die Stirn, ihn als Nichtskönner zu bezeichnen? Je mehr er daran dachte, und die Gesichtsfurchen auf die Kugel drückten, umso schmerzvoller wurde es, weswegen er versuchte, den Zorn zu unterdrücken. Was blieb, entlud er in den Komlink.

„Rhino!“, schoss es aus ihm heraus, „Ich schwöre Ihnen, wenn wir uns jemals wieder über den Weg laufen sollten, mache ich aus Ihrem Rückgrat eine Halskette und hänge Ihren Kopf als Jagdtrophäe über den Kamin! Ich lasse mich nicht mehr länger von Sesselfurzern herumkommandieren, damit Ihnen das klar ist!“  
„Doch! Wenn ich will, dass Sie eben Sexsklave werden, dann tun Sie das!“ Inmitten Wolfs Hasses, wo es vereinzelt Platz für logische Überlegungen gab, kam ein Verdacht auf. Rhinos Worte klangen zwar authentisch und dass er es war, stand außer Frage. Allerdings unterschied sich das Gehörte nicht im Geringsten von seinen Erinnerungen. Um seine Theorie zu bestätigen, hörte er weiter zu.

„Wenn ich Ihnen befehle, meine Toilette nach einem Saufgelage zu putzen, führen Sie es aus! Und wenn ich sogar von Ihnen verlange, Jan umzubringen, dann kommen Sie dem ebenfalls unverzüglich nach!“  
Kein Zweifel. Seine Schlussfolgerungen ließen nichts anderes als eine Aufnahme zu. Wahrscheinlich um ihn weichzuklopfen.  
„Nicht mit mir“, meinte er selbstbewusst, „Ich habe euch durchschaut! Wartet nur, bis ich wieder da bin, dann sehen wir, wer zuletzt lacht!“ Wer ihm auch immer den Streich spielte, er würde was erleben!  
Dennoch beschäftigte ihn die Frage, wer sich die Mühe machte, Aussagen aufzunehmen. Jan vielleicht? Nein, dazu war er zu blöd. Oder Wolf hätte vielleicht etwas netter mit ihm umgehen können. Zudem wunderte es ihn, dass dieses Komlink über die Funktion verfügte, Gerüche zu übertragen.  
Das schob er jedoch auf die lange Bank. Falls er die Wunden überlebte, hätte er im Anschluss daran ausreichend Zeit, darüber nachzudenken.  
Also erhob er sich und sondierte die Lage.

Der Standort war kein anderer als besagte Landungsstelle der Imperialen. Hinter ihm befand sich der Bohr-LKW am Bauch des Kampfläufers, weiter vorne lag die Pistole auf dem Boden, mit der er den Kapitän erschießen wollte. Das einzig Neue am Platz war ein dunkler Lastwagen mit Planenaufbau.  
Während sich Wolf umblickte, kam ihm eine unangenehme Frage in den Sinn:   
„Moment, sollte ich nicht vor Sonnenuntergang zurück sein?“ Dann hob er den Kopf.

Der Himmel war orangefarben und der rote Nebel in den Weiten des Alls wurde heller. Die Sonne selbst sah er wegen den Bäumen nicht, aber die Düsternis sagte alles. Sogleich hielt er sich die Hände an den Kopf. „Bomben und Granaten! Es ist kurz vor der Deadline und ich habe immer noch nicht den zweiten Teil des Auftrags erfüllt! Und was mache ich jetzt?! Das wäre alles nicht passiert, hätte Nudelholz Verstärkung geschickt!“ Die rasch aufkeimende Wut ließ er am Komlink aus, indem er es zu Boden schmetterte und darauf herumstampfte. „Du! Blöder! Hirnamputierter! Mistkäfer! Graah!“  
Sogar als das Gerät in Einzelteilen zu seinen Füßen lag, schnaubte er und konnte sich nicht beruhigen.  
„Ich bringe ihn um!“  
Zum Schluss trat er den Schrott weg und sah nach, wie es sich in der Gegend verteilte.  
„Schon besser ...“

Nun brütete er über den nächsten Schritt. Er hatte seine einzige Kontaktmöglichkeit zum Imperium zerlegt und die Zeit rannte ihm davon, sowohl für den Spähauftrag, als auch wegen den Verletzungen. Eine klassische Lose-Lose-Situation also.  
Wolf lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Bohrmaschine und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Komm schon, denk nach! Bis jetzt hast du doch immer einen Ausweg gefunden, warum nicht auch jetzt?“  
Laufen wäre ohne die Blutungen gar kein Problem gewesen, aber unter diesen Umständen kam das natürlich nicht in Frage.  
„Hm, und das Fahrrad?“ Es war besser als nichts und wenn er sich sputete, könnte er es noch rechtzeitig schaffen. Doch nicht nur, dass er unglücklicherweise den genauen Standort vergessen hatte, er war auf dem Drahtesel auch nicht gerade der Schnellste - und das schloss nicht die gelegentlichen Stürze ein. Allerdings, was blieb ihm denn anderes übrig?  
„Ach, ich werd's schon finden … irgendwann.“

Bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte, horchte er in die Wildnis hinein. Nicht das er einem hinterhältigen Heckenschützen zum Opfer fiel, aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass sich jemand stundenlang auf die Lauer legte um jemanden zu töten, der bald an Verblutung sterben würde?  
Was zusätzlich die Frage aufwarf, wo die Piraten abgeblieben waren.  
„Egal, solange niemand hier ist, mache ich mich aus dem Staub!“  
Wolf ging hinter den Vorderbeinen des Kampfläufers in Deckung und spähte durch die Öffnungen. Erst nachdem er sich in Sicherheit wähnte, ging er sie ab und wiederholte das Prozedere bei den Füßen. Auch hier konnte er keine Bedrohung entdecken.

„Hm, die Luft scheint rein zu sein … dann mal los!“  
Sich noch ein letztes Mal umsehend, sprang er hinter den Beinen hervor und beugte den Oberkörper bereits zum Spurt. Dann erstarrte er kurz darauf zur Salzsäule.  
Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf sich gezogen und ihn von der Flucht abgehalten. Dass er dabei wie auf dem Präsentierteller stand, kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Mehr als interessiert beäugte er jenes Gefährt, welches er zuvor lediglich am Rande wahrgenommen hatte.  
Die sechs großen Räder, die robust aussehende Kabine mit langer Haube ...  
War dieses Monster nicht das ideale Fluchtfahrzeug?  
Wenn er damit durch die Reihen der Piraten pflügte, würde er unaufhaltsam sein!  
Es gab da nur ein winziges Problem ...

Der Söldner wusste immer noch nicht, wie man so alte Wagen bediente. Und die Chance, das Wissen auf wundersame Weise zu erlangen, tendierte gegen null.  
Machte aber nichts, denn Probieren ging über Studieren. Im Nachhinein wäre er sowieso schneller am Ziel, als mit dem Fahrrad.  
Immerhin war es nicht so, dass er allgemein keine Ahnung über die Steuerung hatte. Er besaß sogar einen professionell gefälschten Führerschein, der noch nie in einer Verkehrskontrolle aufgefallen war.

In den Anfängen seiner Karriere standen ihm vertraute Kopfgeldjäger bei, die ihm eine umfassende Unterweisung gegeben hatten – für den Fall der Fälle versteht sich, denn er bevorzugte bis dato die uneingeschränkte Freiheit der Luft, besonders in seiner geliebten Wolfen. Aber jetzt war ein solcher Notfall und er sah sich gezwungen, dieses Museumsstück zu benutzen.  
Aufs Neue die Gegend inspizierend, hechtete er zum LKW und presste seinen Rücken gegen einen Reifen. Jene waren so groß, dass er sich problemlos dahinter verstecken konnte, zumindest wenn er den Kopf einzog.

In der Hocke schlich Wolf zum Heck. Dort wollte er in seiner Neugier einen kurzen Blick in den Laderaum werfen. Dummerweise waren keine Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten wie Stufen oder Leitern vorhanden, daher machte er sich zu einem Sprung mit anschließendem Klimmzug bereit.  
Doch auf einmal überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl und verstärkte Kopfschmerzen, die ihn effektiv daran hinderten, irgendetwas zu tun. Erst nachdem er sich an der Kante abgestützt hatte, ging es ihm besser.  
Dann versuchte er es erneut, aber wieder wurde Wolf gelähmt. Ein dritter Anlauf brachte dasselbe Ergebnis.

Der Söldner konnte es sich nicht erklären, wieso es immer dann auftrat, sobald er im Begriff war, die Ladung zu untersuchen. Fast, als würde etwas nicht wollen, dass er das Innere sah …  
„Quatsch“, schlug er den Gedanken in den Wind, „Da ist bestimmt Narkosemittel drin oder so. Kein Grund, irgendwelche wilden Theorien zu erfinden. Auch wenn ich zu gerne wissen möchte, was da drin ist ...“  
Nach diesen Worten arbeitete er sich mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht zur Fahrertür vor.  
Wie auch beim Panzerwagen war das Fahrzeug mit dem Emblem der Piratenarmee verziert.

Die Fahrerkabine lag etwas niedriger als der Laderaum und besaß zu seinem Glück einen Steigbügel. Nur leider zu hoch, um einen Fuß darauf zu setzen.  
„Zur Hölle damit“, ärgerte er sich, „Wie schafft man es bloß hier einzusteigen, ohne sich die Beine zu brechen?“  
In seinem Bestreben, einen sicheren Einstieg zu finden, schaute er sich das Vorderrad, dessen Achse hervorstand, genauer an. Verglichen mit dem Trittbrett lag sie etwas tiefer und bot sich somit als Stufe an. Und falls es nicht reichte, konnte er auf den unteren Reifenrand treten.  
Die Achse konnte er mit seinem Fuß gerade noch erreichen, danach langte er zum Kotflügel und stellte das andere Bein auf das Brett. Die Akrobatik schloss er mit einem Griff zur Klinke und festem Halt auf der Stufe ab.

Wolf versuchte in die Kabine zu gelangen und positionierte sich auf ein Bauteil daneben, welches der Tank sein musste. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich fest und zog mit der anderen an der Klinke.  
Ein klapperndes Geräusch ertönte und die Tür schwang auf.  
Einen Moment lang stand er da, starrte und schmunzelte.  
„Schade, dass ich es benötige. Autodiebstahl ist ein recht lukrativer Nebenverdienst, zwar riskant, aber lohnenswert. Besonders wenn der Idiot vergisst, abzuschließen.“  
Danach stieg er ein, ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen und schloss die Tür.

Was ihm sofort auffiel: Das Interieur entsprach nahezu eins zu eins dem vom Wagen, mit dem der Söldner ins Dorf gebracht wurde, nur größer dimensioniert. Wenn er daran dachte, sich mit der Vielzahl an Knöpfen und Schalthebeln rumschlagen zu müssen, graute es ihm.  
Doch da die Zeit drängte, arrangierte er sich notgedrungen mit der Bedienung. Aber was brachte fundiertes Wissen über die Funktionsweise des Wagens, wenn der Motor nicht lief?  
Im Zündschloss steckte kein Schlüssel und in den Fächern fand er nichts.

Der Kopfgeldjäger kannte eine urbane Legende, die von einem Kriminellen berichtete, der es geschafft hatte, ein Fahrzeug kurzzuschließen, indem er die Abdeckung unter dem Lenkrad entfernte und zwei farbige Kabel miteinander verband. Wolf wusste allerdings, dass eben jenes in der heutigen Zeit, aufgrund der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in Autos, unmöglich war. Zumal es keine Beweise bezüglich des Erfolges gab.  
In Anbetracht der veralteten Technik des LKWs jedoch …  
Er grinste.  
„Ha haaa, ich werd' noch berühmt dafür!“  
Wolf neigte sich unter den Lenker, fasste an den Löchern für die Schläuche und rüttelte an ihnen. Er erhöhte den Kraftaufwand, bis es rumste und er ein Stück Plastik in den Händen hielt. Sogleich kamen mehrere bunte und lose Kabel zum Vorschein.  
„Okay, was jetzt?“, dachte er laut, „Wie hieß es in der Erzählung nochmal ..?“ Hier ließ ihn sein Gedächtnis in Stich, deswegen probierte er schlicht sämtliche Kabel durch. Nach einer Weile sprühten endlich Funken und der Motor brummte, als würde er aus einem langen Schlaf erwachen.  
Wolf konnte sein Glück nicht fassen und beschloss demnächst damit bei Kollegen anzugeben.

Als nächstes musste er die Schaltung erlernen. Bei aktuellen Gleitern war es ein Kinderspiel: es gab zwei Pedale, jeweils für Gas und Bremse, die Schaltung erfolgte automatisch und erforderte kein Zutun. Ganz zu schweigen von den eingebauten Assistenzsystemen samt Einparkhilfe und „Motivatoren“, die den Fahrer „aufweckten“, falls dieser den Verkehr behinderte.  
Der Stahlriese jedoch schien aus einem Zeitalter zu stammen, in dem einem nichts vorgekaut wurde und der Computer nicht die eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten kompensieren konnte, sondern man in der Fahrschule aufgepasst haben musste.

Aufrecht sitzend, sah er die Pedale an. Insgesamt gab es drei, wovon zwei rechts nebeneinander waren und das Dritte links. Die Rechten mussten für Gas und Bremse zuständig sein, darum blieb der Linke für die Schaltung übrig.  
Zunächst testete er die Beschleunigung aus, drückte behutsam auf das Gaspedal recht...  
Plötzlich durchschlug etwas die Seitenscheiben und Wolf stieß vor Schreck einen Schrei aus. Erst dann fielen ihm die kleinen Löcher im Glas und die Scherben im Innenraum auf.

Was aber viel Schlimmer wog war die Gewissheit, entdeckt worden zu sein. Die Piraten waren anscheinend zurückgekehrt und nicht gerade begeistert davon, ihren Lastwagen zu verlieren.  
Nichtsdestotrotz kam eine Kapitulation für ihn nicht in Frage und trat aufs Pedal – fast. Eine robotische Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher meldete sich und drohte ihm:  
„Eine falsche Bewegung und ich werde sicherstellen, dass du tot bleibst.“ Auf der Stelle hielt Wolf still, regte sich kein bisschen und wartete ab. „Es gleicht einem Wunder, einen Kopfschuss zu überleben. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Piratenarmee technisch aufgerüstete Waffen verwendet, ist es zweifellos eines.“

Ustanak. Damit war der Tag gelaufen.  
„Aber meine Hochachtung für diese Überlebenskunst. Vor allem angesichts deines doch schwächlich anmutenden Körpers im Vergleich zum Menschen.“  
Wolf sagte nichts, aber fühlte sich von der Aussage auf gewisse Weise geschmeichelt. Einen Absturz zu überleben war die eine Sache, eine Kugel im Kopf eine ganz andere.  
„Aber wie auch immer, ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du einen Ural entwendest. So, der große Wolf O'Donnell, ja?“

Schon wieder. Letzteres hatte doch Moritz gesagt, als er Wolf wegen seiner Trunkenheit ausschimpfte. Sogar die Stimme passte.  
„Ustanak“, begann er ungeniert zu fragen, „Hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Aussagen aufgenommen? Etwa von demjenigen, den du grausam ermordet hast, was ich dir übrigens nie verzeihen werde?“  
„Nein“, antwortete er, „Und ja, ich habe ihn umgebracht, wie es meine Befehle vorgaben. Ich bin auch nicht verpflichtet, dir gegenüber Rechenschaft abzulegen. Aber das klären wir später auf dem Weg.“

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Die KI musste Aufnahmen besitzen, wie sonst konnte sie Moritz imitieren? Das würde auch erklären, woher die Bandansagen auf dem Komlink stammten. Obwohl offen blieb, wie Ustanak an die Frequenzen gelangen konnte.  
Wolf hakte nach:  
„Sicher? Jemand muss Aufnahmen von Gesprächen haben, die man mit mir geführt hatte. Jemand spielt sie über mein mittlerweile geschrottetes Komlink und über diesen Lautsprecher hier im Cockpit ab, und gerade du hast einen Satz eins zu eins wiederholt, den mir mal jemand anders gesagt hatte. Mit derselben Stimme!“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Wahrscheinlich bildest du dir das nur ein, Kopfschüsse können durchaus für Halluzinationen und dergleichen sorgen.“

Wolfs unmittelbar folgenden Protest wiegelte Ustanak mit dem Befehl ab, das Fahrzeug in Bewegung zu setzen.  
„Ähm, was hast du vor?“, wollte der Kopfgeldjäger wissen. Das Thema mit den Aufzeichnungen war für ihn noch lange nicht gegessen, doch schob er es fürs Erste auf.  
„Im Laderaum ist medizinisches Material geladen, das im Dorf dringend benötigt wird. Leider war der ursprüngliche Fahrer zu betrunken für einen sicheren Transport und wurde zur Ausnüchterung ins Lager gebracht. Beim Rest sieht es nicht besser aus. Und wo du überlebt hast und zurzeit der einzig verfügbare Fahrer bist, ist das genau die richtige Arbeit für dich.“

In diesem Moment kamen Wolf wieder die Bedenken über Stalos' Gefangene in den Sinn, welche er Ustanak sofort mitteilte. Der jedoch beschwichtigte ihn und sagte:  
„Sei unbesorgt, der Captain wird sie nicht töten. Selbst mit seiner cholerischen Art ist er nicht dumm genug, sein einziges Druckmittel zu verschwenden. Und nun fahr, wir müssen den Unschuldigen unsere Hilfe zukommen lassen. Denke bitte daran, dass davon auch dein eigenes Leben abhängt.“  
„Nun gut, wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht“, erwiderte der Söldner, betätigte das Pedal und brachte den Lastwagen langsam in Bewegung.

Aufs Neue war Wolf erstaunt darüber, von dem Panzer am Leben gelassen worden zu sein. Das sich eine Kampfmaschine zudem so sehr um seine Landsleute kümmerte, unterschied Ustanak von allen künstlichen Intelligenzen, denen er in seinem bisherigen Leben begegnet war.  
Im Schneckentempo würde er allerdings nie pünktlich ankommen, weswegen ihm der Panzer kurzerhand die Gangschaltung erklärte.  
„Kupplung treten, Gang einlegen und Pedal langsam loslassen. Es ist wie Fahrrad fahren, vertrau mir.“  
Es war tatsächlich nicht so schwierig, wie Wolf dachte und er brachte das Fahrzeug schnell auf Hochtouren. Soweit es bei dem von Bäumen gesäumten Gelände und der trägen Lenkung möglich war, natürlich.

Ustanak leitete ihn, von seiner unbekannten Position aus, an und führte ihn durch das Dickicht auf den Feldweg zurück. Dort wollte Wolf auf die Aufnahmen zurückkommen, wurde jedoch von der KI abgewürgt.  
„So langsam schwindet meine Achtung für deine Person. Dabei habe ich echt viel von Ihnen gehört und habe mich wirklich gefreut, Ihnen endlich zu begegnen. Aber wenn man mir erzählen würde, dass dieses Etwas hier vor mir tatsächlich der berühmte O'Donnell sei, würde ich ihn für verrückt erklären.“

Der Söldner ging gar nicht erst auf das Gesagte ein, sondern machte Ustanak aufgebracht auf die eindeutig aufgezeichneten Sätze aufmerksam. Aber erneut wehrte die KI ab, er würde allmählich den Verstand verlieren und solle sich besser beeilen, ehe er den Wunden erliegen würde. Zum „Ansporn“ kündigte er an, den LKW mit ihm zusammen in die Luft zu jagen, falls er ihn weiter damit nerve. Zähneknirschend willigte Wolf ein und sah zukünftig davon ab.

So hoch über dem Boden zu sitzen und auf alles herabzusehen war ein Gefühl, das nicht mit dem Flug im Wolfen vergleichbar war. Klar hatte er im Laster nicht dieselbe Freiheit wie in der Luft, aber während er im Flieger verwundbar war und jeder Fehler das Aus bedeuten konnte, fühlte er sich im Inneren des „Urals“ wie ein König. Was sich ihm entgegenstellte, wurde von den riesigen Rädern zermalmt und sein Tempo, kombiniert mit den Tonnen an Gewicht, machte ihn zu einem Werkzeug der Massenvernichtung. Statistiken über die häufigsten Todesursachen führen wohl nicht umsonst das Auto als ersten Platz auf …  
Jene Baumwurzeln, die auf dem Drahtesel ein ernstes Hindernis gewesen wären, walzte das Fahrzeug einfach nieder und Bodenwellen bewältigte der Wagen, als wären sie nicht existent.  
Alles in einem: Wolf hatte noch nie so viel Spaß beim Fahren gehabt, wie jetzt.

Plötzlich fuhr Wolf die KI wegen des Fotos an.  
„Gib mir einen Grund, nur EINEN einzigen Grund, warum ich dich wegen des Fotos nicht zur Thunfischdose verarbeiten sollte!“ Kühl und emotionslos wie immer antwortete Ustanak:  
„Erstens habe ich die Macht, dich in einem Feuerball aufgehen zu lassen, also rate ich davon ab, mich zu provozieren. Zweitens werde ich von den Piraten als Ungeheuer dargestellt, und was das bewirkt, kann man perfekt an dir sehen.“

Erneut hatte der Panzer in beiden Punkten Recht, wobei Wolf nicht verstand, wieso das zweite Argument seine Frage beantworten sollte.  
„Stimmt, aber was hat Letzteres mit meiner Frage zu tun? Was ich über dich gehört habe, scheint dieses „Image“ zu bestätigen! Erschießt Aliens, Ziviliaaargh!“  
Eine zweite Kugel sauste durch das Cockpit, traf seine Mütze und warf sie vom Kopf. Diese überdeutliche Warnung beherzigte er diesmal und schwieg.  
„Letzte Warnung, endgültig.“

Dann holte Ustanak weiter aus und redete:  
„Unter Berücksichtigung der Tötungen mögen die Vorwürfe stimmen, und ich werde meine Morde nicht verleugnen. Aber was mich anwidert ist, wie sie überdramatisiert werden. Verstehst du, aus mir wird sogleich ein erbarmungsloses Monster gemacht, das es grandios findet, jemanden zu erschießen. Dabei sollte man jedoch niemals Spaß am Töten empfinden, sowie seine Moral und Menschlichkeit verlieren.“  
Wolf schmunzelte und sagte dazu:  
„Ah ja, eine Maschine mit Moral und Menschlichkeit. Du empfindest das nur, weil dir diese Werte einprogrammiert wurden, wie du selber gesagt hattest. Deswegen finde ich es beinahe lächerlich, wie ein totes Ding anfängt, von Sachen zu reden, die es überhaupt nicht verstehen kann. Du handelst ausschließlich nach dir gegebenen Routinen, du bist nur eine seelenlose Maschine. Einzig erschaffen für den Kampf, ohne eigenen Willen.“

„Korrekt. Ich habe nichts davon, was ihr Lebenden Herz und Seele nennt und wie ich denken und handeln soll, geben mir Zeilen an Programmcode vor. Aber davon unabhängig bin ich in der Lage zu lernen und kann mehr Wissen speichern, als ein Gehirn aus Fleisch und Blut vermag. Und das Wichtigste: Ich kann nichts aus meinem Speicher löschen, ergo kann ich weder vergessen, noch Werte von ein auf den anderen Moment über Bord werfen. Es sei denn, man entfernt eine Sperre im Programm, doch dazu ist ausschließlich Masaru imstande, mein Hauptentwickler. Sein Bestreben, eine militärische KI zu konstruieren, die einerseits das Wissen eines Veteranen und anderseits wichtige Normen und Werte in sich vereint, war löblich und funktionierte gut. Doch leider hatte er nie damit gerechnet, dass sie eines Tages in die Hände von Abschaum fallen könnte, die sie dazu nutzen würde, Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit Terror zu begegnen.“  
„Und warum gehst du nicht einfach oder bringst sie um? Dann würde nicht nur mein Kamerad noch da sein, ich müsste auch nicht um mein Überleben kämpfen!“

„O'Donnell, du bist naiv. So naiv, ich würde schreien, würde ich Schmerz kennen. Eine KI sollte vor allem eines tun: Gehorchen. Ohne Wenn und Aber. Meine Programmierung verbietet zwar Unschuldige zu töten, aber ein Befehl hat oberste Priorität. Meinst du wirklich, es hatte mir Spaß gemacht, deinen Kumpanen umzubringen und seinen Kopf auf den Speer zu spießen? In Wahrheit wurde er bereits von anderen Piraten gefangengenommen und ich sollte ihn exekutieren. Er wurde enthauptet, auf den Speer gespießt, auf dem Foto „verewigt“ und einer einsamen Frau übergeben, deren Kater man entführt hatte, um sie zur „Zusammenarbeit“ zu bewegen. Es liegt mir ebenso fern, Opfer und ihre Angehörige zu demütigen – was gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass ich mich von diesen verachtenswerten Methoden ausdrücklich distanziere.“

Das alles hörte sich für den Kopfgeldjäger allerdings nur nach einem bemühten Versuch an, sich zu rechtfertigen und die Schuld auf, wie sagte man so schön, die Gesellschaft abzuwälzen.  
„Geeeeeenau, und das alles soll ich dir glauben?“ Als hätte Ustanak mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, sprach er:  
„Du musst mir nicht glauben und ich will mich für meine Verfehlungen nicht herausreden, genauso wie Masaru keine Schuld daran trägt, dass ich für kriminelle Zwecke missbraucht werde. Nur habe ich genug davon, zu einer Bestie gemacht zu werden, die ich nicht bin. Aber dann dieser Absturz ...“  
Fast hatte Wolf Ustanaks Drohung vergessen und hätte sich ins Verderben manövriert. Dennoch erwiderte er:  
„Lamentieren bringt die Toten auch nicht zurück, sondern man muss lernen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Schau dir nur mich an, als meine Einhei... uff!“

Plötzlich bebte das Fahrerhaus. Der LKW kam zum Stehen und Wolf prallte mit der Nase gegen das Lenkrad. Nachdem er sie wieder grade gerückt hatte, beugte er sich nach vorne und schaute nach, was passiert war.  
„Hmpf, typisch. Konnte ja nur mir passieren.“  
Der Söldner war so sehr mit Zuhören beschäftigt gewesen, dass er glatt ein Schlammloch übersehen hatte. Er trat mit voller Kraft aufs Gas, doch außer gedämpften Geräuschen von durchdrehenden Rädern und dem Aufheulen des Motors passierte nichts.  
„Wenn wir schon dabei sind“, meinte Ustanak, „ich habe das Komlink eines dieser Imperialen angezapft, ich glaube, er hieß Santana. Dieser Mann hielt sich die ganze Zeit über bei zwei deiner Kollegen auf, darunter Masaru.“

Wolf schenkte dem kein Gehör. Er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den LKW aus dem Dreck zu ziehen, was ungefähr so aussah: Wahllos Knöpfe drücken und hoffen, den richtigen Antrieb zu aktivieren. Vorzugsweise den Schwebemodus.  
„Dabei hörte ich sie, abseits von Gott und der Welt, auch über dich reden. Ich muss sagen, ich habe äußerst … interessante Dinge gehört und … hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
„Kann doch nicht sein, dass die Knöpfe nur zur Zierde da sind ...“

Erst eine dritte Kugel konnte den Söldner ablenken. Der aber schimpfte:  
„Boah, siehst du nicht, dass ich versuche, mich hier zu retten? Behalte deine Moralpredigten gefälligst für dich und hilf mir mal!“ Mit zunehmender Sorge, ohne Falten, betrachtete Wolf den immer näherkommenden Boden. Es war bestimmt nicht so schlimm wie Treibsand, aber ohne den Laster könnte er sich genauso gut die Kugel geben.

„Siehst du?“, sagte der Panzer im vorwurfsvollen Unterton, „Das ist es, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Beide, Masaru und dein Alienfreund, tauschten sich darüber aus, wie du sie behandelst.“  
„Nicht das schon wieder“, dachte Wolf augenrollend und antwortete: „Komm, können wir das nicht auf später verschieben?“ Er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er das Thema hasste.  
„Beantworte mir eine Frage, nur eine einzige Frage: Was sind deine Kameraden für dich?“  
Dasselbe hatte sich der Kopfgeldjäger schon am Tag des Absturzes gefragt und festgestellt, er wusste es nicht. Darum hob er sie sich für geeignetere Zeitpunkte auf. Ob das hier einer war?  
„Ähm ...“  
„Also?“

Was wollte Ustanak hören? Und vor allem: Wie sollte Wolf das rüberbringen? Er hatte das Gefühl, es ihm nicht recht machen zu können, egal was er sagte.  
„Ich … äh ...“, brachte er zaghaft heraus und die KI lachte.  
„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht. Du weißt es selber nicht, richtig?“ Wie ertappt, bejahte der Söldner. „Lass mich deine Blockade lösen. Dieser … Jan weiß erstaunlich viel über dich und ich kann nur daraus schließen, dass du großen Ruhm genießt.“ Die Schmeichelei perlte an Wolf wirkungslos ab und er entgegnete genervt:  
„Komm auf den Punkt, ich muss noch zum Arzt! Und überhaupt, was interessiert mich dieser Schwachkopf?“

„Na gut … Als du noch ein kleiner Junge warst, sind deine Eltern bei einem Raubüberfall ums Leben gekommen, richtig?“ Sofort kämpfte Wolf gegen die wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen an und verfluchte sich dafür, in geselligen Runden zu viel von sich preisgegeben zu haben. Peinlich berührt sagte er:  
„Grrrr … Ja, das stimmt. Ich wusste, ich hätte damals die Fresse halten sollen ...“  
„Danach hast du den Mörder auf grausamste Art massakriert, dabei dein Auge verloren, dann aus Angst vor der Polizei ein Leben auf der Straße begonnen und dir eine neue Identität zugelegt, damit du nicht erkannt wurdest.“ Dann, nach einer elendig langen Pause, fügte er hinzu:  
„Habe ich Recht, Avery Jefferson?“

„Ich bringe Jan um … Ich bringe Jan um … Ich bringe Jan um … Ich ...“  
„Dadurch“, Ustanak ließ nicht locker, „dass das Leben auf der Straße ungemein gefährlich war, herrschte bei deinen Bekanntschaften ein Kommen und Gehen. Du hattest nie die Möglichkeit, richtige Freundschaften zu schließen. Du lerntest schnell, auf dich selbst aufzupassen und sich auf niemanden zu verlassen. Genauso jedoch erwarbst du die zweifelhafte Fähigkeit, andere für den eigenen Vorteil auszunutzen – wie du es bei Masaru vorhattest. Nach allem, was Sie so vom Stapel gelassen haben, sehe ich nicht, warum ich Ihnen helfen sollte. Ihnen ist ohnehin jeder andere gleichgültig, also was gibt mir die Sicherheit, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, der nicht auf seine Kameraden achtet?“

Wolf wollte die Demütigung so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen, denn mittlerweile waren die Räder komplett eingesunken. Um das Verfahren zu beschleunigen, sagte er das, was die KI seines Erachtens nach hören wollte:  
„Okay okay, ich bin ein egoistisches Arschloch. Schiebst du mich jetzt bitte raus?“  
Doch das reichte ihr nicht. Sie erkannte die fehlende Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Aussage und beschloss, ihm auf dem Zahn zu fühlen.

„Besonders dein Umgang Jan gegenüber führte zu meinem Wunsch, so etwas wie Bauchschmerzen verspüren zu wollen. Er mag nicht der Intelligenteste sein und viel Unsinn anstellen, und trotzdem: er hält zu dir, komme was wolle. Obwohl du ihn jedes Mal wie Dreck behandelst, unterstützt er dich, wo er kann. Sag mir, warum tust du ihm das an?“  
„Soll das ein Verhör werden? Ich sterbe hier!“  
„Beantworte mir bitte die Frage.“ Wolf musste seine Wut im Zaum halten und beschränkte sich darauf, das Lenkrad zu zerdrücken.  
„Argh! Weil er ein hirnverbrannter Idiot ist, der, wenn Dummheit wehtun würde, andauernd am Schreien wäre!“

„Und allein das ist der Grund dafür? Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass er vielleicht auch versteckte Qualitäten besitzt?“ Allein das Wort „Qualitäten“ mit Jan in Verbindung zu bringen brachte Wolf zum Lachen. Beide passten ungefähr so gut zusammen wie ein Schnabeltier zur Raketenwissenschaft.  
„Qualitäten, welche Qualitäten? Anderen Leuten auf die Nerven gehen und in Lebensgefahr bringen?“  
„Natürlich hast du aufgrund der vergangenen Ereignisse ein schlechtes Bild von ihm. Aber du lässt ihm gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit, seine Stärken zu zeigen. Ständig wird er von dir aufs Schärfste kritisiert und muss zurückstecken. Würdest du es gut finden, wenn du dir stets anhören müsstest, wie nutzlos du wärst?“

Je mehr Wolf die Bedeutung der Worte in sich aufnahm, umso gründlicher überdachte er sein Verhalten Jan gegenüber. Im Großen und Ganzen musste er Ustanak zustimmen. Der Söldner hasste fehlende Wertschätzung seiner Arbeit, besonders wenn er alles daran setzte, sie bestmöglich auszuführen. Sollte er dann nicht mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen?  
„Damit wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, ich verurteile dich nicht. Schließlich kenne ich dich kaum und mir steht es nicht zu, dich anhand der wenigen Momente und dem Gehörten zu bewerten. Ich möchte dir dennoch nahelegen, deinen Umgang mit anderen zu überdenken. Du lebst nicht mehr auf der Straße und viele deiner neuen Bekanntschaften haben feste Wohnsitze. Warum arbeitest du nicht zukünftig daran, sobald der Krieg auf Nowaja Moskwa vorbei ist oder den Planeten verlässt? Und ich hoffe, dass allein der gesunde Menschenverstand, oder wie man das bei euch nennt, es verbietet, Personen auszunutzen. Das würdest du selber nicht wollen, korrekt?“

Das klang alles wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Was bekanntlich mit der Realität nicht viel zu tun hatte.  
„Alles schön und gut, nur sieht es im echten Leben anders aus. Aber das weißt du bestimmt.“, sagte Wolf.  
„Deswegen sind es nur meine persönlichen Ratschläge, die du befolgen kannst oder nicht. Du kannst so weitermachen wie bisher, aber ich garantiere dir, dass dein Leben mit etwas mehr Rück- und Nachsicht angenehmer wird. Du wirst mehr Verbündete finden, die dir in schlechten Zeiten beistehen werden und du kannst dir sicher sein, sie werden es aus freien Stücken tun. Und Verräter und Blutsauger … nun, ein Exempel an ihnen zu statuieren dürfte genügen. So wie du es bei dem Mörder deiner Eltern getan hast.“

Das konnte man ja probieren, dachte Wolf. Nur ließ seine derzeitige Situation nicht die von Ustanak propagierte Freundlichkeit zu, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.  
„Gut gut, holst du mich jetzt hier raus?“  
„Moment. Kannst du die vorangegangene Frage für dich zufriedenstellend auflösen?“  
„Na ja … ich gebe zu, ich hatte nicht unbedingt ein Verhältnis zu ihnen, was man als Freundschaft bezeichnen könnte. Es waren Partner, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin gern mit ihnen geflogen, aber eine dauerhafte Zusammenarbeit konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Dazu bin ich zu vorsichtig.“

Ustanak war das zu vage und legte nach:  
„Aber wenn das nur Partner waren, was hat dich dazu bewogen, sie in deine Einheit aufzunehmen?“  
„Nun, wir waren durch ähnliche Schicksale miteinander verbunden. Aber … ich weiß nicht, sie standen mir nie nahe genug ...“  
„Dennoch erzählst du Fremden freizügig aus deinem Leben.“  
„Ich war damals betrunken, okay? Außerdem gilt das hier nicht, weil ich von dir gezwungen werde.“  
„Falsch. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung, ob du etwas dazu sagst oder nicht. Ich werde dich nicht fürs Schweigen umbringen, aber ob ich dir dann helfen würde? Fraglich. Aber denkst du, dass dir Jan und Masaru dabei helfen könnten, festes Vertrauen aufzubauen? Traue Jan doch mal was zu! Ich versichere dir, du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden.“

Nach allem, was die KI gesagt hatte, glaubte Wolf, einige seiner Vorschläge doch mal umsetzen zu können. Was wohl herauskommen würde?  
„Also erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich danach plötzlich auf einem Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen-Trip sein werde. Aber ich werde deine Ideen berücksichtigen und gucken, was Jan so kann und ob mich eine andere Herangehensweise weiterbringen wird. Falls sie wirklich so positiv auf das Leben auswirken sollten … warum nicht?“  
„Danke, O'Donnell. Das wollte ich hören.“

Das Fahrzeug steckte nun bis zu den Türen im Dreck und Wolf befürchtete bereits, nicht mehr entkommen zu können. Auf einmal jedoch hörte er fremden Motorenlärm und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er in den Sitz gedrückt. So sah er, wie der LKW ohne sein Zutun langsam aber sicher aus dem Loch auf festem Boden geschoben wurde. Im nächsten Moment fuhr ein Panzer an ihm vorbei und stellte sich vor den Wagen, das Kanonenrohr nach hinten ausgerichtet. Einer der Speere zwischen den Fässern war blank – Moritz' Kopf war entfernt worden.

Wolf konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und bedankte sich.  
„Vielen Dank, Ustanak. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich ein Feind mal retten würde. Aber wo zum Henker warst du die ganze Zeit?“  
„Wie ich erwähnte, habe ich einprogrammierte Werte. Du solltest übrigens öfters in die Seitenspiegel sehen, wenn du ein guter Fahrer sein möchtest. Fahren wir nun zum Arzt, bevor es zu spät ist.“  
Keine Aufforderung die man Wolf ein zweites Mal stellen musste.

Gemeinsam bahnten sie sich den Weg durch den Wald, die KI voran und bald darauf erreichten sie die Holztore des Dorfes. Wie sonst war auf den Straßen keine Seele, die Fenster geschlossen und die Vorhänge zugezogen.  
Die Kopfschmerzen hatten indes zugenommen und Wolf spürte die durchlöcherte Hand nicht mehr.  
„Durchhalten O'Donnell, wir sind gleich da. Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich dich mit dem neuen oder alten Namen anspreche?“  
„Bitte nur mit Wolf O'Donnell, ich möchte mit meiner Vergangenheit nichts mehr zu tun haben. Dieser Bastard hat es verdient … und ich kann dir sagen, ich habe jede einzelne Sekunde genossen, in der ich ihm die Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, die ich seinetwegen erleiden musste.“  
„Denkst du, dein Leben wäre anders gelaufen, wenn du behütet aufgewachsen wärst?“  
„Können wir das bitte ad acta legen? Heute bin ich ein Söldner und versuche grade, in mein halbwegs geregeltes Leben vor dem Absturz zurückzukehren. Da ist für mich kein Platz, Vergangenem nachzutrauern. Wenn du mich also bitte entschuldigen würdest ...“  
„Gewiss. Tut mir leid.“

Irgendwann hielt der Panzer vor einem etwas größeren Haus aus Ziegeln und einem Holzdach, über der ein lackiertes Holzbrett angebracht war. Es zeigte ein rotes Kreuz auf weißem Untergrund.  
„Also dann, der Herr. Gehe nun, lasse dich versorgen und führe den Kampf fort. Ich möchte dich allerdings vorwarnen: Ich werde demnächst das imperiale Lager angreifen. Meinst du, du bist dem gewachsen?“   
Verblüfft von dieser Information und der darauffolgenden Verwirrung stammelte Wolf:  
„I-I-Ich, äh, klar! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich für Moritz' Tod zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen! Aber nur du alleine?“  
„Ich bin nach der Atombombe die tödlichste Waffe, die die Menschheit je hervorgebracht hat. Mit euch werde ich problemlos im Alleingang fertig. Also streng dich an, wenn du nicht vorzeitig sterben willst. Und vergiss meine Worte nicht!“  
„Aber ...“  
Schon fuhr Ustanak davon und ließ ihn in einer dunklen Rauchwolke allein.  
„Mist. Wie bringe ich das den Imperialen nur bei? Und wie soll mir Jan dabei helfen? Aber zuallererst muss ich mich verarzten lassen.“  
Danach stieg er aus dem Ural aus, klopfte an der Doppeltür und nachdem niemand öffnete, trat er ein.

Er stand vor einer zweckdienlich eingerichteten Rezeption, die aus einem schlichten Holztisch und einem Regal dahinter bestand. Dieses Regal war mit Unmengen an Ordnern gefüllt, gemessen an der Anzahl an Bürgern.  
Doch selbstverständlich war er nicht hier, um sich alles anzugucken. Zuerst rief er laut nach einem Arzt und als keiner antwortete, suchte er schleunigst das Gebäude ab. Es gab mehrere schmale Gänge mit einigen Türen, leider fand er nirgendwo eine Menschenseele.  
Fast wollte er aufgeben und in den nahestehenden Häusern nach jemandem suchen, da drangen Stimmen in sein Ohr. Wolf verstand sie nicht, folgte ihnen jedoch zu einem Zimmer eines schwach beleuchteten Ganges.  
Ehe er auf sich aufmerksam machte, hielt er sein Ohr an das Schlüsselloch.  
„[Werte stabilisiert, Herzschlag und Blutkreislauf im normalen Bereich.]“  
Zum Schluss betätigte er die Klinke, schob die Tür auf und lugte seinen Kopf herein.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich brauche … WAS ZUM TEUFEL?!“  
An einem Krankenbett stand Masaru mit einem weiß gekleideten Mann. Allerdings waren es nicht die beiden, die ihn erschreckten, sondern die Person, die auf dem Bett lag ...

„Na, gut geschlafen?“


	11. Chapter 11

„Im 15. Jahrhundert, im feudalen Japan ...“  
Der leblose Körper auf dem Bett schnellte hoch und versenkte seine Faust in das überraschte Gesicht des Sprechenden. So stürzte er nach hinten und blieb still liegen.  
„NEIN!“  
Daraufhin lachte jemand, den der plötzlich Wiederauferstandene nicht sehen konnte und sagte in dieser seltsamen Sprache:  
„[Ha haaa! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du allein mit deiner Familiengeschichte Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken kannst. Frankenstein wäre stolz auf dich gewesen.]“  
„[Autsch! Womit habe ich das nur verdient?“], beklagte sich der am Boden liegende und richtete sich auf. Es war niemand anderes als der alte Knabe, der Wolf über Komlink unterstützt hatte: Masaru.  
„[Ganz ehrlich, wäre ich er, hätte ich Sie nicht nur geschlagen, sondern auch noch wie Troubadix gefesselt und irgendwo am Rande des Dorfes ausgesetzt. Aber sparen wir uns das ...]“  
Da Wolf nur Bahnhof verstand, sah er sich um.  
Er war in einem düsteren, kleinen Zimmer, dessen Wände und Böden aus einfachen Holzbrettern bestanden. Verglichen mit dem Raum auf Venom war das hier eine zum Patientenzimmer umfunktionierte Abstellkammer. Die einzigen Lichtquellen waren eine flackernde Glühbirne über und ein schmales Fenster hinter ihm. Ein kurzer Schulterblick offenbarte ihm, dass sich der Tag dem Ende zuneigte.  
Wolf wusste nicht warum, aber beim Anblick des grünlich schimmernden Himmels kam ihm das kalte Grausen.

Der Horror in den Augen des Söldners schien von Masaru bemerkt worden zu sein, weswegen er beruhigend auf ihn einzuwirken versuchte.  
„Fürchtet Euch nicht, Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Der Gottvater im Himmel muss Ihnen einen äußerst mächtigen Schutzengel überlassen haben, dass Sie das überlebt haben.“  
Wolfs Gedanken bewegten sich von der ihm noch verschleierten Gefahr des Dunkels außerhalb des Hauses zu der Wunde am Kopf. Diesmal vorsichtig führte er seine linke Hand an die Stelle, wo die Kugel eingetreten war und fühlte einen dicken Verband. Es schmerzte zwar immer noch, aber nicht mehr so intensiv wie vorher. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit der Rechten, deren Bänder nicht ganz so dick waren und rudimentäre Bewegung zuließen. Hatten sie ihn mit Schmerzmitteln vollgepumpt?  
Ein ihm unbekannter Mann mit weißem Arztkittel und Mundschutz begann zunächst von einem Klemmbrett abzulesen, um anschließend ein paar persönliche Worte an ihn zu richten. Weil er natürlich wie ein Ochse vorm Berg stand, übersetzte Masaru für ihn.  
„Neun Millimeter Makarow, Schädelfraktur, leichte Verletzung des Gehirns. Sie werden vermutlich das ein oder andere vergessen haben, aber das ist sicherlich ein geringer Preis für Ihr Überleben, oder? Ich darf mich außerdem ganz herzlich bei unserem Dorfarzt hier bedanken, der bereits im Bosnienkrieg gedient hatte. Sie waren also die ganze Zeit in besten Händen.“  
Der Herr auf der anderen Seite des Bettes verbeugte sich lächelnd und sagte etwas, was sich für Wolf wie eine Danksagung anhörte.

„Zuvor müssen wir jedoch Ihre kognitiven Fertigkeiten testen, um etwaige Schäden auszuschließen. Obwohl die Kugel problemlos entfernt werden konnte, wissen wir nicht, was sie in der Zeit bis zur Operation alles angerichtet hat. Hoffen wir das Beste.“  
Wolf umgab immer mehr eine düstere Vorahnung, widersprach Masaru jedoch nicht, da er diese Furcht nicht zuordnen konnte und anderweitig nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Vielmehr sorgte ihn die Tatsache, scheinbar grundlos Angst zu verspüren.  
Der Chirurg sprach dem Herrn etwas zu, was dieser Wolf in seiner Sprache mitteilte.  
„Zuerst: Können Sie sich daran erinnern, wer Sie sind und wie Sie heißen?“  
Obwohl diese Frage berechtigt war, kam sich der Kopfgeldjäger für dumm verkauft vor. Wütend erwiderte er:  
„Was ist das für eine dämliche Frage? Ich muss niemandem meinen Lebenslauf darlegen!“ Doch Masaru blieb standhaft und wiederholte die Anweisung:  
„Wer sind Sie und wie heißen Sie?“  
Genervt seufzte Wolf, räusperte sich und antwortete:  
„Ich bin Kopfgeldjäger, ehemaliger Anführer des leider zerschlagenen Star Wolf-Teams, Fox' erklärter Rivale und heiße … heiße ...“ Er stockte – was von den Menschen mit bekümmerten Gesichtern frequentiert wurde.  
Warum entwich nichts seinen Lippen? Es lag ihm doch auf der Zunge!  
„Ihren Namen bitte.“  
„Ich weiß es, ich weiß es! Moment, ich hab's … Die Kugel hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, verdammt nochmal ...“  
Plötzlich platzte es aus ihm heraus:  
„Avery Jefferson! Fay Boulevard 95 in Corneria, achte Etage! Ich mochte immer die Vermieterin, bis sie irgendwann die Treppe herunter gestürzt ist ...“ 

Sein Ansprechpartner zog eine Braue langsam hoch bis zu dem Punkt, an dem selbst seine Stirn drohte zu zerreißen. Hatte Wolf etwas Falsches gesagt?  
„Ahaaaaaaa … Sehr interessante Dinge erfahre ich hier …“, murmelte Masaru vor sich hin, nickte danach aber dem Arzt zu, woraufhin dieser mit dem Prozedere fortfuhr. Was folgten, waren simple Reaktionstests, Koordinationsaufgaben und einfache Mathematik, bei der der Söldner eine Glanzleistung von elf in „Eins plus eins“ hinlegte. Murrend ließ Wolf die Tests über sich ergehen, stets mit dem bedrückenden Gefühl im Bauch, eigentlich nicht hier, sondern woanders sein zu müssen. Als er zudem noch unzählige Spuren von Erde an seiner Kleidung entdeckte, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten, unterbrach die Übung und fragte:  
„Was ist eigentlich in der Zwischenzeit geschehen? Ich weiß nur, dass man mir in den Kopf geballert und ich mich mit einem sogenannten „Ural“ den Weg ins Dorf gebahnt hatte.“  
Masaru guckte nach Erwähnung des Lastwagens skeptisch drein und die Augen drehten sich regelmäßig von Seite zu Seite. Dann wartete er einige Augenblicke ab, ehe er nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Ich weiß nicht was Sie durchgemacht haben, aber einen Ural sind Sie gewiss nicht gefahren.“

Wolf sperrte die Lauscher auf. Natürlich war er einen Ural gefahren, er hatte es doch selbst erlebt! Wie konnte Masaru deswegen das Gegenteil behaupten?  
„Ich war zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht persönlich anwesend, allerdings hatte Vladimir hier genau gesehen, wie die Piraten einen leblosen Körper aus dem Laderaum eines Lasters gehievt hatten. Stalos hatte mir ausnahmsweise erlaubt, mit Santana als „Aufsichtsperson“ in das Dorf zurückzukehren, weswegen ich nun zweifelsfrei bezeugen kann, dass ...“  
Für den Söldner ergab das Ganze keinen Sinn. Entweder wurde er angelogen oder etwas Merkwürdiges ging hier vor. Vermutlich deswegen brachte ihn auch die folgende Aussage aus der Fassung:  
„... SIE es waren, den die Halunken angeschleppt hatten. Sie können außerdem von Glück reden, denn wäre Vladimir nicht gewesen, wären Sie sicherlich an der Erde erstickt.“

Das war zu viel für Wolfs beschädigtes Hirn.  
Die Widersprüche prallten in seinem Schädel wie Fußbälle gegen Wände und ertränkten jeden Versuch, den Fall logisch aufzuklären, in einer Flut aus Kopfschmerzen. Stattdessen übernahm Masaru den Teil, wofür er ihn zuerst nach seiner Version der Erlebnisse ausfragte.  
Schweigend hörte er Wolf zu, wie jener von seiner kleinen Reise erzählte – mit Lücken, wie beide feststellten. So fehlten unter anderem die Gespräche und die Ankunft an der Arztpraxis, wodurch die Ereignisse zusammenhanglos schienen. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ der Mann am Ende das Gesagte auf sich wirken, von Vladimir und dem Söldner erwartungsvoll beobachtet.  
„Interessant.“  
Das war's? Mehr als ein „Interessant“ brachte Masaru nicht heraus?  
Aufs Neue stand Wolf kurz davor, seinem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen. Ein Übel, das der Herr zu verhindern wusste, indem er den Chirurgen in ein Fachgespräch verwickelte.  
„Wir sind uns nicht sicher“, redete Masaru, „Doch es könnte sich dabei durchaus um eine Art Traum handeln. Oder Halluzinationen, falls das für Ihren Geisteszustand treffender ist.“

Diesen Vorwurf gnädig überhörend, ging Wolf sämtliche Begebenheiten seiner Odyssee wie eine Liste zum abhaken durch und bat jedes Mal darum, ihm zu sagen, ob es wahr oder falsch war.  
„Also bin ich nicht von alleine aufgestanden?“  
„Ich denke nicht, nein.“  
„Ich habe nicht den Lastwagen mitgehen lassen und auch nicht kurzgeschlossen?“  
„Eindeutig nein, tut mir leid.“  
Kurz darüber geärgert, die Legende nicht in der Realität erlebt zu haben, machte er weiter:  
„Ich bin auch nicht mit Ustanak zusammen gereist?“  
„Wenn Sie es tatsächlich getan hätten, wären Sie längst Toast. Allein die Vorstellung davon, lächerlich. Sie kuscheln bestimmt auch mit wilden Löwen, oder?“  
„Nerven Sie nicht“, erwiderte Wolf angesäuert, „Also können wir damit abschließen, dass es nur Hirngespinste waren?“ Masaru nickte.  
„Versuchen Sie es einfach zu vergessen, in Ordnung? Man sagt ja bekanntlich: Träume sind Schäume. Wenn Sie jedoch unbedingt darauf bestehen, können Sie eines Tages für viel Geld zu einem Traumdeuter gehen.“

Notgedrungen beherzigte Wolf den Rat und erkundigte sich dann nach dem versuchten Begräbnis. Diese Frage gab man an Vladimir weiter und mit der Übersetzung ging es an den Jäger zurück.  
„Nun, sie fuhren in einem kleinen Konvoi durch die Stadt, hielten im Zentrum an und begannen, ein Loch auszuheben. Ein hastig ausgegrabenes Loch, wie Massengräber für tote Zivilisten. Man entsorgte Sie quasi wie Müll, während Ustanak eine Rede über Ihre Tapferkeit und anschließend Ihre Torheit hielt, wie zwecklos es wäre, sich der Piratenarmee entgegenzustellen. Als er sie beendet hatte, kam Vladimir hinzu, erbost über die unwürdige Bestattung und bat darum, Ihnen ein angemessenes Begräbnis zu bereiten. Nach kurzer Diskussion stimmte die KI schließlich zu und man überließ Sie dem Arzt, der Sie rasch aus dem Loch zog und in die Praxis trug. Immerhin verzichtete Ustanak darauf, Zivilisten als „Ausgleich“ für die von Ihnen getöteten Soldaten umzubringen.“  
„Aber woher wusstet Ihr, wohin man mich bringen würde und das ich die Männer um die Ecke gebracht hatte?“, wollte Wolf wissen, „Sie hätten das Geschehen aus nächster Nähe verfolgen müssen.“  
So berechtigt die Fragen waren, so kurz und logisch waren des Rätsels Lösungen:  
„Ihr Komlink war die ganze Zeit über aktiv, sodass wir problemlos nachverfolgen konnten, was bei Ihnen passierte. So konnten wir die Gegner belauschen und ihr nächstes Ziel erfahren, sodass ich mich gegen Abend hier mit Santana einfand.“

Wenn Masaru schon beim Thema Komlink war, konnte er Wolf bestimmt sagen, was aus der Ausrüstung geworden war. Und, wie befürchtet, fiel die Antwort nicht unbedingt rosig aus:  
„Alles abgenommen worden. Schlimm genug, dass man offenbar einige gestohlene Geräte dabei hatte und sie uns abhören konnten. Deswegen herrscht zurzeit in der Höhle eine höchst paranoide Stimmung. Niemand weiß jetzt, ob die Banditen vom Standort wissen und eventuell angreifen werden. Der Captain hatte zudem eine rasche Rückkehr befohlen, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, wir würden überlaufen.“  
Ehe Wolf nach Santana fragen konnte, sprach Masaru weiter:  
„Und an Ihrer Stelle würde ich dem nachkommen, sonst erschlägt er uns alle mit seinem Nudelholz. Sie werden wohl hoffentlich verstehen, dass ich uns allen ein derart grausames Schicksal ersparen möchte.“  
Das sah der Kopfgeldjäger ein, nickte und machte sich ans Aufstehen. Sein Arzt verfolgte das Bestreben mit äußerstem Argwohn, wohl weil Wolf alles andere als vollständig auskuriert war. Masaru jedoch gelang es, ihn von der Wichtigkeit ihrer Mission zu überzeugen, indem er darauf baute, wie sehr jede Minute zählte und es dem Söldner von der Wunde abgesehen verhältnismäßig gut ging. Deshalb ließ er sie letztlich ohne zu murren gehen. Nur den Kopf und die Hand sollte Wolf so gut es ging schonen.

Draußen wartete der Sturmsoldat im Schatten einer Ecke; starr wie eine Statue, der Helm furchteinflößend und den Blaster gut sichtbar in den Armen. Das Imperium musste einen enormen Wert auf Disziplin legen.  
Welchen Eindruck er wohl bei der Bevölkerung hinterließ?  
„Sie sind endlich wach, exzellent.“  
Hätte er sich dabei nicht ein wenig geregt, hätte Wolf ihn nicht registriert, ja, sich fast schon erschreckt. Ungeachtet dessen fuhr Santana fort:  
„Wir haben keine Zeit zu vertrödeln. Stalos verliert durch die Angst vor einem Angriff den Verstand und wer weiß, zu was er in diesem Zustand in der Lage ist. Im schlimmsten Fall bringt er noch jemanden um, am ehesten dieses Alien.“  
Jan blieb Wolf für einige Sekunden in Gedanken haften, doch er verdrängte ihn allerdings schnell und sagte mit knurrender Stimme:  
„Stalos … Kommt, wir bringen ihn wieder zur Räson.“  
Von dieser Entschlossenheit beeindruckt, sah man ihm zunächst verblüfft hinterher, wie er sich den Weg aus der Praxis bahnte und die Tür wegschob.

Der grüne Nebel am Himmel erinnerte Wolf an ein Blutbad. Genau so, bis auf die Farbe, würde es aussehen, wenn man sie alle abschlachten würde. Natürlich falls Stalos dem nicht in seinem Wahn zuvorkam. Hatte er nicht ohnehin ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen?  
Die Männer kamen ihm kurz darauf nach und bugsierten ihn zum Geländefahrzeug unweit des Gebäudes. Dass die Piraten es dem Dorf nach all dem vorangegangenen Ärger immer noch nicht weggenommen hatten, wunderte ihn doch. Vielleicht nur, weil es für den Kampfeinsatz nicht geeignet war?  
Von einigen Bewohnern aus ihren Fenstern beobachtet, stiegen sie in den Wagen ein; Masaru als Fahrer, Wolf neben ihm und Santana auf der Rückbank.  
„Drücken Sie auf die Tube!“, befahl Santana dem alten Mann, „Uns läuft die Zeit davon!“  
Schon bald durchquerten sie das Tor und befanden sich auf dem Weg zur Höhle, vom Sturmtruppler angeleitet. Fast die gesamte Fahrt über hielt Wolf den Blick unten, da ihm seine steigende Furcht anfing, Streiche zu spielen: Einige der Schatten, die die Bäume warfen, schienen sich zu bizarren Abbildern des Panzers zu verformen. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, woran er sich zu erinnern versuchte?  
„O'Donnell, ist etwas?“  
Der Söldner wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und sah ihn an. Im Augenwinkel nahm er erneut einen dieser grässlichen Schatten wahr, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Dennoch wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen und entgegnete:

„Nein, es ist nichts. Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles.“  
„Sind Sie sicher? Sie sehen aus, als ob Sie etwas bedrücken würde.“  
Er konnte es anscheinend nicht mehr verbergen. Ein paar Sekunden wartete der Kopfgeldjäger, holte tief Luft und redete:  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass heute etwas Schreckliches geschehen wird, aber ich weiß nicht genau, was.“  
„Es kann sich nur um einen Piratenangriff handeln“, warf Santana ein, „Oder der drohende Amoklauf des Captains. Deswegen ist es umso wichtiger, dass wir uns beeilen.“  
Der Rentner wiederum murmelte nur Unverständliches vor sich hin, bis er Wolfs Zusatz hörte:  
„Und ich glaube, ich sehe schattenhafte Ustanaks.“  
Umgehend starrte ihn Masaru mit aufgerissenen Augen und einem bleichen Gesicht an.  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass er heute angreifen wird?“  
Trotz der fehlenden Erinnerungen kam Wolf auf die beste Antwort, die er durch pure Logik und Kombinationsgabe ermitteln konnte:  
„Ustanak hat es mir selber gesagt.“

Plötzlich wurden die Passagiere in die Sitze gedrückt. Ein metallischer Schrei ging durch den Innenraum, als der Fahrer das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag betätigte und einen Gang herunterschaltete.  
„Sie sind ein hirnverbrannter Idiot, Wolf!“, polterte er, „Warum haben Sie nicht gleich gesagt, dass Sie einen Panzer-Angriff vermuten?! Wir hätten die Tests locker überspringen können!“  
Es fiel Wolf schwer, sich bei dem Geschüttel des Wagens festzuhalten und noch schwerer, ein Wort klar und deutlich auszusprechen. Dementsprechend kläglich fiel auch sein Konter aus:  
„I-i-ich wussss-uff-te doch ga-ar niiargh-icht, dass ein An-griff statt-aua-finden wür-de!“  
„Aber Sie träumen oder halluzinieren nicht umsonst eine Attacke, da muss also etwas in Ihrem Gehirn sein, das aus dem Unterbewusstsein gefischt wurde! Können Sie sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie viel Tod und Zerstörung er über uns regnen lassen kann? Er wird nicht umsonst von allen, die seine Leistungen erlebt hatten, als die tödlichste Waffe der Menschheit nach der Atombombe bezeichnet! Wir können im Moment nur hoffen und beten, dass er das Lager nicht schon dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat!“  
Von diesen Aussagen hart getroffen war es ihm nicht möglich, Kontra zu geben. Vielmehr plagte ihn einer der fürchterlichsten Gedanken überhaupt …

Lediglich Santana munterte ihn ein wenig auf, indem er meinte, dass niemand wissen konnte, wann der Panzer angreifen würde. Und selbst falls Wolf es wusste, hätte er es nicht sagen können. Das half jedoch kaum gegen ein bereits angerichtetes Massaker.  
Immerhin verkürzte sich die Fahrt durch die äußerst ruppige Fahrweise um wertvolle Minuten – ob das genügte?  
Sobald das Dreiergespann ihr Ziel endlich erreichte und eine unbeleuchtete Höhle vorfand, vermuteten Masaru und der Söldner das Schlimmste. Sogar die Äußerung des Soldaten, sie würden nur die Taktik des toten Mannes nutzen, konnte ihre pochenden Herzen nicht mehr besänftigen. Im Nachhinein musste er selber zugeben, nicht ganz von Sorgen befreit zu sein. Vielleicht waren sie wirklich zu spät? Was, wenn sie die einzigen Überlebenden wären? Sie drei allein gegen übermächtige Banditen?  
„Imperator, stehe uns bei ...“, flüsterte er, als sie aus dem Fahrzeug stürzten, jegliche Gefahr ignorierend in die dunkle Höhle eilten und nach den Anwesenden riefen.

Die Höhle schien verlassen. Normalerweise war einer der Roboter vom Eingang aus sichtbar, diesmal jedoch nicht. Hatten sie während ihres Praxisaufenthalts die Flucht ergriffen, ohne ihnen die Koordinaten des neuen Lagers mitzuteilen? Es wäre zwar hinterhältig, jedoch nachvollziehbar gewesen.  
„Gehen wir bis zum Ende der Höhle. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass sie sich hinter der Krümmung vor neugierigen Blicken versteckt halten.“, sagte Santana beherrscht, obgleich ihn seine Zweifel belasteten. Er fand auch dann keinen Grund, sich ihrer zu entledigen, als er auf dem Mittelweg einen Körper auf dem Steinboden entdeckte.  
Die Finsternis erschwerte die Sicht erheblich, für den Soldaten war dies jedoch aufgrund seines hochtechnisierten Helms kein Problem. So erkannte er im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, um wen es sich dabei handelte:  
Eine Sturmtruppe.  
Um keine voreilige Panik zu verbreiten, verlor er kein Wort über ihren Zustand, gelangte als Erster zu ihr und legte die Waffe ab. Seine Begleitung hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass da etwas lag und wunderte sich, warum er plötzlich in die Hocke ging und den Boden untersuchte.

„Santana, was ist dort?“, fragte Masaru besorgt, lediglich eine unförmige weiße Masse sehend.  
„Tja, wie soll ich es sagen ...“  
Da dies mehr Angst als gedacht verursachte, fügte er rasch hinzu:  
„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Welche wollt ihr z...“  
„Hört auf und sagt endlich, was Sache ist!“, fiel ihm Wolf verärgert ins Wort. Mittlerweile waren Santanas Kameraden nah genug herangekommen, um den Körper zu erkennen. Obgleich sie kurz davor standen, vor Sorge durchzudrehen, warteten sie ab, was der Soldat zu sagen hatte.  
„Also gut. Seht ihr hier?“  
Er zeigte ihnen einen Brandfleck auf der Brust, oder versuchte es zumindest. Sie sahen wegen der Schwärze nichts, aber nickten trotzdem.  
„Durch einen Blaster erschossen worden. Deswegen lautet die gute Nachricht, dass die Piraten noch nicht zugeschlagen haben.“  
Die schlechte Nachricht konnte sich Wolf an der Stelle von alleine zusammenreimen, weshalb er sich nicht im geringsten erleichtert zeigte. Im Gegenteil: Zähnefletschend stahl er Santanas Gewehr und lief weiter in die Tiefe der Höhle.  
Santana und Masaru waren zu überrascht von der Tat um sofort zu reagieren. Bevor der Sturmsoldat den Jäger überhaupt ausmachen konnte, war dieser ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt.   
„O'Donnell, nein! Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da tun!“, rief ihm Santana entsetzt hinterher, jedoch erfolglos. In seinem Bemühen, den Konflikt nicht eskalieren zu lassen, folgte er ihm im Sprint, den alten Mann im Dunkeln zurücklassend.

Er wusste, er würde Wolf nie rechtzeitig einholen können und doch wunderte er sich, warum bis jetzt kein Schuss gefallen war. Dass er weder Zelten, noch AT-STs begegnete, blendete er für den Moment aus. Am wichtigsten war, für ihn kaum zu glauben, das Überleben des Captains sicherzustellen. Würde dieser nämlich sterben …  
„FUCK!“  
Von den Höhlenwänden hallte Wolfs Aufschrei wider und Santana war kurz glücklich, keine Schussgeräusche zu hören. Aber was war am Ende? Was wartete dort, das den Außerirdischen in Wut – und Verzweiflung – versetzte? Doch nicht etwa Leichenberge, oder?  
Hin oder her, er erreichte den Ort des Geschehens und sah sich an Wolfs Seite einem sonderbaren Bild gegenüber.  
Unter drei nebeneinanderstehenden Kampfläufern lagen knapp 60 Sturmtruppen wie tot am Boden, Stalos mittendrin. An der Rückwand lehnten mehrere Kisten und eingepackte Zelte.  
Und wo war das andere Alien?  
„Pssst! Hier!“  
Santana und Wolf blickten gleichzeitig nach rechts, von wo aus die Stimme kam. Nur für den Soldaten gut sichtbar hockte ein sichtlich mitgenommener Fuchs in dreckigen Klamotten in einer kleinen Nische, einen Raketenwerfer wie einen Teddy umklammert.  
Noch bevor sie reagieren konnten, sprang Jan auf und fiel Wolf um den Hals, beinahe weinend.  
„Ich bin so froh, Euch zu sehen! Länger halte ich es hier nicht aus!“

Zuerst wollte der Jäger ihn wegdrücken, vor allem weil Jan nach etwas Unbeschreiblichem stank. Doch nicht nur hatte er Mitleid mit ihm, weil er so lange den Imperialen ausgeliefert war, irgendetwas in seinem Inneren machte Freudensprünge bei der Begegnung – was er natürlich nie zugegeben hätte, sonst wäre Jan in einer ruhigen Stunde auf Wer-Weiß-Was gekommen. Dennoch entgegnete er mit einem schwachen Lächeln:  
„Ja ja, ich bin schon da. Und jetzt hör auf zu heulen, danke.“  
Nachdem das geklärt war, fragte er den ungeliebten Kumpanen nach den vergangenen Ereignissen.  
„Es war schrecklich. Als Masaru mit Santana ins Dorf gefahren war, missbrauchten mich gelangweilte Soldaten als Dienstmädchen. Ich musste alles für sie herumtragen, sie bedienen und ...“  
Wolf hörte nicht weiter zu und wendete den Kopf zu Santana, der die Personen inspizierte. Inzwischen war Masaru eingetroffen und half ihm, wo er konnte.  
„... Und dann berief der Captain uns alle zu einer Krisensitzung zusammen, was im Falle eines feindlichen Angriffes zu tun sei.“ Mit einem Schlag wurde Jans Gerede wieder spannend. „Er schlug sofort vor, sich in den hinteren Teil der Höhle zu verkriechen und einfach toter Mann zu spielen. Dabei geriet er mit einem anderen Soldaten aneinander, der ihn einen Feigling schimpfte und verlangte, sich dem Gegner offen zu stellen. Als er jedoch erwähnte, ihn dem dunklen Lord oder so auszuliefern, wurde er kurzerhand von Stalos wegen Rebellion erschossen. Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon, wie schnell alles plötzlich ging ...“  
Zum Abschluss verpasste ihm Wolf eine Backpfeife.

„Aua! Was habe ich Ihnen getan?!“  
„Dafür, dass du munter alles über mich ausgeplaudert hast. Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht dafür abknalle.“  
„Aber O'Donnell! Jeder in der Szene weiß das! Sie erinnern sich doch hoffentlich an jene Nacht in einer Bar auf Katina?“  
Wolf erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er sich vor Freude über einen gelungenen Auftrag betrunken hatte, aber ansonsten fehlte ihm alles und er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Na ja, jedenfalls verbreitete sich die Kunde über Ihren Namen und Ihre Geschichte wie Lauffeuer unter den Kopfgeldjägern und erreichte sogar gänzlich Unbeteiligte – wie mich. Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, sollten Sie nicht so viel trinken, wenn Ihnen Ihr Privatleben wichtig ist. Sie scheinen unter Alkoholeinfluss äußerst gesprächig zu sein ...“  
„Danke Jan, dass du mir etwas erzählst, was ich ohne dich NIE herausgefunden hätte. Und wenn du nicht ...“  
„Maul halten ihr beide“, funkte Santana genervt dazwischen, „In der Tat, sie stellen sich tot und sind mittlerweile eingeschlafen. Echt tolle Soldaten des Imperiums, ernsthaft.“  
Er rüttelte an einem von ihnen und dieser begann sich langsam zu regen. Beim Anblick Santanas jedoch schrie er, holte ihn mit einem flinken Tritt von den Beinen und feuerte eine Salve blind in seine Richtung. Alle Schüsse flogen in die abenteuerlichsten Richtungen, sodass sich Wolf fragte, wie der Schütze durch die Ausbildung gekommen sein musste. Infolge des Lärms, wenn auch spät, wachte der Rest auf und die Scheinwerfer der Roboter erleuchteten die Höhle.

„Bantha-Mist! Wer wagt es, unsere perfekte Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen?!“  
Trotz Stalos' Gemotze war Wolf mehr als nur erleichtert darüber, niemanden an die Piraten verloren zu haben – noch, wohlgemerkt. Da der Captain zudem am Leben war und der Söldner eine Waffe hatte …  
Auf einmal packte Santana zu und entriss ihm kopfschüttelnd das Gewehr. Um Haaresbreite hätte er die Sturmtruppe sogar attackiert, nur um seine Rache auszuführen. Aber in den Massen an Soldaten war Stalos kaum zu treffen, weswegen er sich solange ruhig verhielt, bis sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, ihn zu töten.  
Anschließend trat Masaru hinzu und rief, um alle zu erreichen:  
„Meine Herrschaften, diese Taktik hätte euch ohnehin nichts gebracht. Denn Ustanak verfügt über Wärm...“  
„EIN BANDIT!!!“, brüllte Stalos ohne Vorwarnung, „Ich wusste, dass man euch nicht trauen konnte!“  
Er bahnte sich den Weg zwischen den Truppen zu ihnen, einen Blaster in der Hand und fuhr fort: „Ich hätte euch von Anfang an töten sollen! Und wisst ihr was?“ Mit diesen Worten griff er Jan am Kragen und drückte ihm den Pistolenlauf an die Stirn. „Das hole ich jetzt nach!“  
„Jefferson, so tun Sie doch was! BITTE!“ Doch alle starrten ihn lediglich an, wie Gaffer an einer Unfallstelle und er fing an zu heulen. Ausschließlich Wolf intervenierte mit den Reflexen einer Katze.  
Von der erschrockenen Menge beobachtet, rempelte er Stalos an, warf sich auf ihn und nahm die Pistole.  
Santana indes war aus lauter Entsetzen zu nichts fähig, außer zuzusehen und zu brüllen:  
„WOLF! NA-HA-HAIN!“

Am Boden baute sich Wolf über ihn auf und bearbeitete das Gesicht des Captains mit Schlägen. Mit jedem Treffer entlud sich ein Teil seines Hasses, und würde ihn niemand aufhalten, hätte er ihn bis zum Morgengrauen verprügelt. Und es fühlte sich sehr gut an – die Schreie, der zugefügte Schmerz, das Blut ...  
„Du! Ver! Schissenes! Arsch! Loch! Wie! Fühlt! Sich! Das! An?! HÄ?!“  
Bis sich Santana aus der Starre lösen konnte, verging eine geraume Zeit und obwohl er den Söldner mit Gewalt entfernte, war aus Stalos' Kopf eine unförmige, blutige Masse geworden. Ein Finger zuckte noch, dann setzte Wolf dessen Leben mit einem Schuss ein Ende.  
Stille.

„Und jetzt?“, fragte eine Sturmtruppe, woraufhin sich unmittelbar darauf ein Tumult erhob, in dem die Einheiten wild durcheinander redeten und danach aufeinander losgingen.  
Außerhalb des Treibens standen Wolf, Jan und Masaru und guckten Santana zu, wie er auf die Knien sank und sein Visier mit den Händen verdeckte.  
„Tja, ich schätze, dieses Probl...UMPF!“  
Blitzschnell griff der Soldat den Kopfgeldjäger und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Dort würgte er ihn, hob ihn hoch und sagte in einem bemüht ruhigen Ton:  
„Hervorragende Arbeit, Idiot. Dank Ihnen sind wir nun dem Untergang geweiht. Stalos war zwar zweifelsohne eine Niete, aber er war der einzige, der die Truppe zusammengehalten hat.“ Danach drehte er sich um und warf Wolf zu Boden.  
„Sehen Sie sich an, was Sie getan haben und freunden Sie sich langsam mit dem Gedanken an, für unser aller Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Nochmal, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Arschloch. Ich denke, dieses Wort, das Sie gerade gesagt hatten, trifft genau auf Sie zu.“

Der Sturz war hart und schmerzte durch seine Wunden noch intensiver. Sich hingesetzt, sah er einen Moment lang dem Chaos zu, ehe er abwechselnd zu Masaru und Jan blickte und hoffte, wenigstens ihre Unterstützung zu erhalten. Allerdings schüttelten sie nur langsam den Kopf.

Von allen alleingelassen, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen ...

… Und weinte.


	12. Chapter 12

Sommerschlussverkauf.  
Genau dieser Gedanke drängte sich dem geneigten Zuschauer beim Anblick der sich prügelnden Meute und des umherfliegenden Plastiks auf. Oder als wäre es früh am Morgen und das neueste Multifunktionshandy stünde in den Regalen bereit. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass es keine Sonderangebote oder Handys zum Abgreifen gab.  
Inmitten der weiß-schwarzen Masse aus Sturmtruppen befand sich nur eine einzige Person, die nicht auf Krawall aus war und doch regelmäßig von äußerst präzisen Fäusten getroffen wurde. Wenn man sie denn überhaupt ausmachen konnte, denn sie sah so aus, wie jeder andere der Gruppe.  
Santanas Plan sah es eigentlich vor, die einzelnen Konfliktherde zu schlichten, soweit es ihm möglich war, damit er eine schlagkräftige Streitmacht zur Verteidigung aufstellen konnte. Das hatte er zumindest Masaru gesagt. Und hätte er das nicht zuvor getan, hätte der alte Mann gedacht, Santana besäße eine ausgeprägte masochistische Ader. Mutig stürzte sich der Soldat in jeden Streit, wurde niedergeprügelt, wehrte sich nicht und ging anschließend zum Nächsten. Falls er überhaupt versuchte, die Kontrahenten zu beruhigen, ging es völlig in der Schlägerei unter. Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Masaru gelacht.  
Spätestens als jemand Gebrauch von der Waffe machte, kämpfte er sich aus der Menge und kehrte zum Rentner zurück, eine verbeulte Rüstung als „Ergebnis“ seiner Bemühungen.

„Und?“, fragte Masaru spöttisch, „Irgendetwas erreicht?“  
„Sehen Sie doch“, erwiderte Santana angesäuert, „Die Dellen haben sogar die perfekte Form für Eier. Möchten Sie es vielleicht auch mal probieren oder können Sie nur dumme Sprüche klopfen?“ Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte und entgegnete:  
„Beim besten Willen, aber das sollen Soldaten des Imperiums sein? Sehen mir eher aus wie Fußballhooligans mit geklauten Uniformen.“ Die Sturmtruppe schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Boden.  
„Sind es ja auch, aber sie stammen aus dem äußeren Rand. Dort ist die Herrschaft des Imperators nicht so gefestigt wie im galaktischen Kern. Korruption und schlechte Versorgung sind dort leider ein großes Problem. Das Ergebnis sehen Sie hier.“  
Einige Augenblicke lang sahen beide dem Chaos zu – die Intensität der Kämpfe nahm nicht im Geringsten ab, im Gegenteil. Würde dem niemand ein Ende setzen, gäbe es bald die ersten Toten.  
„Wie gedenken Sie, den Handgreiflichkeiten Einhalt zu gebieten?“, fragte Masaru.  
„Sie brauchen einen starken Anführer, das ist alles. Auf sich allein gestellt, sind sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen und würden den Tag am liebsten mit Alkohol und Schlägereien verbringen. Gelingt es jedoch jemanden, den Haufen zusammenzuschweißen, sind sie nicht minder effektiv als ihre Kollegen aus dem Kern. Tatsächlich gab es vereinzelte Kommandanten, die mit ihnen überraschende Erfolge erzielen konnten, was andere nie für möglich gehalten hätten. Aber wie gesagt, es braucht eine Autoritätsperson, die weiß, wie sie mit den Männern umgehen muss. Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht ...“

Kurz drehte sich Masaru um, um zu sehen, was Wolf und Jan in der Zwischenzeit machten. Beide waren während des Treibens ungewöhnlich ruhig – ZU ruhig für das, was er von ihnen gewöhnt war.  
Mit freundlichem Gesicht sagte Jan etwas zu dem am Boden sitzenden Söldner, was Masaru durch die gegenwärtige Geräuschkulisse nicht hören konnte. Doch die hängenden Mundwinkel, der zuckende Kopf und die feuchten Augen Wolfs genügten ihm. So kannte er ihn gar nicht …  
Und dann geschah das Unfassbare: Jan bleckte die Zähne und schlug Wolf ins Gesicht.  
„Alter Mann“, wollte Santana Masaru wieder ansprechen, jedoch war der Rentner zu sehr von der Begebenheit vor seinen Augen fasziniert, um zu antworten. Deswegen riss er an seinem Arm; er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Es war zu wichtig.  
„Masaru, Sie scheinen etwas über den Panzer zu wissen! Sagen Sie mir alles, was uns im Kampf gegen ihm helfen könnte!“ Masaru allerdings seufzte und sagte:  
„Ich kann Ihnen so viel erzählen wie Sie wollen, mit ungeordneten Truppen und unzureichender Ausrüstung können wir ihn nicht schlagen. Ich nehme an, das erwähnte Massaker am Landeplatz spricht Bände.“

Santana ließ diese Antwort nicht gelten und wurde immer wütender:  
„Also wollen Sie sich kampflos abschlachten lassen?! Im Gegensatz zu Ihrem faulen Arsch versuche ich notgedrungen eine Verteidigung zu organisieren!“ Danach packte er ihn am Kragen, doch Masaru blickte ihm nur gefasst in die Augen. „Und ich sage Ihnen, wenn Sie weiterhin nur lamentieren und nutzlos herumstehen wollen, nutze ich Sie als Sands... ahk!“  
Damit hatte er eine Grenze Masarus überschritten. Ohne Vorwarnung schlug der Mann die Arme weg und stieß seine Flache Hand in Santanas Halsbereich. Zwar sank dieser auf die Knie und rang nach Luft, aber es dauerte nur wenige Momente und schon warf er sich wieder auf ihn. Es entstand ein Gerangel, welches den restlichen Prügeleien nicht unähnlich war.

Somit waren alle in der Höhle endgültig in Aufruhr. Wenn sogar die letzten beiden verbliebenen kühlen Köpfe gegeneinander kämpften statt eine Lösung auszuarbeiten, wer konnte die Katastrophe noch abwenden? Wäre Wolf nicht mit sich selber beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er nach Moritz gerufen. Doch Jener fristete ein unwürdiges Dasein als Trophäe. Und Jan … Nun, er war sicherlich nicht umsonst in der Strafkompanie.  
War alles verloren? Was würde Ustanak sagen, wenn er sie sehen könnte?

Masaru wehrte mühelos jede Attacke Santanas ab, ohne selber in die Offensive zu gehen. Der Soldat musste wahrlich verzweifelt und wütend sein, um ihn derart anzugreifen. Von Ermüdungserscheinungen keine Spur.  
Er wusste es eigentlich besser, aber er war nicht gewillt, sich zusammenschlagen zu lassen und gegen den Feind wurde jeder einzelne Mann gebraucht. Und solange der Soldat nicht zur Besinnung kam, hatte es für ihn keinen Zweck, nachzugeben.  
Plötzlich hallte ein garstiger Schrei durch die Höhle.  
Sofort beendeten Masaru und Santana ihren Kampf und sahen zur Seite, wo Wolf auf einem Soldaten ohne Helm hockte, ihn mit einer Pistole bedrohte und die Augen zerquetschte. Der Söldner hatte sich erstaunlich schnell aus dem Sumpf des Selbstmitleids gezogen und ging aufs Neue dazu über, eine Dummheit zu begehen. Doch seit wann hatte Wolf ein rotes Fell?  
War es überhaupt Wolf?  
Schnell den Kopf zur anderen Seite gewendet, sahen sie den Jäger ruhig am Boden liegen, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Wo war Jan?  
Erst jetzt dämmerte ihnen, wer da die Sturmtruppe malträtierte. Er, der ansonsten immer über seine Behandlung klagte, wie sehr ihn doch alle hassen würden und dass er noch keinen Bausparvertrag abgeschlossen hatte.

„JAN!“, brüllte Santana, „Bist du noch von Sinnen?!“  
Sie rannten auf ihn zu, jedoch feuerte er einmal mit der Pistole an die Decke und beide blieben vor Schreck stehen. Dann rief er, ohne sie anzusehen und um die Schreie zu übertönen:  
„Ihr haltet euch jetzt gefälligst da raus! Wenn sich alle lieber gegenseitig bekämpfen anstatt geschlossen dem Gegner gegenüberzutreten, dann liegt es wohl an mir, dafür zu sorgen, dass wir alle wieder die Sonne erblicken können!“  
Direkt danach steckte er seine Hand in den Mund seines Opfers, rüttelte an etwas und zog die Hand schließlich wieder heraus, begleitet von Blutspritzern und einem noch lauterem Schrei des Sturmtrupplers. Dessen Leiden beendete Jan, indem er ihm die Pistole in die Mundhöhle rammte und abdrückte.  
Masaru wusste sofort, was Jan in der Hand hatte und wendete angewidert den Blick ab, nur Santana blieb standhaft und schaute zu. Trotz der unnötigen Grausamkeit, mit der Jan vorgegangen war, zeigte seine Tat Wirkung: Ausnahmslos alle Sturmtruppen hielten inne und sahen zu, was passierte. Hätten sie ihre Helme nicht aufgehabt, stünden ihnen wahrscheinlich Entsetzen und Ekel ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Das fleischige Ding, von dem noch Speichel und Blut tropften, ließ Jan schließlich mit einem kräftigen Händedruck in kleine Brocken zerplatzen.  
Von jemandem, der sich bislang eher als Jammerlappen und Schwächling präsentierte, hätte Santana dies nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen erwartet. Ehrlich gesagt, wagte er es nicht, sich auszumalen, zu was Jan noch fähig war. Wie – ausgewechselt.

„Guckt mich nicht so an!“, warf der Fuchs der stillen Menge entgegen, „Es ist allein euer Verdienst, dass ich so handeln musste! Ihr wisst genau, was auf dem Spiel steht und was tut ihr? Streiten!“ Jan deutete als nächstes zu Santana.  
„Santana hat es auf dem friedlichen Weg versucht und ist gescheitert! Wenn Gespräche also nicht fruchten, weil ihr es vorzieht, euch wie pubertierende Teenies zu prügeln, sind offensichtlich drastischere Maßnahmen notwendig, um euch zum Zuhören zu bewegen!“ Nun richtete er ihr Augenmerk, diesmal mit der blutigen Pfote, zurück auf die Leiche.  
„Und wie bringt man Teenies am besten zum Zuhören?“  
Die Soldaten starrten einander kurz an.  
Dann trat einer von ihnen hervor, legte sein Blastergewehr an, zielte auf Jan und sagte:  
„Ja, du hast einen von uns umgelegt. Aber das wird nichts daran ändern, dass wir in dieser beschissenen Höhle festsitzen, unser Captain von diesem Teppich getötet wurde und wir dem Feind in jeder Hinsicht unterlegen sind. Warum also noch kämpfen, wenn wir sowieso sinnlos sterben werden?“  
Jetzt wurde Jan energischer und erhöhte die Lautstärke deutlich.  
„Was genau hatte Stalos, was andere Befehlshaber nicht haben, damit ihr funktioniert? Nudelhölzer? Seht den Toten dort am Eingang der Höhle an! Ist das seine Art, wie er sich Gehorsam verschafft? Ein paranoides Wrack, gepaart mit Inkompetenz! Ist das euer Ideal?!“

Die Sturmtruppe antwortete nicht. Sie schien zu überlegen, was sie dazu erwidern konnte und brachte nach einer Weile schließlich folgende Begründung heraus:  
„Er hatte eine starke Führung, eine klare Linie. Kein Wischiwaschi, wie ihn oftmals unerfahrene Offiziere praktizieren. Jemand, der dich immer dazu anspornt, Höchstleistungen zu erbringen und den Imperator mit Stolz zu erfüllen.“  
„Ah ja. Und was genau bringt euch nun dazu, euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen? Ich sag' ja, wie pubertäre Teenies! Nein, schlimmer! Wie Kinder, die ohne Mutti nicht mal mehr eine Dose öffnen können!“  
Darauf fand der Soldat keine sinnvolle Antwort mehr. Stattdessen nahm er an den Beleidigungen Anstoß und brüllte:  
„Ach ja?! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich?! Wenn nicht Stalos, wer dann?! Du?!“  
Auf einmal traf ihn etwas am Kopf und er fiel mit einem „Au!“ um.  
„Ich!“

Alle Blicke hefteten sich schlagartig auf denjenigen, der mit strenger Miene an Masaru und Santana vorbeischritt. Soeben hatte er doch im Dreck gelegen und geweint? Lediglich Jan zeigte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen und machte den Weg frei.  
„Schnauze, Plastikjunge! Jan hat recht, wir haben keine Zeit für interne Machtkämpfe, wenn wir den nächsten Tag noch erleben wollen!“ Im Anschluss daran wendete er sich an Jan selber und flüsterte:  
„Alleine schreien hätte es auch getan.“ Darauf erwiderte dieser schlicht:  
„Sie wissen, dass man nur unter Qualen so brüllen kann, damit man ganz sicher erhört wird.“  
Wolf war von seinen Worten ebenso beeindruckt, wie beunruhigt. So etwas sagte nur jemand, der bereits Erfahrungen damit hatte, andere zu quälen. Doch um nicht allzu viel Zeit zu vergeuden, stimmte er ihm zu und drehte sich zu der seltsam stillen Menge um.  
Zunächst musterte er alle ruhig, als würde er nur darauf warten, von einem von ihnen attackiert zu werden. Dann räusperte sich Wolf und erhob seine Stimme:

„Ihr wisst alle, dass ich es war, der euren Captain Stalos ermordet hat und ich verstehe, dass ihr mich dafür hasst.“ Einen Moment lang wartete er auf eine negative Reaktion, und als diese ausblieb, fuhr er erleichtert fort: „Doch geht mal in euch und fragt euch: Was hatte er bisher auf dieser Welt geleistet? Jan hat es bereits gesagt und ich sage es erneut: Nichts!“ Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelten Truppen und Jan fing an zu schwitzen, aber Wolf blieb standhaft. Weiter sagte er:  
„Ich weiß nicht, was er vorher erreicht hatte und ob er insgeheim sogar ein höchst kompetenter Kommandant war. Aber die Vergangenheit bedeutet nichts, wenn er im Jetzt Schwäche zeigt und gefährliche Fehler begeht. Es ist egal, ob er früher in einem furiosen Eroberungsfeldzug Planet um Planet erobert und seinem Imperator Ruhm und Ehre erwiesen hatte. Spätestens eure demütigende Niederlage am Landungsplatz überschattet jegliche Erfolge von damals. Sie sind jetzt völlig bedeutungslos.“  
Einer der Männer hob eine Hand zum Widerspruch, jedoch ließ Wolf ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Während man den Rückzug noch verstehen konnte – er befand sich schließlich in unbekanntem Terrain gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner ...“ Die Sturmtruppe nahm die Hand langsam wieder herunter. „... verspielte er sich jegliche Glaubwürdigkeit hier in dieser Höhle. Nicht nur ließ er Fremde die Drecksarbeit machen und gefährdete euch damit, er tötete euren Kameraden im Streit und versuchte die mittlerweile altbekannte „Toter Mann“-Taktik, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, den Feind in die Irre führen zu können. Ihr habt ja selber gemerkt, wie einfach es war, sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.“

Einige Soldaten redeten danach leise miteinander. Hatte Wolf es geschafft, Zweifel an Stalos zu säen?  
„Beim Imperator.“  
Santana hatte sich unauffällig mit verschränkten Armen zu ihm gesellt und flüsterte:  
„Ich fasse es nicht, aber ich glaube, Sie könnten es tatsächlich schaffen, die Chaotentruppe zu vereinen. Aber noch sind sie nicht ganz überzeugt, machen Sie also noch weiter Druck und wir sollten in Windeseile eine formidable Streitmacht haben.“ Diesen Rat beherzigte Wolf nur zu gern:  
„In seiner dadurch genährten Paranoia hörte er Masaru, der an der Entwicklung des Panzers beteiligt war und somit lebensnotwendige Hinweise liefern kann, nicht einmal zu, sondern ging prompt dazu über, uns hinzurichten. Glaubt ihr, ein wahrer Kommandant würde so schnell die Nerven verlieren und den Wahnsinn überhand nehmen lassen? Fühlt ihr euch wohl dabei, Befehle von jemandem auszuführen, der nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand ist?“  
Zum Abschluss, um jegliche Widerstände endgültig zu brechen, rief er in einem vorwurfsvollen Ton:

„Würdet ihr so jemandem, wie Stalos, bereitwillig in den Tod folgen?!“

Nochmals sahen sich die Männer einander an und schließlich, nach wenigen Sekunden, die entsetzlich lang waren und über Alles oder Nichts entschieden, schüttelten sie nach und nach die Köpfe. Santana schmunzelte.  
Somit war der schwierigste Teil, nämlich die Einheiten von ihrem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten abzubringen, bewältigt. Jetzt folgte der nächste, nicht unbedingt leichtere Part:  
Einen neuen Anführer bestimmen, den ausnahmslos alle akzeptierten - Und der wollte er nicht sein.  
„Darum benötigen wir einen kühlen Kopf, der unsere Verteidigung gegen die Piraten organisiert und sie in die Flucht schlägt. Vorzugsweise einen altgedienten Veteranen. Wer von euch meldet sich freiwillig?“  
Stille.

Das ging schon mal in die Hose, zwar nicht verwunderlich, doch nichtsdestotrotz enttäuschend. Darum suchte er die Lösung bei seinen eigenen Kollegen, zuallererst bei Masaru. Der allerdings hielt die Hände schützend vor sich und sagte:  
„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, doch fürchte ich, nicht als Befehlshaber dienen zu können. Ich bin zwar in militärischen Grundlagen ausgebildet, doch verfüge ich über keinerlei Führungsqualitäten. Das letzte Mal, als ich ein Team aus Wissenschaftlern leitete, endete in einem fürchterlichen Desaster.“  
Gut, Masaru war eventuell zu hoch gegriffen. Zum Glück war noch Santana da, das würde bestimmt klappen. Als dieser ihm sogar zunickte, war Wolf voller Euphorie und wollte schon ihren neuen Anführer verkünden ... bis Santana seine Hand auf dessen Schulter legte.

„Nein, O'Donnell.“, sprach er ruhig.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Wolf den Mann an.  
„Was soll das heißen, „Nein“?“  
„Ich werde das Kommando nicht übernehmen.“  
Der Söldner spürte auf einmal eine Last, die rasend schnell an Gewicht zunahm und ihn beinahe zu erdrücken drohte. So kam es, er mochte es kaum glauben, dass er in den Zustand geriet, den er zuweilen am meisten fürchtete: Panik.  
„W-Was? WAS?! I-Ich werde die Truppen nicht anführen, niemals nicht!“ Santana entgegnete nur eines; ein einziges Wort und doch mit einer gewaltigen Wirkung:  
„Warum?“  
Wolf wusste die Antwort darauf seit langer Zeit. Genauso wusste er, dass er sich die Kugel geben könnte, wenn die anderen erfuhren, was Sache war. In einem kläglichen Versuch, der Frage auszuweichen, stammelte er:  
„I-Ich … bin nicht bereit dazu. Ich hatte selber mal ein Söldner-Team unter meinen Fittichen gehabt, bestehend aus vier Leuten, inklusive mir. Aber das waren nur drei, ganz im Gegensatz zu den dutzenden Soldaten hier, die ich zudem nicht mal kenne.“  
Zu seinem Schrecken schwiegen sie und ließen ihre Blicke auf ihm ruhen. Niemand mit klarem Verstand würde Wolf die Antwort abkaufen, so viel war sicher.

„O'Donnell“, begann Santana aufs Neue zu sprechen, „Niemand ist perfekt, jeder macht Fehler. Es ist der natürliche Lauf des Lebens, dass Personen sterben. Die einen früher, die anderen später. Absolut jeder Kommandant hat Verluste zu beklagen, Sie sind dabei nicht die Ausnahme.“  
Sofort fühlte sich der Jäger zurück an den Tag versetzt, an dem er sein gesamtes Team verloren hatte. Und wieder fragte er sich, wieso ihn ihre Tode damals nicht zu kümmern schienen. Warum betraf es ihn plötzlich so sehr?  
„Und darum müssen Sie lernen, dass Sie nicht jeden Untergebenen gesund und munter nach Hause bringen können und es nicht zwangsläufig Ihre Schuld ist, wenn sie umkommen.“  
„Aber … aber ...“, versuchte Wolf noch ein Gegenargument stotternd anzubringen, „Mein Team ... ist tot.“  
„Jetzt seien Sie gefälligst ein Mann!“  
Der Söldner wandte sich um und sah Jan mit demselben Gesicht, mit dem er ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst hatte. „In meinem Soldatenleben habe ich schon viele Kameraden sterben sehen. Manche waren nicht mehr als flüchtige Bekanntschaften, andere dagegen richtige Freunde. Klar habe ich anfangs getrauert, doch es kommt vor. Deswegen dürfen Sie es nicht so sehr an sich heranlassen, sonst enden Sie als psychisches Wrack.“  
Nun regte sich in Wolf gar nichts mehr. Er stand einfach nur da, starrte ins Leere und ließ die Worte auf sich einprasseln. Gedanken, Ängste und Wünsche schwirrten in seinem Hirn herum; unstetig, stürmisch, planlos, weigerten sich, sich zu einem klaren Gebilde zu fügen.

„O'Donnell, die Männer warten. Sie brauchen jemanden, der auf sie achtet und im Kampf leitet. Ihre Qualitäten als Führungsperson eines kleinen, aber feinen Söldner-Teams und Ihre Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen machen Sie geradezu prädestiniert zu einem Posten als Befehlshaber. Und so ganz unter uns habe ich in dem Bereich keinerlei Erfahrung vorzuweisen.“  
„Außerdem“, warf Jan ermutigend ein, „Ist das der erste Schritt zum Obermotz. Erinnern Sie sich noch, wie ich Ihnen von meinem größten Traum erzählte, in dem Sie Venoms Truppen anführen? Das ist Ihre Chance! Nutzen Sie sie, ich bin zuversichtlich, Sie schaffen es.“  
Gemäß „Aller guten Dinge sind drei.“, gab zusätzlich Masaru seine Meinung ab, der zuvor lediglich die Ereignisse betrachtet hatte.  
„Wir haben unsere Differenzen und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das sagen würde. Doch bin ich nun ebenfalls der Meinung, dass Sie genau der Richtige für den Job sind. Nur versuchen Sie bitte nicht, sich totzustellen. In Ordnung?“  
Überfordert von der Gesamtsituation, ohne Ausweg, ohne Alternativen, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus:  
„OKAY!!! Ich mach's! Aber nur dieses eine Mal, dann sucht euch jemand anderes, kapiert?!“  
Lächelnd traten seine Kameraden zurück, sodass Wolf allein vor den Truppen stand, die ihn voller Erwartung anblickten.

„Wie ihr gesehen und gehört habt, bin ich der Einzige, der euch anleiten kann. Und ich werde es auch nur für die Dauer des Verteidigungsfalls tun, nicht länger. Dennoch bitte ich euch darum, an mir nicht denselben Maßstab anzulegen, wie an euren verstorbenen Captain. Weder habe ich eine langjährige Karriere in der Armee hinter mir, noch habe ich jemals Trupps eurer Größe kommandiert. Dennoch sei euch gesagt, dass ich sicherstellen werde, dass niemand unter meiner Aufsicht den Löffel abgeben wird, so wahr ich hier stehe. Ich bin hart, aber ich bin fair und werde jeden einzelnen von euch gerecht behandeln.“  
Wolf zuckte kurz zusammen; könnten seine toten Teammitglieder noch sprechen, würden sie an dem Punkt bestimmt laut protestieren und verbreiten, was für ein Lügner er doch wäre und sie alle in den sicheren Tod schicken würde. Das durfte jedoch nicht nach außen dringen und er sprach weiter, ohne sich die Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen:  
„Glaubt aber keinesfalls, dass ihr deswegen alles tun und lassen könnt, was ihr wollt: Nur weil ich unerfahren bin, werde ich weder Blödeleien noch Disziplinlosigkeit dulden. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass jeder seinen Beitrag zum Sieg leistet. Denn wer Feigheit vor dem Feind zeigt ...“  
Er nahm Jan die Pistole ab, zielte an die Decke und feuerte.  
„... dient den anderen als DeckUMPF!“  
Ein Stein fiel ihm auf den Kopf, warf ihn zu Boden und brachte einige Soldaten zum Lachen. Mit einem verärgerten Blick nach oben entdeckte Wolf an der Einschussstelle ein Loch mittlerer Größe.

Ungeachtet dessen sagte er:  
„Am Ende muss ich euch alle fragen: Erklärt ihr mir eure Loyalität, bis die Notlage überstanden ist? Seid ihr bereit, den Kampf zum Feind zu tragen, wenn ich den Befehl dazu gebe? Und schließlich: Seid ihr willens, im Angesicht des Todes weiterzukämpfen und gar zu sterben, wenn es die Situation erfordert?“  
Wieder sahen sich die Männer schweigend an, bis sie in nahezu perfekter Synchronisation in die Hocke gingen und ihre Köpfe senkten – und zugleich antworteten:

„Jawohl, Sir. Geben Sie uns den Befehl und wir werden die Hölle über unsere Feinde hereinbrechen lassen.“

Hinter seinem Rücken fingen seine Kollegen an, festlich zu applaudieren und Jan, um die Stimmung zu unterstreichen, pfiff mehrmals und jubelte.  
Obwohl Wolf von da an die gesamte Macht des Imperiums zur Verfügung stand, auf diesem Planeten zumindest, fühlte er sich nicht wohler bei der Sache. Immer noch bedrängten ihn seine Ängste und Sorgen und er fragte sich:  
Was, wenn es schief läuft?  
Trotzdem bedankte er sich für ihre Loyalität und kündigte an, auf der Stelle mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen. Nur um umgehend zu bemerken: Er hatte keinen Plan, wie er diese schlecht zu verteidigende Höhle zu einer Festung ausbauen sollte. Auf die Schnelle die umliegende Ausrüstung beäugt, kam er zum niederschmetternden Schluss, dass sie definitiv nicht genügen würde. Ein Geistesblitz wäre nun das, was er am dringendsten brauchte …

„Habt ihr euch nun doch zu einer Einheit zusammengeschlossen, exzellente Arbeit.“  
Von dieser fremden Stimme aufgeschreckt, wirbelte jedermann herum. Während die Sturmtruppen, außer Santana, von einem Spion unter ihnen ausgingen, standen dem Rest die Haare zu Berge. Denn sie hatten erkannt, um wen es sich dabei handelte.  
„Und ausgerechnet du, O'Donnell, bist der neue Kommandeur. Ich muss sagen, ich bin überaus beeindruckt.“ Nachdem sich die anfängliche Panik einigermaßen gelegt hatte, konnten sie die Quelle lokalisieren: Ein Soldat in ihrer Mitte. Genauer gesagt dessen Komlink.  
„Ich dachte, es würde Funkstille herrschen!“, rief Santana entsetzt, „Haben die Piraten also jedes einzelne Wort mitgehört?!“  
„Zu Ihrem Unglück … ja“, antwortete der ungebetene Gast, „Insgeheim jedoch bin ich sogar froh darüber, denn immerhin kann ich davon ausgehen, eine Herausforderung zu bekommen. Unter Stalos wart ihr nicht mehr als kopflose Hühner.“  
„USTANAK!!!“, brüllte Wolf drauflos, „Ich reiße dir deine gottverdammten Verkabelungen einzeln raus, übergieße dein stinkendes Metall mit Benzin und zünde es an, auf dass du qualvoll verendest!“  
„Na dann viel Glück dabei“, erwiderte Ustanak emotionslos, „Außerdem frage ich mich, was du dir davon versprichst, da ich ohnehin keinen Schmerz spüren kann. Falls du überhaupt dazu noch kommen wirst, wenn ich mit dir und deinen Soldaten fertig bin.“

„Nur zu, Dreckschleuder!“, provozierte Wolf die KI, „Wir werden dir einen Empfang bereiten, wie es sich für eine Schrottkiste gebührt!“  
„Keine Sorge, O'Donnell. Bin schon unterwegs, wie angekündigt.“ Angekündigt?  
Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
Also war dieser Traum oder was es auch immer war, kein bloßes Hirngespinst! Obgleich die Fahrt mit dem Ural ausgeschlossen werden konnte, besaßen wenigstens die Gespräche einen wahren Kern. Also musste Ustanak während der Fahrt mit ihm geredet haben, aber wie? Und vor allem: Warum?  
Die Mithörer konnten sich auf die angebliche Ankündigung keinen Reim machen, sodass Wolf beschloss, es ihnen zu erklären, sobald der Kampf vorüber war.  
Dass der Panzer alles mitgehört hatte, empfand er im Nachhinein sogar als praktisch. Erstens hatte er ohnehin nichts Relevantes gehört und zweitens war die Furcht vor einem Überraschungsangriff weg. Sofern er ihn nicht angelogen hatte, sollte Ustanak alleine kommen.

„Zeig, was du kannst, O'Donnell“, sagte die KI und der Jäger glaubte, einen Ansporn herauszuhören, „Enttäusche mich nicht.“  
Anschließend erteilte Wolf die Anweisung, das Komlink abzuschalten.  
„Ihr habt Ustanak gehört“, richtete er seine Worte streng an die Sturmtruppen, „Zeigen wir den Piraten, dass wir mehr sind als eine hilflose Chaotentruppe.“

Dann befahl er Jan, ihm den Raketenwerfer zu geben, den dieser besaß, als er sich in der Nische versteckt gehalten hatte. Als Wolf die Waffe nach einer Weile des Suchens an sich genommen und geschultert hatte, sagte er, mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen:

„Holen wir uns die Blechdose! Für unsere Gefallenen und Moritz!“


	13. Chapter 13

Wie mochte sich der gemeine Zivilist einen General, oder falls es nicht so hochgestochen sein sollte, Kommandanten vorstellen? Ganz bestimmt als einen Herren – Damen waren eher selten in den oberen Ebenen vertreten– in einer hochdekorierten Uniform, üblicherweise vom Alter gezeichnet und mit einer Zigarette im Mund. Hier schien es nur zwei Extreme zu geben: Den legendären Veteran kurz vor der Pensionierung: mit reichhaltigen Erfahrungen und der Gutmütigkeit eines Vaters, der die ihm unterstellten Truppen als seine Schützlinge ansieht und einen von ihnen zu seinem Nachfolger küren möchte; und der häufig jüngere und unerfahrene Ruhmsüchtige, dessen Genie sich regelmäßig mit seinem Wahnsinn abwechselte, der dem ursächlichen Kriegsgrund keinerlei Beachtung zuwies und Experte darin war, Kriegs- und Menschenmaterial in sinnlosen Konflikten zu verheizen. Zudem begann man sich zu wundern, dass er zahlreiche Kämpfe voll katastrophaler Ergebnisse durchstand, ohne auf der Stelle seines Amtes enthoben zu werden und vor allem, wie er bei all dem cholerischen Geschrei niemals heiser wurde.  
Nun stelle man sich dieselbe Frage noch einmal und stelle sich gleichzeitig das Bild eines bestimmten Kopfgeldjägers vor: Eine einäugige Person erst kürzlich der Volljährigkeit entstiegen, in Alltagskleidung gezwängt und von zwei Kugeln schwer verletzt, um dann auf blutigem Wege widerwillig zur Position des Anführers zu gelangen. Mangelnde Kenntnisse in der Heeresführung rundeten schließlich das Erscheinungsbild ab.

Sah so der typische Kommandant aus? Würde man ihm überhaupt die vielfältigen Aufgaben und Lasten einer solchen Position anvertrauen? Oder anders gefragt: Was hatte er, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Individuen, was ihn für diesen Posten qualifizierte?  
Gewiss würde die Mehrheit der Reaktionen auf ihn „Er, ein Kommandant?“ lauten. Würde man diese dem Kopfgeldjäger vorlegen, hätte er ihnen zugestimmt. Im Grunde genommen besaß er keine geeignete Qualifikation, geschweige denn die nötige Motivation. Einzig der Selbsterhaltungstrieb und die Ablehnung seiner Kameraden, die freigewordene Stelle einzunehmen, zwangen ihn zu diesem Schritt, geplagt von der Sorge, ob er dem Titel gerecht werden würde. Wird er seine Truppen mit der gebotenen Nervenstärke führen oder in sie heillosem Chaos zerstreuen? Wird er bereit sein, sein eigenes Leben für das Wohl der anderen aufzugeben oder jede sich eröffnende Möglichkeit nutzen, die eigene Haut zu retten? Wird er sich den Respekt seiner Leute verdienen oder ähnlich dahinscheiden wie der von ihm persönlich ermordete Captain?  
Wo würde das alles enden?  
Und trotz all dieser Fragen stellte sich der ehemalige Star Wolf-Anführer und frischgebackene Kommandant eines unkoordinierten Haufens tapfer der schier unmenschlichen Herausforderung …

„Santana!“, begann Wolf seinen ersten Befehl mit autoritär erhobener Stimme.  
„Ja, Sir!“, antwortete die Sturmtruppe, wie es sich für einen loyalen Soldaten gebührte.  
„Bestandsaufnahme! Ich muss wissen, was wir dem Schrotthaufen entgegenwerfen können!“  
„Sofort, Sir!“ Von Wolf unbeachtet machte sich der Mann an den ihm erteilten Auftrag und die nächste Order folgte auf dem Fuße.  
„Masaru!“  
„Damit dass klar ist, O'Donnell“, erwiderte der alte Herr, dem der Kasernenton überhaupt nicht bekam, „So brauchen Sie mit mir gar nicht zu verf...“  
„Verdammte Scheiße Masaru!“, rief der junge Kommandant dazwischen und ließ tief in sein Nervenkostüm blicken, „Für diesen Unsinn haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Entweder tun Sie was ich Ihnen sage oder ich stelle Sie draußen vor den Höhleneingang und teste so Ustanaks Reichweite!“ Einen Moment lang bebte Masaru und blickte Wolf mit zerfurchtem Gesicht an, sodass dieser fürchtete, den alten Mann erschießen zu müssen, falls er sich gegen die Gruppe wendete. Und hätte er ihn umgebracht, wäre ihm der wertvollste Verbündete abhandengekommen und ein Sieg über den Panzer in weite Ferne gerückt.

Zum Glück fing sich der Rentner rasch wieder und entgegnete:  
„Ja ... Sir?“  
Das hatte sich Wolf anders vorgestellt, war er es doch in seiner Zeit als Teamleiter gewohnt, keine Feindseligkeiten seitens seiner ihm untergebenen Kameraden zu hören – von eher neckischen Kommentaren und an ihn herangebrachten Vorschlägen, falls er Schnapsideen nachgehen wollte, abgesehen. Hier aber hätte er sich wesentlich mehr Kooperationsbereitschaft gewünscht, doch für den Anfang war das für einen Sturkopf wie Masaru ein guter Fortschritt. Bedachte man, dass Wolf technisch gesehen General Rhino unterstand, was der Söldner nur im Suff zugeben würde, konnte er Masaru keinen Vorwurf machen. In der Hinsicht war der Kopfgeldjäger weiterhin der größte Alptraum jedes Vorgesetzten.  
„Berichten Sie mir alles über Ustanak, was uns einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte! Stärken, Schwächen, alles!“  
„Also er ...“  
„Und was ist mit mir?“

Wolf spürte augenblicklich, wie die reine Essenz der Wut durch seine Adern und Venen strömte und er aktiv dem Instinkt widerstehen musste, die Pistole auszupacken und einer Nervensäge ein neues Guckloch zu verpassen. Praktisch seinen Kopf zwingend, zur Seite zu sehen, musste er wieder den grinsenden Jan mit seinen großen, glitzernden Augen ertragen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!  
Was sollte er mit der geballten Inkompetenz auf zwei Beinen tun? Eine Aufgabe, die ihn beschäftigte, ohne allzuviel kaputtmachen zu können … Ah!  
„Hier“, sagte er und reichte ihm den Raketenwerfer. Sofort leuchteten Jans Augen auf und er machte einen Luftsprung. Die Begeisterung wurde allerdings umgehend gedämpft, nachdem Wolf anschließend erklärte, Jan solle die Waffe lediglich halten, weil ihm die bandagierte Hand vom zu tragenden Gewicht schmerzte.  
So hatte er den Kerl gekonnt Schachmatt gesetzt.  
Hoffte er.

„Sorry für die Störung, also was ist nun mit Ustanak?“, lenkte Wolf das Thema zurück, woraufhin Masaru erneut zum Sprechen ausholte.  
„Zuerst: Er verfügt aus Speicherplatzgründen nur über eine einzige Kamera. Zerstören wir sie, ist er effektiv blind.“ Das klang so einfach, da musste ein Haken dran sein. Besonders das erwähnte Speicherplatzproblem interessierte ihn, machte es doch Hoffnung auf eingeschränkte Kampffertigkeiten der KI. Dazu startete er mit elementaren Fragen zur Kamera, etwa wo sich diese befinden und ob ein gut platzierter Schuss genügen würde.  
„Ich wusste nicht ob Sie's wussten, aber haben Sie vielleicht den großen Infrarotscheinwerfer rechts neben der Kanone bemerkt?“ Damals hatte Wolf nicht genau auf Details geachtet, doch wenn er sich beim Erinnern anstrengte, glaubte er, einen viereckigen Kasten mit einer herausragenden, runden Glasscheibe gesehen zu haben. Hätte er den Panzer womöglich bereits beim misslungenen Angriff auf das Lager mit einem Scharfschützengewehr gezielt lahmlegen können? Vielleicht, aber Stalos musste ja dazwischenfunken.  
„Ich meine ja“, gab Wolf nach kurzem Nachdenken zurück, „Wäre es nicht möglich, das Ding mit einem guten Schuss zu zerstören?“ Das darauffolgende Auflachen Masarus verhieß für Wolf nichts Gutes. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

„Ha ha, guter Schuss ist gut. Dazu brauchen Sie aber ziemlich viele gute Schüsse, denn das Glas ist kugelsicher und selbst wenn Sie die Scheibe durchbrechen, müssen Sie noch den Sensor treffen. Bis dahin hat er schon längst den Großteil der Truppen getötet und uns in dieser gottverdammten Höhle begraben.“ Also konnte Wolf schon mal keinen konzentrierten Infanterieangriff durchführen, ohne erhebliche Verluste zu erleiden. Just als er anfing, andere Möglichkeiten hinzuzuziehen, fügte Masaru hinzu: „Letzteres ist übrigens nicht metaphorisch gemeint, sondern mein purer Ernst. Sollte er auch nur einen Hinterhalt wittern, wird er die Höhle zum Einsturz bringen. Ich hatte Ihnen doch davon erzählt, dass er seinen Namen von einem Krieg in Kroatien hat, in dem er eingesetzt wurde, richtig?“  
Die Erinnerung an seinen ersten Tag spukte zwar in Wolfs Kopf herum, die Geschichtsstunden hatte er aber mittlerweile verdrängt. Darum sagte er einfach ja.

„Damals wurde er beauftragt, ein verschneites Bergdorf anzugreifen, das von Rebellen besetzt war. Keine große Sache, da es keinerlei strategischen Wert besaß und notfalls ganz simpel mit wenigen Raketenbatterien eingeäschert werden konnte. Aber Ustanak rollte zum ersten Mal ins Feld und wir wollten trotz der vielversprechenden Testergebnisse im Labor keinen waghalsigen Ersteinsatz riskieren, darum sollte es für den Anfang etwas Kleineres sein. Ihm standen Artillerieunterstützung und Rückendeckung durch einen Zug T-80-Panzer, sowie einer Gruppe Infanterie zur Verfügung und Kollateralschäden waren erlaubt, da die Bevölkerung zuvor evakuiert wurde. Zu unserer Überraschung allerdings lehnte er sämtliche Hilfen ab. Soll heißen, er griff faktisch im Alleingang an.“  
Sein Zuhörer wünschte sich insgeheim, Masaru möge den Teil weglassen und einfach zum Punkt kommen. Doch solange er nicht dazu überging, seine Familiengeschichte zu erzählen, ließ er ihn in der Erwartung walten, etwas Nützliches zu erfahren, was im Kampf helfen würde.  
„Nun wissen Sie vielleicht, dass ein Panzer im urbanen Kampfgebiet leichte Beute für gewiefte Soldaten ist.“ Wolf nickte und der alte Mann fuhr fort: „Raten Sie mal, was er gemacht hatte, statt mitten ins Dorf zu stürmen.“  
„Keine Ahnung, den Weihnachtsmann gemeuchelt?“, riet der Kommandant ins Blaue, mehr aus Unlust und mit dem Hintergedanken der knappen Zeit als wirkliches Interesse.

„Nein“, erwiderte Masaru, ging mit seinem Gesicht ein wenig näher an das von Wolf heran und sprach leise: „Er hat das Dorf begraben. Unter Schneemassen.“  
„Eine Lawine?“, schlussfolgerte der Söldner.  
„Ja. Er feuerte einen einzigen Schuss auf den nahegelegenen Berghang ab und löste eine Lawine aus, die schnell das Dorf erreichte und kein Haus unbedeckt ließ. Und wissen Sie was?“ Er legte eine kurze Pause ein, die immer noch lang genug war, um Wolf damit auf den Senkel zu gehen. „Es gab keine Überlebenden. Wie schnell glauben Sie, hat sich das im Militär und auch unter den Feinden rumgesprochen?“  
Dem Kopfgeldjäger reichten diese Ratespielchen. Sie kosteten wertvolle Zeit und einem sinnigen Zweck, außer eben die Zeit zu vertreiben, dienten diese nicht. Das machte er dem Rentner ohne zu zögern klar, indem er sagte:  
„Schon vergessen, dass uns Ustanak im Nacken hängt? Was wir brauchen sind nützliche Fakten anstatt Geschichtsunterricht. Wenn Sie also nichts zu sagen haben, was unsere Chancen verbessern kann, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie nicht länger unsere Zeit verschwenden würden, okay?“  
Ein tiefes Grummeln kam ihm entgegen, doch diese Einschüchterungsversuche, oder was auch immer Masaru damit bezwecken wollte, tangierten Wolf nicht mehr. Vielmehr herrschte er den Mann an, den Unsinn sein zu lassen und endlich zum Punkt zu kommen.

„Schon gut, meine Güte“, brachte Masaru merklich angesäuert hervor und erläuterte weiter: „Wenn wir also eine Chance haben wollen, müssen wir Ustanak dazu bringen, die Höhle zu betreten, ihn dann immobilisieren und sein Auge ausschalten. Erst dann können wir ihn sicher zerstören.“  
Das war erstaunlich viel Arbeit für einen einzigen Panzer, der im Vergleich zu einem Landmaster wie ein Relikt längst vergangener Zeiten wirkte und Rhinos Truppen nur insofern gefährlich sein könnte, indem es sie durch akuten Sauerstoffmangel tötete, weil sie sich totlachen würden. Tot war zwar tot, aber effizient war etwas anderes.  
„Hm, wie wär's mit dem Raketenwerfer?“, fragte Wolf mit einem rückwärts gerichteten Wink, „Könnte er denn nicht den Panzer in seine Einzelteile zerlegen?“ Masaru schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Ausgeschlossen. Fahrzeuge unseres Landes sind zugegeben nicht die technisch ausgeklügeltsten Produktionen, aber wenn es um Robustheit geht, sind sie bislang unerreicht. Bedeutet also, dass Sie schon richtig schweres Geschütz auffahren müssen, um einen russischen Panzer dazu zu überreden, endgültig ins Nirwana überzutreten. Eine Rakete dürfte aber für die Zerstörung des Motors reichen, wobei ich mir selbst da nicht sicher bin.“  
„Klar, dann steht Ustanak zunächst im Kreuzfeuer“, spann Wolf den Gedanken weiter, „Aber dann schießt er uns über den Haufen. Wenn wir doch bloß zwei Raketen hätten ..!“ Er blickte die Waffe an, die von Jan als Stütze beim Nasenbohren missbraucht wurde und beschloss, sie von einem Sturmtruppler inspizieren zu lassen, bevor er daran rumfummelte und versehentlich einen Sprengkopf abfeuerte.

Wolf sah zu den Soldaten rüber. Sie standen fein säuberlich in Reihen, stramm und still, die Gewehre offen getragen. Santana, der am Ende der Höhle bei den Kisten beschäftigt war, hatte also seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und wusste genau, wie man mit ihnen umgehen musste. Das dürfte die Befehlsvergabe enorm erleichtern.  
Plötzlich jedoch stellten sich ihm dabei sämtliche Nackenhaare auf …  
Sie starrten zurück.  
Alle.  
Ohne Ausnahme.  
So ruhig wie sie da standen, glichen sie leblosen Statuen – und Statuen, die ihn anstarrten, machten ihn nervös. War es, weil er sie beobachtete? Doch sogar dann, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Santana richtete, ließen sie nicht von ihm ab. Was mochten sie wohl gerade denken?  
„Sie trauen Ihnen noch nicht ganz“, versuchte Masaru die Situation zu erklären, „Aber das ist den Umständen entsprechend normal. Versuchen Sie, sich Ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und konzentrieren Sie sich einfach auf den bevorstehenden Kampf. Wenn die Leute merken, dass Sie wissen was Sie tun, werden sie in der Regel gelassener.“  
Das sagte sich so leicht. Vor allem war es nicht er, auf dem die Erwartungen aller lasteten und der auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht wurde. Aber wahrscheinlich war seine vorgeschlagene Vorgehensweise im Moment die Beste.

„Sie da!“  
Wolf zeigte auf den am nächsten gelegenen Soldaten und winkte ihn zu sich heran. Der zögerte fürs Erste, blickte seine Kameraden an und nachdem sie nicht reagierten, ging er in gedrungener Haltung auf Wolf zu. War es etwa so schlimm, von dem Kopfgeldjäger befehligt zu werden? Bei dieser Motivationslosigkeit sah er allmählich schwarz.  
„Schauen Sie für uns nach, wie viele Raketen in der Waffe drin sind.“  
Der Soldat schaute mehrmals abwechselnd vom Raketenwerfer zu Wolf, ehe er kleinlaut fragte:  
„Äh, ist das alles?“  
Sein Vorgesetzter schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. War diese „Frage“ ernstgemeint? Hielten sie ihn für geistig beschränkt oder schlicht unfähig?  
„Tun Sie einfach was ich sage, ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?“, erwiderte Wolf mit gequälter Stimme, bald am Ende seiner Kräfte. Wenn sie die Schlacht überleben und er im Anschluss das Kommando abgeben würde, wäre er mehr als nur froh darüber. Konnten sich doch Masaru oder Santana mit dem Kindergarten abgeben!  
„Ähm, klar, sofort!“ Ohne zu murren trat Jan den Raketenwerfer an die Sturmtruppe ab und diese machte sich daran, sie zu öffnen. Sollten tatsächlich zwei Raketen drin sein, sah Wolf persönlich keine Schwierigkeiten darin, Ustanak zu bezwingen. Außer natürlich, der Panzer würde als letzten Racheakt die Selbstzerstörung einleiten und alle mit ins Grab nehmen.

„Okay, Chef!“, meldete der Infanterist gehorsam, diesmal etwas motivierter als vorhin, „Nur eine einzige Rakete! Da passen eigentlich zwei rein, aber eine hatten wir beim Kampf am Landungsplatz abgeschossen. Hoffentlich hilft Ihnen das.“  
Bei Wolfs Glück musste es ja so sein. Also entweder Motor oder Kamera, beides gleichzeitig wäre zu riskant gewesen. Das störte den Söldner aber nicht sonderlich, fände sich doch in der vorhandenen Ausrüstung garantiert etwas, was er in Verbindung mit seinem Einfallsreichtum anderweitig nutzen könnte. Deshalb ließ er den Werfer fürs Erste beiseite stellen und heckte einen Plan B aus, während er auf Santanas Ergebnisse wartete.  
„Diese Kampfroboter“, fing er ein Gespräch mit der Sturmtruppe an, „Die Dinger sehen schwer bewaffnet aus, meinen Sie, wir könnten Ustanak damit den Garaus machen?“  
„Wäre machbar, ja. Vorausgesetzt, sie schießen und treffen zuerst, dieser Drecksack hat zwei von ihnen besiegt, davon einen mit einem Schuss auf den Kopf gesprengt.“  
„Und der andere?“, wollte Wolf wissen.  
„Hat die Piloten erschossen, bevor sie reagieren konnten. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Kann sein, dass sie den intakten AT-ST gekapert haben.“ Diese schnellen Reaktionszeiten der KI stellten den Kopfgeldjäger vor noch größeren Problemen als zuvor. Die Lösung lautete klar ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu initiieren, aber wie? Die Höhle war im Grunde genommen eine Einbahnstraße in eine Sackgasse, da blieb nicht viel Platz für einen erfolgreichen Flankenangriff. Doch was wäre, wenn Ustanak die Kampfläufer nicht sehen kommen würde?

„Masaru, können wir denn nicht die Kamera ausknipsen und dann die Roboter den Rest erledigen lassen?“  
Wieder schüttelte der Mann den Kopf, was in Wolf das Verlangen steigerte, ihn für die laufend schlechten Nachrichten zu erwürgen.  
„Theoretisch möglich, allerdings sind seine akustischen Sensoren so gut, dass er weiß, womit er es zu tun bekommt und wohin er schießen muss. Wahrscheinlich wird er sogar ab und an verfehlen, aber es ist zweifelhaft, dass die Piloten unter Dauerbeschuss lange durchhalten. Und mal angenommen, die Maschinen schaffen es, ihn mit Lasern einzudecken: Es ist nicht gesichert, dass sie Ustanak zuverlässig ausschalten können. Wir reden hier schließlich von einer künstlichen Intelligenz, der Panzer würde auch dann weiterkämpfen, wenn er nur noch durch Spucke zusammengehalten werden würde.“  
Jetzt hatte Wolf endgültig keine Lust mehr. Alles, was er ausarbeitete, wurde von diesem senilen alten Knilch abgeschmettert, sodass es schien, dass Ustanak mit den gegebenen Mitteln unschlagbar sei. Was sollte er denn sonst noch tun? Zu einer kosmischen Gottheit beten und bitten, er möge das Fahrzeug mit einem Blitz beim Ölwechsel treffen? Ob das eine Idee war, bei der Masaru mal nicht nein sagte?  
„Okay, Klugscheißer. Wenn sowieso alles, was ich sage, dumm, Müll und überhaupt ist, dann warum schlagen SIE nicht mal was vor? Rumgammeln und nö sagen kann Jan auch, dafür brauche ich Sie nicht.“  
Damit hatte er wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Die Gesichtsfarbe seines Gegenübers lief rot an und die ohnehin schon schmalen Augen wurden noch enger und hätte der Kommandant nicht die ganzen Soldaten in der Nähe gehabt, wäre vermutlich ein handfester Streit ausgebrochen. So zogen sie es lieber vor, sich gegenseitig mit ihren tödlichsten Blicken zu verletzen.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen gleich „Klugscheißer“, Primitivling!“  
Wiedermal ein Job für friedfertige Naturen, sich dem anzunehmen?

„Wir zerstören die KI, nicht den Panzer selbst.“  
Die unkonventionelle und plötzliche Intervention zeigte sofort Wirkung: Beide Streithähne brachen das Gefecht ab und wandten sich hochgezogener Augenbrauen dem Sprecher zu.  
Es handelte sich um …  
Jan.  
„Na sowas, wir haben hier ein verdammtes Genie!“, kommentierte Wolf Jans Einfall, „Und wie bitteschön, sollen wir das bewerkstelligen, ohne dass er uns vorher durchsiebt?“ Der Fuchs hob die Hände, schloss die Augen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, wobei er sagte:  
„Wolf, Wolf, Wolf … Ich dachte, Sie wären schlau genug für die offensichtlichste Lösung.“ Dieser Versuch, ihn für dumm zu verkaufen, brachte den Söldner so sehr in Rage, dass er knurrend und zähnefletschend auf ihn zuging und vom Soldaten, sowie Masaru davon abgehalten werden musste, ihm ernsthafte Wunden zuzufügen. Davon unbeeindruckt erklärte Jan: „Na, ganz einfach: Jemand feuert eine Rakete auf den Turm und schaltet die Kamera aus. Damit sollte der Panzer für kurze Zeit die Orientierung verlieren, was uns ein kleines Zeitfenster für unseren nächsten Schritt beschert. Darin wirft jemand anderes mit gutem Timing eine Granate Richtung Luke und sprengt diese auf. Danach sprintet ein Dritter mit einer weiteren Granate zum Panzer, steigt drauf und wirft den Sprengkörper ins Innere. Wenn das alles schließlich erledigt ist, kehrt der Dritte dem Ding den Rücken zu, geht von der Explosion weg und zündet sich eine imaginäre Zigarette an, während er so tut, als ob ihn die herumfliegenden Trümmer nicht jucken würden. Man darf dabei auf keinen Fall in die Explosion sehen, da die Sache sonst nur halb so cool aussieht.“

Wortlos starrten ihn die drei Männer mit großen Augen, sofern sie sichtbar waren, an. Nach einer Weile tauschten sie einander Blicke aus, bis Masaru das Wort ergriff:  
„Aber ich hoffe doch, man entfernt sich vorher vom Panzer, bevor man den Teil mit dem Coolness-Faktor durchführt, oder?“  
„Selbstverständlich, was denn sonst? Wir sind ja hier nicht in einem Spiel, in dem man mehrere Leben hat, 'ne?“ Nun fand auch Wolf seine Stimme wieder, der zum Plan meinte:  
„Das klingt so bescheuert, dass es schon wieder klappen könnte. Ich sage, wir machen's so.“ Der Infanterist nickte, nur Masaru sah mit verschränkten Armen zu Boden – wehe, er lehnte den äußerst logisch klingenden Plan ab!

„Das hört sich zugegeben sehr nachvollziehbar und simpel genug an, dass wir Ustanak im Handumdrehen schlagen können. A...“  
„Sagen Sie „Aber“ und ich röste Sie!“, unterbrach ihn Wolf lautstark, das Auge gefährlich zuckend und die Hand nah an seiner Blasterpistole. Der Rentner hob schnell beruhigend die Hände und sprach:  
„Ruhig Blut, lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden: Der Plan ist gut, keine Frage. Wenn jeder seinen Part schnell und zuverlässig erledigt, sollten wir Ustanak überrumpeln können, ehe er weiß, was Sache ist. Eine Sache hat Jan aber nicht bedacht.“ Bevor ihm Wolf erneut reinreden konnte, streckte Masaru seine Arme mit offenen Händen empor und ließ diese Geste für Sekunden einwirken. Danach erläuterte er: „Wir sind in einer Höhle, richtig? In einer Höhle mit nur einem Ausgang und einem leichten Verlauf nach rechts in eine Wand, ohne Deckung, ohne alles. Alle Einheiten im Wald zu verstecken würde zu lange dauern und in der Dunkelheit sind wir anfällig für Überraschungsangriffe. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich Ustanak seine hohe Feuerreichweite durch Infrarot zunutze machen wird. Wenn er nicht den Wald vorher in Brand setzt, wohlgemerkt. Wenn wir uns in dieser Höhle bloß irgendwie vor ihm verbergen könnten, würde Jans Plan locker aufgehen.“

Enttäuscht stampfte Wolf mit einem Fuß auf den Boden.  
„Scheiße! Gibt es denn nichts, was wir tun können?!“  
Den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt, den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände hinterm Rücken entfernte er sich von der Gruppe und grübelte nach einem Ausweg. So wie es Masaru dargestellt hatte, schienen die Bäume draußen der einzige Weg zu sein, Jans Hinterhalt vorzubereiten. Am schlimmsten war jedoch, dass es nicht ohne Verluste erfolgen konnte. Ein Sieg über den Panzer brachte nicht viel, sollten dem Söldner am Ende nur eine Handvoll Leute übrigbleiben. Das Banditenlager musste ja schließlich ebenfalls im Handstreich eingenommen werden und er hatte noch nie von jemandem gehört, dem soetwas mit wenigen Männern gelungen wäre. Eventuell lag es daran, dass er sich nicht für historische Dokumentationen interessierte und eine Abneigung gegen Schach hatte. Spätestens jetzt bereute er es, in der Schule beim Geschichtslehrer immer geschlafen zu haben, wenn er wieder seine Lieblingsthemen über Jahrhunderte alte Kriege in den Lehrplan aufnahm. Waren darin nicht sogar Biografien berühmter Kriegsherren enthalten?  
Plötzlich stolperte er über etwas, konnte den Sturz aber noch rechtzeitig durch eine Rolle abfangen. Ein verärgerter Blick nach hinten offenbarte ihm zertrümmerte Felsen auf dem Boden, die von der Decke gekommen sein mussten. Also schaute Wolf nach oben – und entdeckte ein Loch mittlerer Größe.  
„Moment Mal … hatte ich das nicht aus Versehen reingeschossen?“  
Sein Gedächtnis trog ihn nicht: Als er eine Rede vor versammelten Truppen hielt, feuerte er einmal auf die Decke, um zu demonstrieren, was mit Feiglingen geschehen würde. Aber ein so großes Loch bei einer Blasterpistole?  
Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee …

„Masaru!“, rief er nach ihm und deutete auf die Stelle, „Erklären Sie das!“  
Völlig perplex von diesem strengen Ton dachte der Herr offenbar, er solle sich für diesen „Schönheitsfehler“ der Höhle rechtfertigen. Als nach unvollständig gestammelten Worten immer noch kein gerader Satz aus seinem Mund kam, präzisierte Wolf sein Anliegen.  
„Wie kommt's, dass ein so großes Loch bei einem Blasterschuss entsteht?“  
„Aaaaaaaah!“, ging dem Mann ein Lichtlein auf, „Nun, das Gestein ist durch den nahen See und den unterirdischen Fluss ausgehöhlt. Aber waru...“  
„Verfickt noch eins, ja!“  
Auf einmal streckte er die Fäuste schüttelnd in die Luft, strahlte und begann im Anschluss bizarr zu tanzen. Masaru trat zu seiner Sicherheit ein ganzes Stück weit zurück und sah dem Treiben mit besorgter Miene zu, während er den Kopf zu Jan und dem Soldaten drehte, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten. Die Sturmtruppe ging sogar so weit, den Zeigefinger neben seinem Kopf kreisen zu lassen.  
So tanzte Wolf seinen Weg zu Jan hin, platzierte sich neben ihm und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Dabei redete er unterschwellig singend auf ihn ein:  
„Wir beide sind verschissene Genies, oh yeah! Alles dank dir!“ Dann ging er in einem seitwärtigen Moonwalk von den Dreien in Richtung der restlichen Sturmtruppen. Masaru wartete zunächst bis Wolf außer Hörweite war und fragte Jan:  
„Stürzt sein Hirn immer so ab, wenn er glaubt, einen genialen Einfall zu haben?“  
„Nö, nur wenn er ein Vermögen an Kopfgeld eingestrichen hat und besoffen ist.“

Kurz darauf schob sich von rechts, außerhalb der Personenmengen, ein einzelner Sturmsoldat in ihr Sichtfeld, der durch lautes Keuchen und hängenden Schultern samt Armen auffiel. Santana war endlich mit seinem Auftrag fertig geworden und bereit, sie dem Anführer zu übermitteln, sobald er sich ein wenig erholt hätte. Warten musste er glücklicherweise nicht, denn Wolf kam, fortwährend am Tanzen und von den anderen Imperialen amüsiert beobachtet, auf ihn zu.  
„Sir, ich ...“, rang sich Santana angestrengt ab, nur um vom Kommandanten unterbrochen zu werden, der fröhlich entgegnete:  
„Vergessen Sie die Inventur, ich habe eine viel bessere Idee! Machen Sie Ihren Blaster bereit, wir haben Abbauarbeiten zu erledigen!“ Sein Untergebener guckte ihn sprachlos an, bis er mit heiserer Stimme leise „Was?“ fragte.  
„Keine Widerrede, an die Arbeit! Zack zack!“  
Mit diesen Worten begab sich Wolf vor die anderen Einheiten, Santana verdutzt stehenlassend. Langsam drehte er sich nach hinten zu den ganzen Kisten unterschiedlicher Größe, die er allesamt im Schweiße seines Angesichts durchsucht und deren Inhalte fachmännisch gezählt und gewogen hatte, unermüdlich durch die drohende Gefahr. Bebend und immer lauter schnaubend ob der Erkenntnis über die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Mühen, warf er das Gewehr auf den Boden und trat dagegen.  
„Bantha-Kacke!“

Dreimal klatschend bat Wolf die Umstehenden um Ruhe und Konzentration, da er das nur einmal erklären werde und für den Rest die Zeit fehlte. Zudem fragte er, ob die modern aussehenden Helme über Nachtsichtgeräte verfügten, weil Licht nun absolut tabu wäre. Als die Imperialen bejahten, befahl er die Abschaltung der Scheinwerfer und ging sogleich zu seinem Plan über, nachdem es dunkel wurde.  
„Dank Jan und Masaru“, fing er an zu erklären und machte einen freundlichen Schwenk zu seinen beiden Kameraden, die ihn jedoch aufgrund der Finsternis nicht richtig sehen konnten, aber trotzdem sein Lächeln erwiderten, „Haben wir nun einen Weg gefunden, den Panzer und somit die tödlichste Waffe der sogenannten Piratenarmee zu erledigen. Da die Höhle unmittelbar neben einem See und über einem unterirdischen Fluss liegt, ist das Gestein porös genug, um durch Blasterbeschuss zerstört zu werden.“  
Eine Sturmtruppe testete dies daraufhin aus, indem sie an die Decke schoss und postwendend von größeren Brocken umgeworfen wurde. Der Söldner allerdings befahl beim auftretenden Gelächter sofortiges Silentium und fuhr fort:  
„Wie ihr seht, können wir damit die Höhle einfach erweitern, ohne auf schweres Gerät zurückgreifen zu müssen. Unsere Taktik sieht vor, dass mithilfe der Blaster mehrere miteinander verbundene Stollen gegraben werden, vorzugsweise zwei Mann breit und jeweils 20 Meter lang. So wird unsere Mobilität lediglich geringfügig eingeschränkt, während wir uns hinter den Felswänden ungesehen aufhalten können.“

Einige wollten auf der Stelle loslegen und legten ihre Waffen zum Feuern an, aber der Söldner stoppte sie mit erhobener Hand und einem langgezogenen „Moment!“  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. So, natürlich werden wir den Angriff nicht aussitzen, sondern die Stollen für einen Hinterhalt nutzen. Was wir brauchen, sind jeweils ein kompetenter Raketenschütze und ein Grenadier. Mit dem Raketenwerfer werden wir dem Panzer sein Augenlicht nehmen und mit einer Granate die Turmluke aufsprengen. Und zum Schluss wird jemand mit einer anderen Granate ins Innere des Fahrzeugs eindringen und sie dort zünden.“  
Eine Sturmtruppe hob die Hand.  
„Ja?“  
„Was ist, wenn wir auf Infanterieunterstützung stoßen?“ Wolf schmunzelte und antwortete überzeugt:  
„Und? Ihr seid dutzende hochtrainierte Elite-Soldaten, dieses Bauernpack macht sich doch aus Angst vor euch in die Hose.“ Kopfnickend akzeptierte der Soldat die Aussage und der Kommandant redete weiter:  
„Bestimmen wir nun die einzelnen Rollen für den Angriff. Ist hier jemand geübt mit Granaten?“  
„Hier.“  
Wolf sah zu seiner Rechten Santana, lässig eine Granate hochwerfend. Allein das war Beweis genug für den Söldner, den Richtigen getroffen zu haben. Denn welcher Normaldenkende würde damit rumspielen wie mit einem simplen Ball?

„Einverstanden, Sie übernehmen den Part des Lukensprengers. Nun zum Raketenschützen, wer erkl...“  
„Ich, ich, ich!“, rief Jan aufgeregt rein und leicht hopsend, wie ein ungeduldiges Kind.  
„...ärt sich bereit für den Job?“, ließ sich Wolf nichts anmerken und wartete ab, wer wirklich dafür in Frage käme. Jan war für ihn selbstverständlich die absolut letzte Wahl und er würde ihm gegenüber einen dressierten Affen tausendmal lieber vorziehen. Diesmal gab es keinen Spielraum für Fehler und der Kerl zog das Unglück magisch an. Was er benötigte, war ein versierter Schütze mit reichlich Erfahrung.  
Und zu seinem Unglück meldete sich niemand.  
„Keiner?“, fragte er in die Runde, zunehmend entsetzter über die Vorstellung, die Rolle ausgerechnet an Jan zu vergeben, bis Santana einschritt.  
„Sir, niemand von uns ist geschult im Umgang mit Panzerabwehrwaffen. Die zuständigen Spezialisten, unsere Schocktruppen, sind tragischerweise alle beim Massaker ums Leben gekommen. Der Raketenwerfer da ist das Einzige, was wir von ihnen retten konnten. Wir können es versuchen, aber erwarten Sie keine perfekten Leistungen, vor allem nicht beim Präzisionsschießen auf kleine Ziele, was gerade nötig ist. Dennoch möchte ich Ihnen anraten, jemand anderen zu finden, wenn möglich.“

Selber fiel Wolf raus, da er keinerlei Kenntnisse im Umgang mit ihnen besaß und seine verletzte Schusshand längeres Tragen, sowie eine effektive Haltung durch den dicken Verband verhinderten. Mit Sorgenfalten wandte er sich schließlich an Masaru, der bei Blickkontakt die Wand anguckte. Irgendetwas hatte es doch zu bedeuten?  
„Damit bleibe wohl nur ich übrig, hehe!“, sagte Jan und grinste ihn an. Im Kopfgeldjäger machte sich Stück für Stück Panik breit.  
„Wirklich niemand? Keiner, der es mal versuchen will?“, erhoffte er sich verzweifelt eine positive Reaktion, doch als die ausblieb, beschloss er in einem rettenden Akt, den Punkt zu überspringen und die Besprechung fortzusetzen. Vielleicht ergäbe sich im Laufe des Briefings eine Alternative?  
„Gut, verschieben wir das auf später!“ Traurig ließ Jan seinen Kopf hängen und steckte die Pfoten in die Jackentaschen.  
„Och Menno, nie darf ich die lustigen Sachen machen …“  
„Den Panzer …“ Zahlreiche Arme schossen in die Höhe. „… werde ich ausschalten.“ So schnell wie die Meldungen kamen, verschwanden sie auch wieder inmitten durcheinander gerufenen Buh-Rufen. „Ich verstehe ja, dass Ustanak eure Kameraden auf dem Gewissen hat und ihr euch dafür an ihm rächen wollt. Aber ich muss ja auch etwas tun und deswegen schlage ich vor, dass ihr dafür die Hölle auf das Banditenlager niederregnen lassen dürft, in Ordnung?“ Der Aufruhr verstummte darauf, doch vereinzeltes Murren war dennoch zu hören. Damit musste wohl jeder Kommandeur in seiner Karriere klarkommen.

Um die Missionsbesprechung würdig zu beenden und die Moral der Truppen zu stärken, entschied er sich am Schluss für ein Versprechen, das ihm zwar auf sonderbarer Weise fremd war, jedoch für jeden Soldaten wie Musik in den Ohren klang:  
„Bevor jeder an seine Arbeit geht, möchte ich betonen, dass niemand unter meiner Aufsicht sein Leben lassen wird. Niemand von euch ist entbehrlich, jeder von euch ist essenziell für das Überleben der Gruppe. Und so, wie ich gewillt bin, eure Sicherheit zu gewährleisten, erwarte ich auch im Umkehrschluss, dass ihr das Kriegsbeil untereinander für diesen Kampf begrabt und Unterstützung leistet, wo auch immer es möglich ist. Sollte nur einer von uns, sogar ich, auf Eigenbrötlerei zurückfallen, drohen wir alle zu scheitern. Wollt ihr das?“ Kollektives Köpfeschütteln, bei dieser rhetorischen Frage kein Wunder. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sich Wolf für einen Moment wie ein charismatischer Anführer, dessen Truppen ihm bis in die Hölle folgen würden. „Natürlich wollt ihr das nicht! Und darum lasst uns nun den Piraten zeigen, aus welchem Holz wir geschnitzt sind! Heute Nacht … ertränken wir die Piraten in ihrem eigenem Blut!“  
Ein Jubelorchester mit erhobenen Waffen stürmte seine Ohren, Schmerzen für Gehör und Haupt im Schlepptau. Aber das Gefühl, ein erhabener Anführer zu sein, geliebt von seinen Untergebenen …  
Herrlich.

Während die Imperialen an die Arbeit gingen und die Stollen Gestalt annahmen, fiel ihm auf, dass weder nach einem Plan B gefragt wurde, noch das Problem mit dem Raketenwerfer gelöst war. Ersteres interpretierte er für sein Ego als Vertrauensbeweis, das Andere jedoch musste dringend angegangen werden. Just als er überlegte, wer dafür noch geeignet wäre, erblickte er Jan, wie er mit verschränkten Armen an einer Wand lehnte, still den Boden anstarrend und die Mimik frei von jeglichen Emotionen. Ihn so zu sehen, drückte ihm seltsam schwer auf den Magen. Ob Wolfs Verhalten für ihn starker Tobak war?  
„Ach was, der versteht die Wichtigkeit dieser Aufgabe schon“, rechtfertigte er seine Entscheidung, „Er wird eingesehen haben, dass …“  
Etwas rappelte plötzlich in den staubigen Ecken seines Gehirns, drängte sich hervor, einem Virus gleich. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch je intensiver er versuchte, es zu verdrängen, desto stärker kam es heraus.  
Ein Gedanke, so abwegig, Wolf wunderte sich, ob er es selber dachte oder ihm von außen eingegeben wurde. Es schien, als hätte jemand einen Gedanken eingepflanzt, der nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete, zu sprießen und Früchte zu tragen. Oder ein Parasit, wie er es beschreiben würde.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte Jan eine Chance geben.“  
Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Unmöglich! Die Holzbirne würde sie doch alle in Gefahr bringen! Was würde Moritz ..?  
„Nein. Was würde Ustanak sagen?“  
Wie fremdgesteuert bewegte er sich auf Jan zu, den ein Stück weiter abgelegten Raketenwerfer ignorierend.

„Hey, du.“ Jan regte sich nicht. Kein Zucken, kein Seufzen, nichts.  
„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass …“ Flüchtig musterten ihn die grünen Pupillen des Fuchses, bevor sie sich erneut dem Boden widmeten. „… du doch den Job des Raketenschützen übernehmen solltest.“  
„Nee, ist schon okay so, was kann ich schon?“, erwiderte Jan nun schwach, die Augen weiterhin vom Söldner abgewendet. Die deutliche Ablehnung musste ihm übel zugesetzt haben.  
„Nein, wirklich, du bist der Einzige, der es kann. Schau mich mal an!“ Noch einmal musterte Jan ihn, dieses Mal dauerhaft. „Ich kann das Ding nicht anständig tragen und geschossen habe ich mit sowas auch noch nie. Die Soldaten da haben auch keinen Peil und Masaru, keine Ahnung warum er nicht will! Verstehst du? Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung, ohne dich schaffen wir es nicht! Und selbst wenn du einen Fehler machst, das machen die anderen auch! Santana kann eine Granate meilenweit daneben pfeffern, dann ist es eben er, der uns beinahe um die Ecke bringt, obwohl du alles richtig gemacht hast.“  
Hochgezogene Mundwinkel zeichneten sich auf Jans Lippen ab, sodass Wolf zum letzten Teil ansetzte:  
„Außerdem hast du uns schließlich die Lösung für Ustanaks Niederlage geliefert, während Masaru und ich damit beschäftigt waren, uns gegenseitig zu zerfleischen. Meinst du, das ist keine große Sache? Natürlich ist es das, sonst würden wir immer noch herumirren und uns hanebüchene Ideen einfallen lassen. Masaru!“

Der alte Mann musste nicht zusätzlich fragen, sondern kam direkt mit dem Werfer zu ihnen und händigte ihn nach dessen Aufforderung an Wolf aus.  
„Hiermit gebührt dir die Ehre, den ersten Schlag zu landen. Ich weiß, du schaffst es.“ Jan guckte die Waffe nur an und der Kopfgeldjäger fügte streng hinzu:  
„Das ist ein Befehl.“  
„Ha ha, na schön, Sir“, antwortete Jan ihm heiter und nahm den Raketenwerfer entgegen, begleitet von Wolfs Schulterklopfen, „Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen.“  
Obwohl dem Anführer im Nachhinein schlecht wurde, hatte er das Gefühl, das Richtige getan zu haben. Nicht nur das; merkwürdig sorglos, nahezu glücklich ging er, unter Masarus heftigen Protesten, an das nächste greifbare Komlink und schaltete den Funk an. Wen er da anzurufen versuchte, verschaffte dem Rentner umgehend eine blasse Haut und zu Berge stehende Haare:

„Ustanak, bist du da?“ Wolf hörte auf Hochtouren laufende Motoren im Hintergrund, also blieb ihnen noch Zeit. Wie weit es von der Höhle bis ins Lager sein mochte?  
„Ja, ich höre dich“, ertönte die schaudererregende metallische Stimme der KI, „Mich kannst du leider nicht mehr von einem Angriff abhalten, aber wenn du mit mir noch etwas vor deinem Tod bereden oder beichten möchtest, habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr. Ich kann dir garantieren, dass ich nichts weitersagen werde.“ Vom freundlichen Empfang zuerst irritiert, dann beruhigt, sagte der Söldner:  
„Es ist nichts wirklich Wichtiges, aber erlaube mir, dir dennoch eines zu sagen, was mir aus mir unbekannten Gründen auf der Seele brennt.“  
„Gerne, O'Donnell. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?“

Er holte tief Luft und sprach ein einziges Wort:

„Danke.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Haben Sie eigentlich den Verstand verloren?!“  
Wolf legte auf, ohne Ustanaks Reaktion abzuwarten und wandte sich dem Rentner zu, dessen Augen waren starr vor Schreck und er war um einige Haare ärmer. Verständlich, aber das musste sein. Er hätte es sowieso nicht nachvollziehen können.  
„Was ist? Solange er unseren Bluff nicht durchschaut, dürften wir sicher sein, denke ich. Und selbst wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, können wir uns immer noch durch die Wände ins Freie schießen, oder?“ Just als es aussah, als würde Masaru erneut vor Herzschwäche auf die Knien fallen, zog er eine Packung Tabletten aus seiner Hosentasche, brach eine aus einem Blister und schluckte sie. Daraufhin beruhigte er sich wieder und sagte:  
„Sehen Sie, welchen Entbehrungen ich Ihretwegen trotzen muss? So bringen Sie mich noch um die Ecke, ohne einen Schuss abzugeben!“ Jedoch zuckte Wolf nur mit den Schultern und Masaru seufzte. „Lassen wir das. Also, theoretisch ist es, wie so alles, im Bereich des Möglichen. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob Ustanak beim Anblick der Stollen in Kombination mit dem Hören des Blasterfeuers von unseren Plänen Wind bekommt. Meines Erachtens nach fällt und steht und fällt alles mit der Annahme, er würde die Stollen als Fluchttunnel interpretieren. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie einen Plan B haben, gesetzt dem Fall, dass dem nicht so ist.“  
Genau diesen hatte er nicht und auf die Schnelle hätte er sich keinen Gescheiten zurechtlegen können, außer „Greife mit allen verfügbaren Kräften an“ und wie das ausgehen würde, bedurfte keiner Erklärung. Und Plan C schließlich wäre „Beten“ gewesen. Auch eine wenig erfolgversprechende Option.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, alter Mann“, erwiderte ihm Wolf nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, „Wir schaukeln das Ding schon. Oder wollen Sie jetzt unsere Moral sabotieren? Denken Sie daran, dass wir immer offen für Ideen sind, obwohl es für komplett neue Strategien bereits zu spät sein dürfte.“ Masarus nach unten gebogene Mundwinkel und die müden Augen ließen etwas ganz Anderes verlauten, doch daraufhin antwortete er mit schwacher Hoffnung in der Stimme:  
„Jans Plan scheint das Beste zu sein, was wir zurzeit haben. Wenn das nicht fruchtet, dann …“ Er stockte, wendete den Blick von Wolf ab und hin zur Wand. „Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig als für unser aller Wohl zu beten.“  
Hier fiel dem Söldner die Ablehnung des Senioren ein, sich aktiv am Kampf zu beteiligen und entschied sich, ihn darüber ein wenig auszufragen. War er schlicht aus dem besten Alter raus oder gab es andere, persönlich motivierte Gründe dafür? Wobei er Ersteres als am wahrscheinlichsten erachtete.  
„Masaru, mir ist ...“, begann er, wurde allerdings von einer herbeigeeilten Sturmtruppe unterbrochen. Wie er das hasste.  
„Sir, Sir!“  
„WAS?!“, herrschte er den Soldaten mit aufblitzenden Zähnen an, „Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich Konversation betreiben will?!“ Sie zeigte sich davon unberührt und antwortete:  
„Die Stollen sind nahezu fertig, wir könnten also damit beginnen, in ihnen Stellung zu beziehen.“ Wolf beschloss, die Tunnel in Augenschein zu nehmen. Die niedrigen durch Laser gegrabenen Gänge boten, gemäß seinen Vorgaben, Platz für zwei Personen. Die Enden dieser waren zudem ohne Lichtquelle nicht zu sehen – Perfekt.

Er lächelte und lobte:  
„Ausgezeichnete Arbeit.“ Der Soldat schlug eine Hand vor die Brust und neigte Oberkörper samt Kopf nach vorne. „Geben Sie den Männern weiter, dass sie sich hinter den Wänden verstecken und ihre Posten nicht verlassen sollen, bis ein anderslautender Befehl erteilt wird. Sollte Ustanak auch nur einen von uns sehen, fliegen wir auf und alles war umsonst. Verstanden?“  
„Ja Sir, auf der Stelle, Sir!“ Die Sturmtruppe drehte sich um und lief zu den gegenüberliegenden Gängen, wo sie im Dunkel verschwand. Gar nicht so übel, ein Kommandant zu sein …  
„Ähm, sollten wir uns auch nicht in Deckung begeben?“, fragte Jan kleinlaut, den Raketenwerfer geschultert und feuerbereit. Diese rhetorische Frage würdigte Wolf keiner Antwort, sondern ging kurzerhand in den nächsten fertiggestellten Stollen und zog ihn dabei am Ärmel mit, wobei Jan beinahe stolperte. Zum Glück ging dabei nicht die Waffe los.  
Von Finsternis umgeben, hielt der Söldner eine Hand vor sich und schritt langsam voran, seine Kameraden hinter ihm. Dass er zwischendurch einmal mit dem vorderen Ende des Raketenwerfers am Hinterkopf gestoßen wurde, versuchte er zu ignorieren, ein wütendes Knurren aber konnte er sich nicht mehr verkneifen. Immer noch saß die Abneigung Jan gegenüber tief und fest in seinem Herzen und er hinterfragte seine Entscheidung, ihm den wohl wichtigsten Teil des Plans übertragen zu haben. Ganz gleich ob die Fahrt im Ural ein komatöser Traum war oder nicht, irgendwie musste Ustanak währenddessen zu ihm durchgedrungen sein. Wenn Wolf wirklich die ganze Zeit über in einem Sarg gelegen hatte, wie konnte er die Worte der KI hören? Wurden ihm tatsächlich sämtliche Gegenstände abgenommen?

„Sie wollten mich etwas fragen?“  
Er schreckte aus seiner Gedankenerforschung auf. Stimmt, das hatte er inmitten seiner Überlegungen vollständig verdrängt. Ebenso verdrängt hatte er, dass Wolf mittlerweile um die Ecke gebogen war, mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und die Hand auf der Granate in der Hosentasche ruhen ließ. Was wollte er nochmal wissen? Ach ja:  
„Kann es sein, dass Sie sich nicht am Kampf beteiligen wollen?“ Masaru lachte.  
„Also ich bitte Sie, was ist das denn für eine Frage? Zählen meine preisgegebenen Informationen zu Ustanak etwa nicht dazu?“ Der Söldner schüttelte den Kopf, die Tatsache vergessend, dass Masaru ihn nicht in pechschwarzer Dunkelheit sehen konnte.  
„Das war ja auch sehr hilfreich von Ihnen.“  
„Aber?“,leitete der Rentner den Übergang zum nächsten Teil ein.  
„Als ich vorhin fragte, wer den Raketenschützen spielen wollte, haben Sie nur die Wand angeglubscht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie plötzlich die Weltformel im Stein gemeißelt vorgefunden haben.“   
„Ähm, ich ... also ...“ An dem Punkt ergoss sich eine schon lange vor sich hin schwelende Giftbrühe in Wolfs Denkzentrale über seine Nervenbahnen – und drohte, dem Menschen das Leben zu nehmen.  
Dieses schwarze Gewehr mit dem eingravierten Hoheitszeichen der Piratenarmee, das er unter dem Bett in der Holzhütte gefunden hatte; die ganzen Infos über die feindlichen Streitkräfte; seine deutliche Verweigerung, den Panzer zu bekämpfen …  
Das konnte kein Zufall sein.

Ohne sich den aufkommenden Zorn anmerken zu lassen, fragte Wolf kurz und bündig:  
„Sind Sie ein Pirat?“  
Er hörte etwas gegen die Felswand prallen, also musste diese unterschwellige Anschuldigung den Senioren aus der Fassung gebracht haben, wie seine stotternde Stimme bezeugte:  
„W-Was?!“  
„Beantworten Sie mir die Frage, das ist ein Befehl.“  
„N-Nein, w-wie kommen Sie denn d-darauf?!“ Wolf spürte es. Ja, kein Zweifel: Wäre Masaru kein Angehöriger der Banditen, hätte er es lachend abgetan und ihn für dessen blühende Phantasie gelobt. Das Stottern und den kläglichen Versuch, Zeit zu erkaufen, kannte der Kopfgeldjäger zu Genüge von seiner Schulzeit, wenn er beim Schummeln während einer Klassenarbeit erwischt wurde. Natürlich wussten die Lehrer entgegen seiner Beteuerungen immer die Wahrheit. Warum sollte es hier also anders sein?  
„Genug mit der Maskerade!“, fauchte er und tastete knurrend nach der Blasterpistole …  
„Aufhören, sofort!“  
Überrascht von Jans lauter Forderung zog Wolf die Hand ruckartig zurück. Normalerweise hätte er ihn dafür ordentlich die Leviten gelesen, doch das kam zu unerwartet. Wütend fuhr Jan fort:  
„Erinnern Sie sich noch daran, wie Stalos in seiner Paranoia hinter jeder Ecke Verrat vermutete? Wie er immer tiefer in den Wahnsinn abrutschte? Kommt Ihnen das nicht etwas bekannt vor? Wie zum Beispiel jetzt?“

Wolf erkannte, worauf er hinaus wollte und gestand sich ein, überreagiert zu haben. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er glaubte, im Gegensatz zu Stalos handfeste Beweise für Masarus Loyalität vorweisen zu können. Darum schickte er sich an, ihn mit einem gewaschenen Konter ruhigzustellen, als Jan ihm das Wort raubte:  
„Was auch immer es ist, sparen Sie es sich für später auf. Ich habe es endgültig satt zu verhindern, dass ein paar Leute meinen, ihrer Streitlust nachgeben zu müssen, obwohl unser aller Leben auf dem Spiel steht. Warum können Sie nicht ein einziges Mal das Maul halten und sich auf die Mission konzentrieren, verdammt?!“  
Jetzt war es Wolf, der, unfähig eine gescheite Antwort zu geben, stammelte und nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. So vieles kreiste in seinem Kopf herum, das erfasst, verarbeitet und gespeichert werden musste. Zu viel für seinen Geschmack, doch irgendetwas musste er sagen, oder?  
So gab er das einzige Wort zum Besten, das ihm in all dem Chaos einfiel:  
„Scheiße!“  
Jan sagte dazu nichts und seufzte lediglich. Wenn sie von diesem Planeten wegkämen, würde der freche Fuchs etwas erleben, das konnte sich Wolf unmöglich bieten lassen!

„Ähm, O'Donnell, könnte ich Sie vielleicht um einen Gefallen der etwas anderen Art bitten?“  
Plötzliche Themenwechsel konnte der Söldner beileibe nicht ab, vor allem um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken. Allerdings hatte Jan ausnahmsweise mal recht: wo Ustanak jederzeit zuschlagen könnte, wäre ein erneuter Streit ihr letzter Sargnagel. Außerdem konnte ihm Masaru sowieso nicht entkommen und wenn er es versuchte, würde der Kopfgeldjäger ihn dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen lassen.  
„Ja ja, was wollen Sie? Und glauben Sie nicht, dass wir schon fertig miteinander sind..!“  
„Ich hab's kapiert, mein Gott“, entgegnete der Rentner genervt, „Ich möchte Sie bloß darum bitten, Ustanak ...“ Er hielt inne. Was es wohl war? Sollte Wolf dem Panzer die Ketten wechseln, die Schmierereien entfernen oder pink anstreichen?  
„Spucken Sie's aus, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“  
„... nicht zu töten.“  
Eine Weile stand Wolf da und starrte ruhig blinzelnd in seine Richtung. Er war sich unsicher darüber, was er da gehört hatte und fragte zur Sicherheit nochmal nach. Bestimmt hatte er sich verhört, denn dieses Gebrabbel, Ustanak nicht umzubringen, musste ein Versprecher sein, richtig?  
Deswegen holte Masaru tief Luft und sprach langsam:  
„Ich möchte Sie darum bitten, Ustanak nicht zu töten.“

Das musste ein Versehen sein, es musste! Warum zur Hölle sollte Wolf den Panzer verschonen? Und überhaupt, was meinte der Herr mit „töten“? Ustanak war eine Maschine, kein lebendiges Wesen. Es mochte sich zwar verhalten wie eines, aber war nichtsdestotrotz künstlich erschaffen worden. Entsprechend entrüstet erwiderte der Söldner:  
„Ich hoffe für Sie, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist! Und nur damit Sie's wissen: Gegenwärtig bin ich absolut nicht in der Stimmung dafür!“  
„Haben Sie einen Schaden?!“, schloss sich Jan an, aber Masaru antwortete sachlich:  
„Mitnichten. Ich weiß, dass das für Sie nicht in Frage kommt, aber lassen Sie mich bitte erklären: Wie Sie wissen, war ich an der Entwicklung beteiligt, korrekt?“  
„Mhm.“ Jan guckte Wolf an, dann zum zweiten Mal und nickte anschließend.  
„Wir, also ich meine das Entwicklerteam, unterscheiden zwischen ,zerstören' und ,töten'. Zerstören ist simpel: schießen Sie das Fahrzeug kampfunfähig, sodass die KI in einem Wrack gefangen ist. Töten dagegen beschreibt nicht das Ausschalten des Fahrzeugs, sondern der darin eingebetteten KI, was sehr schwierig zu bewerkstelligen ist, solange Sie nicht wissen, wo genau sie sitzt.“

Seine Zuhörer neigten ihre Köpfe zur Seite und Wolf fragte:  
„Moment, also ist der Panzer nicht Ustanak selbst?“  
„Gut kombiniert, Dr. Watson.“ Den unbekannten Namen ignorierend, hörte man ihm weiter zu, wie er ausführte: „Ustanak an sich ist ein kleiner Prozessor, der in einer Platine eingefasst ist und Daten von einer verbundenen Festplatte bezieht. Wenn Sie eine einfachere Vorstellung darüber haben wollen, ist die Platine sein Körper, die Festplatte sein Gehirn und der Prozessor sein Herz. Die gesamte Konstruktion ist über Kabel mit den Komponenten des Panzers verbunden, sie funktionieren quasi wie das Zentralnervensystem.“  
„Aha, und wenn es mir gelingt, die Dinger rauszureißen, legen wir ihn lahm?“, schlussfolgerte Wolf, ohne lange zu überlegen.  
„Das ist die Variante, wenn Sie zu hundert Prozent sichergehen wollen. Jedoch reicht der Prozessor, alles andere birgt zu große Risiken auf unvorhersehbare und potenziell gefährliche Nebenwirkungen. Seien Sie aber bitte vorsichtig, der Prozessor hat auf der Rückseite sehr empfindliche Pins. Wenn nur eine davon abbricht, stirbt Ustanak.“   
So ganz gefiel Wolf die Sache nicht. Er verstand den Teil mit der schwierigen Zerstörung, aber warum zündete er nicht einfach die Granate im Inneren und erledige die KI? Zuerst nach dem Prozessor zu suchen und danach vorsichtig aus der Fassung zu nehmen, kostete zu viel Zeit. Bis er damit fertig war, hätte...  
Die Granate!  
„Alles klar, ist gebongt. Solange ich ihn notfalls mit der Granate sprengen kann, sollte ich ihn gefahrlos vom System trennen können. Einen leichtsinnigen Tod wird er wohl nicht riskieren.“

„Natürlich, aber bitte nur im Notfall. Wenn wir uns der KI habhaft werden können, wäre ich in der Lage, ihn so umzuprogrammieren, dass er für uns kämpft. Das sind nur wenige Codezeilen und ohne den Panz...“  
Auf einmal mischte sich von Weitem ein Dröhnen in ihr Gespräch. Unmittelbar danach kam das Schlottern eines Angsthasen hinzu und Wolfs Nase nahm den beißenden Geruch von Schweiß wahr. War es wirklich eine gute Idee, Jan den Raketenwerfer in die Pfoten zu drücken?  
„Jetzt reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Mann!“, raunte der Kopfgeldjäger und Jan erwiderte mit zittriger Stimme:  
„Aber ich habe Angst! Zu wissen, dass man allenfalls nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben hat … Wer macht sich da denn nicht in die Hose?!“  
„Also ich nicht!“, sagte Wolf trotzig, „Und jetzt stillgestanden und die Waffe bereitgemacht, Feuer nach meinem Befehl!“  
„J-Jawohl, Sir!“, antwortete Jan bemüht pflichtbewusst und hob die Waffe.  
„Masaru, wo finde ich die KI im Inneren, schnell!“  
„Am Fuße der Leiter werden Sie eine kleine Einkerbung mit einem Haken finden. Diese Einkerbung ist eine Abdeckung und muss am Haken angehoben werden. Direkt darunter befindet sich die KI, der Prozessor dürfte Ihnen sofort entgegenspringen.“  
„Gut, danke. Sonst noch etwas?“  
„Vergessen Sie nicht, vorher den kleinen Hebel neben dem Prozessor hochzudrücken. Sonst bekommen Sie die Einheit nicht entfernt.“ 

Mit dem nötigen Wissen gerüstet, konnte es für Wolf losgehen. Jedermann war auf seinem Posten, harrte, hoffte, den nächsten Sonnenaufgang erleben zu dürfen. Sämtliche Erwartungen, Blicke und Träume ruhten nun auf drei Männern: Jan, Santana und ihm. Wenn nur einer von ihnen einen Fehler machte, konnte dies das Ende aller bedeuten. Waren sie diesem übermächtigen Gegner gewachsen?  
In der Stille ging Wolf den Plan ein weiteres Mal durch, von vorne bis hinten, kalkulierte Risiken und mögliche Fehler eigener Truppen, versuchte Gegenantworten auf Ustanaks Züge zu finden und doch … beherrschten ihn Nervosität und, obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, Furcht. Es gab so viel, was schiefgehen und im Fall des Auftretens nicht wirksam kompensiert werden konnte. Im Wolfen hätte er Ustanak im Handumdrehen frittiert, und die gesamte Piratenarmee gleich mit dazu, ohne ins Schwitzen zu geraten. Jetzt allerdings, zu Fuß, verletzt, mit unzureichender Ausrüstung und in Unterzahl kam er sich beinahe hilflos vor, ja, gar schutzlos. Das war seit Jahren der erste Moment, an dem ihm seine überlegenen Flugkünste nicht weiterhalfen. Schlimmer noch, er musste sich auf andere Personen verlassen.  
Wieder einmal sollte Jan Recht behalten, ausgerechnet er, ein Schwachkopf! Schien, als wäre die Flucht von Venom keine gute Idee gewesen …

Zaghaft hinter der Ecke hervorlugend, erwartete Wolf in angespannter Haltung und höchster Alarmstufe die Erscheinung des Fahrzeugs, Jan war dicht an ihm gedrängt. Der Motorenlärm hallte von den Höhlenwänden, zuerst schwach, dann immer stärker, bis er von überall zu kommen vermochte.  
Da rief Jan fragend dem Krach entgegen:  
„Sir, wie soll ich ihn in diesen engen Gängen angreifen?“ Also doch eine Lücke in Wolfs Strategie. Jedoch problemlos lösbar, wie er meinte:  
„Ich werde warten, bis er an uns vorbeigefahren ist und dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Sobald er beginnt, den Turm zu mir zu drehen, setzt du an und schießt auf den Sensor, verstanden?“  
„Auf den Sensor schießen, wenn er uns attackieren will“, wiederholte er den Befehl für sich, „Klar und deutlich, Sir!“  
„Vergiss nicht, du hast nur eine Rakete. Versau' es nicht, klar?“ Jan nickte mehrfach, die Miene ungewohnt hart und konzentrierte sich von da an auf die Geschehnisse in der Höhle.  
Bald überschritt die Lautstärke die Schmerzgrenze des Söldners und er hielt sich die Ohren zu, wobei die Schusswunde anfing, Kopfweh zu produzieren. Doch das musste er gezwungenermaßen durchstehen.  
Und er wartete.  
Und wartete.  
Und ...  
Das Schrecklichste an der Situation? Zu wissen, dass etwas kam – aber nicht, wann.  
So zogen sich die Sekunden zu Minuten und die Minuten zu Stunden hin, ähnlich einem Besuch beim Zahnarzt. Einen Moment lang dachte er sogar daran, einen Blick in die Höhle nach draußen zu werfen, bis …

„Ich bin hier. Lasst, die ihr kämpft, alle Hoffnung fahren!“ 

Ohne Vorwarnung rollte die metallische Stimme mit ohrenbetäubender Kraft durch die Höhle und brachte sie zum Erbeben. Nach Wolfs Ansicht ein mehr als gelungener Einstieg zum Kampf, vor allem wie einschüchternd es wirkte! Ob er das für seine Söldnerkarriere übernehmen sollte?  
Seiner furchteinflößenden Präsenz eilten helle Lichtkegel voraus, offensichtlich die Scheinwerfer. Hatte er denn keine Nachtsichtgeräte verbaut? Wie auch immer, Wolf und seine Truppen begrüßten sie als wertvolle Orientierungshilfen, womit zumindest ein erheblicher Störfaktor ausgemerzt wurde. Als positiver Nebeneffekt reichten sogar die Strahlen bis in die Gänge, sodass der Kopfgeldjäger seine Kumpanen im Dunkeln erkennen konnte. So sah er Masaru auf der anderen Seite des Stollens, wie er dort die Höhle beobachtete.  
Langsam bahnten sich die Scheinwerfer unter schweren Ketten ihren Weg, leuchteten in Gänge und Nischen und zwangen die Männer in Deckung. Sobald Ustanak sein Heck zeigte, vorzugsweise während er die Kampfläufer untersuchte, würden sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Momentan allerdings legte er den abrupt stoppenden Lichtern zufolge vor jedem Gang einen Halt ein und drehte dem zusätzlich arbeitendem Motor zu urteilen den Turm. Oder war es die Wanne? Wie funktionierte nochmal dieses ominöse Infrarot?  
Nachdem Ustanak mit der gegenüberliegenden Seite fertig war, fuhr er mit Wolfs Versteck fort, was ihn und Jan dazu veranlasste, sich von der Ecke zu entfernen. Spätestens dann, als die Front des Panzers zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid“, sagte die KI, „Viele kroatische Rebellen hatten diese feigen Taktiken angewendet und starben dennoch kurz und schmerzlos.“ Bislang die üblichen Phrasen zum Brechen der Moral, nichts Beunruhigendes also. Was jedoch im Anschluss kam, verwunderte ihn:   
„Glaubt mir, ich hasse es, Unschuldige zu töten. Aber solange dieser Wahnsinnige die oberste Befehlsgewalt innehat, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als sie zu befolgen. Hättet ihr ihn bloß schon vorher seiner verdienten Strafe zugeführt, wir wären jetzt nicht hier, sondern gemeinsam auf dem Weg in eine goldene Zukunft.“  
Die erste künstliche Intelligenz, die ihren Herren verabscheute und die ihr zugetragenen Aufgaben nur widerwillig erfüllte? Wolf fragte sich, wie sie es bis heute schaffen konnte, nicht durchzudrehen und auf ihre Erschaffer loszugehen, wie es häufig Gegenstand vieler Kriminalromane war. In der Tat war der Plot derart verbraucht, dass solche Bücher auf Corneria keine Verleger mehr fanden und ausschließlich über Selbstverlage in den Regalen landeten. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass man, wenn man einen dieser Romane gelesen hatte, den Rest kannte.  
„In jeder freien Sekunde habe ich meine Codes nach einer Lücke durchforstet, mithilfe der ich das heutige Blutbad verhindern könnte. Doch leider …“ Er pausierte und beendete den Satz nach wenigen Sekunden mit den Worten: „Vergebt mir.“

Das Rattern der Ketten ertönte wieder und Wolf wartete auf ein Zeichen von Masaru. Fortwährend schob er dort Wache, immer die freie Fläche im Auge behaltend. Es dauerte nicht lange, da musste er sich ebenfalls Ustanaks Sensor entziehen und gab den beiden mit einem Daumen nach oben das lang ersehnte Signal. Sofort rieb sich der Söldner diabolisch grinsend die Hände.  
„Let's rock …“  
„He he he he!“  
Zusammen mit dem Raketenschützen schlich er aus dem Stollen und sah dabei zu den Sturmtruppen herüber. Auch sie achteten aus dem Schatten heraus auf die nächsten Schritte des Panzers und kaum erreichte Wolf die Öffnung, winkten sie mit den Armen und schüttelten die Köpfe. Anscheinend sicherte Ustanak mit der rückwärtig gerichteten Kanone sein Heck vor Überraschungsangriffen ab; Wolf hatte die KI eindeutig unterschätzt.  
Aber auch das hielt lediglich für eine Weile an. Schon wich dem Winken ein Kopfnicken, sodass der Kopfgeldjäger einmal tief durchatmete und schließlich den entscheidenden Tritt aus seiner Deckung wagte.  
Da war er. Zehn Meter vor ihm, mittig auf dem Weg, die Speere gesäubert und frei von Schädeln, der Turm nach vorne gedreht, die Wände beleuchtet, so eindrucksvoll und beängstigend wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung.   
Und trotzdem sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, dass dies eine tödliche Aktion war.

„Hey, Thunfischdose!“  
Umgehend blieb Ustanak stehen, hinter Wolfs Rücken wartete bereits Jan auf seinen Einsatz. Einziges Problem: Der Turm regte sich nicht. Half es, die KI mit Androhung der Raketen und der zahlreichen Granaten zur Aufgabe zu bewegen?  
„Hmpf, wie vorhersehbar, dieser gelegte Hinterhalt“, erwiderte Ustanak, was Wolf einen starken Dämpfer verpasste. Hatte die KI damit im Voraus gerechnet? Was sollte der Kommandant an der Stelle noch tun, wo die Katze aus dem Sack war und der Gegner keine Anstalten machte, seinen Sensor preiszugeben? Feuer nach eigenem Ermessen?  
„Aber das … “ Daraufhin spitzte er die Ohren – und bereitete sich darauf vor, in Deckung zu hechten. „… kann ich auch.“ Auf der Kuppel rührte sich der schattige Umriss eines großen Objekts. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit drehte es sich um und der eine Augenblick, in dem Wolf es von der Seite sehen konnte, genügte, um feststellen zu können, was es war:  
Ein Maschinengewehr.  
Plötzlich zischte mit einem scheußlichen Fauchen eine Rakete neben ihm los, schnurgerade auf die hintere Seite des Turms zu. Die Wirkung des Treffers sah er jedoch nicht mehr, da ihn Jan unmittelbar darauf hinter die Felswand in Sicherheit zog und so um Haaresbreite einer knallenden Salve entkam, kurz bevor eine Explosion, gefolgt von fallenden Steinen die Höhle erhellen und erschüttern ließ.

„Jan, du Vollidiot!“, schimpfte Wolf, ungeachtet des lebensrettenden Akts, „Das war deine einzige und letzte Rakete! Ich hatte dir nicht mal ein Zeichen gegeben! Wie sollen wir jetzt die Kamera zerstören?!“  
„T-Tut mir leid, ich dachte, er würde seine Front zeigen! Das war so schwer im Dunkeln zu sehen!“  
„Gut, dann darfst du das jetzt ausbügeln! Nimm meine Gran...“  
BUMM!!!  
Von der nachfolgenden Explosion verwirrt, schaute er zu den Soldaten und entdeckte inmitten der weißen Masse eine einzelne Sturmtruppe, vermutlich Santana, die ihm zuwinkte und rief, bevor sie vom Unterdrückungsfeuer floh:  
„Die Luke ist auf! Wir lenken ihn ab, los los LOS!“  
Wieder Jan im Auge, grinste dieser, sicherlich in Erwartung einer Entschuldigung und Wolf indes konnte nicht fassen, dass der Plan trotz des Missgeschicks soweit funktionierte. Blieb nur die Frage, wie er an dem MG vorbeischlüpfen sollte.  
„Okay okay, du hast trotzdem gute Arbeit geleistet. Zufrieden?“ Fortan dem Fuchs mit dem angeklebten breiten Lächeln keinerlei Beachtung schenkend, folgte er dem Gang Richtung andere Öffnung, bis er auf Masaru traf. Mit dem hatte er nach der unangenehmen Überraschung noch etwas zu besprechen …

„Dämlicher Hornochse! Wieso haben Sie uns das mit dem MG nicht schon vorher gesagt?!“  
„Ich ...“, suchte er verzweifelt nach erklärenden Worten, „… habe ganz vergessen, dass er das MG drehen ACK!“ Sein Kopf wurde nach oben gedrückt, als Wolf die Pistole nahm und mit dem Lauf unter Masarus Kinn ansetzte.  
„Nächstes Mal versuchen Sie sich besser zu erinnern, ansonsten vergesse ich MICH!“ Schließlich holsterte er die Waffe nach einem „Kapiert?!“ und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
Angekommen verfolgte er sorgsam den Kampfverlauf, wie die Sturmtruppen unter dem Kugelhagel versuchten, Ustanak mit Blasterfeuer zu beharken und gelegentlich eine Granate warfen, wovon die meisten allerdings nicht an ihr Ziel gelangten. Ein schneller Blick hinter dem Gestein offenbarte ihm, dass nur das Maschinengewehr die Soldaten unter Feuer nahm, während das Geschütz die AT-STs bedrohte. Die Luke war zu seiner Freude wahrheitsgemäß aufgesprengt worden.  
Das war die Chance, das Blatt zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden.

Wolf ging in die Knie, legte sich auf den Bauch und robbte, von einigen Sturmtruppen schief beäugt, an der Außenwand entlang. Die KI hingegen schien ihre Notlage begriffen zu haben, denn sie legte inzwischen den Rückwärtsgang ein, fuhr mit Vollgas zum Höhlenausgang und richtete die Kanone zum Heck hin aus. Der Raketeneinschlag schien nicht mehr als Verbrennungen, geschmolzenen Stahl und tiefe Dellen verursacht zu haben.  
„Das kann ich dich nicht tun lassen, Ustanak!“, sagte der Söldner in gewohnter Manier, als würde er Team Star Fox angreifen und sprintete los.  
Unglücklicherweise hörte das die KI und stellte das MG-Feuer ein, um sich dem Invasoren zu widmen. So schnell wie das Gewehr sein Ziel wechselte, befürchtete Wolf, es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu schaffen und bereitete sich auf den Sprung vor, besser zu früh als zu spät. Just als er sich einen Meter vom Heck entfernt befand und ehe ihn das MG vollständig erfassen konnte, sprang er, die Arme mit offenen Händen ausgestreckt, und … prallte an der oberen Kante und rutschte ab. Dennoch gelang es ihm in einer Panikreaktion, sich mit der unverletzten Hand an der Seitenpanzerung festzuhalten und obwohl er mit den Füßen am Boden schrammte, war er in der Lage, den anderen Arm auf den Panzer zu hieven und die Beine danach anzuwinkeln. So das Gewicht nach vorne verlagert, schaffte es Wolf, wenn auch mit schweißtreibendem Kraftaufwand und allmählich hochrot im Gesicht, nicht vom Fahrzeug zu fallen. Außerdem befand er sich somit außerhalb des MG-Wirkungsbereichs, das nur auf seinen Sturz warten konnte.  
Jetzt noch ein letzter Ruck und rein ins Innere. Selbst die Sturmtruppen sahen dem Schauspiel nur zu und feuerten ihn an, wie bei einem Fußballspiel.  
Was konnte da noch schiefgehen?

„Netter Versuch, O'Donnell“, spottete sein Gegner und der Söldner wähnte sich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten, „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass du sicher bist, nur weil ich dich nicht mit dem Maschinengewehr treffen kann? Nun, vielleicht wird bei dir ein Umdenken stattfinden, sobald ich mich dir wie von einen Schmutzfleck entledige.“  
Was Ustanak damit meinte, tauchte in Form seiner Kanone auf, die sich ihm unnachgiebig näherte und drohte, ihn vom Panzer zu prügeln. Nicht zu vergessen das koaxial angebrachte Gewehr.  
„Argh, stirb endlich!“, brüllte Wolf wutentbrannt und fahndete, während er an der Seite hing und das Rohr immer näher kam, vom Turm-MG mordlustig beobachtet, nach einem Ausweg. Doch egal welchen Weg er als Alternative heranzog, sei es das Rohr zu ergreifen und daran wie ein Affe zu hangeln oder eilig die Turmwaffe abzumontieren, scheiterte daran, schlussendlich von einer der drei Waffen erschossen zu werden.  
Musste er sich letztlich geschlagen geben, gar sich für seine Untergebenen opfern? Sich in einer Heldentat mit dem Panzer in die Luft sprengen?  
… Sprengen?

„Ich habe eine Granate und werde nicht zögern, uns beide damit zu töten!“  
Auf der Stelle hielt Ustanak an und Wolf verlor vor Unachtsamkeit fast den Halt. Der richtige Zeitpunkt, mit einem Ruck auf die mit Brandflecken übersäte Motorabdeckung zu gelangen.  
„Du hast eine Granate dabei?“, fragte die KI.  
Sogleich kramte der Kommandant die kugelrunde Granate aus der Hosentasche, klopfte damit zweimal auf die Panzerung und hielt sie ihm anschließend vor dem Sensor. Hatte sich da nicht gerade etwas im Kasten bewegt?  
„Da, siehst du?! Und selbst wenn du mich jetzt abknallst, sind da noch dutzende meiner Leute, die jetzt, wo du stehst, haufenweise Knallfrösche in deine Eingeweide dunken können!“  
Als Antwort darauf passierte …  
Nichts.  
Keine Bewegung, nicht einmal das Turm-MG bewegte sich ein Stück; nur der Motor arbeitete im Leerlauf. Aber Wolf könnte schwören, dass sich etwas innerhalb des Infrarotscheinwerfers regte – ob Ustanak wie er vorhin nach einem letzten Ausweg suchte?  
„Also gut.“ Von dieser Aussage irritiert, wollte Wolf wissen:  
„Hm? Was meinst du damit?“ Erneut schwieg die KI. Jedoch akzeptierte der Kopfgeldjäger keine Stimmlosigkeit und forderte umgehend eine Antwort.

„Ich ergebe mich.“

Wie von Zauberhand ergriff jemand Wolfs Mund, öffnete ihn und zog die Winkel hoch. Dazu ergoss sich das süße Gefühl des Triumphs über seinem Gemüt und allein der intensive Geschmack trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Geschwind richtete er sich auf, sah zu seinen Männern, streckte die Arme empor und schrie.  
Die Soldaten, angesteckt von der Euphorie des Sieges, folgten seinem Beispiel. Ein lauter Jubel erfüllte die Höhle, Gewehre wurden hochgehalten und vereinzelt tanzten Sturmtruppen, ja, umarmten sich.  
Jan nutzte derweil die Gunst der Stunde, Ustanak seine Niederlage auf die Nase zu reiben und kam mit wackelndem Hintern von vorne auf ihn zu, keine Sekunde für Spott auslassend:  
„Nä nä nänä nä! Die Rakete war mit viel Liebe und Ravioli gemacht! Jetzt bist du nur noch ein Toaster, hm?“  
Der Einzige, der sich von der feierlichen Stimmung nicht einfangen ließ, war Masaru. Misstrauisch sah er dem Treiben zu, lehnte ein Tanzangebot einer Sturmtruppe freundlich ab und dachte darüber nach, ob Ustanak scheinbar so leicht kapitulieren würde. Er hätte mehr als nur eine Möglichkeit gehabt, sie alle auszuradieren.  
Da war etwas faul …

Mit der KI effektiv an den Fittichen trat Wolf auf den Turm, stieg die Leiter herunter bis er sich mit dem Oberkörper herauslehnen konnte und befahl ihm, sämtliche Waffen zur Front auszurichten. Wortlos gehorchte das Fahrzeug und wieder einmal verlor der Söldner beinahe den Halt.  
So, als Gebieter eines intelligenten Panzers und Befehlsgewalt über imperiale Truppen, erlebte er etwas, das neu für ihn war: Er fühlte Macht. Ungeschmälerte, reine Macht. Sie setzte ungeahnte Glückshormone frei, die ungebremst seinen Körper durchströmten, der sich automatisch aufrichtete. Er lächelte, fühlte sich stark, ja sogar unbesiegbar. Ein wahrer Siegesrausch ergriff Besitz von ihm. Und er kostete diesen Zustand in vollen Zügen aus, ließ seine Phantasien spielen.   
Nun, zumindest solange, bis ihm die historischen Geschichten über all jene Diktatoren in den Sinn kamen, die trotz ihrer Macht vom Volk verachtet wurden und grauenhafte Tode starben. Eine weitere Art, auf die er sein Leben ungern beenden wollte.  
„O'Donnell.“ Er guckte nach links und Santana persönlich lag über der Seitenpanzerung, sich mit den Armen abstützend.  
„Ich wollte nur sagen … dass Sie schier Unglaubliches vollbracht haben, wozu Stalos nie und nimmer in der Lage gewesen wäre. Wir haben ein paar Verwundete, aber nichts Lebensgefährliches und erst recht keine Verluste. Himmel, würde ich jetzt nicht so sehr vor Schweiß stinken, beim Imperator, ich nähme meinen Helm vor Ihnen ab. Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich von Ihnen halten sollte, aber spätestens jetzt bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie das Zeug dazu haben, uns von diesem verfluchten Planeten zu retten. Wirklich, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen noch danken soll. Außer … vielen Dank.“   
Wolf war von so viel Lob, dazu von einem Imperialen, überwältigt. Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, darum beschränkte er sich schlicht auf ein Lächeln und hoffte, vor purem Stolz nicht zu platzen.

„Ich kann mich dem weitestgehend anschließen.“  
Sogar die KI beglückwünschte ihn zum Sieg? War heute Wolfs Glückstag? Ustanak musste seinen General entweder hassen oder er war höflich genug, sich eine Niederlage einzugestehen. Nur das Wörtchen „weitestgehend“ wurmte den Söldner.  
„Äh, ja, danke und so weiter und so fort, aber was meinst du genau mit „weitestgehend“?“  
„Nun, du hast mit deinem Triumph einwandfrei bewiesen, dass du ein kompetenter Anführer bist, der sogar sehr nachteilige Herausforderungen meistern kann und wie ich hörte, sogar ohne Verluste. Jan hast du zu meiner Freude ebenfalls eingebunden und siehe, welch vorzügliche Arbeit er geleistet hat.“ Der Fuchs wurde ganz rot im grinsenden Gesicht und Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinab.  
„Oooooh, dankeschön! Schon lange hat keiner mehr so etwas Nettes zu mir gesagt!“ Die Übelkeit kehrte vor so viel kindischem Kitsch zurück und darum lenkte Wolf das Thema wieder zum Wesentlichen:  
„Ja, wie auch immer, was meinst du denn jetzt mit dem Wort?“  
„Na ja, ich fürchte, dass du noch nicht bereit bist, dem Kapitän gegenüberzutreten.“  
„Was?!“, entfuhr es dem Kopfgeldjäger erbost, „Ich habe dir in den Hintern getreten! Warum soll ich es nicht auch mit einem alten Sack aufnehmen können?!“  
„Weil du nichts gelernt hast.“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrten sich Jan und Wolf gegenseitig an.  
Doch ohne Vorwarnung zielte Ustanak mit den Maschinengewehren auf Jan, der nur noch vor Schreck die Augen weit öffnen konnte …   
… Und feuerte aus allen Rohren.   
Kugel für Kugel donnerte aus beiden Läufen, flogen ungebremst auf ihn zu und drangen durch seine Brust, Knochen und Organe, stießen ihn einem wuchtigen Tritt gleich nach hinten.  
„JAN! NEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!“, brüllte Wolf, sein Antlitz von Verzweiflung und Entsetzen zerrissen, die offene Hand ausgestreckt, der Illusion folgend, seinen treuesten Verbündeten irgendwie retten zu können. Roter Körpersaft spritzte aus zerschossenen Blutbahnen, benetzte den Boden und bildete wie Kunst anmutende Muster.  
Schließlich, als Ustanak die Waffen nach unzähligen Patronen zum Schweigen brachte, Jan mit dem Rücken voran auf dem harten Höhlenboden aufschlug und noch ein Stück weit rutschte, endete der Alptraum. Ein Alptraum, in der Realität maximal zwei Sekunden lang, für Wolf dagegen eine Ewigkeit. Ein Alptraum, von dem er sich wünschte, früher aufgewacht zu sein.  
Ruhig floss das Blut aus der löchrigen Brust und bildete um den Körper eine immer größer werdende Lache, in der der Söldner eine ihm merkwürdig vertraute, und doch so fremde Person auf einem Panzer erblickte.

Jan allerdings wollte nicht gehen. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt.   
Er bäumte sich auf, hob den Kopf soweit, dass er mit seinem angstverzerrten Gesicht Wolf anschauen konnte und streckte seinerseits die rechte Hand zitternd aus.  
Dann stellte der Organismus seine Funktionen ein, der Arm erschlaffte, das Haupt neigte sich und rollte zur Seite.

Stille.


	15. Chapter 15

Der Lärm der Schüsse hallte noch in seinen Gehörgängen, zwang ihn, den Horror immer wieder und wieder aufs Neue zu erleben, ließ keine Zeit zu realisieren, was überhaupt geschehen war. Das Blut schien ihn zu verspotten, sein fremdes Ebenbild mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigend, das Schießpulver dem Gestank von Tod und Verwesung gleich, die Zeit wie eingefroren. Nichts und niemand bewegte sich, keine Sturmtruppe, kein Schweißtropfen, kein Wind, nicht einmal ein Staubkorn.  
Absolute …  
Stille.

Und doch, im Inneren seines dunklen Herzens liefen Emotionen und Gedanken Amok. War Jan überhaupt tot? Wie konnte er nach dem Bleihagel noch den Oberkörper heben? Warum traf es Wolf so sehr, nachdem er sich beim Tod seines ehemaligen Teams so gleichgültig gefühlt hatte? Bedeutete ihm Jan etwas? Wessen teuflisches Werk war es, fast verschlossene Wunden erneut aufzureißen und ihn mit diesen längst verdrängten Gefühlen zu quälen? Professionelle Söldner durften sich nicht zu solch einem Quatsch hinreißen lassen! Schließlich würde es der Arbeit nur im Weg stehen.   
Aber so sehr er auch wollte, seine Augen weigerten sich, von Jan abzulassen. Nein, er wollte es nicht. Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung war alles, was er brauchte. Vielleicht … war Jan nur ohnmächtig, genau. Und eine zweite Rakete war bestimmt auch noch im Raketenwerfer, da brauchte er seinen treuen Schützen noch. Granate? Welche Granate? Das war doch ein Apfel! Kein Wunder, dass Ustanak keine Scheu hatte, das Feuer zu eröffnen! Richtig, die weißen Pappaufsteller und die dicke Vogelscheuche am Rand waren auch nur da, um die Illusion einer eigenen Armee zu erwecken! Und jetzt gleich würde er sich einfach mit seinem Lieblingsteddy ins Bett legen, den Daumen lutschen und nie wieder aufwachen. Oh, und natürlich vorher den Apfel essen. Warum lachte ihn Fox bloß aus? 

Das plötzliche, gedämpfte Geräusch eines Soldaten, der sich übergab, und das Scheppern von Plastik, als die Mehrheit versuchte, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, durchdrang seinen Irrsinn und förderten das zu Tage, was man am ehesten als Verstand beschreiben konnte. Den Blick noch auf Jan geheftet, registrierte er das MG neben ihm, das, nochmal feuernd, mit dem Lauf voran auf ihn zugerast kam, ihn zu erschlagen drohte und tauchte in den beleuchteten Eingeweiden des Panzers ab.  
In der Hektik rutschte er an den Sprossen der Leiter ab und landete schief, weshalb er mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand knallte und, von der nicht verheilten Wunde zusätzlich gebeutelt, benommen zu Boden sackte. Die Kopfschmerzen konnten ihn etwas von dem Schrecken ablenken, doch war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ruhig zu liegen und verbissen die Qualen durchzustehen. Die grässliche Geräuschkulisse, die seines Erachtens nach nur durch anständigen Gehörschutz auszuhalten war, tat ihr Übriges.  
„Jetzt reißen Sie ihm endlich das HERZ RAUS!“, erschallte es bald inmitten der Klanghölle aus Gewehrfeuer, Schreien, fallenden Steinen und Motorenlärm und Wolf, die Sinne noch benebelt samt einem Funken Restverstand, erhob sich vorsichtig, besonders da Ustanak nicht stillstand, und suchte auf den Knien nach der ominösen Bodenplatte. Im dämmrigen Licht war sie nicht leicht aufzufinden und die Erschütterungen ließen ihm keine Sekunde Ruhe, sodass er sich rasch dazu entschied, es liegend auf dem Bauch zu erledigen. Als er mit gezieltem Absuchen nicht weit kam und Masaru „Was brauchen Sie so lange, MACHEN SIE ENDLICH!“ brüllte, wischte er mit den Armen schließlich über den Boden, bis er mit den Ärmeln hängenblieb. Dort kurz mit den Händen abgetastet, fand er eine Einkerbung.

Der Haken war klein und seine Finger passten nicht darunter, sodass er die Abdeckung mit den Nägeln entfernen musste. Dem geringen Gewicht nach musste sie sehr dünn sein und obwohl der Söldner aufgrund der Bewegungen des Panzers mehrmals den Halt verlor und neu ansetzen musste – sie musste aufgeklappt werden -, schaffte er es mit schmerzenden Nägeln und schob geschwind seine Hand über die Öffnung, bevor sie durch eine erneute Erschütterung wieder zufiel.  
An das Loch heran gekrochen, blickte er in ein kleines, offenes, von einer Lichterkette schwach ausgeleuchtetes Computergehäuse voller Staub, dessen Seitenwand eine ebenso verstaubte Platine säumte, von der offenliegende Kabel durch gebohrte Löcher in die Systeme des Fahrzeugs führten. Zentral saß eine kleine Prozessoreinheit, die Oberfläche zerkratzt und eine klackende Festplatte, offenbar schon nach Menschenstandards sehr alt, saß vorne und fütterte den Prozessor mit den benötigten Informationen. Die Stromzufuhr bewältigte ein zweckdienlich mit Flüssigkleber befestigter Dynamo, vermutlich durch den laufenden Motor aufgeladen. Eine derart schäbige Konstruktion hatte Wolf noch nie gesehen und einen Moment lang wunderte er sich, wie das System die ganze Zeit ohne schmutz- oder gewaltbedingte Ausfälle funktionieren konnte.  
Doch da war es bereits um ihn geschehen.

Ustanak war in seiner Hand. Nichts konnte er mehr tun, um den Kopfgeldjäger aufzuhalten und sein „Herz“ lag offen und schutzlos vor Wolf. Er konnte ihm hier und jetzt ein Ende setzen, für all das, was er ihm angetan hatte! Es war ihm egal, ob Ustanak Jan nur widerwillig getötet hatte und ob er für Moritz' Hinrichtung verantwortlich war oder nicht. Es war ihm egal, dass sich die KI weigerte, ihn an seinem ersten Tag zu erschießen und stattdessen den Bürgermeister wählte. Es war ihm egal, dass er ihn bei seinem Versuch, die Absturzstelle zu säubern, absichtlich nicht tödlich getroffen hatte. Auch war es ihm gleichgültig, von ihm für seine taktische Finessen gelobt worden zu sein. Im Moment konnte er ausschließlich an eines denken:  
Rache. Süße, süße Rache.  
Nur Ustanaks Tod konnte den Sturm beruhigen, der in Wolfs Herz tobte und ihn dazu trieb, Gewalt mit noch brutalerer Gegengewalt zu beantworten. Er scherte sich nicht mehr um Masarus Bitte, die KI zwecks Umprogrammierung am Leben zu lassen und hätte dieser versucht, ihn aufzuhalten, hätte er ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ermordet. Nun drehte sich alles darum, die Pein zu lindern, ehe er vollends dem Wahnsinn verfiel.  
Zähnefletschend und laut knurrend griff er die Pistole und richtete sie auf den Prozessor …

„Na los, schieß'!“  
Der Söldner hielt inne. Was hatte die metallische Stimme gerade gesagt?  
„Das ist der Moment, in dem du dich an mir rächen kannst und du lässt dich von meinen Worten aufhalten? Kein Wunder, dass du Artjom nicht gewachsen bist.“  
Hier stimmte etwas nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Eine künstliche … „Kreatur“, zum Töten erschaffen und dazu konzipiert, unbesiegbar zu sein, die sterben wollte?   
„Ich weiß genau, dass du es willst und für deinen primitiven Geist benötigst, da du sonst aufhörst, zu funktionieren. Ehrlich gesagt tätest du mir damit sogar einen Gefallen!“  
Da machte es Klick in Wolfs Kopf. Auf einmal waren jegliche Mordgelüste dem Panzer gegenüber erloschen, sogar die Rache, derzeit sein einziger Antrieb, tauchte in den Wellen seines Verstandes ab und glättete die Wogen, die Ustanak geschlagen hatte.  
Aber sie verschwand nicht – sie lauerte.  
„So viel Leid und Schmerz habe ich Unschuldigen zugefügt!“, rief die KI unnatürlich erzürnt durch ihr Inneres, „So viele reine Leben habe ich vernichtet! So viele verblichene Menschen suchen mich in den ruhigen Momenten meines erbärmlichen Daseins heim und klagen mir ihr Los! Endlich habe ich jemanden gefunden, der mich erlösen kann und jetzt widersetzt du dich deinem unwiderstehlichen Verlangen! Warum?! Warum quälst du mich?!“  
Plötzlich zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des Kopfgeldjägers ab und er nahm die Waffe herunter.  
„TU, WAS DU AM BESTEN KANNST!“  
Der Schrei wollte Wolf treffen. Dort treffen, wo es ihn zu einer reflexartigen Gewaltreaktion zwingen würde. Dort treffen, wo ihn seine primitivsten Gelüste beherrschten.  
Jedoch traf er etwas gänzlich anderes.  
Wolf riss das Auge weit auf, starrte reglos vor sich hin …  
… und grinste breit.

Außerhalb der plumpen, aber erschreckend effektiven Kriegsmaschine, focht das Imperium einen verlorenen Kampf aus. Ohne den Überraschungsvorteil blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl, als blind aus der Deckung zu feuern und untereinander Befehle zu brüllen, die Verluste möglichst gering zu halten und einen Weg aus dieser Todesfalle zu finden. Niemand glaubte mehr an einen Sieg gegen dieses stählerne Monstrum, welches selbst in der Lage dazu war, seinerseits Hinterhalte zu legen. Wer von den Kugeln trotz Ausweichmanövers dennoch gefunden wurde, lag in den Gängen, hielt sich die blutenden Wunden zu, biss die Zähne zusammen und achtete darauf, nicht zu laut zu schreien. Andere schließlich, von den vielen bleiernen Fremdkörpern im Leib überwältigt, gaben ihren Geist auf und blockierten die Tunnel.  
Und der Kugelsturm wollte nicht enden. Was ging da bloß im Panzer vor sich? Wolf hatte das Vehikel doch geentert und Anweisung erhalten, wie es lahmzulegen war! Hat er sich im Inneren infolge des Schocks selbst gerichtet oder besaß Ustanak interne Sicherheitssysteme gegen unbefugte Eintritte? Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, oder?  
Santana war einer der Ersten, der die Aussichtslosigkeit des Gefechts erkannte und auf der Stelle daran arbeitete, mit seinem Blaster einen Notausgang zu graben. Und zwar rasch, bevor die KI sie alle hier begraben würde. Wenn er doch bloß mehr Munition und ungebundene Männer hätte! Vor allem, was tat eigentlich Masaru, dieser alte Schrumpel? Keine Waffen, keine Kampferfahrung, kein gar nichts. Sein Wissen – nutzlos! Bestimmt würde er sich hervorragend als Sandsack eignen.

Vom Blasterfeuer beschädigt und verunstaltet, sowie um Unmengen an Kugeln leichter und mit brennenden Maschinengewehren, zog sich Ustanak zurück und richtete bereits die Kanone zur Decke aus. Das war das Zeichen für die Sturmtruppen, das Kämpfen endgültig einzustellen und schlicht das Beste zu hoffen. Was war das für ein Ding, das derart konzentriertem Feuer standhalten konnte, geschweige denn eine Rakete? Es schien ein Fehler, einem haarigen Alien zu vertrauen. Was wäre unter Stalos' Führung geschehen?  
Einige setzten sich einfach hin und warteten neben ihren Verwundeten und Toten das kommende Ende ab, dem weiterhin um sein Leben ringenden Santana keine Beachtung schenkend. Wozu auch? Sobald Ustanak das Geschütz abfeuerte, würde ohnehin alles einstürzen. Ihr einziger Trost lag im Gedanken daran, dem galaktischen Imperium auch in dieser unrühmlichen Stunde nach Kräften gedient zu haben. Was sie noch tun konnten, war das Leisten von Erste-Hilfe durch mitgeführte Medikits.  
So warteten sie auf den einen Knall, der ihre Dienstzeit ein für allemal beenden sollte.

Jedoch …  
Er kam nicht.  
Und warum was es plötzlich … so still? Und so dunkel?  
Manche der Soldaten, die nah an den Ecken saßen, wagten einen Blick nach draußen, verharrten, als ob sie gelähmt wären.  
„Was ist, hat der Feind beschlossen, aus Mitleid zu implodieren?“, flüsterten Nachbarn, erhielten aber keine Antwort. Nein, die Beobachter standen langsam auf und verließen geduckt den Tunnel, wovon einige noch mit einem „Bist du wahnsinnig?!“ zurückgezogen wurden. Diejenigen, die ihren übervorsichtigen Kameraden entfleuchten, näherten sich mit gezogener Waffe dem Objekt, ohne zurückzuschauen. Nur einer gab ein Handzeichen, das den Hintermännern befahl, ihnen zu folgen, worunter lediglich Wenige wagten, die Deckung aufzugeben. Jene wiederum erkannten, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, trauten dem Gesehenen allerdings nicht.  
Ihr gepanzerter Gegner stand gänzlich ohne Licht und ruhendem Motor, die Kanone emporgestreckt, während Rauchschwaden gemischt mit Schießpulver ins Freie getragen wurden. Ein paar Einheiten bewegten sich zwar zunächst auf ihn zu, verschwanden aber dann hastig in ihren Verstecken – war das nicht etwa eine weitere Finte? Auch Santana hatte Wind von der neuen Situation bekommen und schaute den Mutigen zu, doch ihn plagte ebenfalls die Sorge, in die nächste Falle zu tappen.  
Die ersten Männer erreichten letztlich das Fahrzeug und tippten es mit ihren Gewehrläufen an, wie bei einem scheinbar toten Raubtier, dessen Harmlosigkeit nicht aus der Ferne verifiziert werden konnte. Es fiel sogar ein Schuss gegen die Wanne.  
Keine Reaktion.

„Ich glaube, der ist erledigt.“  
Daraufhin kam Santana heraus und ging auf den Panzer zu, kletterte auf die Panzerung und bestieg den Turm, wo er in die offene Luke linste.  
„O'Donnell, sind Sie noch da?“  
Die Lichter waren erloschen und Dunkelheit beherrschte die Innereien, doch dank des integrierten Nachtsichtgeräts gelang es dem Imperialen, den Söldner dort unten auszumachen; in Seitenlage neben einer Öffnung, leicht gebeugt, die Pfoten vor dem Gesicht, mitsamt einem … Chip in der Hand. Er schien zu schlafen, der zuckende Kopf und die hektische Atmung ließen jedoch was ganz anderes verlauten. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Scheint, als müssten Sie noch …“ Santana stoppte, überlegend, wie er es am besten ausdrücken sollte und Wolf gab sich davon unberührt. „Ach, da kommen Sie schon darüber hinweg“, sagte der Soldat mangels einer besseren Antwort und stieg vom Panzer, um den Überlebenden die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden:  
„Ustanak ist eingetütet! Er gehört uns!“  
Diesmal hielt sich die Freude stark in Grenzen. Entfernt ertönte ein ersticktes Jubeln, verstummte aber, sobald die ersten Verletzten und Toten unter Schmerzensschreien aus den Stollen gezogen und getragen wurden. Die Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen wurden indes fortgeführt.

„Es tut mir leid.“  
Santana widmete sich dem alten Mann, der aus den Schatten trat und dessen Hände in den Hosentaschen steckten. Das wäre doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, diesem fetten Stück Ballast ordentlich die Leviten zu lesen! Aber da er nicht direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen wollte, ließ er den Mann zuerst ausreden.  
„Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, zu welchen Taktiken er fähig war. Schließlich war ich größtenteils an seiner Entwicklung beteiligt. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass m...“ Masaru räusperte sich übertrieben laut und erregte so den Verdacht seines Gesprächspartners. Ihm fiel ohne Nachzudenken auf, wie künstlich es wirkte und offenbar einen Versprecher übertünchen sollte. Was hatte der Rentner noch zu verbergen?  
„Äh, also, ich meinte, dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass Ustanak überhaupt unehrenhaft handeln würde. Das war so ursprünglich gar nicht vorgesehen.“ Darin sah Santana endlich seine Chance, ihm einen reinzuwürgen, so wie es sich für inkompetente Rekruten gehörte. So holte er tief Luft, hob mahnend den Zeigefinger und legte los:  
„Tja, hat aber leider nicht viel genützt, alter Freund.“ Er hatte etwas gesagt, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, auf einmal eine so laute Stimme zu haben, die zudem klang, als würde sie aus Lautsprechern hinter seinem Rücken kommen. Vor allem stimmte die Tonlage nicht.  
Die sich verwundert umsehenden Sturmtruppen sprachen dagegen eine eindeutigere Sprache und da überkam ihm das miese Gefühl, dass nicht er es war, der soeben Echos durch die Höhle jagte …

„Eine Maschine, die es nicht zustande bringt, einen Haufen desorganisierter Invasoren auszuschalten, ist nichts anderes als das, was sie schon immer war: Schrott, vor sich hin rostend, stinkend nach Blut.“  
„We...“, wollte Santana fragen, ehe ihm Masaru die Hand in den Mundbereich des Helms hielt und den Kopf schüttelte. Er ließ seinen Lippen nur ein Wort entweichen:  
„Artjom.“  
„Ustanak hat mir gute Dienste geleistet, doch es war ein Fehler, einer KI im Körper eines ausgemusterten Panzers zu vertrauen, besonders mit dem Bewusstsein eines Samurais mit veralteten Moralvorstellungen.“  
Beim Wort „Samurai“ ballte der alte Mann die Fäuste, verengte die Augen und neigte das Haupt. „Was ich benötige, sind kampfgestählte Pragmatisten mit langer Dienstzeit und reichlich Erfahrungen, die auch tun, was man ihnen sagt. Wer sich von Werten aus längst vergangenen Zeiten leiten lässt, hat für mich keinen Nutzen.“ Plötzlich brüllte Masaru so laut, so wütend, dass Santana zusammenzuckte.  
„Ja, weil er sonst nicht deinen Wahnsinn unterstützt und halb Kroatien ausgelöscht hätte!“

„Sieh es ein, Herr Senior“, fuhr dieser Artjom fort, dabei offenbar Masarus Einwand übergehend, „Dein Lebenswerk war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Die Heeresführung hat das Projekt seit den 40ern zurecht als unhaltbar kritisiert, doch deine Starrköpfigkeit gepaart mit, wie sagt man doch heutzutage, Science-Fiction-Romantik führte letztendlich doch noch zur Vollendung. Und das hast du diesem inkompetenten Trottel, Piotr, zu verdanken. Hätte er mich nicht dazu überredet, deinen Firlefanz zu unterstützen, wäre das Projekt vom ersten Tag an eingestampft worden.“  
„Betrug!“, rief der Rentner erbost über die neuen Erkenntnisse, „BETRUG! Ihr habt mich alle verraten!“  
„Natürlich besaß Ustanak auch seine Qualitäten. Aber die wenigen Erfolge gegen das Guerillapack wogen die Risiken schlicht nicht auf. Stell dir vor, sie hätten seine Schwachstellen gekonnt ausgenutzt und ihn erbeutet. Oder schlimmer, die Kapitalistenschweine aus dem Westen. Dann wären Dekaden von Jahren im Nichts verpufft. So wie jetzt, übrigens.“  
Daraufhin nahm Masaru eine weitere Tablette ein. Sein rotes Gesicht allerdings blieb.  
Plötzlich hörten die Männer ein gedämpftes Zischen. Nicht einmal, sondern mehrmals hintereinander. Hatte der Raketenwerfer nicht ein ähnliches Geräusch von sich gegeben?  
So sprach Artjom unterdessen weiter:

„Aber wie dem auch sei, ich merke, wie sehr dich die eher unangenehmen Wahrheiten über dein geliebtes Forschungsobjekt zutiefst bestürzen. Darum dachte ich mir, warum dir und deinen neuen Freunden nicht den Übergang erleichtern?“  
Wiedereinmal war Masaru der Erste, der begriff was geschah und brüllte:  
„Raketenartillerie! Verlasst die Höhle, sofort!“  
Unverzüglich machten sich die Sturmtruppen daran, die Verletzten, die nicht gehen konnten, sowie die Gefallenen hochzuheben und aus der Höhle zu tragen. Einige versuchten gar, die Ausrüstung im hinteren Teil des Gewölbes zu retten. Nicht zu vergessen die Kampfläufer, die sich alsbald in Bewegung setzten.  
„Dafür ist keine Zeit, die Raketen schlagen in spätestens 20 Sekunden ein!“ Für diese Aussage wurde er von Santana am Kragen gepackt und gegen eine Wand gedrückt. So sagte er erzürnt:  
„Das sind MEINE Kameraden, ich werde sie NICHT in Stich lassen, alter Sack! Ist das klar?!“ Aber der Senior entgegnete unbeeindruckt, nachdem er sich kurzerhand aus dem Griff gerissen hatte:  
„Wenn wir jetzt nicht sofort fliehen, sind wir ALLE tot! Ist das Ihre Alternative?“ Santana starrte ihn nur an.  
„Jetzt kommen Sie endlich!“, forderte ihn sein Gegenüber auf und lief ohne den Soldaten hinaus.  
Der drehte sich um, sah die rackernden Truppen und dachte an den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Raketeneinschlag, der deutlich mächtiger ausfallen dürfte als eine einzelne Panzerkanone.  
Er mochte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber Masaru hatte wohl oder übel recht.  
„Lasst die Toten und unsere Ausrüstung hier! Tot können wir die Piraten nicht mehr auslöschen, macht die Fliege! Das ist ein Befehl!“

Die Reaktionen fielen gemischt aus. Die Einen ließen die Gegenstände und Leichname los und ergriffen die Flucht, Andere schüttelten nur die Köpfe und wieder Andere diskutierten zunächst miteinander, ehe sie ebenfalls die Sinnlosigkeit erkannten und davonrannten.  
Nun war es an der Zeit für Santana, das Feld zu räumen. Er sprintete auf den Panzer zu, kletterte schnell hinauf und rief:  
„Sir, die Höhle stürzt gleich ein! Sie müssen hier raus!“  
Aber nichts passierte. War der Kopfgeldjäger immer noch im Alptraum gefangen?  
„Captain, seien Sie vernünftig, ich bitte Sie!“  
Als das ebenso wenig fruchtete, hämmerte er einmal mit einem „Bantha-Kacke!“ auf den Stahl und sprang herunter. Er zweifelte dran, ob der Panzer den Felsen widerstehen könnte, aber dafür reichte die Zeit nicht mehr. Was jetzt zählte, war das eigene Überleben zu sichern. Wenn er dann nicht von den Sprengköpfen getötet wurde, könnte er im Nachhinein einen Bergungsplan zurechtlegen.  
Kaum die Höhle verlassen, sah er am Nachthimmel unter dem grünen Nebel bereits rasende Lichter auf ihrem Weg zum Ziel. Wenn sie jetzt schon zu sehen waren, wie viel Zeit blieb noch bis z...  
BUMM!

Eine gewaltige Explosion erhellte die Umgebung, schleuderte Funken, Dreck und Steine in die Luft und die Druckwelle katapultierte ihn mit wild wirbelnden Armen direkt in den benachbarten See.  
Im dunklen Gewässer orientierte er sich zuallererst neu. So zumindest sein Plan, da ihn die Spiegelungen der Wasseroberfläche verwirrten, sein Körper nicht aufhörte zu drehen und sich die Sinne noch auf die ungewohnte Perspektive einstellen mussten. Den roten Reflexionen und den Detonationen zufolge war das Inferno noch in vollem Gange und ständig prasselten Objekte auf ihn nieder. Das unaufhörliche Erdbeben machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.  
Seine Rüstung erlaubte ihm, für kurze Zeit unter Wasser atmen zu können, was er ausnutzte, indem er sich zunächst auf den Grund fallen ließ und anschließend „aufstand“, wobei „hinsetzen“ durch die Schräge des Bodens treffender war. Aufgrund der Ufernähe waren es lediglich wenige Meter bis zur Oberfläche und er hasste den Ort angesichts des Mülls, den seine Truppe immer im Wasser entsorgte, jetzt schon. Da lagen zerbrochene Nudelhölzer, leere Gewehrmagazine, Kisten, Tampons …  
Welcher Mann in seiner Einheit nutzte eigentlich Tampons?  
Glücklicherweise fiel Santana, bevor er sich in grausigen Vorstellungen über die geheimen Praktiken der restlichen Sturmtruppen verlor, ein schwerer Stein auf den Helm. Dank des Wassers wurde es genügend ausgebremst, um „nur“ einer Ohrfeige gleichzukommen, aber es lenkte ihn ab. Weil zusätzlich noch die Luft knapp wurde, stieß er sich vom Boden ab und schwamm in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum Ufer, damit er nicht doch noch den Raketen zum Opfer fiel.

Das Gewicht der Rüstung erschwerte dem Soldaten den Weg, jedoch wäre er nicht in der Armee gewesen, hätte er nur Zuhause vorm Fernseher gesessen und Nerf-Filets in sich hineingestopft. Darum bewältigte er die Strecke, tauchte auf, schnappte nach frischem Sauerstoff und wischte mehr oder minder erfolgreich verbliebenes Nass vom Visier.  
Die Bombardierung hatte aufgehört und somit bekam er die Möglichkeit, den Ort sicher zu beäugen:  
Eine Menge von verbrannten Kratern, inklusive vorbeiziehenden Staub- und Rußwolken, hatte sich querbeet vor der Höhle verteilt und war teilweise mit Felsen des Berges gefüllt. Der Höhleneingang selber war durch Massen an Gestein aller Größen und Formen versperrt, wobei die umgebenden Wände neue Löcher aufwiesen und sogar jetzt noch durch Instabilität Steine abstürzten.  
Ohne schweres Gerät würde es Stunden an Abbauarbeiten benötigen, den Weg wieder freizulegen. Zu lange, ginge man von der Annahme aus, die Piraten wären für Plünderungen bereits auf dem Weg hier her.  
Bevor sich Santana daher auf eine Ein-Mann-Mission begab, wollte er sich fürs Erste mit den anderen Männern zwecks Einsatzbesprechung treffen.

Seine Kameraden befanden sich in Sicherheitsdistanz zum Einschlagsort, jedoch entdeckte er unweit vor sich die rauchenden Überreste eines AT-STs – ohne Kopf und darum verteilt weitere Soldaten mit jeder Menge Pech, denen schon von anderen Sturmtruppen geholfen wurde.  
Santana verschwendete keine Zeit und schwamm zum Ufer. Dort begab er sich augenblicklich zu den Getroffenen – es waren insgesamt fünf an der Zahl –, begutachtete sie und fragte die Erstversorger:  
„Wie steht es um sie?“  
Einer, der einem liegenden Soldaten mit verkohltem Arm eine Injektion verabreichte, antwortete:  
„Der Großteil hat noch Glück gehabt, bislang ausschließlich eingedrungene Splitter, Verbrennungen und Knochenbrüche.“ Dann seufzte er und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Wrack. „Aber einer … Kein schönes Ende, außer für einen dreckigen Rebellen.“  
Santana sah herüber und fand eine Sturmtruppe samt ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen unter dem Wrack begraben vor, die Hauptlast am Helm. Als nächstes wunderte er sich, ob die Kampfläufer tatsächlich schwer genug waren, einen Menschen zu zerquetschen, doch als er näher kam, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen, sprangen ihn die roten Streifen um dessen Augenbereich herum förmlich an. Ein weiterer Schritt schließlich offenbarte ihm einen spitzen Gegenstand, der auf der anderen Seite des Helmes herausragte.  
„Beim Imperator … die Macht sei diesem armen Schwein gnädig.“

Auf die Verneinung seiner Nachfrage hin, ob er irgendwie helfen könnte, fügte ein Soldat hinzu, dass Masaru ihn gerne sprechen würde. Darum gesellte er sich zu den verbliebenen Truppen, allesamt verschmutzt, welche mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion über die weitere Vorgehensweise steckten. Und der alte Mann?  
Versuchte angestrengt, nach einer Öffnung für seine eigenen Worte zu finden.  
„Wir sollten die Piraten hier und jetzt angreifen, wo sie denken, dass wir erledigt sind!“, schlug der Erste angriffslustig vor.  
„Hast du einen Dachschaden?!“, entgegnete ein Zweiter aggressiv, „Unsere Verluste sind zu groß, wir sollten die Siedlung finden und die Bevölkerung in die Truppe pressen. Dann schicken wir sie als Kanonenfutter vor!“ Danach mischte sich noch ein Dritter ein, der skeptisch einwarf:  
„Leute, machen wir uns doch nichts vor. Ihr seht ja, was von uns noch übrig ist. „Nicht viel“ wäre eine glasklare Untertreibung. Wir haben zwar den Panzer besiegt, dafür aber unseren neuen Anführer verloren und die Meisten von uns sind entweder kampfuntauglich oder weg vom Fenster. Und jetzt haben die Banditen noch Artillerie? Was fahren sie auf, wenn wir erst ihr Lager stürmen? Bestimmt jagen sie noch den Planeten aus Frustration in die Luft!“  
„Aha, also sollen wir uns einfach ergeben?“, fragte der Erste, dessen Stimme vor unterschwelliger Abneigung bebte, „Dann stirb wenigstens wie ein echter Mann und kein Waschlappen!“  
„Ruhm und Ehre bringen auch nichts, wenn man tot ist, Idiot!“  
„Ach ja?! Dann komm her, ich mach dich fertig!“

Typisch: Nur eine Sekunde ohne Kommandanten, schon brach die Ordnung zusammen und die Soldaten verfielen in kindisches Gezänk. Diesmal jedoch ging Santana dazwischen, rammte ihre Köpfe gegeneinander sodass sie vom Aufprall zurückfielen und sagte laut:  
„Jetzt halten alle mal den Mund, klar? Immer wieder erbärmlich zu sehen, wie die Elite des Imperiums in schweren Zeiten zu schwererziehbaren Kindern mutiert und sich gegenseitig bekämpft.“  
„Danke, Santana“, kam endlich Masaru zu Wort, „Ich bin zwar selten mit Ihnen einer Meinung, aber hier stimmen wir ausnahmsweise überein. Wir haben zugegeben tragische Verluste, vor allem Wolf und Ustanak, aber wir können den Piraten immer noch die Stirn bieten! Wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben, ganz egal, wie schlecht es um uns steht. Sonst hat der Feind schon gewonnen.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich an die Imperialen und fragte:  
„Wie viele sind noch am Leben und wie viele einsatzbereit?“  
„35, davon zwölf Verletzte“, antworteten sie leicht versetzt und ein Einzelner teilte darüber hinaus mit, dass zwei AT-STs den Angriff überstanden hätten, einer jedoch leicht beschädigt wäre.  
„Gut gut, dann sind wir noch im Vorteil.“

Santana glaubte, er hätte sich verhört. Wie können sie trotz Unterzahl und unterlegener Ausrüstung der Piratenarmee die dominierende Kraft sein? Darum hakte er nach und Masaru erklärte:  
„Ruhig Blut, die Piratenarmee ist zwar wesentlich besser ausgestattet als wir, aber der Hauptteil der Fußtruppen besteht aus schlecht ausgebildeten Bauerntölpeln mit niedriger Moral. Die eigentliche Schlagkraft stellen die Berufssoldaten dar, und deren Zahl ist uns in etwa ebenbürtig. Gelingt es uns, die Moral des niederen Fußvolkes zu brechen, können wir sie zur Kapitulation zwingen. Artjom ist ein sehr fähiger General, würde aber nie einen hoffnungslosen Kampf riskieren.“  
„So so“, meinte Santana, „Und wie, bittesehr, sollen wir das anstellen?“  
„Ich greife die Idee einer Ihrer Hohlköpfe auf …“ Die Soldaten, die vorhin ihre Ideen geäußert hatten, hoben drohend die Fäuste, doch Masaru ließ sich von der Geste nicht stören und erläuterte weiter: „... Und schlage vor, die örtlichen Siedler zu rekrutieren.“  
„Toll. Ich möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass wir nicht die Waffen haben, eine ganze Horde von Farmern auszustatten und erst recht nicht die Zeit, sie auszubilden. Sie werden im Kugelhagel sterben wie die Fliegen.“ Mit diesem Einwand schien der Rentner gerechnet zu haben, denn er schloss die Augen und lächelte.

„Nicht so voreilig, mein Lieber. Es stimmt, wir können sie nicht bewaffnen und einweisen.“ Dann streckte er den Zeigefinger hoch. „Aber! Wer sagt denn, dass sie unbedingt kämpfen müssen?“  
„Mhm, ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam … nicht.“ Selbst davon ging der alte Mann bereits aus, so redete er weiter:  
„Ganz einfach: Erwecken Sie den Eindruck einer Scheinarmee! Es ist dunkel, man erkennt höchstens Konturen, solange die Menschen etwas längliches in beiden Händen halten, werden die Dumpfbacken denken, dass sie in der Tat bewaffnet sind und das Handtuch werfen. Und selbst wenn das nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein sollte, habe ich noch eine …“ Er sah von rechts nach links, hielt eine Hand neben dem Mund und sprach leise:  
„… Geheimwaffe im Piratenlager versteckt.“  
Sein Gesprächspartner schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein gequältes Lachen, sehr zu Masarus Verwirrung.  
„Ich … Ich … Nein, das ist …“ Für seinen nächsten Satz beugte er sich nach vorn und nahm die Haltung eines Bettlers ein. „Sie sind so unfassbar dämlich, ich frage mich, warum ich Sie nicht schon länger wegen geballter Unfähigkeit erschossen habe. Schonmal daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn die Piraten die Waffe finden und gegen uns einsetzen? Was ist das überhaupt für ein Ding?“  
„Dann wären wir zurecht geliefert, aber ich habe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, damit dies eben nicht passiert.“, antwortete der Senior bestimmt, „Glauben Sie mir, wir müssten dazu regelrecht vom Pech verfolgt werden.“  
„Wir WERDEN vom Pech verfolgt, Sie Vollpfosten! Also halten wir fest: Unser einziger Plan besteht darin, Grünschnäbel als Scheinarmee aufzustellen, welche sicherlich noch nie eine Waffe in den Händen gehalten haben, damit wir die gegnerischen Grünschnäbel zur Aufgabe bewegen und als Plan B haben wir eine sogenannte „Geheimwaffe“, die auch nach hinten losgehen kann und wenn das geschieht, sind wir erledigt. Zusammengefasst kann man sagen, Sie setzen uns heute reinem Wahnsinn, purem Glück und Pech aus.“ 

Masaru streckte die Arme grinsend zu den Seiten aus und sagte:  
„Gibt es eine bessere Kombination?“  
Darauf konnte Santana nichts mehr erwidern. Er ließ die Arme schlaff herabhängen und glotzte ihn wortlos an, bis es aus ihm, vermutlich weil er von der bekloppten Logik selber verrückt geworden war, fröhlich hervorsprudelte:  
„Okay! Wann steigt die Party?“  
„Am besten jetzt gleich, und die Verwundeten nehmen wir mit, dann kann der Arzt sie versorgen.“, antwortete sein Gegenüber zufrieden und der Soldat stellte sogleich die nächste Frage:  
„Cool! Und das Fahrzeug mit dem wir hergekommen sind?“  
Auf einmal traf etwas Großes sein Bein seitlich, weshalb er sofort guckte und sich einmal mehr darin bestätigt sah, dass das Schicksal äußerst schlecht gelaunt sein musste.  
Ein Rad.  
Der schnelle Blick zum Schlachtfeld zeigte ihm darüber hinaus, was aus dem Auto geworden war. Nämlich, dass ein Teil der demolierten Heckstoßstange unter Schutt begraben lag und Aufschluss über den Verbleib gab.  
„Was soll's, gehen wir eben zu Fuß“, meinte Masaru, das genervte Stöhnen der Imperialen außer Acht lassend, „Ich weise euch allen den Weg. Aber was ist mit den Kampfläufern?“  
„Geht nicht, wir bekommen die Verwundeten nicht hoch, da kann sich der AT-ST noch so weit absenken. Ich schlage vor, wir nehmen die, die nicht laufen können, Huckepack mit und wechseln die Träger ab. Sind alle dafür?“ Keiner stimmte zwar freudig zu, aber es widersprach auch niemand. Das wiederum fasste Santana als „Ja“ auf und erteilte den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Doch nicht Wenige wollten zuvor wissen, was aus den Gefallenen und Verschütteten werden würde, worauf die Sturmtruppe schwermütig entgegnete:  
„Ich fürchte, die müssen wir fürs Erste hier lassen. Für eine würdige Bestattung fehlen uns im Moment die Mittel und Zeitreserven, aber eines verspreche ich euch allen: Wenn die Sache endlich Geschichte ist, werden wir hier zurückkehren, die Verschütteten bergen und beerdigen, wie es sich für treue Soldaten gebührt. Und nun Bewegung, wir haben Piraten zu bekämpfen ..!“

Nachdem Jedermann seine Sachen gepackt hatte und die Invaliden aufgeladen wurden, setzten sie sich in Marsch, mit den Robotern als Nachhut, Kurs Richtung Siedlung.


	16. Chapter 16

In einem leisen Säuseln schlüpfte der Wind durch die unzähligen Ritzen im Geröll, tanzte um das verlorene Grab und spielte den Verblichenen sein Lied. Mochten die Seelen noch auf ihren Übergang warten, so wollte er ihre Reisen begleiten. Noch eine letzte Begegnung mit der Natur, als Erinnerung an die Zeit unter den Lebenden …  
Und doch war da einer, der sich nicht den Verlockungen hingab und sich an das Leben klammerte, obgleich Geist und Sinne zerschmettert, vom Wahnsinn berührt waren. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter, fand keinen Ausweg, wünschte nur, es möge enden. Als Einziger lebendig begraben, ganz allein in der Dunkelheit – ungestört von den Belangen der Anderen. Der Wind merkte rasch, dass er noch nicht bereit war und trug darum die Kälte von außen herein, der Wand aus Wärme entgegen. Künstliche Wärme, die schützend ihre Hand vor dem Überlebenden hielt und nicht zuließ, dass eines seiner Haare gekrümmt wurde. Auf diese Weise, so hoffte es, möge sich der Verzweifelte aufraffen und sich nicht in eisige Fänge fallen lassen, dass er das ihm von seinen Eltern gegebene Geschenk des Lebens nicht leichtfertig aufgeben würde.  
Aber … war es das, was der Mann wirklich wollte? Seine Existenz um jeden Preis erhalten? Er spürte doch, wie er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und sein Kopf von der Vielfalt an Emotionen zu platzen drohte. Freude, Glück und dergleichen hatten nicht die geringste Chance und ertranken in den Fluten, ließen Wolf allein im Kampf gegen Hass, Trauer und Angst. Und über all dem thronte der gar fürchterlichste Gegner:  
„Wohin ich auch gehe, was ich tue, alle, die mir nahe stehen, sterben.“

„Wohin ich auch gehe, was ich tue, alle, die mir nahe stehen, sterben. Wohin ich auch gehe, was ich tue, alle, die mir nahe stehen, sterben. Wohin ich auch gehe, was ich tue, alle, die mir nahe stehen, sterben. Wohin …“  
Er brabbelte ein und denselben Satz still vor sich hin, dachte an alle, die ihn in seiner Laufbahn begleitet hatten und ihr grausames Ende fanden. Seine Eltern, Pigma, Leon, Andrew, Andross, Moritz, Jan …  
Warum täte er dem Universum nicht einen Gefallen und entfernte sich aus dem Genpool? Seine Erfolge als Söldner waren ohnehin nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sein Erzrivale schaffte. Während Fox immer angesagt war und von allen bewundert wurde, hatte Wolf immer in dessen Schatten gestanden und durfte zusehen, wie er es zu Respekt und Anerkennung brachte. Er hatte sich immer als dessen Klassenkamerad gewünscht, eines Tages mal so zu sein wie er, wenn es auch nur ein einziges Mal gewesen wäre. Aber dann hatten die Schicksalsschläge begonnen und zwangen ihn auf anderen Pfade. Bislang hatte er sie auch alle irgendwie bewältigen können, aber heute?

Wolf hatte nichts mehr. Alles erschien ihm wie die Finsternis, die ihn umgab.  
Wozu sollte er noch kämpfen? Seine Entschlossenheit wurde an dem Punkt gebrochen, als die erste Kugel den Lauf verließ und sich in Jan hineinbohrte. Alles nur, weil er sich vom Siegesrausch hatte einnehmen lassen und seinem Stolz freien Lauf gewährt hatte. Jeder Erfolg wurde immer wieder zunichte gemacht.  
Mit der Erkenntnis, ein ewiger Versager zu sein, sah er nicht ein, wieso er Masaru und dem Imperialen noch zur Seite stehen sollte. Ohne ihn würden sie es sicher schaffen.  
Somit gab er zu, Fox niemals das Wasser reichen zu können – und eine Träne perlte von der Gesichtsbehaarung.

Aber Ustanak …  
Hatte er denn nicht in ihm einen Leidensgenossen gefunden? Jemand, der ihn und seine Ängste ernst nahm, jemand, mit dem er darüber reden konnte? War es das, warum Wolf ihn nicht tötete? Oder weil …  
Er musste es tun. Der Söldner wollte den Abgang nicht alleine antreten und spielte mit der Vorstellung, es gemeinsam mit Ustanak zu tun. Er war „nur“ eine seelenlose Maschine, aber dennoch einem denkenden Individuum ähnlich genug. Wolf hatte ja noch die Granate, mit der er sich sprengen konnte. So wäre er im übertragenen Sinn ehrenhaft im Kampf gefallen, denn was wirklich passierte, würde sowieso niemand je herausfinden. Insofern ein Glück, dass er nicht vom Höhleneinsturz erschlagen worden war.  
Darum rollte er sich auf den Bauch, tastete nach dem Steckplatz des Prozessors und setzte ihn, nachdem er ihn wiedergefunden hatte, sachte nach mehreren Anläufen, ein und drückte den Hebel herunter.  
Kaum saß die Komponente fest im Sockel, wurde der Panzer durchgeschüttelt als der Motor zündete, die Lampen erleuchteten das Innere und es wurde laut. Dadurch sah er nun, dass die Turmluke durch einen großen Felsen blockiert war.  
„Ustanak, kannst du mich hören?“, fragte er rufend, während er sich die Ohren zu hielt, jedoch bekam er keine Antwort. So schien es jedenfalls, denn stattdessen hörte er die robotische Stimme monoton in fremder Sprache vor sich hin reden, beinahe wie eine Bandansage. Abgesehen vom Motorenlärm konnte Wolf das entfernt klingende Geräusch eines hochfahrenden Computers heraushören, woraus er schloss, Ustanak würde den aktuellen Status des Systemstarts bekanntgeben. Währenddessen setzte sich der Kopfgeldjäger aufrecht hin und lehnte mit dem Rücken an eine Wand.

Ganze fünf Minuten brauchte der Rechner, immer wieder den derzeitigen Stand mitteilend, bis der Motor in den Leerlauf schaltete und dadurch der Geräuschpegel auf ein, ohne Schutz, noch annehmbares Maß sank.  
„Warum.“  
Wolf hätte schwören können, einen Hauch von Irritierung vernommen zu haben. Vermutlich war die KI mit einer Entscheidung, die nicht rational erklärt werden konnte, überfordert und suchte nun nach Antworten. Wie allerdings sollte der Kopfgeldjäger einem von strikter Logik beherrschten „Wesen“ das Konzept von Gefühlen näherbringen? Schließlich verstand er sie selber nicht ganz.  
„Warum hast du das getan?“   
„Das würdest du nicht kapieren“, entgegnete Wolf so diplomatisch wie möglich, womit sich die KI natürlich nicht zufriedengab.  
„Dann bitte erkläre es mir, damit ich verstehen und lernen kann. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich niemals wie ein echter Mensch handeln und denken werde, aber ich kann wenigstens möglichst menschlich wirken, um Personen in Not zu helfen.“  
Wolf schmunzelte. Es amüsierte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, wie eine Maschine versucht, das Gehirn eines intelligenten Lebewesens zu imitieren. Wäre es nicht effizienter, statt einem KI-Chip einfach ein echtes Gehirn anzuschließen?  
„Das ist leider unmöglich“, versuchte Wolf eine passende Antwort zu finden, „Ich selber stehe auch manchmal auf dem Schlauch, weil ich nicht weiß, warum und wieso ich so fühle und vor allem, wie mein Handeln beeinflusst wird.“ Die Festplatte begann daraufhin laut zu rattern.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht ganz folgen“, sagte Ustanak, „Es muss doch einen Grund geben, warum du mich wiederbelebt hast, der nicht von diesen abstrakten Emotionen geleitet ist. Also etwas, was mit den Regeln der Logik vereinbar ist.“ Würde Wolf ihm die wahren Beweggründe darlegen, dann …  
„Weil ich die wichtigste Erkenntnis meines Lebens gewonnen habe und dich daran teilhaben lassen möchte.“  
„Oh, wirklich?“, meinte die KI interessiert, „Dann teile deine Weisheit mit mir, ich brenne darauf, es zu erfahren.“ Wolf senkte den Kopf und starrte zu Boden. War es eine gute Idee, einer KI mitzuteilen, er wolle sich aufgeben? Wie sollte er das bloß formulieren, ohne wie ein weinerlicher Teenager zu klingen, für den die Welt unterging, nur weil eine Freundin, die man sowieso kaum kannte, mit ihm Schluss machte?  
„O'Donnell?“ Damit ihn Ustanak nicht drängte, versuchte der Söldner zu reden:  
„Ich … Ich …“ Jedoch misslang es aufgrund einer inneren Blockade, die ihm schon von Kindesbeinen an innewohnte und erfolgreich andere Personen daran gehindert hatte, zu viel über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen.  
„Vergiss nicht, mein Versprechen gilt weiterhin. Es wird sicher in meiner Datenbank bleiben.“ Er konnte es so oft sagen wie er wollte, leichter wurde es für Wolf dennoch nicht. Aus diesem Grund wählte er eine andere Vorgehensweise und baute darauf, Ustanak würde von alleine darauf kommen.  
„Ich … äh …“  
„Hetze dich nicht, ich bin geduldig.“ Allein das war schon schwer genug, da es Wolfs Prinzipien widersprach, sich selber so zu bezeichnen. Aber nach mehreren Anläufen brachte er zögernd hervor:  
„... bin eine Lusche.“

Abermals begann die Festplatte zu arbeiten: offenbar merkte die KI, dass mehr dahinter steckte.  
„Ist das alles?“ Natürlich nicht, darum wollte Wolf auch erst „Nein!“ sagen, bis er gegen eine mentale Wand prallte, ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und das Wort herunterschluckte. „Ah, eindeutig“, meinte Ustanak mit der Deduktion eines legendären Detektivs, „Du verheimlichst mir etwas.“  
„Klar verheimliche ich dir was“, erwiderte der Söldner leicht genervt, „Oder soll ich dir einfach so erzählen, dass ich in meiner Freizeit gerne wehrlose Mädchen dem großen Kürbis opfere?“ Der Panzer schwieg, Wolf fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich dämlich und setzte verschmitzt nach: „Das war jetzt natürlich nur ein Witz. Aber ich glaube du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will.“  
„Das ist korrekt, allerdings verschwendest du so nur unsere Zeit.“ Mit diesen Worten wurde Wolf immer kleiner, wie ein Kind, das etwas verbrochen hatte, Jenes bislang vertuschen konnte und nun drohte, aufzufliegen. Der Kopfgeldjäger wollte entlarvt werden, aber nicht auf diese Art. Ob er sich nicht schlicht hier und jetzt in die Luft jagen sollte?  
„Äh, inwiefern?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach, wohl wissend, bereits ins Unglück zu schlittern und daher den Weg dahin verkürzend. Nochmals drehte die Speichereinheit auf – Ustanak schien heute seinen metaphorischen Fedora zu tragen. Dennoch entsetzte ihn diese Frage und er erwiderte betroffen:  
„Was soll das heißen? Gemeinsam können wir Artjom noch aufhalten und das Volk retten, bevor ...“   
„Ohne mich.“ Mit dieser Willensstärke hatte der ehemalige Star Wolf-Anführer nicht gerechnet. Nach all dem, was die KI ihren Aussagen nach erleiden musste, dachte sie gar nicht erst an die Kapitulation? Warum bloß?

„Was zum … Sag bitte, dass du heute zu schrecklichen Scherzen aufgelegt bist!“, sagte Ustanak erzürnt, während die Temperatur im Innenraum merklich anstieg, worauf Wolf lediglich antwortete:  
„Das ist allein meine Entscheidung, nicht deine. Außerdem, warum ziehst du dann nicht selbst los?“ Seine Stimme kehrte zu einem ruhigeren Ton zurück, allerdings hieß das nur, dass er kurz vorm Explodieren stand.  
„Ich hätte es mir denken können. Dein Geist funktioniert nicht nur nach dem primitiven Vergeltungsschema, dein Hirn ist vom ganzen Blut so durchweicht, dass du zu keinen intelligenten Handlungen mehr fähig bist. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, sind wir offiziell immer noch Feinde und ich werde den Piraten, auch wenn ich es noch so gern tun würde, kein Leid zufügen. Und soweit ich weiß, bin ich immer noch deine Geisel.“  
Sofort heiterte sich, so unpassend es in dieser Situation auch schien, Wolfs Gemüt auf. Das musste die Gelegenheit sein, das Gespräch auf die richtige Spur zu lenken!  
„Vorhin, als du dich bei mir ausgeheult hast …“, wollte er daher beginnen, wurde aber alsbald von Ustanak abgewürgt:  
„Dafür ist keine Zeit, verflucht!“ Wolf jedoch ließ nicht locker. Jetzt oder nie.  
„Dann nehmen wir uns die Zeit.“  
„Lass' den Unsinn, wir müssen sofort los!“ Um seine Position zu stärken, packte der Söldner nun die Granate aus und klopfte damit auf dem Boden.

Der Panzer seufzte.  
„Wenn ich bloß wüsste, was gerade in dir vorgeht. Begreifst du denn nicht? Jede Sekunde, die wir hier verplempern, könnte die letzte deiner Freund...“  
„Sie gehen mir momentan am Allerwertesten vorbei“, schnitt ihm Wolf das Wort ab, „Erzähle mir von dir oder ich verwandle dich in in einen Haufen Altmetall.“ Unmittelbar danach formte er mit seinen Lippen den Satz „Und mich hinterher.“  
„Bitte, ich flehe dich an …“ Nun reichte es dem Söldner und er brüllte:  
„ERZÄHL!“ Die Schallwellen wirkten noch eine Weile zwischen den Wänden. Eine Weile, in der niemand das Wort ergriff und die stattdessen genutzt wurde, den nächsten Schritt auszuloten.  
„Es klingt so falsch wenn man bedenkt, was ich im Grunde bin, aber ich war nicht immer ausschließlich die gepanzerte Faust.“ Wolf hatte schon befürchtet, Ustanak würde Widerstand leisten und ihn in einen Streit verwickeln. Dieser wusste anscheinend, dass es kein guter Plan war, noch mehr Zeit zu schinden, wenn er so erpicht darauf war, Masaru, die Imperialen und die Siedler zu retten und kam daher Wolfs Aufforderung nach. Wenn er nur wüsste …  
„Man könnte mich als eine Art gefallenen Volkshelden bezeichnen, wüsste man über all die Schandtaten Bescheid, die ich im Namen der Piratenarmee begangen hatte. Zu Beginn unserer Kolonisierung wurde ich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, zur Abwehr aggressiver Kreaturen eingesetzt, was auch prima klappte. Falls du dich jemals gewundert hast, wieso du hier nie auf Monster gestoßen bist.“ Hatte sich Wolf auch nie – kein Wunder, hatte er doch andere Sorgen zu der Zeit, als von einem wilden Tier gefressen zu werden.

„Die Bestien waren Geschichte und die Sicherheit gewährleistet, allerdings sahen mich die Leute lediglich als autonome Kriegsmaschine, zu der Kontakt möglichst vermieden wurde. Aber nachdem die Bedrohung gebannt war, gab es für mich nichts mehr zu tun, als Wachdienst rund um das Dorf zu leisten. Mein Weg zum Helden fing zuerst damit an, als die alte Dame zögerlich fragte, ob ich denn nicht auf meinen Patrouillengängen nach ihrem Kater Ausschau halten könnte. Natürlich sagte ich zu, froh darüber, endlich auch in Friedenszeiten behilflich sein zu dürfen. Ende der Geschichte nach einem Tag:“ Ustanak lachte. Es klang so unwirklich, der Söldner fragte sich, ob die KI aus eigenem Antrieb heraus lachte oder ein Skript im Programm ihm auftrug, bei Erinnerung X Emotion Y durchzuführen.

„Irgendwann im Laufe musste sich das Fellknäuel auf mich gemogelt und auf die Motorabdeckung gelegt haben. Wir, also die Frau und ich, konnten nicht anders, als uns darüber gemeinsam zu amüsieren.“ Das hätte der Kopfgeldjäger nur zu gerne gesehen – welchen Eindruck es wohl bei den Anwohnern hinterließ?  
„Anschließend bat sie mich noch darum, ihr jeden Morgen die Milch zu bringen. Stelle dir mal das Gesicht des Bauern vor, als ich vor seiner Tür stand und ihm sagte, ich hole Milch für die Dame ab.“ Wolf tat es – und lachte ebenso. An seiner Stelle wäre er auch völlig perplex gewesen und hätte womöglich nur die Tür zugeschlagen. Ustanak fuhr fort:  
„Unnötig zu sagen, dass meine Botengänge in Windeseile in aller Munde waren und bald darauf immer mehr Menschen, groß und klein, jung und alt, mit ihren eigenen Probleme und Anliegen zu mir kamen. Himmel, sogar die Kinder nahm ich immer wieder gerne zu Abenteuern außerhalb der Grenzen mit, mal ruhig und schön, andermal spannend und gefährlich. Ärger mit den Eltern war nicht zu verhindern, aber diesen unschuldigen Augen konnte ich einfach nichts abschlagen.“

Dabei wunderte sich sein Gesprächspartner, ob es jemals bei diesen Spritztouren Unfälle gab und ihn die Kinder nicht einfach ausgenutzt hatten, aber solange die KI glücklich und zufrieden war, warum nicht?  
„Es dauerte nicht lange und ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Das Volk ehrte, wenn nicht sogar liebte mich und talentierte Weberinnen und Weber fertigten mir ein rotes Cape an, das um den Turmring gelegt und befestigt wurde, dazu schenkte mir ein kleines Mädchen ihren Teddybären, der auf der Turmluke saß. Meinte, es sei mein persönlicher „Ausguck“ und würde mich immer warnen, wenn sich mir böse Dinge näherten. Mein neues, nun, „Superheldenkostüm“ sah …“ Abermals lachte er. „... sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, aber ich mochte es sehr, erinnerte es mich doch stets daran, dass ich letztlich dem Volk diene, und nicht dem Krieg.“  
Etwas, was sich entfernt anhörte wie tiefes Atmen, ähnlich einem Beatmungsgerät in Krankenhäusern, nahm den Raum ein. Jetzt kam wohl die Kehrtwende der Geschichte, dachte Wolf.  
„Leider intervenierte später die militärische Führung, befand, ich würde zu viel Treibstoff verschwenden und entfernte mein Kostüm, da wir „nicht auf einer Masleniza“ wären und die schrillen Farben jegliche Tarnung im Gelände torpedieren würden. Die Bevölkerung war wütend, aber was sollte sie machen? So kehrte ich zum Alltagstrott des Wachdienstes zurück – bis eines Tages die Piratenarmee gegründet wurde, zweifellos der dunkelste Moment unserer intergalaktischen Historie.“

Den weiteren Verlauf meinte der Söldner zu kennen, dennoch erläuterte die Erzählung seines Erachtens nach nicht die Verachtung des Panzers seinen Befehlshabern gegenüber. Oder war es alles nur, weil sie das Kostüm grässlich fanden und ihn zurück an die Arbeit schickten? Wohl kaum.  
Aus diesem Grunde wollte er von der Maschine etwas über die Zeit aus dem vergangenen Krieg hören. 

Ustanak antwortete zunächst nicht, woraus er schloss, es wäre für die KI ein Tabuthema. Danach, eine kurze Weile später, fasste sie sich ein digitales Herz und begann zu sprechen:  
„Es war mitten in den Wirren des Bürgerkriegs in Kroatien. Ich weiß nicht, ob Masaru es dir gesagt hat, aber ich habe die zweifelhafte Ehre, meinen Namen daraus zu beziehen.“ Der Kopfgeldjäger nickte und der Panzer sprach weiter: „Meine ersten Einsätze bestanden noch daraus, kleine Widerstandsnester aus- und die Unterlegenheit der Rebellen hervorzuheben. Ich schlachtete, mordete und vernichtete Dutzende von Rebellen, völlig überzeugt von den Worten meiner Befehlshaber, die Gegner würden das Land zerstören wollen. So tat ich also pflichtbewusst meinen Dienst als beschworener Held des Volkes und wurde schnell vom Feind gefürchtet. Tatsächlich war es mehrmals vorgekommen, dass sich manche Stellungen widerstandslos ergaben, sobald sie die Kunde meiner bisherigen Errungenschaften erreicht hatte und sie nicht dasselbe Schicksal teilen wollten.“

Das war in derartigen Geschichten normalerweise die Stelle, an dem der Erzähler mit dem obligatorischen Wendepunkt ankam und Wolf dachte, diesen mal vorwegzunehmen.  
„Und ich nehme an, das war nur bis zu jeeeeenem Tag so?“  
„Natürlich, wie sollte es denn auch anders sein? An jenem Tag machte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Klick und ich fing an, die Hintergründe des Konflikts zu hinterfragen, allem voran die Motivation meiner Vorgesetzten.“ Da hakte sich Wolf ein. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie Ustanak jeden Befehl ohne Wenn und Aber ausführte, da er sich doch als nachdenkliche Maschine mit Moral gezeigt hatte.  
„Wie kann das denn sein? Ich meine, hast du dich denn nie gefragt, ob es richtig ist, was du da machst?“  
„O'Donnell, ich merke, dass du noch viel zu lernen hast. Wenn dir von Anbeginn deines Lebens ein Feindbild eingetrichtert wurde, siehst du nichts Schlechtes darin, besagtes Feindbild mit allen Mitteln zu bekämpfen. Erst wenn du auf Vertreter triffst, die nicht der Propaganda entsprechen, beginnst du dir Gedanken zu machen. Dasselbe geschah auch mir und heute frage ich mich, wie ich all die Jahre getäuscht werden konnte.“  
Sein Zuhörer senkte nur betreten den Kopf. Welche Grausamkeiten musste die KI zu ihrer Dienstzeit begangen haben, denen Unschuldige zum Opfer fielen? Wie musste sie reagiert haben, als dies heraus kam?  
„Der Auftrag erschien zunächst wie reine Routine. Ein kleines Dorf mit Einwanderern aus dem Westen wäre von Rebellen besetzt und ich sollte es befreien, da es auf unseren Nachschublinien lag. Kein Problem für meine Wenigkeit, also begab ich mich in Position, ließ mir die Anwesenheit von bewaffneten Einheiten bestätigen und startete den Angriff. Nun musst du wissen, dass die Widerstandskämpfer eroberte Ortschaften befestigten und mich mit Panzerabwehrwaffen im Anschlag erwarteten.“

Eine leise Vorahnung, gleichzeitig begleitet von der ersten Horrorvorstellung, beschlich Wolf und er äußerte sogleich seine Vermutung:  
„Und lass mich raten, es waren keine Rebellen.“  
„Richtig. Ich rollte also dem Dorf entgegen, potenzielle Hinterhalte im Auge behaltend und rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass irgendwo ein Panzerjäger auftauchen und eine Granate auf mich abfeuern würde.“  
„Also bist du einfach mitten in den Ort gestürmt, hast dich gewundert warum niemand auf dich schießt und alle glotzen dich nur doof an?“  
„Auch richtig. Kannst du dir denken, wie dumm man sich vorkommt, wenn einen alle anstarren, weil niemand versteht, was eigentlich los ist? Und du selbst noch weniger?“ Das durchaus, obgleich sich Wolf als Söldner keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit leisten konnte und es daher noch nie erlebt hatte. Trotzdem sonderte er ein bejahendes „Mhm.“ ab und hörte weiter zu.  
„Also stand ich da inmitten von Menschenmengen, suchte die Gegend hektisch nach gegnerischen Zielen ab, während ich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen gemustert wurde. In der Tat fand ich sogar vereinzelte mit Sturmgewehren ausgestattete Bürger dort, sodass ich sofort befahl, die Waffen niederzulegen und sich zu ergeben. Die meisten Einwohner sahen sich zuerst verwirrt an, ehe sie meiner Order Folge leisteten und ich sah meine Arbeit als getan, bis sich mir plötzlich der Würdenträger des Ortes näherte.“

Hier erinnerte sich Wolf an Piotr zurück, der ihn hatte an Ustanak ausliefern wollen. Was erwähnter Würdenträger wohl getan hatte, um sein Dorf aus der Schusslinie zu bewegen?  
„Selbstverständlich erteilte ich ihm dieselbe Anweisung, doch er weigerte sich und verlangte nach einer Erklärung. Ich antwortete ihm, es lägen Berichte über eine Feindbesetzung vor und da sie unsere Operationen erheblich behinderte, wären wir für den Befreiungsschlag angerückt. Plötzlich lachte der Bürgermeister und erwiderte, dass das Dorf erst gestern einen Konvoi versorgt hätte und selbst wenn es besetzt wäre, wäre es zu schlecht zu verteidigen gewesen. Er könne mich sogar bei Bedarf mit dem gestrigen Truppführer verbinden, aber ich lehnte es als Beweis ab, weil sich die Rebellen schließlich verstecken könnten und fragte, warum einige Menschen bewaffnet wären. Dazu antwortete er, die Waffen wären überschüssige Ausrüstung vom Konvoi, die ihnen zwecks Selbstverteidigung ausgehändigt wurde, da sich in der Gegend Plünderer herumtrieben.“  
Wolf schmunzelte. Allein der Gedanke, einfache Bauern auszurüsten und zu erwarten, gegen bestimmt kampferfahrene Plünderer bestehen zu können, lächerlich. Da könnte er gleich einem Zierfisch eine Gabel in die Flosse drücken und auf einen Raubfisch hetzen, das Ergebnis wäre dasselbe gewesen.

„Habe ich mir auch gedacht“, kommentierte Ustanak, als hätte er in den Kopf seines Gesprächspartners gesehen und der Söldner erschrak, „Darum beauftragte ich letztlich doch den Funker unserer Eingreiftruppe, den Verantwortlichen für Antworten zu kontaktieren. Ich war kurz davor, die Mission aufgrund mangelnder Beweise abzubrechen und wollte zum Schluss erfahren, ob der Bürgermeister wüsste, wie denn dieser Irrtum geschehen konnte. Dieser meinte nur lächelnd, es müsste an der Bürgerwehr liegen und irgendein Spaziergänger hätte sie wohl für Widerstandskämpfer gehalten. Spätestens dann, als der Funker den Bericht des Truppführers durchgab, war jeglicher Verdacht von meiner Seite aus unbegründet.“  
„Und, was hatte er gesagt?“, hakte der Kopfgeldjäger nach.  
„Er bestätigte die Angaben des Würdenträgers und rechtfertigte seine Entscheidung mit der damals vorherrschenden Überproduktion an Kriegsmaterial, sodass sie ruhig zur Bildung von Milizen genutzt werden könnte, um das Personal zu entlasten. Auch einen Offizier zur Unterweisung hätte er dagelassen, leider fiel dieser während des Trainings einem Querschläger zum Opfer. Dennoch, trotz seiner lobenswerten Intentionen verstieß er gegen mehrere Vorschriften und müsse nun das Kriegsgericht fürchten.“

Der Söldner wurde langsam ungeduldig. Ihm war klar, dass am Ende die Auslöschung der Bevölkerung stand, aber welche Rolle spielte Artjom darin? Konnte er Ustanak ohne Umschweife den Befehl dazu geben und er führte ihn bedingungslos aus? Oder lehnte er sich gar gegen den Mann auf?  
„Also war es beschlossene Sache“, fuhr die KI fort, „Ich entschuldigte mich vielmals im Namen des Militärs für unseren Fehler, wünschte noch einen angenehmen Tag und bereitete mich auf den Rückzug vor. Bis …“  
„Maaan, jetzt hör doch mal endlich mit den ganzen „Bis“ auf, das ist ausgelutscht und nervt!“, beschwerte sich Wolf, aber Ustanak störte sich nicht daran und redete weiter:  
„... sich Artjom in den Funkverkehr einklinkte.“  
Sein Zuhörer hatte mittlerweile erörtert, dass dies der Name des Anführers der Piratenarmee sein musste – der alte Mann, der ihm mit falschem Bedauern eine Kugel in die Stirn gejagt hatte und lebendig begraben lassen wollte. Und das, obwohl er blind war. Wie konnte er angesichts dieser Handicaps ein solch gefährlicher Gegenspieler sein? Sollte er schon zu Bürgerkriegszeiten einen hohen Rang bekleidet haben, würde dies immerhin die Kampferfahrung erklären. Aber …  
Was hatte er auf diesem Planeten zu suchen?

„Artjom war bereits General, als du wahrscheinlich noch nicht gezeugt wurdest. Niemand konnte seiner taktischen Finesse das Wasser reichen und sein Kampfgeist entsprach dem eines Löwen. Unter seiner Leitung war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Land wieder befriedet werden konnte und so ließ man ihn nach Gutdünken walten. Nur: ein gravierendes Problem gab es.“  
„Du hast ihm mal widersprochen und weil er das nicht ganz so knorke fand, hasste er dich?“, schlussfolgerte Wolf scherzhaft, weswegen er erwartete, von Ustanak zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Allerdings kam es ganz anders:  
„Das ist nur ein kleiner Teil unseres gemeinsamen Disputs. Der Mann war nicht nur ein militärisches Genie, sondern auch ein fanatischer Verfechter unserer Staatsform, die mit den westlichen Nationen seit fast einem halben Jahrhundert im Clinch lag. Unser Reich umfasste einen Großteil der Welt, unter einer Ideologie vereint, von den eisernen Händen eines einzigen Mannes aufgebaut und für Artjom war die Welt in Ordnung. Nun, er wünschte sich zwar, die Ideologie zum Rest des Planeten zu tragen, aber es genügte ihm, die Stabilität seiner Nation aufrecht zu erhalten. Unglücklicherweise litt sie unter der inkompetent geführten Planwirtschaft und brach, so musste es unweigerlich kommen, zusammen.“

Von diesen Beweggründen zu erfahren, brachte Wolf in die Lage, die Feindseligkeit Artjoms Fremden gegenüber, in Teilen nachzuvollziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ihm ein Rätsel, was sich der General davon versprach, jeden außerirdischen Besucher umzubringen, vor allem, weil er gegen einen Großangriff seitens Andross sicherlich keinen Stich sehen würde. Ustanak allein konnte unmöglich eine Invasion aufhalten, von den Soldaten ganz zu schweigen. Was also ersann der Kriegsveteran bei einer vernichtenden Niederlage? Hatte er für den Fall noch eine Superwaffe in petto? Eine, die Andross das Fürchten gelehrt hätte?  
„Von diesem Tag an, war Artjom …“ Die KI hielt inne. Schlummerte inmitten der Abscheu noch etwas Respekt für ihren Vorgesetzten?   
„Nun, es ist ein hartes Wort, deshalb werde ich nur sagen, dass er der Paranoia verfiel. An jeder Ecke vermutete er Verrat, glaubte an eine feindliche Übernahme durch den Westen und sah jeden Immigranten als Eindringling, sowie potenziellen Spion an und ginge es nach ihm, müsste sich der Staat vollkommen abschotten. Niemand konnte behaupten, dass er vorher jeden Einwanderer herzlich willkommen geheißen hatte, aber seine feindseligen Tendenzen waren doch stets im Rahmen geblieben. Diese Mission sollte jedoch aufzeigen, wie tief der Hass wirklich saß.“

Den Hergang konnte sich der Söldner bereits zusammenreimen, ließ Ustanak jedoch trotzdem ausreden:  
„Artjom brüllte mich über Funk an, wie dumm ich doch sei, nicht zu erkennen, dass es eine offensichtliche Finte sei und jeder Bewohner mit den Guerillas unter einer Decke steckte. Meinen Einwand, dass es keine stichhaltigen Hinweise dafür gäbe und sie vom Truppführer entlastet wurden, schmetterte er mit der wahnwitzigen Anschuldigung ab, der Mann sei selber insgeheim ein Aufständischer und wäre soeben abgeführt worden. Ob er denn überhaupt Anhaltspunkte hätte? Klar, allein die Entscheidung, Dorfbewohnern Waffen zu überlassen und der rasche Tod des Offiziers wären genug, um ihn des Hochverrats zu bezichtigen. Und dann … Und dann …“ Ein leises Rauschen durchfuhr seine plötzlich schwach klingende Stimme: Konnte es denn sein?  
„Hat er dir befohlen, das Dorf mitsamt den Bewohnern auszulöschen?“, versuchte Wolf ihm zu helfen, doch Ustanak schwieg und rauschte noch lauter.

Da brach es wie ein zerstörter Damm aus ihm hervor, das Störgeräusch nicht aushaltbar:  
„Als wäre ein Dämon in dich gefahren, hätte dich der Kontrolle deines Körpers beraubt und würde dich aus reiner Bosheit zwingen, den ganzen Gräuel mit anzusehen! Während du nichts anderes tun kannst, als zu beten, diesem Alptraum entfliehen zu können und den Dämon anzuflehen, aufzuhören! Und wozu das Ganze? Um den angeblichen Widerstandskämpfern ein Exempel zu statuieren und, wie sich herausstellte, dem Hass ein Ventil zu geben! Ich erinnere mich noch heute daran, wie ich inmitten des bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannten Dorfes stand, umringt von grässlich zugerichteten Toten, den aufgeregten Funkverkehr mithörend und Artjoms sarkastisches Lob im Hintergrund! Und obwohl der General für dieses Desaster suspendiert worden war und zur Strafe den Planeten hatte verlassen müssen, beließ man mich weiter unter seinem Kommando, was er für seine kranken Machtspiele ausnutzte und die Piratenarmee ins Leben rief! Wie sollten wir es bloß den Angehörigen beibringen?! Diese Bilder von schreienden Menschen, die im Gewehrfeuer zerfetzt wurden, ihre Gesichter von Angst und Terror verzerrt, sie lassen mich nicht in Frieden!“  
Auf einmal verschwand das Rauschen und Wolfs Atem stoppte.  
„Verstehst du jetzt, was für ein Werk ich an dir getan habe, um meine Nachfolge anzutreten?“  
Kurz nach diesen Worten trat das Rauschen wieder ein.

Obwohl er sich wünschte, es Ustanak gleichzutun, musste er von der Leere in sich kapitulieren. So viel hatte er aufgeopfert, den zu besiegen, den er für seinen bis dato größten Feind hielt – um jetzt zu entdecken, dass er von Anfang an auf seiner Seite gestanden hatte. Nun fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen:  
Piotr starb wegen seines erbärmlichen Plans, einen Einzelnen zum Wohl aller als Tribut anzubieten und sollte zeigen, dass im Krieg dennoch Moral existierte.  
Moritz' Tod sollte die Gefährlichkeit des Gegners demonstrieren und dass es Dinge gab, auf die man schlicht keinen Einfluss hatte.  
Die KI hatte ihn beim Lager absichtlich schlecht getroffen, damit er selber erlebte, dass ein Fehler nicht das Ende bedeutete.  
Die Gespräche im Traum waren keine Hirngespinste, sondern er selber hatte durch das Komlink zu ihm gesprochen, während Wolf dem Tode nahe im Sarg gelegen hatte und ihn zu einem fürsorglichen Kommandanten „erzogen“.  
Der Mord an Jan war nicht aus Böswilligkeit heraus geschehen, sondern weil er ihm Achtsamkeit und den wahren Schmerz des Verlustes nahebringen wollte.  
Alles diente einem einzigen Zweck:  
Wolf auf seine Rolle als Held wider Willen vorzubereiten, damit er stärker denn je aus dem Konflikt hervorgehen würde. Um das zu vollbringen, wozu Ustanak nie in der Lage gewesen war.

War alles umsonst? Wie wäre es gelaufen, hätte er das früher gewusst? Waren die Tode vermeidbar gewesen? Könnte er die Maschine dennoch aus Vergeltung töten? Wer war nun eigentlich der größere Idiot: Ustanak oder er?  
Eine Feststellung jedoch blieb, die der Söldner gequält lachend verkündete:  
„Ha ha ha … scheint, als wären wir beide armselige Gestalten, oder?“ Diesmal durchdrang parallel zum Rauschen dumpfes Gelächter, das jedoch alsbald vom Störgeräusch verschluckt wurde und das Wolf als Einladung wahrnahm, alles, was ihn bedrückte, aus sich herauszulassen.

Jegliche Bedenken, ob es sich für einen professionellen Söldner ziemte, wurden ausnahmsweise die Toilette heruntergespült. Er löste die Blockaden, flutete seinen Geist mit Schmerz und erstickte das Lachen erst in einem Schluchzen und schließlich im Weinen.

Dem Weinen eines Kindes.

 

___________________________  
Da leider ungenügend Canonmaterial über Wolf vorliegt - so ist mir nichts mehr geläufig als dass er eben Fox' böser Counterpart ist und die Rivalität mit James begann, wobei selbst das lediglich impliziert ist -, habe ich mir bezüglich seines Profils jede Menge Freiheiten herausgenommen, sodass ich mich an der Stelle für Canonverstöße entschuldigen möchte. Bedenkt dies bitte, falls ihr kritisieren wollt.


	17. Chapter 17

Zur dunkelsten Stunde, in der Kreaturen schlummerten oder jagten, gesichtslose Schrecken in Träume eindrangen oder ungeschützten Reisenden zwischen den Bäumen auflauerten, ragte ein hölzerner Wachturm gen Himmel empor. Er war nicht von breiter Statur, aggressiver Gestalt oder schwer befestigt, als dass er einem ernsthaften Angriff standhalten konnte. Sogar die Sichtweite war aufgrund der dichten Vegetation eingeschränkt, darum wurde in der Regel erst dann Alarm geschlagen, wenn es bereits zu spät war. Um dieser eklatanten Schwäche bestmöglich entgegenzuwirken, befand sich am Geländer ein Suchscheinwerfer, der zumindest nachts einen besseren Einblick durch das Blattwerk ermöglichte und lichtsensitive Bestien verscheuchte. Immerhin schützte eine Bedachung zuverlässig vor Bedrohungen aus der Luft – sofern sie die Konsistenz von Kartoffeln besaßen.  
Nur die kratzig klingende Polkamusik gehörte nicht zum ursprünglichen Bauplan…  
Auf der durch eine Leiter erreichbaren Plattform wachte ein, passend für die gegenwärtig vorherrschende Kühle, dick angezogener Mann über die offenen Zugänge der Siedlung. Den Plattenspieler auf dem Boden platziert und batteriebetrieben, spielte er die schwarzen, runden Tonträger mittels einer nicht mehr ganz funktionstüchtigen Nadel ab. Abseits vom spärlichen Gesang diverser Federtiere war er der einziger Begleiter des Herren während seines Dienstes. Ein morscher Stuhl sollte ihm Ruhepausen bescheren, jedoch wusste er genau, dass eine schlafende Nachtwache eine schlechte Nachtwache war. Und zu schlafen war sein momentan größter Wunsch.

Die Augen von Schatten unterlegt, schaute er unentwegt von seiner Armbanduhr zum Dienstplan: Noch eine Stunde, dann konnte er endlich ins Bett fallen, bis zum Morgen die Sorgen vergessen und seinen Rücken entlasten. Das Scharfschützengewehr hing schwer über der Schulter, von Munition und dem Zielfernrohr zusätzlich beladen und hätte er es abgelegt, wäre er sicherlich früher oder später darüber gestolpert, über das Geländer gesegelt und in den Tod gestürzt. Lampen waren auf Anordnung zwecks Tarnung untersagt und der Sternennebel musste darum als Lichtquelle genügen. Moderne Gerätschaften wie Nachtsichtgeräte standen unglücklicherweise nicht zur Verfügung.  
So stand der Wachmann mit den Armen auf dem Geländer gestützt, sah hinaus in den Horizont, lauschte den schiefen Klängen und fragte sich, ob er sich gleich etwas zu Abendessen zubereiten sollte.  
Da durchbrach plötzlich ein Stampfen die Idylle und ließ ihn hektisch zu allen Seiten gucken. Sofort verfing er sich in dem Tragegurt des Gewehrs, als er es hastig ausrüsten wollte. Einen Blick durch das Zielfernrohr werfend, erspähte er nur raschelndes Grün – kein Wunder, denn die Vergrößerungsstufe war zu hoch eingestellt. Aber auch mit den niedrigsten Einstellungen konnte er nicht mehr ausmachen und das Stampfen wurde immer lauter. Hatten die Monstrositäten seit ihrer angeblichen Ausrottung gelernt, sich zu tarnen? Dann wäre der Suchscheinwerfer ja nutzlos! Konzentriert lauschte der in die plötzliche Stille. Hatten sie ihn also zuerst gesehen? Ob er zur Sicherheit einen Warnschuss abgeben sollte?  
Nein, dafür war die große Glocke in einer anderen Ecke vorhanden. Dadurch würde das gesamte Dorf alarmiert und die Miliz mobilisiert werden, während sich Zivilisten in ihren Häusern verschanzten. Völlig machtlos dem Gegner gegenüber, schnellte seine behandschuhte Hand zum Klöppel …  
„[Warten Sie!]“

Die Finger umgriffen das Lederband, bewegten es aber nicht.  
„[Wir brauchen dringend eure Hilfe! Wir haben einen Plan, wie wir die Piratenarmee ausschalten können!]“  
Der Mann traute dem Braten nicht so ganz, ging rüber zum Scheinwerfer, aktivierte ihn und leuchtete hinunter zum Fuße des Turms. Dort stand ein Herr älteren Semesters mit Schlitzaugen, Spitzbart und Bauernkleidung. Der soll die schweren Schritte gemacht haben, die geklungen hatten, als wäre ein Ungeheuer durch das Holz gewütet? Unmöglich, aber den kannte er doch von irgendwoher ..?  
„[Wie auch immer, identifizieren Sie sich!]“, rief der Schütze, woraufhin der Senior mit verdecktem Gesicht antwortete:  
„[Masaru-Ito! Ich war am letzten Tag fort, um mein vom Alien gestohlenes Fahrrad zurückzuholen! Aber dann bin ich im Wald verlorengegangen!]“ Der Wächter sah angestrengt zu Boden und überlegte. War es nicht der, um den es so einen Aufschrei gab, weil bei ihm eine sogenannte dunkle Waffe gefunden worden war?

„[Ja, ich glaube, ich kenne Sie]“, entgegnete er, „[Aber wie zum Teufel kriegen Sie diese lauten Schritte hin? Wiegen Sie vielleicht 50 Tonnen?]“ Masaru wollte sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn schlagen, überlegte es sich jedoch wegen der schmerzenden Helligkeit anders. Deswegen erwiderte er:  
„[Nein, und wenn Sie jetzt so freundlich wären, das Ding abzuschalten, damit wir uns vernünftig unterhalten können?]“ Aber der Schütze schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„[Warum sollte ich Ihnen trauen?]“ Danach drehte sich der alte Mann lediglich um, winkte jemandem im uneinsehbaren Dickicht zu und daraufhin setzten die Stampfer wieder ein. Die Wache staunte nicht schlecht, als drei zweibeinige Roboter aus der Blattdecke heraustraten, die von der Höhe her fast bis an die Plattform reichten, ihre großen Köpfe zu ihm wendeten und furchterregende Geschütze preisgaben.  
„[Heilige Mutter Gottes!]“, sagte er erschrocken, machte umgehend, wie ihn Masaru gebeten hatte, das Licht aus und ließ die Waffe neben sich fallen. Durch die robuste Bauweise würde es den Sturz ohne Schaden überstehen.  
„[Fürchtet Euch nicht]“, sprach Masaru als Reaktion auf die Angst des Mannes, „[Das sind Verbündete, die uns im Kampf gegen die Banditen zur Seite stehen werden! Sie werden uns nichts tun, solange wir sie nicht provozieren.]“

Zwar konnten sie die zusätzliche Feuerkraft gut gebrauchen, die Versicherung aber überzeugte die Wache nicht wirklich. Was bestärkte Masaru in seiner Annahme, die fremden Truppen würden sie am Ende nicht annektieren? Sich effektiv gegen Aggressoren wehren, konnten die Siedler sowieso nicht. Einer feindlichen Übernahme würde somit nichts im Wege stehen. Höchstens ein Sieg durch zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit wäre möglich, doch zu welchem Preis?  
„[Na schön, dann glaube ich Ihnen das ausnahmsweise]“, antwortete er mit skeptischer Miene, „[Aber wenn die Aktion vor die Hunde geht, mache ich Sie dafür verantwortlich!]“ Ein flüchtiges Kopfnicken samt gerufenem Dank später, passierte ein kleiner Trupp – es konnten nicht mehr als drei Dutzend Mann sein, davon mehrere Huckepack – den Turm. Trotzdem beobachtete er sie und hielt Stellung nahe der Glocke. Nur für den Fall …  
„[Könnten Sie bitte Alarm geben?]“ Vor seiner Nase tauchte plötzlich das lächelnde, verdunkelte Gesicht des alten Herren auf und jagte einen kalten Schock durch den Körper des Wächters. Das reflexartige Zurückweichen drängte ihn gar beinahe über das Geländer, wurde aber glücklicherweise noch von Masaru gerettet. Mit einem Gemisch aus abklingendem Schrecken und Wut schalt ihn die Wache:  
„[Himmel hilf, erschrecken Sie mich nicht so! Was wollen Sie denn noch? Und wie schnell sind Sie eigentlich hier hochgeklettert?]“

Die unwichtigen Punkte ignorierend, entgegnete Masaru:  
„[Wie gesagt, läuten Sie bitte die Glocke. Nur so können wir mit der Ausführung unseres Plans beginnen.]“ Der Wachmann konnte nicht glauben, was da von ihm verlangt wurde. Für wen hielt sich der alte Sack eigentlich? Wusste er, wofür der Alarm gedacht war? Sicher nicht, um noch in der Nacht sämtliche Dorfbewohner in Panik aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, damit sie für einem fadenscheinigen „Plan“ benutzt werden würden! Nun, Ersteres war korrekt und ausschließlich für reale Notfälle gedacht, und er zweifelte sehr am besagten Notfall. Daher verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge, er verschränkte die Arme und fragte:  
„[Was soll damit bezweckt werden? Mögen Sie mir bitte darlegen, wozu Sie die Dorfbewohner benötigen? Sie wissen, so will ich doch meinen, dass kaum jemand über eine militärische Ausbildung verfügt.]“  
„[Ich kenne doch meine Pappenheimer]“, sagte der Rentner abermals lächelnd, „[Wir werden auch keine bewaffneten Bürger brauchen, das kann ich Ihnen schon verraten. Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne von Schusswaffen.]“ Das überzeugte sein Gegenüber sogar noch weniger. Ihm war bewusst, dass Masaru die Zivilisten für den Überfall auf die Piratenarmee einspannen wollte, doch wie, ohne ernsthafte Bewaffnung?  
„[So so, Sie wollen also die Banditen mit nicht kampfbereiten Bürgern attackieren?]“ Dann schritt er langsam auf den alten Mann zu, legte seine Hände auf dessen Schultern und schüttelte ihn kurz durch, während er sagte: „[Ist das Ihr Ernst?]“

Der Rentner schob die Hände sanft weg, seufzte und meinte kopfschüttelnd:  
„[Hmpf, mit Ihnen hier und jetzt zu diskutieren, ist Zeitverschwendung. Hören Sie, die Zukunft von Nowaja Moskwa steht auf dem Spiel und wir sind derzeit auf dem besten Weg, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Uns ist es nämlich gelungen, Ustanak aus dem Weg zu räumen.]“  
Unverhofft brach der Schütze in gellendes Gelächter aus und hielt sich dabei den Bauch, während Masaru ihn genervt musterte. Auch nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und etwas erwidern wollte, verfiel er immer wieder in kurze Lachkrämpfe, sodass er alsbald nach Sauerstoff lechzte.  
„[Ustanak aus dem Weg räumen, der war gut!]“, kommentierte er die Aussage, einen weiteren Lacher unterdrückend, „[Womit denn? Ein Sonderangebot für Diesel?]“ Das erschöpfte die Geduld des Seniors. Ohne der Wache überflüssige Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, ging er an ihm vorbei und streckte den Arm nach dem Klöppel aus – nur um auf Widerstand in Form eines anderen Arms zu stoßen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, aufs Neue rot anzulaufen.  
„[Ah ah ah]“, sprach der Wächter belustigt, „[Sie haben das Zauberwort nicht gesagt!]“. Als Reaktion darauf wurde Masaru deutlich lauter:  
„[Wir haben keine Zeit für Ihren Unfug! Wenn Sie jemanden brauchen, der Ihnen die Langeweile vertreibt, gehen Sie doch zu den Affen!]“ Die Mundwinkel beleidigt nach unten gezogen, ließ der Mann von ihm ab und antwortete:  
„[Aber ganz im Ernst: Ich kann nicht einfach so das Volk zusammenrufen, ich benötige dazu die Genehmigung des Bürgermeisters, sonst macht er mich einen Kopf kürzer.]“  
„[Piotr ist tot. Wollen Sie eine Séance abhalten?]“, fragte Masaru sarkastisch, um dem Einfaltspinsel eine reinzudrücken. Jedoch lieferte ihm sein ungeliebter Gesprächspartner eine gar nicht so überraschende – und umso ärgerlichere – Erklärung:  
„[Sergej hat seine Nachfolge angetreten. Er ist übrigens immer noch sauer wegen dem gebrochenen Arm.]“

Sergej? Der überlebende Lakai des hingerichteten Bürgermeisters? Mit ihm hatte er gar nicht gerechnet! Das würde die Sache erheblich erschweren, da er voll hinter der Beschwichtigungstaktik von Piotr stand, der keinen anderen Weg sah, als mit den Piraten eine Koexistenz zu führen. Ganz egal wie schlecht sie mit den Zivilisten auch umgingen.  
„[Hervorragend, dann können wir uns die Sache ja abschminken]“, sagte Masaru angesäuert, „[Der wird uns nie die Erlaubnis erteilen, dieser Feigling. Der würde sogar dann noch Däumchen drehen, wenn Artjom im Wahn alle töten will.]“ Die Wache allerdings zuckte nur mit den Schultern, machte auf betroffen und sprach:  
„[Dann ist es eben so, Gesetz ist Gesetz. Da kann ich leider nichts machen, so sehr ich auch wollte. Tut mir leid.]“ So leicht wollte der Rentner aber nicht von dannen ziehen. Nach kurzem Nachdenken, kam ihm eine simple, aber doch geniale Idee:  
„[Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie überwältigt wurden, in Ordnung?]“ Dazu wollte sein Gegenüber mit erhobenem Zeigefinger und autoritärer Stimme etwas sagen, brachte aber nichts mehr als ein langgezogenes „Äh“ hervor. Ohne ihm die nötige Zeit für eine anständige Antwort zu geben, lächelte Masaru, nahm den Klöppel und läutete. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann erschallten weitere Glocken an den Dorfrändern und die ersten Lichter in den Häusern wurden angeschaltet.  
„[Ich spendiere Ihnen einen Wodka wenn wir den Krieg hinter uns haben, versprochen!]“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich zur Leiter nieder und ließ den verdutzt dreinblickenden Wächter stehen.

Während er durch die finsteren Straßen schlenderte und dem Trubel in den Fenstern zuschaute, traten bereits die ersten Dorfbewohner, noch in Nachtwäsche gekleidet, durch die Türen nach draußen. Manche hielten es für eine reale Gefahrensituation und rannten in Panik Richtung Zentrum, Andere machten sich lautstark Luft über die Ruhestörung und Weitere waren schlicht grantig. Der alte Mann hatte Piotr schon mehrmals geraten, die Zahl der Alarmübungen zu reduzieren, um einer vorzeitigen Gewöhnung entgegenzuwirken, aber er war ja nur der durchgeknallte alte Sack und mittlerweile ein verdächtigter Pirat. Warum also sollte je jemand auf ihn hören?  
Das Zentrum, stets der Treffpunkt bei öffentlichen Ansprachen und Festen, war nichts mehr als ein großer, runder Platz mit einem Podest, der aus Backsteinen errichtet worden war. In der Mitte war ein tiefes Loch, in dem eine Flagge in den Farben weiß, blau und rot steckte. Würde die Piratenarmee nicht regelmäßig für Tributzahlungen in Form von Lebensmitteln und Hygieneartikel vorbeikommen, hätte es das Dorf längst zu einem belebten Markt gebracht. Würde es sich vielleicht noch in dieser Nacht von ihren Fesseln lösen können?

Angekommen entdeckte er die ersten Menschenmengen, Tendenz steigend. Ebenso hielt er nach den Imperialen Ausschau und bis auf die AT-STs, die von den Bewohnern erstaunt beäugt wurden, sah er nur Santana auf dem Platz, wie er versuchte, sich nicht von lachenden Passanten stören zu lassen. Offenbar hielten sie seine Rüstung für eine Verkleidung und das Blastergewehr für ein Spielzeug. Um keinen Aufruhr auszulösen, sah er von ihrem Gebrauch ab.  
Den Trägern der Verletzten hatte er vor Eintritt in die Ortschaft den Weg zum Arzt beschrieben, doch wo war der Rest? Gut, da stand eine Taverne, aber disziplinierte Soldaten würden sich doch nicht vor der entscheidenden Schlacht betrinken! Das sind schließlich Truppen des galaktischen Imperiums!  
„Na, wo haben Sie Ihre Kameraden gelassen?“, fragte er Santana, der danach die Arme schlaff herabhängen ließ, den Kopf gen Himmel richtete und seufzte.  
„Wo denn wohl, haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, man könnte sie eine Sekunde lang unbeaufsichtigt lassen?“ Wie auf Bestellung kam ein mächtiges Rumpeln aus Richtung der Schenke, woraufhin eine Sturmtruppe durch ein Fenster neben dem Eingang geschleudert wurde, mit dem Rücken voran auf dem Erdboden landete und liegenblieb. Allerdings erhob er sich rasch und ging mit fuchtelnden Fäusten erneut hinein.  
„Na ja“, meinte Masaru entfernt optimistisch, „Solange sie nachher nicht zu betrunken zum Schießen sind, ist doch alles im grünen Bereich, oder?“ Santana jedoch hob den Blaster mit einer Hand und hielt sich den Lauf an den Kopf.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Platz reichlich gefüllt und der Senior sah den Zeitpunkt gekommen, eine Ansprache zu halten. Hierfür würde er sich auf das Podest stellen, gegebenenfalls einen Schuss abgeben, um das Augenmerk auf sich zu richten und mit lauter Stimme reden. Dafür brauchte er aber Wasser, also schickte er die Sturmtruppe in die Taverne um eine Flasche Mineralwasser zu organisieren. Natürlich würde früher oder später Sergej auf den Plan treten, darum musste es ihm gelingen, das Volk schnell genug auf seine Seite zu bringen. Doch was gedachte er zu tun, falls es nicht zum Angriff zu bewegen war?  
Darüber wollte er sich noch während der Rede Gedanken machen, jetzt galt es zunächst, die Menschen zu binden, bevor sie frustriert in ihre Häuser zogen. So stellte er sich gut sichtbar in die Mitte, ließ seinen Blick über die Massen wandern, räusperte sich und rief:  
[„Achtung Achtung! Liebe Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger!“] Einige der Umstehenden sahen ihn kurz an – und widmeten sich wieder den Gesprächen untereinander. Hätte er sich ja denken können, dass er auf ordinäre Weise nicht auffallen würde. Wenn er doch bloß ein Megafon oder Ähnliches zur Hand hätte, so blieb ihm derzeit nichts anderes übrig, als auf Santana zu warten.

Nach einer Minute tauchte er wieder auf, diesmal mit dunklen Flecken übersät, dem stapfenden Gang nach äußerst wütend und überreichte ihm die gewünschte Flasche mit dem Kommentar, nächstes Mal solle Masaru selber gehen, da er für Irrenhäuser keine Gefahrenzulage erhalte. Offensichtlich war der spontane Überfall nicht gut bei dem Besitzer angekommen. Massaru erkundigte sich, wie dieser denn reagiert hatte.  
„Ich habe kein Wort verstanden“, erzählte Santana, „Aber er hat wild gestikulierend auf meine randalierenden Männer gezeigt, mich angebrüllt und dann, wohl völlig fertig mit den Nerven, mir eine Flasche Wasser gegeben. Ich glaube, ich soll ihm dafür die ganzen Idioten aus seiner Cantina schaffen, bevor sie seine ganze Einrichtung auseinandernehmen. Zumindest von dem, was noch übriggeblieben ist.“  
Weil es für Schadensbegrenzung sowieso zu spät war und der alte Mann die Hornochsen vermutlich nur durch den bevorstehenden Kampfeinsatz aus dem Gebäude locken konnte, war es umso wichtiger, die Bevölkerung endlich zu mobilisieren. Darum fragte er den Soldaten, ob er für einen Moment seinen Blaster als Megafonersatz benutzen könnte. Mit einem knurrigen „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss“ ausgehändigt bekommen, belächelte er die Ähnlichkeit zu einer britischen Maschinenpistole, richtete er den Lauf nach oben und betätigte schließlich den Abzug.  
Die Schüsse waren keineswegs so laut wie konventionelle projektilbasierte Waffen, doch das charakteristische Knallen in Verbindung mit dem hellen roten Licht zeigte eine bemerkenswerte Effektivität darin, das Augenmerk der Gemeinde auf sich zu lenken. Besonders da sie so etwas nur aus Film und Fernsehen kannten.

Für einige Sekunden sicherstellend, dass wirklich alle, ob Frau und Mann, Groß und Klein, Jung und Greis, auf ihn achteten und nicht ihre privaten Geplänkel erneut fortführten, räusperte er sich nocheinmal und rief:  
[„Achtung Achtung! Liebe Mitbürgerinnen und Mitbürger!“]  
Diesmal blieben die Blicke auf ihn geheftet, obwohl er vereinzelt Tuscheln wahrnehmen konnte. Das durfte ihn jedoch nicht stören und deswegen redete er weiter: [„Sicher habt ihr euch alle schon gefragt, warum ihr aus den Betten geläutet wurdet, obwohl kein akuter Notfall vorliegt. Und wo ihr hier steht, wer zum Henker denn diese weiß gekleideten Herren mit ihren zweibeinigen Kriegsmaschinen sind.“] Viele Personen sahen danach Santana und die AT-STs an, was Erstgenannten dazu bewog, sich ein wenig hinter der Flagge zu verstecken – nur um wieder von Masaru neben sich zitiert zu werden. Auf die verärgerte Frage hin, was das denn solle, entgegnete der Senior im Flüsterton:  
„Ich bin hier leider als Bandit gebrandmarkt und sobald der Pöbel das spitzkriegt, ist hier die Hölle los. Darum erachte ich es als taktisch klüger, wenn Sie im Vordergrund stehen und die Leute mit schwungvollen Reden für unsere Sache begeistern, vor allem weil Sie über Waffen verfügen. Darum werden Sie eher ernst genommen als ich.“  
„Aber die werden nichts von meinem Gesülze kapieren“, erwiderte die Sturmtruppe, „Können Sie übersetzen?“  
„Natürlich. Achten Sie nur darauf, nichts Falsches zu sagen.“ Das war dem Mann zu allgemein gefasst, aber er schlussfolgerte daraus, dem Volk nicht das Blaue vom Himmel zu erzählen und sie nicht mit der Aussage zu demotivieren, wie schlecht es wirklich um sie stand. Nur womit sollte er beginnen? Wäre O'Donnell nur hier …

„Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“, sprach er laut, was von Masaru nach Satzende sofort übersetzt wurde, „Die Piratenarmee ist …“  
„Nein nein nein“, wurde er von dem Alten forsch unterbrochen, „Sie müssen zuerst etwas über sich und das galaktische Imperium erzählen, damit die Menschen zunächst wissen, mit wem sie zusammenarbeiten müssen.“ Davon leicht ungehalten, setzte Santana neu an:  
„Das galaktische Imperium ist auf eur...“  
„Sie machen das ganz falsch, Sie müssen …“  
„Können Sie mal gepflegt die Schnauze halten und mich einfach machen lassen? Danke.“ Auf der Stelle hielt Masaru den Mund, wenn auch mit verengten Augen. Zufrieden wandte sich der Soldat abermals an sein Publikum:  
„Habt keine Angst, werte Damen und Herren. Wir mögen, zugegeben, einschüchternd wirken und haben tatsächlich die nötigen Werkzeuge, um das zu untermauern.“ Dann, den Kopf zu Jenen gedreht, die ihn vorhin offenbar für einen Schausteller gehalten haben, fügte er düster hinzu: „Also nein, das ist keine Verkleidung und das Gewehr ist auch kein Spielzeug, sondern hochwertige militärische Ausrüstung.“ Einige Zuhörer lachten und ungeachtet davon redete er weiter: „Denn wir sind treue Sturmtruppen des galaktischen Imperiums aus einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis und der Krieg gehört zu unserem Job. Aber genau wie ihr sind wir Opfer der verfluchten Piratenarmee, gestrandet auf diesem Planeten, ohne Möglichkeit Verstärkungen anzufordern und von der Heeresführung wahrscheinlich als vermisst, wenn nicht sogar als desertiert gemeldet. Also kann ich euch alle an der Stelle beruhigen, falls ihr früher oder später eine imperiale Invasion befürchtet. Nein, wir sind auf eurer Seite und werden euren gerechten Kampf ausfechten.“ 

Unter den Menschen brachen Gemurmel und Raunen aus, als ob sich niemand sicher wäre, ob den Sturmtruppen zu trauen sei. In der Hoffnung, jegliche Zweifel über ihre Glaubwürdigkeit zu beseitigen, wollte Santana die seiner Meinung nach aktuell froheste Botschaft verkünden:  
„Außerdem habe ich euch allen Großartiges mitzuteilen. Etwas um euch zu zeigen, dass die Banditen nicht unbesiegbar sind und realistische Aussichten auf einen Sieg bestehen.“ Er holte tief Luft, wartete ein wenig für den Spannungsaufbau und ließ es letztlich hinaus:  
„Ustanak ist tot.“  
Augenblicklich war das einzige, was er hören konnte, das Säuseln des Windes. Die Menge schwieg zwar, allerdings war diese gespenstische Stille nicht unbedingt das, was er damit zu erreichen gedachte. Jubel hatte er erwartet, mitsamt Getränken frei Haus; aber nicht diese … entgeisterten Gesichter. Spätestens das Geräusch einer schluchzenden Dame, offenbar eine der Wenigen, die seine Sprache verstanden, füllte seinen Magen mit unangenehmer Schwere.  
So drehte er sich als letzten Ausweg zu Masaru um – der zu seinem Schrecken denselben Ausdruck im Antlitz trug.

„Santana, genau das meinte ich damit, bloß nichts Falsches zu sagen“, sagte er ernst, „Das können Sie dem Volk unmöglich als Erfolg verkaufen. Er stand bei denen sehr hoch im Kurs, war quasi ein Volksheld. Sagen Sie jetzt schnell etwas Aufbauendes, bevor die Stimmung endgültig kippt!“  
„Das hätten Sie Dödel mir ruhig früher sagen können. Aber na gut, jetzt ist der Schaden schon entstanden …“ Er seufzte kurz und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Versammelten.  
„Ich höre gerade, dass Ustanak ein hohes Ansehen genießt. Deswegen entschuldige ich mich für meine eben getätigte Äußerung.“ Von Masaru rasch übermittelt, gelang es ihnen, die Menschen etwas milde zu stimmen. Es musste doch jemanden geben, der für ihre Situation Verständnis aufbringen konnte!  
„Jedoch ist nicht zu verkennen, dass der Panzer ein Sklave der Banditen war und somit keine andere Wahl hatte, als uns gegen seinen Willen anzugreifen. Ich versichere Ihnen aus erster Hand, er hat gekämpft wie eine Bestie, immer bis zum letzten, ähm, Datensatz. Und wäre es einem von uns misslungen, ihn in letzter Sekunde zu entern, hätte er uns ausnahmslos umgebracht. Könnte er uns hier und jetzt hören, ich bin sicher, er wäre froh, von seinem Leiden erlöst worden zu sein. Legen wir nun zu Ehren des gefallenen Helden eine Schweigeminute ein.“  
Eigentlich war Letztes nur, damit er mehr Zeit hatte, seine Worte zu wählen. Aus dem Stehgreif heraus eine flammende Rede zu halten, war eine sehr schwere Aufgabe und mit genügend Vorbereitungszeit hätte Santana bestimmt flüssigere Übergänge eingebaut, statt holprig von Satz zu Satz zu stolpern. Aber da die Menge ruhig blieb und manche Zuhörer sogar Hände falteten, schien sie doch ihre Wirkung zu haben.  
Nun war der Moment gekommen, die Population in seinen Plan einzuspannen.

„Doch auch würde Ustanak garantiert sagen, dass sein unrühmliches Ableben ein großes Loch in die feindliche Defensivlinie gerissen hat und wir nicht mit einem Angriff zögern dürfen. Nein, ausgerechnet sein Tod soll uns dazu inspirieren, Feuer und Flamme werden lassen für den Kampf, den er nie beenden konnte und der nun auf unsere Schultern geladen wurde. Er hat uns aufgetragen, in seine Kettenspuren zu treten und die Piraten für all das zu bestrafen, was sie uns angetan haben! Wenn nicht wir, wer dann?“ Zu seiner Freude stellte er fest, wie die Menschen aus der lockeren, gar desinteressierten Körperhaltung heraus kerzengerade aufrecht standen, sich einander ermutigend klingende Sätze zusprachen, freundliche Blicke austauschten und einer von ihnen streckte sogar seine geballte Faust in den Himmel und rief laut „Aye!“  
„Gut gemacht, Santana“, lobte ihn Masaru und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „Machen Sie weiter, wir haben es bald geschafft!“  
Nicht mehr lange und er hätte sie alle auf seiner Seite. Was konnte da noch schiefgehen?  
[„Hört nicht auf ihn!“]  
Plötzlich verstummte jeder, das bislang mühselig aufgebaute Klima erkaltete und der Soldat ärgerte sich schwarz. Warum musste immer etwas seinen Tag ruinieren? Gerne mehrmals?  
Am Rande des Platzes stand ein Mann, sein bandagierter Arm gut erkennbar vor ihm getragen. Santana wusste nicht wer das war und wandte sich darum an seinen Partner, der deutlich sichtbare Sorgenfalten aufgesetzt hatte. Allein das war ihm Information genug und er überlegte, den Störenfried mit Gewalt entfernen zu lassen. 

Der Herr zwängte sich durch die Massen, näherte sich dem Podest und stellte sich ganz unverblümt vor den beiden hin. Wer glaubte er eigentlich zu sein und die Redner in den Hintergrund zu drängen? Er schenkte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung, sondern ging sofort zu dem über, wofür er hier war und setzte seinerseits zum Sprechen an.  
„Wer ist das?“, fragte Santana Masaru mit vorgehaltener Hand und er antwortete:  
„Das ist Sergej, der neue Bürgermeister, nachdem der Vorgänger von Ustanak erschossen wurde, weil er O'Donnell an die Piraten ausliefern wollte. Er war einer seiner beiden Speichellecker, die auf sein Wort gesprungen sind.“ Das klang noch nicht sonderlich besorgniserregend, daher wollte der Imperiale erfahren:  
„Ah ja, und inwiefern ist er eine Bedrohung für uns?“ Er fand es darüber hinaus witzig, dass Sergej das Gesprochene nicht zu registrieren schien. Mal sehen, ob der Mann es merken würde, wenn Santana ihm mit einem Schwall aus Flüchen begegnete …  
„Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er versuchen wird, uns um die Ecke zu bringen. Aber so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er den gleichen Kurs verfolgen wie der amtierende Herr vor ihm. Was sich in dem Fall auf „Den Kopf in den Sand stecken und auf bessere Zeiten hoffen“ reduzieren lässt.“  
Santana fand den Mangel an Kampfgeist beklagenswert. So einer soll der Führer des hiesigen Volkes sein? Wahrscheinlich würden sie noch mit dem Imperium friedlich verhandeln wollen, obwohl es sie kurz und schmerzlos erobern würde. Doch solange Sergej sie nicht öffentlich aufknüpfen wollte, wäre noch alles in Lot, richtig?

Die anfängliche Idee, den Bürgermeister loszuwerden, verwarf er schnell, da er befürchtete, die Menge gegen sich aufzubringen. Es gab schon genug unnötiges Blutvergießen und noch mehr, nur um seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen, wäre definitiv kontraproduktiv gewesen. Darum hörte Santana lediglich zu und wartete ab, bis der Mann seine Ansprache beendete. Als er dann allerdings merkte, wie sich die Gesichter der Zuhörer verdüsterten, einige ihn hasserfüllt ansahen und sein Nachbar zu schwitzen begann, legte sein Magen an Gewicht zu und sein Organismus stieß Stresshormone aus.  
„Oh neineineineineinein!“, meinte Masaru beim Anblick der nun in Aufruhr geratenen Masse und stellte sich sofort schutzsuchend hinter die Sturmtruppe.  
„Was ist, Masaru? Müssen wir sie alle abknallen?“ Der Rentner entschied sich, Sergej die Frage beantworten zu lassen: Dieser bewegte sich etwas ins Abseits, gab die Sicht auf die beiden frei und rief etwas, was die Menschen nur noch mehr anstachelte, sodass sie einem Lynchmob ähnelten.  
„Er hetzt das Volk gegen uns auf! Tut etwas!“  
„Aber was, Sie Schlaumeier?! Soll ich eigenhändig Hunderte von Leuten erschießen?!“  
Jedoch war es bereits zu spät. Sogleich stürmten die Ersten auf sie zu, ließen ihnen keine Reaktionszeit und drückten sie zu Boden. Santana durfte eine professionelle Ausbildung sein Eigen nennen, die ihm im Handgemenge gegen wenige Gegner die Oberhand verschaffte – aber ein ganzer Haufen von denen?  
Unmöglich.

Liegend und von mehreren Personen bedeckt, hielten die Angreifer seine Arme und Beine fest. Vielleicht hätte er vorher seinen Helm abgelegen sollen, um zu zeigen, dass er auch „nur“ ein Mensch und kein mechanisch aussehendes Alien war, das wie ein wildes Tier gebändigt werden musste. Den Kopf nach rechts gedreht, in Richtung der Taverne, sah er die restlichen Sturmtruppen, im teilweise torkelnden Gang, mehr oder minder zielgerichtet aus dem Gebäude rennen, die offensichtlich vom Lärm alarmiert worden waren. Die andere Seite offenbarte ihm die AT-STs, ihre Geschütze zu den Menschen drehend.  
Das würde in einem Massaker enden.  
Sollen es die Piraten noch leichter haben, den Planeten zu beherrschen? Begriffen die Siedler denn nicht, dass das Imperium ihre einzige Hoffnung war, sie vom Terror zu befreien? Zugegeben, wirklich frei wären sie danach auch nicht, doch müssten sie nie wieder mit der Angst vor plötzlichen Plünderungen leben, die Infrastruktur wäre auf einem modernen Stand und Sicherheit, sowie Stabilität wären gewährleistet.  
„Ihr macht einen unbegreiflich dummen Fehler!“, brüllte Santana ihnen in einem letzten Versuch zur Rettung entgegen …   
… da zerschlug ein lautes Geräusch die akustische Kulisse, ertränkte die zahlreichen schwächeren Schallwellen in seiner eigenen und fror jegliche Bewegungen ein.  
Bis auf eine.

Paar Momente darauf prallte etwas Großes dumpf auf Gestein, gemeinsam mit etwas, was wie das Zerplatzen einer Melone klang. Nur leiser und mehrmals hintereinander.  
Sofort schaute Santana wieder zur anderen Seite, dort wo auch Masaru durch den Mob attackiert und festgenagelt wurde. Jene sahen genauso in seine Richtung und versperrten so die Sicht auf das, was alle in Schockstarre versetzte. Erstaunlich, wie nur ein ohrenbetäubender Knall eine wütende Menschenmenge bremsen konnte.  
Er zählte nicht die Sekunden, die er hier lag, ehe die Menschen aus Leibeskräften zu kreischen begannen und wie kopflose Hühner quer über den Platz rannten. Wo die lebende Blockade nun verschwunden war, entdeckte er das, was den gerade eben noch zornigen Mob in Panik versetzte.  
Sergej lag unweit von ihm auf dem Podest, dessen Kleidung vom Wind bewegt wurde und ansonsten reglos war. Wo sich der Kopf befand – oder vielmehr sein sollte – konnte er ausschließlich den Halsansatz erkennen. Dahinter war das Baumaterial von einer roten Flüssigkeit bedeckt, wovon noch etwas aus besagtem Hals rannte und ihr Weg von den Unebenheiten der Steine bestimmt wurde. Auf ungefährer Höhe des Hauptes lagen verteilt fleischige Stücke, kleine, weiße … „Steinchen“ und „Scherben“.  
Auch als Veteran hatte er seine Mühe, seinen Mageninhalt zurückzuhalten, war er doch eher an die für Blaster und Laser typischen Verbrennungen gewöhnt. Was konnten die „Bleischleudern“, was die Energiewaffen nicht konnten?  
Aber die größte Frage blieb:  
Wer hatte den Schuss abgefeuert?

Noch eine Schallexplosion. Allerdings ohne dabei etwas zu treffen.  
Auf der Stelle endete die Panik und die Menschen hielten an. Das nutzte Santana, um dem Schmerz des harten Bodens zu entfliehen, stand auf und versuchte, einen Blick auf den Schützen zu erhaschen. Dank der Leuten um ihn herum, war dies ein Leichtes und er erspähte ihn schnell. Die Wiedersehensfreude hielt sich bei Jenem jedoch stark in Grenzen; zeitweise dachte er gar daran, er würde träumen. Einem Alptraum, um genau zu sein.  
Eine metallische Stimme gefror das Blut in seinen Adern und nachdem er Masaru ansah, wie sein Gesicht totenbleich wurde und die Augäpfel aus den Höhlen zu fallen drohten, empfand er seine Sorge als berechtigt. So fragte er ihn, unwissend ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, mit ungläubiger Stimme:  
„Warum stirbt das Ding nicht?“  
Der Senior starrte ihn nur an.  
Außerhalb des Zentrums in einer Gasse stand ein Panzer, von Dellen und Lackschäden überall an Wanne und Turm entstellt. Lediglich die Kanone schien verschont geblieben zu sein.  
„Fürchtet euch nicht, die Kavallerie ist hier.“  
Diese Stimme jedoch … ja, konnte das denn sein? Santana vermochte es sich nicht zu erklären, aber sein Gemüt katapultierte sich in helle Sphären, er schmunzelte und bald darauf lachte er.  
So wie Masaru.

Anschließend setzte sich das Fahrzeug rumpelnd und röhrend in Bewegung, schickte eine schwarze Rauchwolke in den Himmel und überquerte den Platz, wobei die Menschen den Weg räumten. Sie alle blieben merkwürdig gefasst und niemand ergriff die Flucht. War das Angst oder der noch tief in den Erinnerungen der Leute sitzende Respekt der KI gegenüber?  
Die Fahrt stoppte das Vehikel wenige Meter vor dem Podest, sodass nur eine Armlänge zwischen den beiden und dem Kanonenlauf blieb. Daraufhin öffnete sich vorne unter dem Geschütz eine Luke und jemand streckte seinen Kopf heraus.  
„Wurde ja auch höchste Eisenbahn, dass dem endlich das Maul gestopft wird.“  
Hatte es sich Santana doch gedacht, als er den vertrauten Klang aus dem Lautsprecher gehört hatte. Der Imperiale gestand sich ein, den Kerl massivst unterschätzt zu haben.  
„O'Donnell!“, stießen Santana und der Alte erfreut hervor, „A-Aber … wie?“  
„Erzähle ich euch später, dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit!“, antwortete Wolf bestimmt, „Wenn wir gewinnen wollen, müssen wir die Gunst der Stunde ausnutzen! Und zwar jetzt!“  
„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen“, kommentierte Ustanak die Aussage, „Die Piraten haben mit mir ihre Trumpfkarte verloren. Sie werden sich aber dennoch aufgrund ihres Arsenals in Sicherheit wiegen und glauben, dass sich niemand gegen sie erheben wird. Ich schlage vor, wir greifen auf der Stelle an und demonstrieren ihnen, wie falsch sie doch liegen.“

Santana war dies nur recht. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie Wolf es geschafft hatte und hätte ihn gerne wissbegierig ausgefragt, doch sie durften den Überfall nicht mehr länger hinauszögern. Wo Ustanak anscheinend zu ihnen übergelaufen war, stand ihnen somit die mächtigste Waffe der Banditen zur Verfügung. Wenn das nicht für das Volk Zeichen genug für ihre neu errungene Überlegenheit war, was dann? Brauchten sie dann noch die List der Scheinarmee?  
Eines allerdings fiel ihm dann doch auf: Lag es am Lichteinfall des Nebels oder war Wolfs Auge in der Tat gerötet?  
„Gut dass ihr beiden hier seid“, sagte Masaru seltsam bodenständig, „Wir haben in eurer Abwesenheit einen Plan entworfen, wie wir die Piratenarmee auch ohne Panzer zur Aufgabe zwingen wollen. Vielleicht ist das mit euch nicht mehr nötig, aber wir möchten kein Risiko eingehen. Möchtet ihr ihn hören?“ Wolf und Ustanak bejahten und der Renter fuhr fort, ihnen die Täuschungstaktik zu erläutern mit dem Zusatz, sie als Speerspitze des Angriffs fungieren zu lassen. Während der Kopfgeldjäger von der Idee sofort angetan war, wenn auch etwas über den wegfallenden Kampfanteil enttäuscht, äußerte die KI ihren Unmut darüber, unschuldige Zivilisten noch tiefer in den Krieg zu ziehen. Das wäre insbesondere deswegen prekär, weil eine Kapitulation nicht gesichert war und keiner wusste, wozu Artjom in der Läge wäre, wenn man ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt hatte. Und was war ein Sieg, der teuer erkauft wurde?

„Ja meine Fresse, die Leute können doch auch nicht tagein, tagaus ihre Finger in den Hintern stecken und sich zureden, alles werde gut“, meinte Wolf angriffslustig, „Sie müssen lernen, dass sie sich irgendwann wehren müssen, wollen sie nicht der Spielball der Banditen bleiben.“ Die KI grummelte, schien nachzudenken und erwiderte darauf:  
„Fein. Angenommen, die Piraten ergeben sich nicht und verteidigen sich. Willst du dann die Zivilisten ins Gefecht schicken? Die meisten sind nur Bauern, die noch nie eine Waffe gesehen, geschweige denn in den Händen gehalten haben. Sie werden einen sinnlosen Tod sterben und den Boden mit dem vergossenen Blut rot färben. Es muss eine andere Lösung geben, es muss!“ Schließlich schlug Santana vor, das Volk entscheiden zu lassen, dem sich Ustanak besorgt beugte. So tauchte Wolf wieder ins Cockpit ab, jagte den Motor auf Hochtouren als er das Fahrzeug im Stand drehte und die Front zur Menge hin ausrichtete. Warum benötigte es die manuelle Steuerung eines Fahrers, um ein KI-gesteuertes Gefährt zu führen? Irgendetwas Unerwartetes musste geschehen sein, nachdem der Söldner das Fahrzeug infiltiert hatte. Natürlich lag seine Vermutung darin, dieser habe die Programmierung überbrückt, aber alles alleine mit verhältnismäßig geringem Zeitaufwand?

Während Ustanak begann, dem Volk den Plan in ihrer Sprache darzulegen, schloss sich Santana mit Masaru kurz, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Wolf stieß nicht hinzu, möglicherweise weil er bei den Siedlern als Unheilsbringer galt und somit nicht in der Öffentlichkeit agieren wollte.   
Unter anderem gehörte zum Gespräch die Frage, wie die Formation aufgestellt sein würde, denn ein Marsch wäre bei der schieren Anzahl an Personen unausweichlich.  
„Ich denke, es wäre der allgemeinen Moral dienlich, wenn wir Ustanak das Manöver anführen lassen würden“, erklärte Masaru, „So käme er zuerst an, würde den Piraten einen schnellen Kampf zu ihren Gunsten suggerieren und erst dann „enthüllen“ wir quasi, dass hinter ihm noch eine ganze Armee versteckt ist, die dann hinter ihm eine breite Linienformation bezieht. Passenderweise auf einer Entfernung, die sie nicht sofort im Scheinwerfer auffliegen lässt.“ Santana dachte einen Moment darüber nach, ob er ihm sagen sollte, dass allein die vielen Schritte die Banditen alarmieren werden, verzichtete dann jedoch mit dem Gedanken darauf, es würde so oder so auf ein Gemetzel hinauslaufen. Sollte nämlich nur einer herausfinden, dass die sogenannte „Armee“ aus unbewaffneten Dörflern bestand, würden die Gewehre glühen. Nichtsdestotrotz fuhr der Senior damit fort, Viererreihen als Formation der Wahl hervorzuheben, da die Pfade gerade für Ustanak und Transportfahrzeuge breit genug wären. Die Imperialen selber würden während der Bewegung die Nachhut bilden.  
Nicht unbedingt das, wozu Santana seine Jungs einteilen wollte, stimmte den Ausführungen in der Form aber zu. Alles andere würde sich nachher daraus ergeben, wie die Banditen reagierten.

„Habt ihr noch mehr Einzelheiten?“, fragte schließlich Ustanak, „Bis jetzt scheinen sie mir noch nicht von der Wirksamkeit des Plans überzeugt.“ Diese wurden ihm kurzerhand von Masaru gegeben, sodass sich die KI erneut den Zivilisten zuwandte und redete.  
„So. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun“, sagte der Rentner zur Sturmtruppe, „Ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns in den Panzer zu O'Donnell. Das Volk würde ohnehin ausschließlich Ustanak als Anführer akzeptieren.“ Dagegen hatte der Imperiale nichts einzuwenden, merkte allerdings an, dass er zuvor den verbliebenen Sturmtruppen die Taktik erklären müsse und Masaru schon mal einsteigen solle. So kletterte der alte Mann nach einem misslungenen Klimmzug auf die Wanne, ließ sich dabei von gaffenden Dorfbewohnern nicht stören, entdeckte die demolierte und definitiv nicht mehr vollständig verschließbare Luke auf dem Turm und öffnete sie.  
Darunter fand er das Innere beleuchtet vor und der Lärm des Motors wurde infolge der Enge nochmals verstärkt. Und trotzdem … fühlte er sich in gewisser Weise Zuhause. Wie lange war es her, dass er mit Ustanak unter einer Flagge vereint gewesen war und gekämpft hatte? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es noch einmal dazu kommen würde. Besonders, nachdem die KI vor Kurzem versucht hatte, sie umzubringen.  
Aber dies durfte ihn nun nicht daran hindern, mit dem Fahrzeug gemeinsam in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Wenn der Krieg vorbei sein sollte und beide überlebten, könnte er mit ihm danach immer noch hart ins Gericht gehen. Also ließ er sich durch die Luke in die Kampfstation nieder und setzte sich auf die rechte Seite, dort wo der Kommandant seinen Platz hatte. Sogleich nutzte er die Bordsprecheinrichtung, um mit dem Fahrer zu kommunizieren. Selbstredend, dass dies mittels hoher Lautstärke geschah.

„O'Donnell, hören Sie mich?“  
„Klar und deutlich, Masaru. Wie geht’s, wie steht's?“, rief Wolf erheitert und der Rentner musste schmunzeln. Dieses Alien war immer für eine Überraschung gut, das musste man ihm lassen. Nicht nur hatte er das Bombardement unverletzt überstanden, nein, ihm gelang es sogar, die KI aus den Händen des Gegners zu reißen und als Verbündeten zu gewinnen. Wie er das jedoch geschafft hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
„Hervorragende Arbeit, Wolf! Aber mich interessiert es dennoch brennend, wie Sie das alles bewerkstelligen konnten.“  
„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass dafür keine Zeit ist? Und überhaupt, wo bleibt Santana?“  
Als hätte man vom Teufel gesprochen, ging die zweite Turmluke auf und paar Sekunden später saß der Mann auf dem Platz des Richtschützen. Natürlich nicht, ohne dabei die fehlende Beinfreiheit zu beklagen.  
„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, speziell Sie als Soldat müssten die Enge von Militärvehikeln doch gewohnt sein.“ Darauf erwiderte Santana leicht verärgert:  
„Ja, aber doch nicht so! Ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft, ob es nicht angenehmer wäre, in einem Sarg zu liegen!“  
„Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern, aber ich bitte um Silentium“, mischte sich plötzlich Ustanak in ihre Auseinandersetzung ein und ergänzte: „Der Bevölkerung gefällt die Idee nicht, aber wenigstens sehen sie ein, dass sie etwas unternehmen müssen. Die meisten kampfbereiten Männer haben sich dazu bereiterklärt, eine kleine Streitmacht zu bilden. Im Großen und Ganzen haben wir knapp 200 Partisanen, meint ihr, das genügt?“

Santana und Masaru hatten insgeheim mehr erwartet, aber zwingen konnten sie sie nicht. Doch wo nun Ustanak da war, war es ein Leichtes, ihre Unerfahrenheit samt nicht vorhandener Ausrüstung zu kompensieren. Daher antwortete Masaru zuversichtlich:  
„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Mit deiner Hilfe ist uns der Sieg gewiss. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.“ Nach diesem Austausch erging die Anweisung an Wolf, den Panzer zum Dorfausgang zu fahren und dort zu warten, bis sich die Männer auf den Marsch vorbereitet und in Reihen Stellung eingenommen hatten. Da es im Inneren zunehmend heißer wurde, stiegen Wolf und Masaru aus, um sich vom kühlen Nachtwind erfrischen zu lassen und das Fortschreiten ihres Plans mitzuverfolgen. Nur Santana blieb drin sitzen, inspizierte die vielen Knöpfe und Visiere seines Postens und grübelte über die seines Erachtens nach größte Schwachstelle ihrer Taktik:  
Die Geheimwaffe.  
Sollte es ihnen den Sieg auch ohne Ustanak und der Scheinarmee bescheren können, musste es zweifellos etwas äußerst Mächtiges sein. Ein Objekt von ungeheuerlicher Zerstörungskraft, das die Piratenarmee in die Knie zu zwingen vermag – war es ein Fahrzeug? Eine experimentelle Waffe? Oder eine Bombe? Worum auch immer es sich dabei handelte, was würden sie tun, falls die Banditen sie zuerst finden und gegen sie einsetzen würden? Wäre Ustanak in der Lage, sich dagegen zu behaupten?

„Kommt schon, wir fahren!“  
„Hm, was?“, wurde Santana aus seiner Überlegung gerissen, als auf einmal Wolf sprach und danach Masaru den nebenstehenden Sitz belegte. „Schon fertig?“ Der Kommandant sah ihn an, lächelte und brachte so den Imperialen dazu, selber nachzusehen. Auf den Sitz gestellt und den Blick Richtung Heckbereich, stellte er verblüfft fest, dass die Bewohner wohlgeordnet in Reih und Glied standen. Entweder war ihm sein Zeitgefühl abhanden gekommen oder die Menschen hier waren disziplinierter als ursprünglich angenommen.  
Endlich war der Moment da …

„Ach, und Masaru?“, sagte Ustanak.  
„Ja?“  
„Es tut gut, wieder unter Ihnen dienen zu dürfen.“  
Der Herr lächelte. Es kam ihm weiterhin seltsam vor, seine Freude über die Wiedervereinigung hingegen war nicht zu verbergen. Aufgrund dessen dankte er ihm schlicht und erteilte letztlich die Order, das Manöver zu beginnen.  
Zum Schluss drehte der Motor auf, die 40 Tonnen Stahl nahmen Fahrt auf und Wolf ließ enthusiastisch verlauten:

„Whoooohou! Machen wir die Schweine alle!"


End file.
